


Breezy

by Tini_G



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Navy, Baekhyun - Freeform, Byun Baekhyun & Lucas are best Friends, ChanSoo - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Humor, Kyungsoo is a really good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Oh Sehun & Park Chanyeol are Best Friends, Sebaek - Freeform, Sehun - Freeform, Smut, Trigger Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 58
Words: 141,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tini_G/pseuds/Tini_G
Summary: Respect must be earned, as well as love, care and Trust. That’s Baekhyun’s opinion and that’s how he treats his father. Baekhyun has rarely seen his father since childhood, then he works as a captain for the Navy on the high seas to protect his family and the land, so he can’t be home so often as he wish.Which is why he wants to take Baekhyun and his friend with him, where they're given into the care of the two Lieutenants, Sehun and Chanyeol.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This will be my first long story in English, it will include about 50+ chapters and plays most of the time on the Marine/Navy ship on the high seas. 

Baekhyun isn’t sure, but something just woke him up. Only what he doesn’t exactly know. Either this stranger and snoring guy next to him, his headache or his mother having a loud breakfast with someone, woke him up. 

With a lot of power and the overcoming of these inner pigdog, he lifts his eyelids and after a few seconds Baekhyun realizes that he is staring at the ceiling, he turns left to the side. 

Briefly, with his eyes still half closed, he checks his counterpart. He is pretty, but his snoring annoys him.

Without hesitating he slaps him on the shoulder, so that he too awakes. The fact that his bed isn’t large enough for two people and the fact that the guy is lying on his side with his back to him, makes the unknown Man fall out of bed after he has hit him on the shoulder. 

With a dull bang, thanks to the blanket he has entrained along, the stranger lands on the ground.

»Damn, what was that?« Baekhyun hears him ask and a few seconds later he sees his head beside his bed as he sits up.

»You fell out of bed.«, lied he. Baekhyun lies on his back and stretches with relish, before he pulls the blanket aside and gets out of the bed. He looks down in surprise. 

Either there was nothing between them last night or he dressed, after the one night stand, again. Because he has actually still or again his boxer on. 

He looks briefly over his shoulder, on the other side of the bed to the young man. Apparently he had dressed again, because his hook up stood there as God had created him. 

When Baekhyun sees that he is almost staring yearningly at him, he just rolled his eyes and leaves the room without saying anything. 

It was always the same, he went out with Lucas in the evening to have fun later and the boys always thought it was serious. But Baekyhun hasn’t been looking for something serious for a long time, he just wanted to have fun. 

When Baekhyun leaves the bathroom freshly showered half an hour later and returns to his room, the boy is still there. He easily sighs annoyed, at least the boy has dressed in the meantime. »You can go.«, he just growls and leaves the room again. 

Baekhyun is just gone to his room to see if he had disappeared, but as expected he was still there. He had already changed in the bathroom, he had become accustomed to it, so Baehyun didn’t have to walk in front of the strange guys in underwear.

»I actually thought I would stay and have breakfast with you, my beauty. As a little strengthening for later.«, he hits him on his butt. Baekhyun stops angry and turns to the tag.

»You're really pretty and all that, but that was a one-time thing. So go away.«, he continues, opens the front door and shows him clearly that he should go. 

The stranger puts only a grin on his lips and is approaching him. He stops in front of him and bends down to him. Annoyed Baekhyun hisses, why was he so tiny.

»Okay, I'll go sweety, but I'm sure you'll miss me soon«, breathes he, then straightens up and smiles seductively at him. When he then stepped through the door frame and stands in front of the house Baekhyun roars after him. »Then you can wait a long time, because you weren't so good!«, so he slams the door and goes to his mother in the kitchen.

Shocked, he stops in the door and stares at the man sitting in front of him at the kitchen table, angrily. »Who was that?«, he asks him directly and Baekhyun can only hiss, what does that even matter to him, he was never there anyway. 

But if he wants to play, then he likes to play with. With a nasty grin on his face, he enters the kitchen and looks at his grower. 

»Basically nobody, just another bed story, even though he wasn’t that good and he didn’t even bother to look after my wishes. So I'm not really...«

»It's enough Baekhyun! Sit down and shut up!«, his grower interrupts him angrily and puts the newspaper, from which he has just looked up, onto the table. »I never thought my son was going to be a slut«, he says angrily, looking at his son, who is sitting on the chair opposite him.

»You’ve never there, you always leave me alone with mother, for me you're nothing more than just my grower-«

»Byun baekhyun, guard your tongue and don’t speak so disrespectfully with your father!«, he is interrupted this time by his mother, who even slaps her palm on the table. 

Angry, Baekhyun looks at his mother. Again and again, this woman takes her husband in protection, although he does nothing for it.

»Why should I. You have to earn respect and if you always leave your wife and son alone, then you don’t deserve it.« Before the two older ones can say something against him, he get up and leave the kitchen again. Once again, his meal had passed thanks to this man.

Baekhyun is back in his room, when he hears the voices of his parents again. But a bit surprised that his parents argue loudly, he stops briefly with his hand on the doorknob and tries to understand the words. 

It was rare that his parents argued loudly, but what did he actually think, after all, it was rarely that this man was there.

So he opens his room door and enters the room. With the last step, he closes the door behind him so that it bangs loudly into the frame. 

In his room, he grabs his Smartphone from his desk and sits on the bed with his cell phone in his hand. While Baekhyun unlocks his Smartphone phone, he sits cross-legged.

_Hey,_

_in half an hour at Antonio?_

Baekhyun is very sure, that Lucas wants to get away from home as fast as possible. Because often enough her two fathers came back to their families at the same time.

_Hey,_

_Of course. See you in half an hour._

He immediately locks his Smartphone and drops it onto his bed. Meanwhile, he himself jumps up from these and hurries to his closet. Now Baekhyun had only to swap his comfortable clothes for sexy clothes. He took a red shirt with black writing on it and black leather pants from the wardrobeQuick he has already found his clothes for outdoors, this he throws to his handy on the bed. 

Then Baekhyun closes his wardrobe, then turns back to his bed and touches the hem of his T-shirt. »Party Time!«, he hums happily and pulls the T-shirt over his head. He happily dances to his bed and grabs his red shirt. Still humming the current hit he puts his shirt on. Then he exchanges the sweatpants for his leather pants.

___

Baekhyun meanwhile stands in front of the restaurant and smokes. 

»Baekhyun.«, shouts Lucas pleased and slowly approaches his best friend, but when he sees Lucas he drops the cigarette and kicks it out, then hugs his best friend into welcoming. Only briefly does Lucas return the hug.

»Let's sit somewhere.«, says his best friend and goes without waiting for Baekhyun, in the ice cream parlor. He laughs briefly dry and then follows his friend shaking his head.

After settling down at their regular place in the ice cream parlor, the two of them no longer stop and start talking about their parents. 

»Do you know what I don’t understand?« Baekhyun mumbles thoughtfully and leafs through the map bored, actually he already knows what he will take. Lucas raises curious his head and observed his thoughtful friend.

»My dad wants to get more respect from me, but I he hasn’t earned any, he comes home at most once every six months and then only for two days.« Baekhyun mumbles and raises his head to see Lucas's reaction. 

»Believe me when I tell you, I can understand you, i’ve no more respect for my father. Firstly, he is hardly there like yours and then in the past he often told me, that he rather wants a girl.« 

Lucas hisses furiously, Baekhyun looks at his friend compassionately, how many times they had cried together as children, because they missed their fathers and wanted more love from them. 

But at some point they were old enough and only went to party to suppress their sorrows with alcohol. Also the whole love affairs, with the unknown guys, gave them both the feeling of love and security for a short time.

»Ah, my favorite boys!«, both start to grin and turn their heads to the waiter. 

»Antonio, how are you? you shouldn’t always say that, what should your husband think about this?«, Laughs Lucas, but doesn’t go straight to the Italian. 

They both had only love affairs and one-night stands, but they aren’t adulterers. They had both promised each other never to sleep with a married man, after all, they just wanted to forget their grief and not destroy relationships.

»Oh, he knows that you’re both my boys.«, he said casually and grins at the two. 

Baekhyun knows he doesn’t flirt with them, after all, he is already 40 years old and looks at the two as his own children.

____

Both have just eaten their sundaes as their smartphones vibrate on the table almost simultaneously, indicating that an SMS has been received. 

The two look skeptically in each others eyes. They’re both sure that something is wrong. Each of them, suspiciously, picks up his own device and opens the message.

»From my mother!« Both said that the same time and look up. »Okay, that's weird, why are they both writing at the same time?«, mumbles Baekhyun, looking thoughtfully at his Handy. 

»Should you come home too?«, asks Baekhyun and looks back up to Lucas. He just nods and makes his lips twist.

»There's something in bush.«, the blonde mumbles, looking back at Baekhyun skeptically. »I think so too. Come on let's go we're done anyway.«, so he grabs his Smartphone and takes out his wallet and puts the money on the table with a little tip. 

After all, he knew the Café here and also how much the ice costs, so he could just lay the money and go. Also Lucas just puts his money down and then goes out with Baekhyun from the ice cream parlor.

»Bye guys.«

»See you tomorrow, Antonio!« Baekhyun smiles and waves goodbye to the Italian behind the counter.

Outside the ice cream parlor, both stop for a moment. »You should stop it Baek, this is really not a good vice.« Lucas complains as he watches Baekhyun as he tries to light a cigarette despite the wind. »Lucas.. Finally.«, he interrupts himself. 

»Yes?«, asks Lucas annoyed while Baekhyun pulls on the cigarette. »Isn’t every vice bad?« He replies calmly, letting the smoke out of his lungs.

»Hm, we’ll see each other tonight. See you then.« That's how his best friend went home. Meanwhile, Baekhyun just stands there watching his friend who just shake his head. 

He didn’t know why Lucas kept talking about this topic and then disappeared furiously, knowing that Baekhyun wouldn’t quit smoking that fast.

___

»I’m back! Is he already gone?«, shouted Baekhyun when he enters the house an hour later and takes off his shoes.

»No he isn’t, but soon!« with the words Kien appears before him. »Oh well, then goodbye!«, he says and tries to slip past his father.

»Baekhyun, I’ve something to tell you!«, while he talked to him, he have grabbed his arm and now holds him so, that Baekhyun can’t get away. 

The silver haired looks angrily at his grower in the eye and only puffs back. »What do you want? finally move out?«

»Your manners have come to an end now.«, his father hisses angrily between bitten teeth and then pulls Baekhyun into the living room.


	2. The first dark clouds pull up

»Let me go!« Baekhyun hisses furiously and tries to get his hand out of Kien’s, but no matter how much he pulls on his arm, he doesn’t get it free despite his years of martial arts training.

Only when they’re in the living room and standing in front of the couch, he lets go of him, but just to press him, not really gently, on the couch.

»What should that?«, he hisses back angrily and pushes himself upwards with his arms to bring himself from his lateral position to the upright posture, so that he sits upright on the couch.

Now, If his grower wants to play the caring father, then he will make a huge stroke by the bill. »All your escapades are enough. As the son of a Navy chief, you don't behave yourself that way.« He closes his mouth for a moment and looks at Baekhyun angrily through his light brown eyes.

Baekhyun doesn't care about his gaze on him and so he wants to use his silence and give him a lot of contra, but his grower let it not happen. Without even giving him the hint of a chance, he continues talking.

»Your Mother and I decided that things couldn’t go on like this. Therefore, you’ll would accompany me.«, harder couldn’t this words hit him.

As if he had doused him with a bucket of ice-cold water. A shock goes through his body, so much that he gets goose bumps.

While all this happens, his brain briefly stops and he stares at the man shocked and with his mouth open, but only briefly. As Baekhyun recovers quite quickly, he closes his mouth again and gets up angrily.

»What do you mean with I accompany you? Should I drive with you to one of the war zones? Do you want to get rid of me? If you want exactly that then say it, then I'll move out from here, but you don’t have to kill me for that!« Baekhyun roars, showing him what he thinks about this stupid idea.

That such a crazy idea from his grower would come, he had already thought, but he would never have believed, that his Mother would agree to this!

»I didn’t say you would go with me to a war zone. You're accompany me to some kind of practice for the new pilots, who need to practice landing on an aircraft carrier.«, the voice of his father makes it clear, how annoyed he is to explain that to him. Which makes him even more angry.

Isn’t it his right to assume, that he is being taken to a dangerous area with his father? Silently he stands in front of him and just stares at his grower angrily, while he seething inside and wants to jump on the throat of his grower.

»Your Mother has already packed your suitcase, get it out of your room so that we can finally go!«, again just an annoyed hum from him, which makes Baekhyun hiss furiously, but instead of turning around as if ordered and to fetch his suitcase.

He stops and looks him straight in the light brown eyes and once again he is relieved to find out, that he inherited the eye color from his Mother.

»Why did Mom pack my suitcase?«, asks Baekhyun without further thought. He crosses his arms over his chest.

»Because we don’t want you to run around like a slut on the ship.«, he replies dryly and looks back into his eyes, without any facial expressions.

Without another word in his direction, Baekhyun turns around and stamps angrily out of the living room. With very quick steps he crosses the hall and heads directly to his own room.

While Baekhyun walks down the hall, he can't hold it back, it hurts too much and a few tears roll down his cheek, which he frantically tries to wipe away.

This action from his parents showed him too clearly, that they both didn’t understand him. That they don’t want to understand, why their Son has become the way he is now.

Arriving at his room, Baekhyun opens the door, enters the room and closes the door directly behind him. He sighs softly, turns around and leans his head slightly desperately against the door.

As his thoughts whirl around and he tries to think of something else, he just stands there and keeps his eyes closed.

Only slowly does he lift his right hand lightly to lock the door, but come to him a clear thought and he must not take too much time, because his grower, will certainly not wait long for him!

Baekhyun knows that he has already straddled the arc and if he would let him wait too long, he will most likely tear his door out of the angle. So he sighs one last time, then opens his eyes and slowly moves away from the door.

Only a few seconds he treats himself to get a clear head again, only then he goes to the left side of his bed and kneels down.

Baekhyun slowly approaches the floor with his upper body and slowly to slip under the bed. Carefully, he pushes himself with his feet into the middle under his bed.

Since childhood, he has secretly hidden things from his parents there. From candy's, through love letters to his secret crush which he had never gave to him and which still serves today for his cigarettes.

But this little hideout is also dangerous, often enough Baekhyun would almost have been caught and that only because the loose latte squeaked while bending up.

He is also aware of this now, he bites on his lower lip and raises the bar only a few inches high, he only has to get out the five packings.

Just when Baekhyun fished out the first one and lays it down next to him, it occurs to him that he doesn’t know how long he will be away. What if he needs more than five packs.

Shortly Baekhyun stops in his motion and considers whether his grower may have said it and he only suffers from alzheimer's disease. But if he goes through the conversation with his father, he is even very sure, that he hasn’t called a period of time.

With the thought that it doesn’t matter, Baekhyun concentrates again on his hiding place and fishes out the remaining four packings.

___

»Will you finally come out of there now?«, comes it through the door and Baekhyun breathes softly relieved out. He was finished no second too late.

He quickly unfolds the handle of his suitcase and then grabs his bag. »I'm already here. Mum has just forgotten to pack my beauty items.« Baekhyum growls out of tune and leaves the room.

As he crawls out from under his bed, he has unlocks the door, that his grower doesn’t get too suspicious and may even search his suitcase, in which he has hidden his cigarettes.

»Well, then we can finally go!«, without another word grabs his grower the suitcase of him and carries it out of the house to the car.

»I would have got it alone, besides has it roles.«, he mumbled only before him and follows him with slightly sweaty hands. He's a little scared that his father discovers his cigarettes.

»How long will take that at all?«, Baekhyun asks after quickly catching up with him, hiding his hands deliberately behind his back.

»Half a year.«, replies he dryly and opens the trunk to then throw Baekhyun's suitcase next to his own.

»Are you kidding me? I'll don't come back here until Christmas?« Baekhyun felt nothing more but pure rage in this moment. How dare he take capture him for so long.

He is already sure that, he will not take care of him anyway! »Get in now and stop arguing with me. You behave like a twelve-year-old.«, apparently he had now spanned the arc, because his grower had yelled the words directly in his face.

Baekhyun jumps startled and opens his mouth for a moment, only to close it again.

Without another word he turns away from him and opens the door behind the driver. While Baekhyun sits behind the tinted windows in the back seat, Kien walks past him and then gets on the driver's side.

They drive quietly through the area for a few minutes. Baekhyun wanted to groan loud and annoyed, because not even the radio is running, so he only hears the driving noise.

Desperate for these boredom, he reaches for his smartphonet, as his eyes glide briefly from the opposite window. Confused, he stops in his movement, he even sits down straight.

He has just noticed that the way, they’re driving definitely doesn’t lead to the port, on the contrary, it leads exactly in the opposite direction.

He knows this road too well, because this road he has going so many times in his life, that he could even walk it blindly and then as they turn there, where he always has to turn in.

Is he sure they drive to the Yukhei's. But he doesn’t quite understand, what they want here. Then the car stops in front of the house, where his best friend lives.

His dad turns off the car, unbuckles himself and gets out. Just as he wants to unbuckle himself, to follow him, Kien locks the car and looks him straight in the eye.

His mouth opens in shock. He has actually locked him out in the car, apparently he is really afraid that he will run away. Baekhyun grins at the thought.

It's nice to know that his father thinks that he's just going to disappear, even though Baekhyun himself hasn't considered it yet.

Minutes pass and Baekhyun has no choice but to wait bored and play a game on the phone. He looks up for a moment and sees an annoyed lucas going to him.

Immediately he packs his Handy and puts it in the bag, next to his feet on the floor and then sees his friend reaches the door behind the passenger, the car is then unlocked and Lucas allowed to enter.

Baekhyun has to stop himself from laughing, as he could now use the chance to get away now.

»I don't know what that even should!«, growls Lucas and sits next to Baekhyun in the back seat. Baekhyun remains tense, just to know if it will click again and his grower locks the car again, but when nothing happens, he turns to Lucas.

»They're probably thinking that's we're going to change.«, mumbles Baekhyun, looking, behind Lucas, out of the window and looking a bit confused for his grower.

»Do you know how long we're gone?«, his best friend asks rather disinterestedly and scrolls through his Smartphone, he doesn’t notice Baekhyun confusing state.

»Half a year.«, mumbles Baekhyun half-present. He is still too busy looking for his father. »WHAT?«, screams Lucas suddenly, causing him to flinch in shock. Lucas turns shocked to him and stares at Baekhyun.

»Baekhyun, how can I survive half a year on a boring ship?«, asks Lucas desperately, but baekhyun is already lost in his thoughts again. Annoyed, he sighs and waves in front of his eyes.

He recoils and looks at his best friend, who stares at him.

»If you're looking for your father, he's still talking at the door with mine upstairs. They really get along wonderfully.« Lucas hisses and Baekhyun becomes aware of what they have to prepare for.

»Sorry Lucas, but I think we will be able to wash our clothes there. Only i don't know what's in my suitcase.« Baekhyun mumbles at the end and tries to remember something he might have seen, when he had hidden his cigarettes, but nothing appears before his inner eyes.

»Yes, mine secretly packed my suitcase, too. I didn’t know exactly what she packed, but I smuggled something along.«, whispers Lucas enthusiastically and leans over to Baekhyun, who comes to meet his friend in the middle, so they can whisper better to each other.

»What did you take with you? I’ve packed my cigarettes!« Baekhyun quietly admits. If he had known that Lucas would come with him, then of course he would also have smuggled something else. »Really? No more?«, asks him his best friend in horror and leans backwards.

For a moment he shakes his head in disbelief, but explains to Baekhyun what he took with him. »So i took condoms with me.« Lucas chuckles and Baekhyun's eyes widened.

»Don’t look at me like that, Baek. My first thought was that many young, good-looking Men will be there.« Lucas winks at him. Baekhyun puts his index finger to his chin for a moment, then realizes that Lucas's idea isn't so bad.

But even before Baekhyun can praise his friend, for the good idea, the driver's door suddenly opens. Quickly, the two strap on, with Lucas then bends over to Baekhyun again.

»Chewing gum?« Lucas asks with a diabolical grin on his lips. Immediately, Baekhyun understands what he mean and takes a bubble gum. Yes, he is sure that it will be more fun with Lucas than if he were alone. But for now it's time to chew gum, making bubbles and bursting them.

____

Two hours later they reach the harbor, because they live directly on a military base and the aircraft carrier is in the harbor is thus better accessible from there.

»You just leave the car here?« Baekhyun asks confused and interrupts himself in the sentence, making a bubble with the chewing gum and making it burst.

»Yes. Get out!«, he replies only and gets out of the car, without looking at the two young men. For a moment, Baekhyun and Lucas looks at each other, only to grin then. They nod at each other and alight at the same time.

Without further words, they go to the trunk, grab their suitcase and without even knowing in which direction they have to go, the two just go straight on.

»Left!«, yells Kien suddenly and the two of them stop in their movement in shock. They can clearly see the ship standing in front of them. Why they should turn left then, they don't want to understand it completely.

Meanwhile, his grower locks his car and then goes with his suitcase to the two.

Without explaining to the them, why they should turn left, he passes the twos and then turns left on the way, pulling his suitcase behind him and creating a constant clack through the uneven floor.

Baekhyun and Lucas crabbly turn their eyes, but then follow the man with their clacking suitcases, even if it’s rather involuntary.

They couldn't flee, since the first control had already been behind them and they would never get past it, without being noticed. So they have no choice, but to follow him.

After several searches and signing of any important documents, the three finally leave the main building and head for the next ship.

As they walk on the jetty to the stairs of the aircraft carrier, Baekhyun stops for a moment and looks around in confusion.

Not that it bothers him that the footbridge is made of wood and looks pretty old and broken, no, he is rather confused because quite a lot of ships are in the harbor.

»Baek are you coming?«, asks Lucas and he turns to him, quickly Baekhyun nods and grins his friend apologetically, this is already on the stairs and patiently waiting for him, while Lucas chews on the bubble gum and makes then a bubble.

He quickly runs to him and lets the case so just pop over the wooden boards. When Baekhyun is on the first step of the stairs, Lucas turns around and goes up the remaining steps.

__

»Sir!«, surprised Baekhyun raises his head and now sees a young man standing in front of his father and saluting.

Without really being aware, he looks at the young man and then feels safe, at least when everyone looks a bit like him, then Lucas and he will have a lot of fun.

As Baekhyun sinks into his thoughts, his father gives the man permission to speak.

»Lieutenant Oh and Lieutenant Park say that they come to us in a few hours.« Kien just nods, with which the young man steps away again and Baekhyun comes out of his thoughts again.

»You both can leave your bags here, they are taken to the cabins by the staff. I'll show you the ship first.« Baekhyun looks at the man a bit skeptical.

He should really leave his suitcase here? A quick look to Lucas reveals, that even the blonde haired doesn't like this idea.

But when he looks back to Kien, he releases his grip on his suitcase. Because his gaze clearly doesn't tolerate a opposition and since Baekhyun didn't wants to get caught, he obeyed.

While Lucas is slowly letting go of his suitcase, his father just go off and doesn't wait for them to come along. Baekhyun is still with Lucas, who just didn't want to leave his suitcase.

Then Baekhyun remembers something, which gives him an eerie goose bumps. »Wait a minute, where do we sleep anyway?« Baekhyun roars and runs as fast as he can to his grower.

Only by Baekhyun's loud voice does Lucas come to reality, and sees in shock how his best friend slowly desapears.

Immediately Lucas running after them and tries to catch up with the two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it, don’t hesitate to leave a comment. My English isn’t the best and i‘m trying to get better. 
> 
> I wish you all a nice morning, noon or even afternoon, depending on when you read it.


	3. A light breeze is to be felt

After only a few steps, he finally reached Kien. Which was basically not difficult for Baekhyun, since his father was going only very slowly and he literally ran to him.

When Baekhyun reaches him, he hopes he will answer his question, but his grower just keeps walking and doesn't answer him at all. 

Kien doesn't heed him at all and even worse, doesn't even pay him a glance. No, he just keeps running and looks straight ahead. 

Only when his grower suddenly stops, he turns to Baekhyun. So he stops too and looks at him, his silence drives him slowly, but surely to incandescence.

Silently, the two face each other and wait for Lucas. Since Baekhyun doesn't want to look at his grower all the time, so he looks disinterestedly around. 

He chews bored on his bubble gum, which has lost it’s taste for a long time, around. 

Again and again Baekhyun causes a bubble and brings them to bursting, with the action he pursues only the goal that his father soon bursts and sends him and Lucas back.

But it seems to him so, as if he suddenly had nerves of steel and nothing can disturb him.

Just as another chewing gum bubble bursts, Lucas stands finally next to him and grins broadly at him. Baekhyun doesn’t fully understand why the Yukhei is grinning.

»Since you finally arrived. I can finally start explaining.« growls Kien and glances at Lucas, before he looks at him again.

»Right now we're on the flight deck. I will start from here and will introduce you two to the ship. In the end, I'll show you where your cabins are.« Baekhyun nodded to show him that he understood, but his eyes twisted in thought.

He could now say what he wanted, Baekhyun would no longer listen to him anyway.

His ship and everything around it doesn't interest him a bit, he just wants to go home and he will do his best, to get away as soon as possible.

»So as I said, we are currently on the flight deck, from here, in the coming days, the jets take off and land...« Baekhyun switched then off and was depends in his thoughts again.

He didn’t stop at a certain thought and his thoughts simply turn senselessly in his head around.

Only when he addresses him directly, stop his thoughts and he ends up in reality again, where he faces him.

Immediately and without Baekhyun being able to suppress it, he has the thought that he has probably seen his blank look and has noticed that he isn't listening.

»Baekhyun, watch out! I don't want to see any of you two here on the deck during flight operations, it's just too dangerous. If you both hang around here in spite of my warning, you will get kitchen duty for the remaining Months!«, from his voice can be clearly heard, that he doesn't tolerate a opposition.

Therefore, the two young men just nod and Baekhyun wants like to release all the curses he knows, it just bothered him too much, that no matter what they do, they will not get away from here.

For a moment, Baekhyun looks right at Lucas, who shrugs his shoulders and grins slightly. He immediately understands what his friend thinks. It doesn't matter, the main thing is fun.

Even though it tempts Baekhyun to twist his eyes, he somehow has to agree with his friend as well. Where else could you find so many young men in one place?

His grower, who clearly misunderstood the silence of the two, continues talking.

»Okay, if you both have understand it, I'll continue. We are here in the middle of the flight deck, behind the planes are so-called hunters. Each of the pilots who are present here, was assigned to one after passing the exam. So everyone has to take care of their own jet. In short, some of them here are more viable than you two together.«,

he hisses in a huff and shocks the two Men with his words.

»To the left of us, the only building here, is the island, or rather our control board. As soon as we drop off, I'll just be there, if you should look for me.«, growls Kien and starts to walk away.

»That means you don’t take care of us?«, asks Baekhyun after calming down from the shock and processing his words. 

It's just like he has predicted, his grower will not move a finger to deal with him and don't want to understand, why he has become this way.

»Exactly, but I've already assigned two lieutenants to take care of you both.«, but that the two young men doesn’t know about their luck yet, he prefers to ignore it and then moves on to the building.

»By the way, this building is the only entrance to the interior of the ship, so come now!« he says angrily when he realizes that the two aren't following him again.

Once inside the ship, Kien explains to the two how the ship is set up. How many decks are there, exactly what spaces are there and of course, where these rooms are located.

Furthermore he explains to the two, what the names on the hatches stand for. Baekhyun and Lucas follows him rather disinterested and listen to him with the same interest.

After all, they weren't voluntarily on the ship and had no plans to make a career in the Navy or the Marine and yet explains Kien them everything, he goes too far in the descriptions and stories, as he could realize how much he annoys the two.

Only when he says: »Here you will sleep!«, listen the two him again. After he has their attention again, he opens the door for them to enter it.

As the Two enter the cabin and looks around full of enthusiasm. »Wow!«, they wouldn't have thought, that the old ship has such a great room.

The cabin has two beds, two wardrobes and a desk. Everything the two needed, good the bathroom was missing but it will certainly be somewhere.

»Yes, so comfortable travel my deputy and I or also our valuable guests.« says Kien calm and shocks Baekhyun once again.

Meanwhile, Lucas looks around with interest and doesn't seem to have heard the words of his grower. »What do you mean?«, hisses Baekhyun and steps in front of his father.

»Just as I said it. This is my cabin where you will spend the next half year with me. On the other side is the cabin of my deputy where your friend will sleep. He's an old buddy of mine.«, his grower extra emphasizes the word _old_, which makes Lucas schocked and to turn around.

»What?«, croaks Lucas and stares in shock at his friend, but Baekhyun shrugs his shoulders, what can he to do about it?

»Here you two are far enough away from the cabins of the crew and I can make sure that you don't seduce anyone.«, says he curtly and then continues talking.

»Now unpack your Suitcases and put your stuff in one of the closets. After that, look around the ship, we'll cast off. Your guardians will come in two days.« and then he leaves the two men alone.

Baekhyun just looks at his producer disapprovingly as Lucas slowly moves past him to disappear into the room opposite.

One question remained open to the two. Where should they hide their smuggled things now?

_

Half an hour later they’re both ready. All the clothes in their suitcases, were neatly stacked in the closet.

Baekhyun's only problem is the cigarettes packs. Which of course are in his suitcase, it could be that every second someone came in to see after him and he would have been exposed immediately, when he sees his cigarettes in his hands.

Deep in thought and uncertainly chewing his lower lip, Baekhyun considers where the best hideout for his packs is. After all, there was no wooden floorboards, here was simply no hiding place.

Baekhyun is so lost in thought that he does not notice how the door opens and someone comes in. Therefore, he also jerks slightly as the person taps him on the shoulder.

When he turns around to face the person, he sees Lucas standing behind him, the blond-haired man grins cheekily at him. Which causes Baekhyun to frown in confusion.

Then he watches silently as his friend walks past him and heads for the closet. Then Lucas opens the door and goes to his knees. A little skeptical, Baekhyun watches him as Lucas carefully scans the bottom of the cabinet.

»I don't like to support the fact that you smoke, but here you have your hiding place. The cabinets are poorly processed and since they aren't directly stands on the floor, they have a small void down here.«, explains Lucas suddenly to him and raises slightly up the thin cabinet floor.

Delighted, Baekhyun quickly goes to his suitcase and digs out the five packs. »Tell me, how did you come to that, Ino?« He asks as he puts his packs into the hiding space.

»Should i be Honest?« Lucas asks with a grin and continues to hold up the board for Baekhyun. This one just nods and looks briefly to his friend.

»I was talking with one of the people here. Don't worry he was still young and new here, so he can't betray us.« Lucas chuckles and lets go of the board carefully as Baekhyun has stowed everything well in the meantime.

The silver haired just hopes, that they don't have too much waves when his dad is in the room. After all, he would then the slip back and forth, the cigarette packets hear.

»And what do we do now?«, asks Lucas while he sits down on one of the two beds. Meanwhile, Baekhyun just stands in the middle of the room, thinking about what they both could do now, especially which his dad doesn't have to know.

»How about we both get to know the crew a bit better, after all, we sit here with them for half a year.« Baekhyun grins mischievously at his friend.

Immediately a grin forms on Luca's lips. Supple, the blond haired man gets up and goes to Baekhyun.

»I think the idea is great, besides, you should always be friendly and introduce you well, when you're new somewhere.« Lucas agrees and winks at him. Baekhyun then turns and leaves the bedroom followed by his friend.

While the two walk through the corridors, Baekhyun gets a thought that automatically forces him to stop.

His memory is just comes up again. Lucas, who didn't expect Baekhyun to stop suddenly, runs into him.

»Ouch!«, mutters Lucas, but the silver haired doesn't move. Lucas looks at Baekhyun scrutinizing, he walks past his friend on the left and then stops in front of him.

Annoyed, Lucas sighs and rolls his eyes, because as he had already thought his friend is immersed in his own thoughts again. He raises his right hand and snips around Baekhyun's face. In fact, he brings the silver-haired back to reality.

»What happened suddenly? Is everything okay? Because you just stopped.«, said Lucas worriedly and looks at him just as worried. Baekhyun briefly shakes his head and then grins his friend apologetically.

»Nothing, everything okay!«, lies he, although he knows that Lucas always sees through him. »Baek, don’t lie to me!«, he says sternly. 

He just sighs annoyed and turns his head to the ground. Why did his eyes have to reveal everything and why can Lucas read him so well? If it wasn’t so, he wouldn't have to tell Lucas the truth.

»It's really just a stupid memory from my past.« Baekhyun takes a breath and gathers himself. He had no choice anyway, Lucas would annoy him until he had told him everything.

»I never told you that, but after my 14th birthday, my dad come home in the middle of the night. I heard his and my mother's voice back then and woke up. Carefully, I had sneaked out of my room. Actually I wanted to greet him, but his words stopped me and i listened to them. He has raved my mother that he has a new young man in his team. He was so excited about this boy, that my mother joked that you could easily think he loved him like a son. After that, it was quiet for a while, until my father said that Sehun really is like a son to him.«, ends Baekhyun and raises his head angrily.

Lucas nods in understanding and then asks the all-important question. »Do you think that this Sehun is here on the ship?« He asks cautiously.

»I don't know Lucas, unfortunately I don't how he looks like or what his last name is. As far as I can remember, my dad once said that the guy is a pilot.« Baekhyun mumbles thoughtfully, twisted his mouth slightly.

»If he's here, you'll have to seduce him and take your father his "son" away. That would be the perfect revenge.« Lucas whispered to his friend, as people walking past them.

Baekhyun can't help but grin broadly and nod slightly at Lucas's suggestion. That would be really the perfect revenge!


	4. The first raindrops fall down

»But since we don't know how this Sehun looks like, I would suggest we should choose something else.«, without Baekhyun looking at his friend, he knows just how his best friend scans all the young Men around them.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, can barely concentrate on those Men in the corridor, it annoys him too much that he doesn't know who the guy is, maybe even he's near him, here in the hallway.

»Lucas, help me, I can't get the guy out of my head!«, The silver haired wails desperately and looks in the direction in which Lucas has stood until a few seconds ago.

The emphasis is on _has_, because he stand no longer on said place.

»Hey you, my friend and I need your help.«, confused to hear the voice from Lucas behind him, Baekhyun turns.

When Baekhyun turns around, he sees Lucas seductively standing in front of a young Man, who is leaning against the aisle of the corridor, looking at his friend with interest.

»I like to help two pretty young Men!«, the boy whispers back, letting his gaze wander over Lucas body.

Lucas hears his friend giggling and Baekhyun watches as the blonde plucks at the shirt of the boy and and gently wrap the fabric around his finger.

»We just wanted to know how we get on the flight deck. You have to know our orientation isn’t the best, right Baek?« Lucas asks the silver haired and turns his head to him.

Baekhyun meanwhile had the brown-haired boy patterned and had to admit that he was really attractive. So he looks at him extensively and nods his friend agreeing.

»I like to help you. You go up the stairs, walks straight ahead the hallway, then the next staircase up and then the door on the right side.«, he explains in his deep voice, which makes Baekhyun smile and Lucas giggles.

»Do you already have plans for today??«, asks the blonde seductively and Baekhyun can barely hide his grin. His friend was already in hunting mode and he had found his Prey, now he only had to seduce his victim.

»I'm sorry, honey. You're really hot, But I don't want any sexually transmitted diseases.« Baekhyun stops his pattern and stares at him horrified in the gray-green eyes.

»What do you mean?«, asks his friend shocked and slightly stuttering.

»Our boss, Mr. Byun, said that you are on board, he even showed pictures of you and I thought, Steve chatting doesn’t cost anything, just don’t sleep with them.«, he answers relaxed and twitching with the Shoulder.

While Lucas stares at him in shocked silence and doesn't move anymore, it seethes in Baekhyun

»Did he say we have sexually transmitted diseases?«, he hisses furiously and approaches the two.

»No not that, but he just said that you sleep with everything and everyone and if he finds out that one of us has something going on with you guys, the one leave the ship immediately and sorry, but i love my job too much, that it’s not worth it to me.« Steve walks past the two and leaves her alone and shocked.

»Well, at least your father didn’t say that we have AIDS.«, mumbles Lucas softly next to him and grins at his friend discreetly. Baekhyun then furiously turns his head to the blonde.

»No, not that, but he proudly told everyone that we’re sluts and he even showed a picture of us. Lucas this is really the summit!«, the silver haired stirred on.

»Let's go!« Baekhyun hisses and turns to walk the corridor in the same direction as the guy.

»Where do you go?«, asks Lucas clearly confused and follows with quick steps his friend.

»To the canteen, I need nerve food.« Baekhyun growls back and walks quite aimlessly through the corridors.

»Do you even know where the canteen is??«, asks his friend skeptical and looks at it again and again.

»No!«, Baekhyun mumbles back, but continues his way without stopping.

»Don’t you want to ask someone?«, Lucas asks curiously and follows his friend even more skeptical.

»No!«, rejects the silver haired directly and continues his way stubbornly, while Lucas sighs surrender.

»Maybe we find another hot guy. I mean this ship is full of guys, maybe one guy will not listen to your father.« Lucas mumbles in despair, for him it was the worst at the moment, to get lost and then to starving on a Navy ship.

___

An hour later, the two young men have still not managed to find a young man, but they have finally arrived in the canteen.

»Didn’t I tell you it doesn’t make sense.« Baekhyun complains, dropping onto one of the benches.

»That's not directly what you said.«, mumbles his friend and sits down opposite him on the bench.

»But I didn’t think that every guy would really listen to him here.«, growls Lucas, resting his head on his hand.

Baekhyun looks up, at the words of his friend for a moment, but said nothing in return and then devotes himself to his chocolate pudding, which he has just taken.

»Well, he has them all under control and what do we do now?«, sighs Baekhyun before he pushes the next spoonful of pudding in his mouth.

»I've such an idea!«, says Lucas suddenly pleased and leans over the table to him.

»How about if we both, of course, after you finally finished to eat this pudding.« Lucas grunts and looks skeptical to Baekhyun and interrupts himself.

At his words, the silver haired looks a bit surprised, with the spoon in his mouth to his friend.

Baekhyun didn’t quite understand what Lucas was upset about, yes he was eating the pudding slowly, but only because he tasted so good and his only glimmer of hope was on the ship.

Without answering Lucas, Baekhyun takes the spoon out of his mouth again, shrugs his shoulder and continues eating.

»Anyway, my idea is that we go back to our rooms, get towels or blankets, put on something short and then lie down on the flight deck for sunbathing.« Lucas finally pronounces his idea and looks at Baekhyun enthusiastically.

He stops short in his eating and thought about this idea.

»Hm!«, He grumbles musingly but pushes a spoonful of pudding into his mouth again.

Meanwhile, Lucas watches him impatiently and taps his index finger on the table again and again.

»Sounds good, I'm in.«, Baekhyun finally answers happily and gets up. Yes, he was done and now he has to find their cabins again.

__

»Sir, you should check this out!« Kien is with these words greeted as he enters the starboard after his lunch again.

»So what's going on? On deck there should not be anything going on, after all, Park and Oh are not there yet.«, growls He, goes straight to the window, around the counter with it's buttons.

When he reaches the window, he looks outside and lets his eyes wander. Everything was quiet out there, the sea hardly moved, the sun was shining, without it being covered by clouds.

No one of his men could be seen on the flight deck. He only spotted two young men whom he knew too well on the flight deck. With a deep sigh, he turns away and goes back to his workplace.

»Sir?«, asks the young man, who had discovered the two boys, just confused and looks after Kien. He just ignores the young man and turns to his deputy.

»When will Oh and Park arrive?«, he asks in a serious voice.

»Unfortunately, I can’t give the exact time, but the helicopter that brings them, is already in the air.«, Kien nods understanding and then turns his head to the young man, who has alerted him to Baekhyun and Lucas.

»Sit down and do your job. Thank you for pointing me out, but Oh and Park can take care of it right away. After all, our runway isn’t a sundeck.«, Then he looks forward out of the window and sighs inwardly.

He already knew Sehun for years, and right now he really hopes that the young Man, doesn’t feel attracted to his Son.

Because as much as he liked him, Kien knew Sehun's past and that was an aspect, that left him with doubts.

___

»Sehun look, there is finally the ship!«, roars Chanyeol with relief and ramming his black-haired buddy the elbow in the ribs.

Sehun, who is this buddy, groans shortly painful and struggles to not throw Chanyeol immediately, out of the Helicopter.

»Yeah, but don't yell around like that.«, he complains coldly, rubbing his ribs once more, into which Chanyeol has just rammed his elbow.

»If you ram your elbow somewhere at me again, you may not be able to reach the ship anymore.«, he hisses in the microphone of his helmet.

Both have to wear the helmet, because it is quite loud and otherwise, they couldn’t talk to each other or with the pilot.

While Chanyeol looks excided out of the window and fend off Sehun's words with just a simple wave of his hand. He just twists his eyes and looks out of the window on his side and in fact he had to admit that they didn’t take to long for them to reach the ship.

The weather is on their side. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, no clouds were visible and also the wind was weak. All that played into their cards, so that they had actually reached the ship within 2 hours.

The only reason they’re so late, was actually Chanyeol’s fault. At the thought Sehun looks once more to the right, on the back of the brown-haired.

He briefly shakes his head and looks back outside, not only that this idiot had overslept, no when Sehun then picked him up personally, the Park just couldn’t part from his Boyfriend, Kyungsoo.

That had been the reason why Sehun had called at short notice and had said that they're late.

And so it comes that they now sit in a helicopter and wait bored waiting for it to finally land on the aircraft carrier.

The helicopter is approaching its destination more and more, the pilot is even aiming for the landing point, while Sehun looks bored out again and has a good overview of the ship.

His eyes immediately caught his and Chanyeol's jet. An almost invisible smile creeps on his lips.

Finally, after a month-long break, he was finally able to do what he enjoyed the most. Flying, really and not with a Helicopter.

Well, he has to show the new lehrlings first how best to land on an aircraft carrier. But nevertheless he would finally be able to fly again.

The helicopter is spinning on its own axis to land better, than Sehun stings something in the eye. Slightly acidified, he narrows his eyes to slits.

He was seriously wondering if someone wanted to fool him, with the thought that there are two pilots sunning himself on the flight deck, he literally pulls the helmet off his head.

He had heard many times that some of the generation that comes after him, aren't useful, but please who sunbathing on a flight deck? Yes, at the moment no one flew, but if suddenly an order comes out or an airplane would come in need, the two Men would be squishy.

Not a second after the helicopter has touched the ground, Sehun grabs his suitcase, which stood in front of him on the helicopter floor and gets out.

Chanyeol, who hasn't seen either the Men or Sehun's rage, is completely surprised when he sees his friend jumping out of the helicopter, putting on his sunglasses and slowly walking away.

As fast as he can, Chanyeol grabs his suitcase and leaves the helicopter with his head bowed.

Only when he is out of reach, he stands straight up and runs to his buddies. When he Sehun, after a few steps, arrived he taps him on the shoulder.

Without being surprised, he had heard the trampling footsteps of that Yoda, Sehun turns his head to the right and raised an eyebrow.

»What are you running so suddenly?«, asks the brown-haired who hasn't understood the situation talk to his buddy.

»Look ahead and open your eyes.« Sehun hisses furiously and continues straight ahead with fast steps.

Chanyeol, who is still running slowly, looks at his buddy's back and tries to understand why he was in such a bad mood now.

But when he looks forward, as Sehun had advised him to do, his eyes almost fall him out.

There were actually two young Men, just on two towels and sunning themselves. Both wore only a pair of shorts.

The black-haired meanwhile has almost reached the two men and is now pretty sure, that both aren’t pilots.

Their bodies weren't built as if they were practice a heavy job and when he also sees that one of them has silver hair, he just knows for sure who is lying on the flight deck.

When he is only five steps away from them, he lets his suitcase fall to the ground and draws attention to himself.

Good, not both react. The blond-haired, who lies on his stomach, doesn’t move. Only the silver-haired slightly raises his upper body and pushes his sunglasses in the hair.

When Baekhyun sees him running towards them, he slaps his best Friend on the back and whispers something to him.

That Sehun can’t understand by the distance, but he already know what it’s about and that he is right in his assumption, will not be a second later confirmed, because almost hastily the blonde turns around and starts to look at him.

And only when he stops at the feet of the silver-haired, their friend ends his pattern. Annoyed by it and especially angry at the two, because of their stupid behavior, Sehun takes off his sunglasses and looks the young Man directly in the front of him.

»Byun Baekhyun!«, Sehun pronounces his name and crosses his arms over his chest. Immediately, the shine leaves the eyes from the silver haired and he narrows them furiously to slits instead.

»Before you address someone by his name, you should have the decency to introduce yourself.« Baekhyun looks to the side and looks shortly at Chanyeol.

But then he looks him straight in the eyes again and looks at him challenging. »Oh Sehun.« he introduces himself in a cold voice.

Immediately, Baekhyun and his friend wide-eyed, eyes wide open, staring at him in stunned silence. »Sehun?«, He hears Baekhyun whispern and can't understand why he is so shocked by his Name.


	5. The Thunder is to be heard

A few minutes earlier at Lucas and Baekhyun.

Lucas, who was next to Baekhyun, is already spreading his towel on the floor of the flight deck, while the silver-haired stands there and lets his gaze wander over the planes.

»Now don’t stand there like that, just lie down next to me and sun with me.«, his friend nagged and takes him out of his thoughts. Since it’s well known that the eyes reflect the soul and feelings, Baekhyun pushes his sunglasses off his hair and puts it on his nose.

Then the silver-haired man spreads his towel next to Lucas and then lies down with his stomach first.

Meanwhile, Lucas lies on his back and watches the clouds bored.

»What do you mean, how long will we be able to relax here?«, asks the blond haired skeptical and looks briefly to the left to his friend.

while Baekhyun closes his eyes under the sunglasses and enjoys the sound of the sea before answering to the blonde.

»We’re the only ones up here on the deck, but since my Grower is just up there in the tower probably watching us, I don’t think it will take a long time for the alarm to go on. Maybe that's our ticket to get away from here.« Baekhyun mumbles at the end and closes his eyes with relish.

He is completely relaxed, as he lies in the sun next to his friend and is dozing lightly. Until suddenly a strange noise attracts his attention.

So Baekhyun turns curiously on the back and searches the sky for the loud flying object.

»It's just a stupid helicopter!«, mumbles his friend and turns on his stomach. While Lucas tries to relax next to him, Baekhyun suddenly sees the camouflage-colored helicopter.

He turns a circle right above them. It almost seems like the pilot is looking for his landing pad on the ship. As the helicopter turns over them, Baekhyun leans back slightly and watches him silently.

Without Baekhyun being able to give a specific reason, he feels attracted to the helicopter and just can’t take his eyes off him.

Only when the pilot has spotted his landing place on the ship, it disappears from his field of vision. With a slight smile on his lips, he falls onto his back again and closes his eyes to relax again.

Baekhyun is certain that the person, whoever it is, has seen Lucas and him and since sunbathing on the flight deck is probably not allowed, that person will probably address them both.

With a slight tingling in his stomach, he starts to grin easily. Yeah, maybe that was his ticket to get away from here.

Only when something bangs on the floor in front of him, his curiosity is awakened again.

Keeping his eyes closed, he pushes his sunglasses into his silver hair and then pushes himself with his elbows up slightly to better see who's asking for their attention.

When Baekhyun saw a young man approaching, his interest was aroused and he pattern him extensively. He slapped Lucas on the back, so that later he can’t tell him not to have informed him about this Guy.

When Baekhyun sees that Lucas wakes up from his light sleep and wants to complain at him for his not so gentle wake up, he bends over to him and whispers to his blond haired friend: »A hot guy, right in front of us!« Baekhyun gets immediatly the desired reaction of Lucas.

Because the blonde turns slightly to the side, takes down his sunglasses and turns his head to the guy. It all happens within a few seconds.

Baekhyun knew his friend too well when he heard that somewhere was a hot guy, he can't control himself and had to check him up immediately.

But then Baekhyun prefers to focus on the guy walking the last few steps towards them and stand still right at his feet.

»Byun Baekhyun!«, said the guy with a scolding tone and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Shocked, that the stranger knows his name, his curiosity left him immediately and the anger within him rises. Inevitably he believes that his father has also described him to the stranger opposite of him.

Baekhyun angrily narrows his eyes, but continues to look him in the eyes.

»Before you address someone by his name, you should have the decency to introduce yourself.« Baekhyun complain directly.

He sees a movement in the corner of his Eye. Immediately, he turns his head to the movement and sees that a brown-haired stand next to the black-haired.

Baekhyun eyes him briefly, but only a few seconds, after all, the guy in front of him had just really upset him and his gut feeling told him that this was only a fraction of what was coming.

The silver-haired looked at the stranger again and looks at him challenging.

»Oh Sehun.«, he says curtly, and that's enough for Baekhyun, to pull the ground from under his feet.

Immediately he widens his eyes in shock, his surname deletes Baekhyun immediately from his memory, the only thing that now counted was his first name.

While he keeps hearing in his mind how he says his name in his deep and masculine voice, he looks at him stunned.

»Sehun?« Baekhyun unconsciously breathed and closes his eyes at the same time to calm down.

But he just doesn’t succeed, so opens Baekhyun angry again his eyes and stares him directly in the eyes again. Elegantly he presses his upper body off the ground, then crouches down.

Slowly he gets up and builds up opposite him. Even though he is a few inches shorter than Sehun, he looks at him angrily and doesn't let his cold gaze intimidate him.

And he ignores the fact that he is only in his short swim shorts, that emphasized his legs well, in front of him. Hee was a temptation for a Men,if he was gay or at least Bi. Without thinking why Sehun suddenly dodges his gaze and instead looks briefly at his body, then he speaks to him again.

»So you're the second child of my grower!«, Baekhyun hisses furiously and drills the index finger of his right hand into Sehun's muscular chest.

Still Baekhyun looks him in the eyes and notices that Sehun looks at him in surprise.

»Excuse me what?«, asks Sehun in surprise and Baekhyun suddenly pulls his finger back from his chest, almost as if an invisible lightning had struck him.

»My dad looks at you as his second Son. He just raves about you. Almost as if you were his own child, whom he has magnificently raised.«, Baekhyun growls and takes a step back as he now becomes aware of how close he is to him.

So close that he can smell him and it gets slightly dizzy from his wonderful scent. To not show his affect on him, he crossed his arms over his chest.

»That's not my problem, I have a father and I do not care what your father thinks. He's just my boss!«, growls Sehun and shrugs his shoulder. Baekhyun takes a deep breath.

This guy doesn’t care how much his father loves him. He can’t help but stare at him in shock. While Baekhyun often had to fight for his father's attention long enough in his childhood, the guy just got it right away.

»But back to the actual topic.«, grumbles the Schwazhaarige and looks serious at him.

»I don’t know why you two are here and I don't care about it either. But you're here on a Navy ship, if you don't understand, I'll spell it out to you! It can't be that you sun yourself here, on the runway. It can at any time be that an emergency call is triggered, so that an airplane has to take off or land. You aren't only risking your life but also the lives of others as well! You can run naked through the interior of the ship, but in the future i don't want you up here alone!«, without warning he grabs his right wrist and pulls him closer to him.

»You and your friend packs your things together now and then get to the Starboard!«, he whispers softly.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun suddenly realizes by his closeness to him that his breath smells of fresh mint candy, but to get himself under control again, he withdrew his wrist out of his grip and takes two steps backwards.

»But gladly.« Baekhyun hisses at him and gives him a fake smile before turning to Lucas.

»Come on Lucas, let's pack our things together.« He says directly to his blond-haired friend. Since he now stands with his back to the boys, he does not hesitate to wink at his friend.

Just to test how the guy behind him really was. Baekhyun bends his upper body slightly down and barely goes to his knees, slowly snatching his towel with his fingers and then straightening up to the turn around to the black-haired.

But when he turns around, Baekhyun is easily disappointed to find that Sehun is no longer behind him. Only his buddy is standing next to him and grinning at him knowingly.

Snorting, he turns his face away from this guy and prefers to look at Sehun. He just arrived at his travel bag and picks it up.

Unconsciously, Baekhyun bites his lower lip and doesn't manage to avert his gaze from his bottom.

Inwardly, he could just slap himself. Didn't he want to awaken just such a behavior in Sehun? The moment that Sehun stands straight back and no longer shows his butt directly towards them, Baekhyun manages to avert his gaze and turn back to Lucas.

He just grinned at him. Baekhyun immediately understand and glares angrily at his best friend.

Slowly Lucas looks away, only shrugs his shoulders and stands next to him. The silver-haired is immediately aware that even Lucas has starred on the butt before them.

With that Baekhyun want as soon, as he was alone with Lucas, to take a serious talk.

In plain language, they both talk about Sehun's hot body like little schoolgirls.

»Ready?« Baekhyun turns around and knows, that this isn’t a question, but rather an invitation to follow him. Because without another word, the black-haired walks ahead.

So they almost go on the duck march on the Starboard. At the top was Sehun, followed by his silent buddie, which really surprised Sehun, and finally Baekhyun and Lucas.

Slightly the silver-haired man bends over to the blonde running to his left. »What do you think, are they straight or not?«, asks Baekhyun quietly and keeps his eyes on the two boys in front.

»Baek, I think so, it's not for nothing that the hot guys are either forgiven or straight!« Lucas moans depressed and watches the boys.

»We should ask them sometime.«, he mumbles and casts a sideways glance at Baekhyun. He just nods until he thinks of something else.

»Do you think the other one can talk, I mean, he hasn’t said anything yet!« Whispers Baekhyun softly again, but casts a glance at the brown-haired man.

»What are you whispering about?« and the the first question was clarified. The silent boy had just speak and turned around to them.

»We just wanted to know if you're gay or straight?«, Lucas asks directly. Why hesitate, if the opportunity presents itself right now.

As Lucas pronounces the question, Baekhyun watches the black-haired man curiously. He stops immediately and turns to them.

With a skeptical expression, he takes turns examining him and Lucas, noticing that one of his eyebrows rises. Meanwhile, the brown-haired Men in front of them bursts into laughter.

»No, we're both 100 percent gay. Sehun even more…«

»Chanyeol, it's enough!«, roars Sehun, interrupting his friend and turning around, while the black-haired goes on. Baekhyun and Lucas nod slightly at each other.

Now they knew that both were probably in a Relationship, the brown-haired even liked to talk and was called Chanyeol and that Oh has a little secret.

___

Arriving at the starboard, the four of them stand side by side and wait. Only what they’re waiting for is Baekhyun unaware. The Man already had seen them, so why didn’t he react?

»Command Master Chief Byun.« Sehun speaks directly to him and even salutes. As he looks even further to the left, he sees Chanyeol doing the same.

Baekhyun then snorts, so much respect his grower doesn’t deserve.

»Why are you late?«, asks his grower then turned directly to the two Men. »Park had private problems.«, answers Sehun gravely and looks at Chanyeol with a furious look.

Chanyeol only embarrassed scratch at the back of his head. »Sir, if you allow the question. What are the two doing here?« Sehun asks directly and points with a nod in their direction.

»Education measure!«, Kien answers curtly and throws a warning look at the two men, whom Baekhyun just twisted his eyes.

Lucan gets nothing from it, since he is fixated on his fingernails again.

»In what way does sunbathing on the flight deck affect education measure?« Sehun asks skeptically, but retains the courtesy of talking to his superiors.

»The two of them will spend half a year here, just like everyone else. No matter what they do, there is no ticket back.« Kien speaks directly to his Son and looks him warningly in the eyes again warningly.

»And because of the action I did not let anyone intervene, because you and Park are now responsible for the two!«, Now he looks at Sehun, who immediately struggles not to lose his temper.

»That's typical again. Always postponing the tasks to others, you’re a horrible father!«, yelled the silver-haired at his father and takes a step forward.

»Your actions will still be punished. Get out now!«, he yells and sends Baekhyun and Lucas out of the room. They’re actually turning around and already want to leave when his grower stops them again.

»But before that you change your clothes!«, with a big grin on their faces they both turn back to him.

»Sorry Mr. Byun, but our clothes are in our cabins and unfortunately we don’t know how we get there.« Lucas mumbled playing innocent.

Kien wants to start cursing, when a zipper interrupts him. Even before Baekhyun really notices what's happening, he sees black.

But not because he has turned black in mind, but because someone has thrown a T-shirt to his head. He quickly pulls it off his head and looks closer.

»Put this on and then wait outside. Chanyeol and I will show you the way then.«, Says Sehun coldly and Baekhyun can feel that he doesn’t like it either. Sure, at least it's not his job to take care of them.

»I should wear that.« Lucas squeaks behind him, mentally absent, he turns around and sees that his friend holds an orange T-shirt in his hand.

Baekhyun smiles and pulls Sehun’s T-Shirt over and pats his friend on the shoulder.

»Come on, let's go out!«, he mumbles then and goes to the door. Somewhat dissatisfied, Lucas puts on the T-shirt and then walks into the hallway with Baekhyun.

__

Only an hour later Sehun and Naruto leave the room.

»Come.«, Says the black-haired only and goes past the two. For minutes, they descend stairs and walk along corridors. Until it suddenly becomes too colorful for his friend.

»So since we have to be together all the time, we can introduce ourselves.« Baekhyun just shakes his head silently, but when Lucas realizes that the guys aren’t reacting either, he sighs and continues talking.

»So I start. My name is Yukhei Lucas, I'm 18 years old and I'm from a Navy base near Washington.«, he immediately looks at his friend, but Baekhyun Takes the tense mood and shakes his head.

»Then i will continue. My name is Park Chanyeol, I am 25 years old. I'm one of the best pilots next to my buddy here and may therefore also show our beginners how to land on a ship. Oh, and I'm from New York.«, chats Chanyeol, turns around and grins at the two. He forgets a threshold and stumbles slightly against Sehun. He growls and stops.

»You forgot to mention that you have an Boyfriend!«, he hisses and gently pushes Chanyeol away from him.

»I’m Byun baekhyun, I’m 18 years old. I don’t have a father but only a grower who rules the ship here and I come from near Washington.«, growls Baekhyun and crossing his arms across his chest.

If they were already around here, then they could use the time. Sehun sighs shortly afterwards and runs a hand through his hair.

Now all three looked at him intently, even his stupid buddy. After another sigh, he finally introduces himself.

»Oh Sehun, I'm 25 years old and I'm from New York. My parents still live there!«, mumbles Sehun, he had hated that already in school time.

To lighten the mood, Lucas claps his hands together and laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this Chapter  
Don’t forget to comment, so I know how you guys find it and how I can improve.  
Thank you:)


	6. A lightning flashes in the sky

When they arrive at their cabins, Baekhyun sighs in relief and stops first. Just as he wants to take off the T-shirt of the boy, he notices that the towel is on his shoulder.

He had actually been so lost in thought that he completely forgot it.

»Lucas?«, He addressed his friend and looks at Lucas standing next to him. Somewhat surprised, his friend turns his head to the silver-haired one.

Thanks to the grin and this sparkle in Baekhyun's eyes, Lucas immediately understands what his friend is up to.

Also with a grin on his lips, Lucas takes the towel from his friend, which he hands out to him.

»We really thank you very much for bringing us here.«, Baekhyun breathes seductively and touches the hem of the T-shirt. He notices that his T-shirt almost reaches up to his knees and perfectly covered everything.

But he puts an end to it now. Slowly, Baekhyun raises the T-shirt, slowly his butt and his belly button come out again.

Only then he takes his second hand and pulls the T-shirt relish completely. Yes, now he just stood there with his short shorts.

With a seductive grin on his lips, Baekhyun Sehun holds the T-shirt down and only then does he notice that a symbol is sewn at the back. Until Sehun takes it from him, he wonders what the sign should mean.

Only when Sehun takes the T-shirt in his hand and lightly brushes Baekhyuns fingers, his thoughts stop and only seconds later, when he puts the towels in Lucas hands, he comes back to himself.

Somewhat confused about his own behavior, he shakes his head and pulls back his hand, on which the towels are now lying.

Baekhyun had really kept his hand outstretched all the time. why was he thrown off track because of such a little touch.

Only the relieved cheering of his friend brings him to other thoughts. So he turns his head to Lucas and watches him while he pulls the orange T-shirt over his head and throws it in the face of the brown-haired.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, just pulls it off his head and then puts it back in his travel bag.

Then Lucas grabs his towel again and grins at him broadly.

»Finally free again!«, Cheers the blonde still behind and turns joyfully in a circle.

With only a slight shake of his head, but without saying a word, Sehun turns and walks away.

»I think we'll go to our cabins. Good night!« Chanyeol says goodbye and even raises his hand.

So now Lucas and Baekhyun are alone in the corridor. Without any warning, the silver-haired man approaches Lucas and hugs him tightly. Without an explanation, they stand there for a few seconds, until Baekhyun prays his forehead on Lucas shoulder and starts talking desperately.

»Lucas, I don’t want to be here anymore. We're stuck here for a damn half a year and then this Sehun too. Damn, what comes to my father's mind, then to appoint him as our watchdog. He dragged us here, so he would have to take care of us!« Calming his friend caresses his back and tries to calm him down.

»I think we can do it. Together we survive half the year easily.«, mumbles the blonde and tries to calm the desperate Baekhyun.

Yes, they may not be in a war, but they were against their will on this ship and had no chance of getting away.

Once again, Baekhyun hugging his friend, but then release him and smile at him weakly.

»You’re right, as long as we remain together, it will not be so bad. But let's just go to bed, somehow I have the stupid feeling that we wake up very early in the morning.« Baekhyun mumbles and taps his chin.

Which makes Lucas smile again, but then the blonde haired man nods and says goodbye to Sakura. He goes to his sleeping cabin, but before that Lucas removes Baekhyun the towel.

Completely exhausted, Baekhyun enters his cabin, which he is allowed to share with his father. Since this is not yet there, he peels off his clothes and then throws himself in front of the left bed. The bed in which he may sleep the next 6 months.

Baekhyun growls in frustration, then turns away from the bed and turns to the wardrobe. He opens it promptly and looks for a matching T-shirt to sleep. But quite undecided, he then pulls a gray T-shirt from the closet.

He looks at the T-shirt for only a moment, actually it did not matter what it looked like, he just needed it to sleep. So Baekhyun pulls the T-shirt over his head and then reaches into the closet again. This time he pulls out a black boxer shorts.

Thus, he slips into the boxer, closes the closet and then goes to the bed to cuddle under the covers.

As he drifts slowly into dreamland, his thoughts unconsciously go to Sehun and the brief touch they had with each other.

__

Baekhyun wakes up the next day due, to the ship's slight sway. Since he isn’t ready yet, he turns on his stomach and buries his face in the pillow, moaning in frustration.

As a result of the fact that the ship has calmed down a bit and is not swinging so much anymore, Baekhyun actually succeeds in drifting back into the land of dreams. At least light, because before he can even start to dream properly again, there is a knock on the door.

»Hm..«, he just growls and hopes that the one who has knocked goes again. But to his bad luck, the person does not go away, no, the person simply enters the cabin of him and his father without being asked.

»You should get up!« Baekhyun suddenly hears the serious voice from Sehun right next to his bed. Still tired and now slightly upset, he turns to his right side, rubs his eyes and then opens them.

Blinded by the light Sehun has switched on, he stares motionlessly at his legs for a few seconds. He notices that he has the typical army trousers on.

When his eyes have finally gotten used to the light, his gaze wanders up his legs. With relish, Baekhyun looks at him and realizes quite quickly and disappointed that he hasn’t only a typical, camouflage-soaked trousers, but is completely dressed in the typical military style.

Because of that, and because of his not-so-gentle awakening, Baekhyun looks sullenly into his eyes. Thanks to his small smile, he immediately realizes that he doesn’t take him seriously and he can already imagine why. Because every morning his hair standing up, almost as if he had reached into a socket.

»What do you want here?«, Baekhyun snarls, annoyed and making him look serious again. »Sleeping isn't allowed here on board. Besides, I’ve other things to do, I'm not just responsible for you.« Sehun growls, crossing his arms across his chest. Baekhyun looks angry at him, it wasn't as if he had asked for a minder.

»Yeah, i get up!«, he hisses and throws off his blanket. Then he sits up and stretched with relish with a yawn.

Only then does Baekhyun put his bare feet on the floor and get up. So he is standing right in front of Sehun, his toes are almost touching his shoes. Once again he stretches with pleasure and stretches his hands towards the ceiling.

With relish, the silver-haired closes his eyes and stretches a bit further. He doesn’t care that the t-shirt releases his navel. Only when he returns to normal and opens his eyes does he notice Sehun’s critical but also scrutinizing look.

With a cheeky grin on his face, Baekhyun stands on tiptoe and immediately wraps his arms around Sehun's neck.

»Do you like what you see?«, he purres seductively and presses his body to Sehun's. Almost carefully, Sehun puts has hands on his hip and gets closer to his face.

»You're not the first man I see half naked.«, he whispers back, gently pushing Baekhyun away from him. He then turns and walks towards the door.

Only when he is in the frame, he then turns his head again to him. »Get dressed.«, Sehun hisses and closes the door, after leaving the room.

Shocked, Baekhyun stares at the door. He left the guy really cold. Everyone else would have lose his mind and would like to fuck him, but not left the room.

____

Like Baekhyun, it knocks on the door of Lucas. Unlike his friend, the blonde is already sitting on the bed and filing his nails bored.

»Okay.«, mumbles Chanyeol therefore surprised as he enters the room without waiting for his answer. He really did not think he was already dressed and sitting on the bed.

»Finally!«, growls Lucas annoyed and pushes his nail file under the pillow. Only then does he get up slowly and head for the park.

»Can we go now? After all, I've been awake for an hour thanks to the idiotic deputy.« Lucas hisses sourly and puts his hands on his hip.

Without saying anything, they went to the corridor where they met Baekhyun and Sehun. The black-haired just sighed and made a hand movement that they should follow him.

»Where are we going?« Baekhyun asks curiously, trying to free his wrist from Sehun's grip. Because the black-haired just grabbed him and now pulls him behind him.

»Little surprise from me for you!«, replies Sehun only and pulls him further through the corridors, while Lucas follows him with his arms crossed. Actually, Chanyeol wanted to drag him along as well.

But then the blonde followed his friend. So he is now the last in line and can not hide his smile. He only knew exactly where Sehun wanted to go now.

Only when they enter a room in which behind the counter clothes on shelves, Baekhyun suspects what he intends.

»What do we want here?«, He asks uncomprehending and crossed his arms over his chest. Because finally he had let go of his wrist.

»What do you think, you get right clothes now. Now tell me your clothes and shoe size!«, Says Sehun and looks at Baekhyun.

He is about to ask, to whom he should say that when no one is there, but suddenly, probably curious by his voices, an old guy stands behind the counter.

»Size 105 and shoes in the 42!« He grumbles and looks annoyed at the old man. »You too.« It suddenly comes from Chanyeol and so he pushes Lucas to the counter. The blonde immediately slaps his hand, but then tells the man his size.

About 10 minutes later, Baekhyun and Lucas enter the adjoining dressing rooms, packed with military gear and matching shoes. Together, they squeeze into a small cabin.

»Baek, I'm not sure if green or brown looks good on me. With you it fits great, but with me?« Lucas mumbles thoughtfully and looks at the clothes on the stool.

»I'm sure it looks good on you!«, says Baekhyun and winks at his friend. They would certainly both find a way that their clothes stood perfectly and flatter their bodies.

Without thinking about it, Baekhyun pulls his T-shirt over his head and then replaces it with his uniform. Lucas does the same and puts on his uniform with little enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Sehun and Chanyeol are waiting in the corridor for the two of them.

»I would say, if that takes so long, they're not planning anything good.« Just as he finishes his sentence, Baekhyun and Lucas come out of the cabin.

»That can’t be true!« Sehun only shakes his head as he sees the two men. Slowly he approaches Baekhyun, who stops confused and looks him in the unemotional eyes.

Lucas, meanwhile, stops close behind his friend and watches the black-haired very exactly. Chanyeol, who already knows what Sehun has in mind, crosses his arms over his chest.

As Sehun stops in front of him, he bends down to his ear and then whispers seductively in his ear: »Close your eyes!«, surprised by his words, Baekhyun widens his eyes in fright.

Carefully, he puts his arms around him and wanders up his neck with his hands. Immediately a cold shower goes through Baekhyun's body, so much that he gets a goose bump all over his body. Was he just trying to seduce him?

Slowly, his right hand slides to his head and takes the capi from his head and set it right on his head. Only then does he bend back to his left ear.

»Do you dress properly and well now or do I’ve to do the rest for you? Believe me, I’ll not continue to treat you so gently. That's not really my style.«, whispers Sehun in his ear again, almost touching his skin with his lips. Shocked, Baekhyun opens his eyes again.

When Lucas realizes what the black-haired is doing, he looks carefully to Chanyeol, who looks at him only with a cheeky grin.

Even before he can open his mouth, Lucas has already done his things properly.

»Good boy!«, grins the brown-haired just and avoids a laugh.

In the meantime, Baekhyun, reluctantly, has also turned his clothes off.

After that, he immediately runs to Sehun and taps him furiously with his forefinger on his chest.

»You lousy..«, but before he can insult him because of his behavior, he is interrupted by a strange, female voice.

»Mr. Oh, Mr. Park, the apprentices waiting on deck since 30 minutes.«

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the story so far


	7. A storm is coming

»Well, it looks like you've already found a fan.«, he murmurs quietly to him, but the black-haired just shakes his head and goes past the intimidated woman.

Immediately Chanyeol follows his buddy, but turns around again, thanks the young woman kindly and then to Baekhyun and Lucas understand that they should follow them. Immediately, his friend follows with his head held high and ignores the blonde he squeezes past.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun stops in front of the stranger and snips annoyed in front of their face to bring him back to the present. In fact, the girl jerks slightly and looks at him shocked.

»Well, here again!«, the silver-haired growls and crosses his arms in front of his chest, before continuing to talk.

»The guy is really pretty to look at, but he's an ass, you'd better find someone who loves you.«, he growls, walks past the astonished blonde and walks down the hallway.

Just then he could see Lucas again. Of course, so that the two boys don’t notice that he doesn’t follow them immediately, he accelerates his steps.

The way to the flight deck is silent. Although Baekhyun wonders why they have to accompany them, he remains calm and doesn't ask.

The silver-haired is sure that his question will be answered, but also had Baekhyun the feeling that he had already annoyed Sehun enough and that he turned his head, he wanted to prevent as possible.

A few meters from the group away, Chanyeol turns to Baekhyun and Lucas while Sehun just keeps walking.

»You stay here please. We'll explain later what you are doing today.« Chanyeol grins friendly at them and then follows his buddy, who has already reached the series of pilots and has stopped right in front of the group.

»Attention!«, he roars and clearly Baekhyun can see how Lucas in his deep and just very dominant voice, gets goose bumps. In his eyes, his best friend could have this guy.

Yes, Baekhyun likes to tease him, but he still has a feeling that he shouldn’t get too close to him and the silver-haired trusts in this feeling that he will continue to tease him, but otherwise stay away from him.

»I’m Lieutenant Oh, your instructor, superior and contact person.«, he takes a short break and looks skeptically at Chanyeol, who finally arrives next to him and grins again.

»The same applies to my partner, Lieutenant Park!«, and looks back at the new pilots.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, just silently watches the two men. He was a bit off the group with Lucas, but could still understand the words of the black-haired.

But when it comes only to the rules and guidelines, he switches off and turns his head off. Surprised, he notices that it’s listened to attentively and even with appreciation.

Skeptically Baekhyun looked back and forth between him and the others, but then he decides to take a closer look at the new pilots. He first noticed the pilots and, of course, the female pilots at the beginning of the twentieth year. And yet, each of them attentively listens to the just a few years older Sehun.

Immediately a question creeps into his head. He seriously wonders what Sehun has done in his young life so far to earn this respect. Unconsciously, Baekhyun begins to study him from a distance.

Proud, upright, almost arrogant, he stands in front of the group and speaks with strong words and yet Baekhyun can’t find fault with him. If he deserved respect through hard fighting, it didn’t looks like this.

While Baekhyun is watching Sehun thoughtfully, he doesn't notice Chanyeol turn around and face him and Lucas. Accordingly, he jerks slightly as he puts himself in his field of vision and suddenly begins to talk.

»While Sehun informs the pilots about everything, I'll tell you both what you can do«, the silver-haired one briefly casts a scrutinizing look to Lucas's left and sees clearly how he rolls his eyes and doesn't hear the park anymore.

Baekhyun also decides not to listen, so he ignores the cheerful but deep voice of the brown-haired and rather listen to the dark and smoky voice of Sehun.

This explains the new pilot just that they will initially go through the theory first and then in a month will go into practice. His strategy is based on the fact that it is more difficult to land on an aircraft carrier and take off than on the mainland.

»Sure, you just want to make yourself important!«, roars Baekhyun, interrupting not only Chanyeol, who looks at him in amazement. With a grin on his face, he sees Sehun turn around and glare at him angrily.

But by his words he not only has his attention, but also those of the new pilots, as well as Chanyeol and Lucas. While his friend and the pilots look at Baekhyun confused, Chanyeol just shakes his head in amusement and mumbles something that he'll regret this.

But he puts no further value on the words of the brown-haired, too much he is looking forward to Sehun's reaction. This snorts briefly and then slowly approaches him. It almost has something of a tiger approaching its victim slowly, but baekhyun is by no means impresses.

So he just crosses his arms over his chest, raises an eyebrow and looks at him defiantly. Close to him, he stops and just looks into his eyes, in which Baekhyun can not read what exactly he plans.

So he gets carried away with surprise when he suddenly grabs him by the arm and pulls him in front of the group of pilots.

»If I may introduce Byun Baekhyun.«, he growls, releasing his upper arm, which he roughly held.

»Since this young man, who doesn’t have any flying experience, thinks it's so easy, I'll show him the take off and landing with a jet on an aircraft carrier. Since I unfortunately can’t continue to teach you, this will take over Mr. Park for me.« Sehun looks to his buddy who comes slowly to the group.

Behind him, Lucas is still on the spot and seems to process what Sehun was about to do.

»Chanyeol, you can also explain the takeoff and landing to them. As an example, you can take me and Mr. Byun.«, hisses Sehun and looks at the silver haired. But this doesn’t show his shock and looks back angrily.

Again, without any warning, Sehun grabs his wrist this time and doesn't pull him gently back. As the male pilots begin to roar and cheer.

»Hey honey, if you've survived the flight, you're welcome to cry by me!«, roars even a Men Baekhyun afterwards. The female pilots start snorting or laughing.

»Puppy, you will never survive it!«, even one of them roars afterwards. But both sexes are ignored by Baekhyun. Too much to him, the question of whether this is really serious.

____

When Lucas sees Baekhyun and Sehun move away, he runs to Chanyeol and stops in shock. However, he ignores him and prefers to explain.

»Well, Mr. Oh and the young man are immediately thrown off the runway by a catapult. Only after a few laps in the sky will he try to land, but he will then be braked by the ropes on the ground, because the runway, as you have already noticed, is too short.« Chanyeol ends and looks cheeky grinning to Lucas.

This only swallows and detects a movement in the corner of the eye. As Lucas turns his head, he suddenly sees more people coming to the flight deck.

»Don’t worry, they are responsible for a safe start, a safe landing and also for the order«, the brown-haired growls only.

»They’re not allowed to do that!«, Says the blond shocked and turns his head back to Chanyeol. However, this winks at him and then says calmly: »We’re allowed to fly with everyone.«

____

Silently, Baekhyun gets carried along by him and only when he stops at an airplane, he jerks his wrist free from his grip.

»You can’t do this, you don’t know if I survive that. I could have a weak heart or faint because of fear of flying.«, says Baekhyun, giving him an angry look as he crossed his arms over his chest.

„I’m pretty sure that everything is okay with you, except that something in your head is wrong with you, you’re quite normal. Besides, your dad wouldn’t have taken you here with me and chose me as your guardian.«, he briefly takes a breath and also crosses his arms over his chest.

»Besides, you said it yourself. Your father loves me like a son of his own, and I can do whatever I want.«, he says casually. Baekhyun is about to answer him, throwing angry words at him when his grin makes him falter.

Within seconds he has overcome the distance to him and pushed him back to one of the aircraft. Baekhyun widens his eyes in shock as he slowly approaches his with his face.

He stops breathing when he doesn't place his head directly in front of his, but directly at his ear. »I'd even say that your father admires me so much, that I could get you pregnant without any problems.« Baekhyun suddenly gets goose bumps all over his body. That could only be a bad joke from him.

»But since i’m doesn’t care about your father, you don’t have to look so shocked. I'm not sleeping with you or witnessing a kid with you just to make him happy. Don’t worry, i choose my husband myself.«, he says then only monotonous, leaves from Baekhyun and turns around.

Meanwhile, the silver-haired breathed in relief and slowly processed his words. Through his body, which he had just pressed against him, he could hardly have thought and then this damn aftershave from him, which made him smell so damn good.

»Here!«, he suddenly exclaims a minute later and actually throws something at him. Still absent in thought, he catches the object out of a reflex. Confused, Baekhyun looks down and examines the half-round object in his hands.

»A helmet?« Baekhyun asks somewhat stupidly and raises his head confused around Sehun, who is standing in front of him again, to look.

»Yes, a helmet. Wow you have solved the first riddle!«, the black-haired mumbled only. The silver-haired observes himself putting on a black helmet, making it under his chin and then pushing the protection upwards.

»Now don’t look like that, but put it on or what else do you do with helmets?«, growls Sehun and seems slightly annoyed. Baekhyun, who thinks he's just annoyed because he just watched him, suddenly grins at him and lifts his helmet slightly in front of his head.

»So usually and especially after a new trend in France, I wear helmets as a butt-protection!«, he answers in a haughty voice and then even turns away from Sehun. 

So he stands with his back to him, then he raises the helmet still to his butt and shows him exactly how he means that.

»Go with it!«, Sehun growls and Baekhyun does hear a slight amused sound. Roughly he removes his helmet and hisses and as he grabs him by the shoulders and turns to him.

»Like a toddler.« he murmurs, but doesn't look him in the eye but a little higher. Only when he feels something smoothes his silver hair and pulled him on the head.

Is he aware that he is more focused on putting his helmet on. When he closes it under his chin and shuts down the screen, he can't help but make it clear that the thing really suits him.

»And what are you going to do now?«, asks Baekhyun snappishly, after Sehun has taken a step back from him and looks at him briefly.

»Since you look a bit like a pilot, we fly, of course.«, he answers honestly and grins at him nastily. Immediately everything contracts in Baekhyun. He had really hoped he would not be serious. That all this is just a joke of him to scare him.

»This is our training plane.«, he says, stepping onto the plane, nervously hiding Baekhyun's hands behind his back and folding them into each other.

In no case should he see, how close the whole thing get to him, in no case should he realize how great his fear is. So he swallows the lump that has formed in his throat and steps closer to Sehun to the plane.

»Mhm and how am I supposed to get up there?« Baekhyun asks and to his own surprise, his voice sounds firm and undaunted.

»This way.« says Sehun curtly and must refrain from a grin, since he is well aware how nervous he is, but in his eyes baekhyun needed such a flight to get back to normal.

On the other side, a small staircase has already been installed so that the two can get in without any major problems. Of course, Sehun leaves, quite gentleman like, Baekhyun the precedence.

Uncertainly, he climbs the thin, iron-mounted steps, which are fixed on wheels and slowly ascends.

»If you ever arrive at the top, you have the back seat.«, growls Sehun and follows him slowly. Once at the top, he swallows again and then sits on the back seat.

»Well, suddenly so silent!«, laughs the black-haired and bends to him.

»Don’t touch anything here. I don’t want to break the sound barrier with you, but just start and landing.«, he explains to him, while Baekhyun looks anxiously at all the instruments in front of him.

He doesn’t even notice it, when the Sehun strapping him on. Only when he pulls on his belt to test whether this is right, he comes back to the present.

»You don’t have a pilot's license, so touch nothing, all buttons are intact and you could unintentionally intervene in the flight.«, he explain and wants to stand straight, as his gaze falls on his hands.

»It's just a flight.«, said Sehun gently, he briefly touched his arm and looked into his eyes to calm him a bit down. Then he goes forward and prepares everything. Then he folds down the roof of the jet and waits for it to be pushed into position.

Meanwhile he tells Baekhyun how he should behave at the catapult start and how it will feel like.

Quote from NCIS on the subject Start

_We accelerate from 0 to 140 knots in one and a half seconds._ **Gibbs**

_It's like sex, but without all the effort!_ **Tony**


	8. The storm is compacted

Quote from NCIS on landing

_The landing isn’t a landing of a 747. A braking of 120 knots on 0 can be fierce. Try to breathe normally._ **Gibbs**

A silent gasp escapes his mouth, as his whole body is suddenly squeezed back into the seat. Only a few seconds after the start, he manages to re-oxygenate his lungs.

Still deeply shocked by the hard start, he grabs his fast-pounding heart with his right hand, staring in disbelief. Still slightly dizzy he imagines the question, if such a hard and aggressive start will not harm the health at some point.

When Baekhyun thinks that Sehun and Chanyeol have to make such a start almost every day, he basically doesn’t want to know it anymore.

»Are you okay?« Sehun suddenly asks him through the headset. Whether he asked out of pure routine or out of concern for him, he can't really interpret thanks to the scratching of his microphone.

Since Baekhyun is angry with him anyway because of his stupid behavior and his stupid sentence just before the start, he makes only an »Hm.« and then says nothing more. He then turns his head and his eyes away from the back of his head and only now he noticed that he had been unconsciously staring at the back of his head all the time.

»Then it's okay. I thought you'd pukes into my neck every second.«, but this time around, he can clearly hear that he's amused and obviously laughs over him.

Angry at the fact, baekhyun turns his face and looks stubbornly outside, noticing for the first time how high they fly, how far away they are from the ship.

He also doesn’t miss the wonderful view and he also sees Sehun gently flies a right turn, without which he really wants it, the anger disappears from his face and he looks almost peacefully.

»Stop laughing and concentrate. Not that we crash because of you. I'm attached to my life!« Baekhyun hisses, still angry, even if he doesn’t look like it anymore

He still looks fascinated outside, he could get used to this wonderful view smoothly.

»As long as you don’t push any buttons or levers on the fitting, that doesn’t happen. Besides, after all, I'm not the instructor for nothing, you have to prove your flying skills.« Baekhyun turns his eyes annoyed at his words and answers after a few seconds of silence.

»Even an experienced and excellent pilot can make mistakes, show-off!«, he elicits him a short laugh, which almost made for goose bumps with him.

Since Baekhyun but much better than Lucas had it under control, he gets no goose bumps.

»You'd better prepare for the landing in a few minutes," he says casually, causing Baekhyun to turn his head forward in shock, staring at the back of his head in shock.

»Why now?", Baekhyun asks, even before he could think about his own words. But even after he has noticed what he has asked aloud, he doesn't regret his words.

In fact, the flight and its associated calm make it just too much fun, too much he enjoys being able to switch off.

»I just wanted to show those down there just the start and the landing. If I had known that you would enjoy it, I would of course have made a few extra rounds with you.«, answers Sehun monotonously and confuses Baekhyun with it again.

Just a few seconds ago, he laughs heartily about him, but now he almost acts as if he doesn’t care. Only on the edge gets the silver-haired with which he apparently explains the landing.

This time he doesn’t manage to pant noiselessly. With the thought that the landing on the flight deck is more intense than the start, he slowly begins to breathe normally again.

While Baekhyun is busy breathing properly again, Sehun lifts the roof and gets out of the jet. Only then noticed the silver-haired that they have already been pushed back into the square and even the stairs again on the plane.

At this point, Sehun stands in the moment up and pulls the helmet off before he comes to him. He briefly closes his eyes to calm down a little more, only when his heart has returned to normal, opens his eyes to Baekhyun and looks at the black-haired.

Independently and without his help, he also lifts himself from the seat and then gets off the plane.

»I thought you were the purest pudding, as frightened as you gasped in my ear.«" Baekhyun wanted to slap his hand over his forehead. Why he had forgotten the microphone, clearly that he had heard him.

But instead of responding to his words, he frees himself from the helmet, pulls him from the head and presses him Sehun in the chest.

»Don’t worry about it!« He hisses and walks away from him. As he slowly descends the stairs, Sehun calls after him. »Don’t worry, you're not the first one who gasped in my ear.« Baekhyun suddenly stops and turns to him angrily.

With narrowed eyes, he looks at him angrily and then shows him only the middle finger, before he turns his back to him and goes on.

____

The days pass by so fast that the flight from Baekhyun and Sehun is already two weeks ago.

For the past two weeks, the group of Baekhyun, Lucas, Chanyeol and Sehun hasn't been on the flight deck again. Instead, they all sit in a small, narrow classroom and listen to Sehun and Chanyeol.

Every day now they learned the pure theory, as much that the head from each smoked. Even Baekhyun and Lucas had to do theory lessons every day, but they both didn't wnat to become a pilot.

But since the two young men apparently could find no other employment for them, they just listened to every day. Well, once Baekhyun had asked Sehun, if he couldn’t do something not so extremely boring. The only answer from the guy was that they can clean the planes.

»Please listen again!« Still slightly dreamy, Baekhyun lifts his head off the table and looks to Chanyeol, who has just spoken.

He was so absorbed in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice the agonizing theory lessons was over.

»The Master Chief got a surprise message yesterday. A city nearby would supposedly have a party tomorrow...«, Chanyeol begins to explain, but is roughly interrupted by Sehun.

»Yoda, get to the point!«, he grumbles annoyed and touches his nose root.

»In short, we have everyone free tomorrow and have shore leave.« Sehun looks briefly at Lucas and Baekhyun.

»Really everyone has free!", He emphasizes extra, so that the two young men understand what it means. Positive surprised, Baekhyun expands his eyes and actually and shines with joy.

»You guys may go!« Sighs Sehun then, turns away and drives through his hair.

»At last!« Lucas yells beside him and jumps up from his chair.

With a crooked look, Baekhyun looks up at the blond, but then stands up with a grin on his face and then follows his friend to the front, where Sehun and Chanyeol wait.

Yes, the two have been on the ship for a few weeks now, but they still can't cope their way on the ship

____

The next day around 9 clock Baekhyun rudely suggests the alarm clock from his father out. This he had posed himself the evening before to get up on time and not to miss a second of the day off.

Since Sehun and Chanyeol would not take care of them today, he could finally spend a real day with Lucas alone.

Joyfully, for the first time since he was on the ship, he tears the blanket off his body and jumps up joyfully. Baekhyun quickly runs to the wardrobe and looks for suitable things for the day out.

Only half an hour later, he literally runs into the corridor and then knocks on the opposite door.

»Well, you're finally done!«, Lucas greets his friend with a cheeky grin. In response, Baekhyun just sticks out his tongue.

»Sure, yesterday I noted the way.« Baekhyun says proudly and not a second later holds out to Lucas the filled-in slip of paper.

»Well then let's go!«, the blonde squeaks joyfully and leaves before Baekhyun stops him.

»Wrong direction.«, he says cheekily, turns around himself and runs away with the note in hand in front. Lucas behind him only turns his eyes briefly, then follows his friend slowly.

Secretly and quietly, the two sneak off the ship, which had don at night in the harbor. Well, they were probably not the first ones to leave the ship, but he was sure if anyone saw them, they would be searched them and they didn't need that right now.

Not only that Baekhyun carry a pack of cigarettes, no, the two of them had also secretly taken money from Kien's purse and now wanted to buy some better clothes.

On the street, behind a small corner of the house, they take off their jackets to exchange them for the slightly better clothes.

___

While the two have sneaked off the ship and are already busy in the city, Mr. Byun makes an announcement on the ship.

»Before you all go ashore, I have a little message to you. Since we will be here a little longer, I was asked if we don't want to attend the celebration. Please come back tonight at 5:00 pm, please. As we will have an open day tomorrow, so that all visitors to the festival can also visit our aircraft carrier. I will explain more detailed distributions tonight. Nevertheless, I wish you all a nice day ashore.« Kien ends the announcement and there is only a soft crack in the pipe to hear.

Immediately the still present see this as permission, to finally leave the ship.

____

Meanwhile, Baekhyun and Lucas are in another store looking curiously at new clothes.

»I think we finally found the right store Baek!«, said Lucas enthusiastically and suddenly stands next to Baekhyun and raises a red leather jacket.

»Cool, put it on.«, he says and nods to the dressing rooms, while Lucas runs overjoyed to the changing room, Baekhyun stops in place.

Slowly he pushes a coat hook after the others. He seldom takes one in his hand and scrutinizes the clothing critically.

Only minutes later and some clothes hooks later, he takes a blue satin shirt in his hand. »I wonder if that suits me?«, He asks quietly and puts the shirt to his body and looks at himself from above.

»I can only tell you, if you put it on!«, Suddenly a male voice whispered directly into his left ear. Startled, he jumps forward, away from the person and yells slightly startled.


	9. The first lightning suggests on

With fast-pounding hearts and a light gasp, Baekhyun turns around. Confused, he looks at his counterpart and raises an eyebrow skeptically.

»Chanyeol.«, asks he confused and frowns.

»Hey!« Chanyeol mumbles back.

»What... where... Huh?« He stutters in confusion, turning his eyes away from the brown-haired to look around the shop. Baekhyun could have sworn, that the deep voice of Sehun had just breathed into his ear.

»What are you doing here Chanyeol?«, he still asks slightly confused turns his head but again to Chanyeol, because he can’t find any black haired Man in the store.

»How?«, he asks confused and scratched lightly on the back of his head. Somehow he made an overwhelming impression on Baekhyun.

»I asked you what you’re doing here!«, growls the silver-haired, crossing his arms over his chest while still holding the blue satin shirt in his hand.

»Oh, he's just looking for a small gift for his Boyfriend and didn’t you want to wear the shirt?«

»Caught!«, suddenly Baekhyun turns around and looks angrily at Sehun. He casually leans against the wall behind him and looks at him skeptically.

»Wow, you caught me standing behind you.«, he growls bored, indicating a clapping with his hands.

»I don’t mean that!«, He growls out of humor and puts his shirt on a nearby stand to approach Sehun.

»I meant that you frightened me before and instead of showing you, let Chanyeol stand alone here. The poor man didn’t know what to do.« Baekhyun mumbles and looks apologetically at Chanyeol.

»Oh, don’t exaggerate, besides, you can’t prove that it was me.«, the black-haired replies only and grins cheekily at him.

Regardless Baekhyun overcomes the distance and after a few steps, he was in front of him. Angry, he raises his right hand and taps him on the chest.

»What should that? Did you enjoy scare me. Do you always enjoy to teasing me?«, As Baekhyun cussed, he tapped him furiously against his chest again and again.

The silver haired must notice again, that Sehun feels damn muscular under his Hands.

Until he suddenly feels something on his finger, confused by what he might have touched, Baekhyun lowers his eyes and stumbles back as if struck by lightning.

»You... you.. You're joking, right?«, he mumbles in shock, staring wide-eyed at the jewelry that hangs around his neck and goes up to his chest.

»Lucas!«, He suddenly roars loudly, turns around and runs away from the two guys. Hastily Baekhyun runs through the shop. He stops just before the changing rooms.

»Lucas?« Baekhyun asks quietly in despair and looks at the drawn cabins.

»Yes?«, He suddenly hears the questioning voice from his friend and not a second later, the blond haired man puts his head through the curtain next to Baekhyun.

»There you are.« he mumbles and just tears open the curtain.

»Baek, what should that? I could have been naked!« Lucas startled and pulled Baekhyun into the dressing room.

»Oh, as if we didn't have the same!« Dismisses the silver-haired and sits down on the small stool in the really small dressing room.

»Can you please tell me what's going on Baek? You’ll not burst into my dressing room for nothing.«, his friend complains, his arms crossed over his chest as he stands in front of Baekhyun and scrutinizes himself critically.

»Oh, you know, I just found a really nice shirt… Anyway Sehun and Chanyeol suddenly turned up here!«, he says and makes a dismissive gesture before he goes on talking.

»Anyway, I was annoyed from Sehun because he scared me and and i completely missed that he wears a ring!« Baekhyun mumbles desperately and looks at Lucas just as desperately.

»A ring? Tell me more, I want details Baek!«

»Well what am I supposed to say Lucas, both have worn normal clothes. At first, the fact that they also wore jewelry escaped me and that's why me also escaped that sehun wore a ring, on a chain around his neck. Lucas a damn ring, a damn wedding ring!« Baekhyun mumbles desperately and claps his hands in the face.

But even before Lucas can respond to him in any way, he continues talking.

»You know, I'll officially stop seducing him from now on. I mean, he's married and we promised to keep our fingers off married men. So if he wants to be unfaithful to his husband, then he should be unfaithful, but not with me!« Baekhyun speaks firmly and looks determinedly into the eyes of Lucas.

Meanwhile, the blond has calmed down and only silently eyes his friend. Only after a while, he drops his thoughtful face and nods to Baekhyun. For a moment, the blonde looks in the mirror and then grins at his friend again.

»Then we should first interrupt our shopping tour and prefer something nice to eat!« With that, Lucas tears open the curtain, grabs the clothes he had chosen and goes out of the cabin.

»I'll just pay for the jacket and then we'll get out of the shop!«, he explains and already wants to run off when Baekhyun suddenly holds him by the arm.

He had jumped up quickly to stop his friend.

»We should look first, if the two jerks are still there!«, he whispers carefully and slowly passes Lucas. He then peeks around the wall, which separates the locker rooms from the rest of the store.

Carefully, Baekhyun lets his gaze wander around the room. Meanwhile, Lucas steps behind him and peers over Baekhyun shoulder also into the room.

»I think they're gone!«, whispers Lucas, taking a step backwards. Baekhyun turns around again, looks briefly at Lucas and bites undecided on the lower lip, but then he nods to his best friend and walks away in front.

And in fact they don’t meet the two young men either on the way to the cash register or on the way out of the shop.

____

»I think they just left!« Chanyeol mumbles, looking up from the clothes rack.

»You genius!« Sehun grumbles only and slowly looks back in the shop. Of course, the two didn’t secretly leave, no, the two just left.

»How about this?«, he raises a straw hat with a simple blue ribbon.

»Why didn’t they say goodbye?« Chanyeol mumbles, his back to him, still looking for a present for his friend.

Sehun, meanwhile, just snorts annoyed, circling his buddy, so he stands right in front of him.

»Maybe because they didn’t see us here in the back corner for jewelry and now take the hat, i want to get out of here!«, said Sehun, holding the hat right in front of Chanyeol's face.

»Uh, he will like it!«, with joyful words he pulls the hat out of Sehun's hands and runs happily humming to the cash register.

»A thank you would be too much to ask. Sucker!« Sehun mumbles and follows Chanyeol rather slowly.

»And what are we going to do now?« Chanyeol asks with a grin as he re-enters the street and leaves the shop.

»What do you think, Yeol!« the black haired rolls his eyes, reaches into his pocket and pulls out the box of cigarettes.

Cozy he takes out of this cigarette and then puts the box back in his pocket.

»We have finally been released for weeks, a cold beer would be just right.«, mumbles Sehun indistinctly as he is about to light his cigarette in his mouth.

»You should really get rid of that, Hunie.« while he standing next to his buddy and watching him while he tries to light the cigarette.

However, which takes a few seconds, as again and again a small breeze blows out the fire.

»But i need that to calm my nerves!« Sehun growls back and only gives Chanyeol a stern look.

When he finally makes it and takes the first pull of the cigarette, he sighs almost relieved. In the corner of his eye he sees his buddy first shaking his head and then shrugging his shoulders.

Finally arrived at a bar, Sehun sits down relieved at a table next to the door.

Even before Chanyeol has sat down at the table, the waitress is already standing next to Sehun.

»What can I bring you guys?«, she asked.

»So I'll take Tonkatsu and a Coke.«, The Waitress nods and notes his order.

»I just take a beer!«, growls Sehun. She quickly nods, also notes Sehun's order and then disappears into the shop.

Sehun just shakes his head, leans against the chair and looks up at the sky.

»I wonder why baekhyun gets upset about your ring?« Chanyeol mumbles thoughtfully, scratching the back of her head.

Sehun, meanwhile, only shrugs his shoulders, but then answers.

»Probably because he saw that it's a wedding ring.«, he mumbles and continues to watch the clouds disinterestedly.

»Yes, but why? I mean it's just a ring.«

»Yeol, please stop talking about it!«, murmurs Sehun, lowers his head and takes his beer in his hand.

This has just been brought with Chanyeol's Coke. He thanked her and took a sip of the beer.

______

Hours later, Sehun and Chanyeol arrive at the ship again. Just before they enter the pier to go to the ship, the two stop however.

Sehun pulls on his cigarette two more times, then drops it completely on the floor and kicks it out.

»Then let's go up and listen to the news!«, mumbles the black-haired and enters the bridge first.

»Oh, it's just an open day, it will not be that bad!« Chanyeol laughs and crosses his arms happily behind his head.

»Yeah, Yeol. Maybe not for you, but I don’t like crowds!«, hisses Sehun, stops briefly and throws his buddy a bad look.

The brown-haired, meanwhile, just shrugs his shoulders with a grin and walks past his black-haired buddy.

Just in time Sehun and Chanyeol reach the canteen where Byun Kien begins to deliver his speech about tomorrow.

»As reported by me, we have tomorrow here open house. For this extra has a kindergarten from the city registered and I thought that the kindergarten a small tour with important information about the ship gets.«, he stops for a while and looks around.

When he looks for the third time over the people standing in front of him, he furiously wrinkles his forehead and remains with his eyes directly to the two hang.

»Where are Baekhyun and Lucas?«, he asks hissing and does not turn away from the two.

»Sir, as you informed us, we released the two today. Rather, we have freed ourselves from the two.« Chanyeol murmured concluding, looking apologetically at his boss.

»Good then go and wait on deck for the two until they arrive. Because then you can bring them directly to me to starboard. Then you will learn about your tasks for tomorrow.« Kien growls and gestures to the two to go.

Inwardly, seething with anger, Sehun turns and leaves the room in silence.

Angry he runs ahead and hisses again and again unclear.

»Huni calm down.«

»Yoda, I’ll not calm down!«, He yells angrily and stops.

»Why the hell am I supposed to take care of the two princes when they release us and damn I’ll not stand up for them.«, he complains to Chanyeol.

The black-haired know his buddy can’t do about it either, but at the moment he was just his valve.

Sehun didn’t really know who exactly he hated more at the moment. His supervisor Byun, who thinks he and Chanyeol are babysitters or if he hates Baekhyun and Lucas more, who just behave like little kids.

With a last hissing sound, he turns back and continues to walk the corridor. In his opinion, heads would definitely roll today.

___

Half an hour later, Baekhyun and Lucas enter the flight deck. Until just now they have laughed happily, but they just stop and looks surprised to the two pilots.

These stand with folded arms in front of the two. Baekhyun has to admit that Sehun really has a frightening look on his face.

»Where were you?«, he asks angrily and still looks at him. Baekhyun remembers his ring, the moment he turns his eyes away from him.

»We had our fun.«, He then only says and wants to squeeze past the two, as suddenly being seized on the upper arm and will be forced to stop.

»Come along!« Sehun says simply and pulls him with him. Chanyeol meanwhile grabs Luca's wrist and pulls him behind him. Not quite as rough as his buddy, but also decisive.

While Lucas repeatedly tries to free his wrist, Baekhyun simply gets involved, he no longer wanted to argue with him and no longer talk to him.

Too much has it hit him that he is married and apparently loves to cheat on his husband.

Only when they are at the door to starboard, Sehun lets go of his upper arm. Silently, the black-haired opens the door and pushes Baekhyun into the room in front of him.

He simply presses his left hand on his back and pushes him in and again Baekhyun says nothing, but then runs alone in the room in which his father is standing and turns to him.

When he then notices that Chanyeol, closes the door behind Lucas, he folds his arms over his chest and takes a few steps to the side, as he thinks he is just too close to Sehun.

He briefly gives him a skeptical look, but then looks back at his father and addresses him.

»Here they are!« Kien nods then only and stands in front of the young people.

»You're an hour late and that tells me, you two just left this morning. Because otherwise you would have known, that I've asked for a meeting at 17 o'clock.«, begins his grower strictly and alternately looks at Lucas and Baekhyun.

»But since you're only coming now, I've thought of something extra for you.«, he briefly pauses and then continues talking.

»You two are allowed to lead the kindergarten through the ship tomorrow. With that you bear the responsibility for 15 children and I really hope for both of you that you take care of the children. Becauseif one of the children something happens, you both will be standing alone for it!«, He takes a short break again and looks at the two strictly.

»Besides, I want you to take the kids around here and explain everything to them.« He turns to Sehun. Baekhyun, who processes the words of his father, looks at him with eyes narrowed together.

»You two are just taking care of the educators and changing with the other pilots. That means you will occasionally help civilians in the planes.« Sehun, who can barely believe the words of his boss, just wants to disagree, when Kien comes before him.

»You can go!«goes back to his job. Baekhyun can’t be said twice and pulls Lucas out behind him.

»Where do you want to go?«, asks Sehun who follows the two with quick steps, after all, he is now responsible for the two again.

Although he is allowed to share the job with Chanyeol, he is the only one who runs after them.

»If it's allowed we'd like to go to the canteen!« Baekhyun hisses back but does not turn around and just keeps walking.

»Permitted, if you know the way.«, murmurs Sehun, watching Baekhyun. But instead of responding to him like usual, he just goes on silently.

Instead of Baekhyun, Lucas, who is still being dragged along by his friend, turns and answers Sehun.

»We'll find her somehow. Even if it may take years. We can find them alone!«, he says clearly and thus gives the two young men to understand, that they want their peace.

»Then have fun.« Chanyeol yells after them, grabs Sehun's shoulder and stops him from moving.

»Come, I think you should rather abreact yourself.«

»You're right, such a few punches in a punching bag would do me good now« Sehun agrees, looking briefly at the two afterwards, but then turns around and goes to Chanyeol to the training room.


	10. The rain falls down like a wall

Baekhyun and Lucas actually manage to arrive at the canteen, after asking for directions.

»And what are we going to do now?«, asks the blonde curiously turned to him and sits down opposite his friend at the table.

»I don’t know!« Baekhyun mumbles and stumbles with his fork in the salad.

»But we need to think of something, Baek. After all, we're supposed to take the kids around here.«, mumbles Lucas and watches his friend disinterestedly. Lucas himself wasn’t hungry and just watched the silver-haired eating.

»We need someone to explain everything to us!«, he agrees with him and raises his head to look Lucas in the eye.

Lucas snorts and then says: »Probably best Sehun or Chanyeol.«, mumbles the blonde and gets a silent nod from Baekhyun in response.

Actually, they both didn’t feel like talking to one of the two guys, but it doesn't change that they need their help. Sure they could ask Kien, but they would really ask him only in the worst case and ask for help.

»We'd better ask Chanyeol first.« Baekhyun mumbles, turning his head slightly to look at the clock on the wall.

»It's already 19 o'clock, we don’t have a lot of time left.« Baekhyun says and looks seriously at Lucas again. Now it is the blonde who silently agrees to his friend with a nod.

»Well, I would say, I fight my way through to our cabins and you’re looking for Chanyeol.«, suggests Baekhyun and spears the last lettuce leaves with his fork.

»Why do I have to look for him?« Lucas asks slightly bitchy, his arms crossed over his chest and leans back in the chair.

»You, because I bring our bags in our cabins in time. Besides, it may well be that Sehun is by Chanyeol side and I really don’t want to meet the guy now«, the silver-haired grunts at the end and puts his fork in his mouth in a bad mood.

Meanwhile, Lucas thinks for a moment, then agrees and waits until his friend has eaten. Only then do they get up together and leave the canteen after Baekhyun has put the plate away.

_____

Shortly after they both left the canteen, Lucas says goodbye to him.

»I'm going to the right here, maybe I'll find him there.«, says the blonde and wants to go when he thinks of something else. Immediately he stops and turns once more to Baekhyun.

»But tell Baek, where do we want to meet again?«, the silver-haired one stops immediately and turns around. Since he had gone only one step, he understood the question of Lucas well.

»That's a good question. It would be best if I would wait for you in my cabin, but if you don’t find it, it's also idiotic.« Baekhyun mumbles thoughtfully.

At the same time, Lucas watches Baekhyun, as always, tapping his chin and looking up thoughtfully.

»How stupid are we?«, he mumbles then surprisingly and lightly beats his forehead with one hand. Lucas draws his attention to him.

»We have our cell phones.«, explains Lucas and grins at Baekhyun. He only sighs and shakes his head.

»Lucas, we have no reception down here!«, he had forgotten that fact. Grumbling he lowers his head and looks at the floor. Because he really doesn't have another idea.

»We'll just meet again here. Someone will help us here.« Baekhyun mumbles little enthusiastically.

Lucas must agree with him internally that they're here in this ship unaided, had no orientation bugging him as well.

Again and again they had to ask themselves to get to their destination and slowly it was really annoying.

»Okay, let's do it that way!« Lucas raises his hand and waves to Baekhyun, then turns and walks down the corridor.

Again and again, Lucas asks the persons approaching him if they have seen Park Chanyeol anywhere. For almost half an hour he finds no one who can help him further. Almost frustrated, he growls and approaches another young man.

»Sorry, but have you seen Mr. Park?«, inwardly Lucas arms himself for further refusals, but young man positively surprises him.

»Of course he is on his way to his cabin!«, says the young man and wants to go further. Lucas, who sees his hope in him, reacts immediately.

He quickly reaches out his right arm and grasps with his hands the arm of the stranger.

»Sorry, but I don’t know where his cabin is, would you please take me there?«, he begs.

»Um... Yes, no problem«, the stranger mumbles, shakes his hand off, but then tells Lucas to follow him.

Silently, Lucas follows him, hoping he really brings him to Chanyeol.

The minutes go by and Lucas follows him more and more skeptical, because again and again they turn off, go up a flight of stairs, down a stair and then turn off again.

So slowly he really has the feeling that they run in circles and never reached his goal. Maybe the guy didn’t know it himself and just ran with him somewhere, just so he didn’t have to admit, that he didn’t know how to get to Chanyeol.

But suddenly he stops. So suddenly Lucas almost ran into him. But even before he can ask why he just stops, Lucas sees him lifting his right hand and knocking on the door.

»Mr. Park, here someone wants to talk to you.«, the guy still talks afterwards and indeed, not a second later, to his surprise, Chanyeol opens the door.

Surprised he looks first at the boy and then Lucas. Meanwhile, the stranger leaves quickly and quickly disappears around the next corner.

»So how can I help you Lucas?« Chanyeol enters the hallway and lets the door fall into the lock behind him.

While he waits for a few seconds for the blonde to answer him, he casually leans back against the door.

»It's about tommorow, Baekhyun and i having to run the kindergarten tomorrow. We'll need your help, because we always get lost.« Lucas sighs in frustration, looking hopefully at Chanyeol.

He immediately puts on an apologetic look and then responds to his request. »Sorry, but I think you ask Sehun, he's better at it than me. Sometimes I have to ask him where exactly I have to go!«, the brown-haired mumbles, gives up his casual pose and scratched embarrassed at the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Lucas only snorts contemptuously, because he didn’t want to hear that answer from him.

»That's great. The guy never helps us.« Lucas hisses and beats his hands slightly desperately in front of his face.

»Well, if I can give you a hint. Baekhyun would just have to ask him nicely.«, says Chanyeol and winking at him knowingly.

Lucas then looks at him confused, but even before he can ask him what exactly that means, Chanyeol continues chattering.

»No, I’ll not tell you why I'm so sure!«, he grins cheeky and suddenly shows behind him.

»Look who has gotten lost!«, he jokes and only because of that Lucas turns around. Somewhat soberly he must recognize the baekhyun with lowered head, coming towards them like a lost puppy.

»I really wanted to go to the canteen. Chanyeol tell me how wrong am I?« Baekhyun asks as he reaches them and stops beside Lucas.

»You're two decks too high up.« Chanyeol replies, grinning broadly at him.

»Damn.«, mumbles the silver-haired and then looks with a hopeful look to Lucas.

»Did you ask him?« Baekhyun asks softly. He just sighs and shakes his head.

»He asked me, but I can’t help you. You should ask Sehun!«, answers the brown-haired and smiles at him apologetically.

»Oh, you can't be serious!« Baekhyun whines and looks horrified to Chanyeol.

»Yeah, you just have to ask him nice.« Chanyeol replies, only getting a hum as Baekhyun answers

»As if I could ask something nice.«, he continues, but then tightens his shoulder and looks at him determined.

»But since we need his help I will ask him. So where is he?« Baekhyun asks determinedly, but Lucas noticing that his friend isn’t 100 percent behind the idea.

While Lucas watches him compassionately, Chanyeol explains the silver-haired way to reach Sehun.

____

»Shower rooms!« Baekhyun mumbles as he reads the sign on the door.

»I could have thought so right away.«, the silver-haired mumbled softly to himself.

Once again, he briefly closes his eyes and tries to gather, only then does he raise his right hand slowly and grip the handle.

Quickly Baekhyun opens the door and takes a step into the room and before he can start looking for him, Sehun, only with a towel around his waist, runs smoothly past him and seems to not notice him while he is drying his hair with another towel.

But then suddenly he stops and turns around in surprise. »Baekhyun?«, he asks in shock, dropping his hands and towel from his head.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, bites his lower lip and swallows hard. Damn the guy really had a hot body.

Not only did he have the perfect six-pack, no, this famous V at the bottom was also very pronounced and made Baekhyun wonder what he hiding under his towel.

But before his thoughts can go on, Baekhyun jerks his head up and looks him in the face, because he has just remembered that he has a wedding ring, which means that he is married.

»Now don’t grin like that. I'm here for a serious cause and i’ve no choice but to look, when you present yourself like this!« Baekhyun mumbles and looks embarrassed to the side.

»Aha.«, the black-haired only makes, but does not lose his grin.

»Come with me.«, says Sehun and moves away from him. 

Without much thought, he follows him and then finds that he goes to the lockers, which in turn means for Baekhyun he wants to get dressed.

»So what do you want?«, asks Sehun seriously, after sitting down on one of the benches.

»We need your help!«, he mumbles and he looks everywhere, just not at him.

»Oh, what do the two princes need my help with?«, he asks sarcastically and grins cheekily at him.

»Damn, how am I supposed to ask you a nice question, if i want to kill you immediately?« Baekhyun hisses and turns his head abruptly to the young man.

He only shrugs his shoulders and gets socks out of the locker behind him. Short Baekhyun takes a deep breath and collects again.

»Well. I wanted to ask you, if you can help us. We’re supposed to show the kindergarten tomorrow, but we don't know anything. This damn boat is so damn big.«, he murmurs and watches disinterested as Sehun slowly puts on his socks.

Suddenly he looks up and looks at him amused. »You already know that this is a ship and not a boat, right.« he answers initially, but then gives him a correct answer.

»be in the canteen when it's empty and I'll tell you everything about the ship.« Baekhyun nods in understanding, but stops.

Sehun, meanwhile, gets up from the bench and looks challengingly at him. »Should I get dressed in front of you or are you going?«, He asks and winks seductively at him.

Baekhyun only realizes that he is about to untie the knot from his towel. »I'm already gone.«, he quickly turns around and leaves the shower rooms.

____

Lucas and Baekhyun are already in the canteen, waiting for Sehun.

»Can you please explain to me again why we sit around here?«, The blonde asks annoyed.

He sits next to him on the bench and looks around the room.

»Quite simply, he only said to me that we meet here when the canteen is empty. But since I don’t know when the canteen is empty, we are already sitting around here.« Baekhyun replies at least as annoyed.

After another half hour the canteen is finally empty and Sehun and Chanyeol finally appear.

»Why exactly must I go with you?«, The brown-haired asks in a lamentable voice, settling on the bench opposite Lucas.

»Because you finally have to get it!« Sehun hisses and sits down opposite Baekhyun at the table.

»So there we are.«, he says then unnecessary and gets the silver-haired just given an eye roll.

Shortly thereafter, Baekhyun sits down straight, grabs his pen and unfolds his pad. He had bought both of these in advance in order to be able, to write down everything well.

Because he didn’t want to ask the black-haired one again for help.

Without wasting another word, Sehun grabs the block and pen of Baekhyun and although he protests, he writes something on the block.

Only when he's done, he gives him back the pen and puts the block in the middle.

**01-75-4-C**

That's the only thing he wrote, Baekhyun and Lucas looks confused at him. With which they silently ask him to explain himself.

»So these numbers always stand above every frame and every door. They’re for guidance and will hopefully help you tomorrow.«, explains he, taking a short break and then continuing.

»The first number always stands for the ceiling level. The second for the department designation and the third for the ship side, on which the room is located. The letter stands for what the room is used for. In short C for the canteen.«, explains Sehun slowly and finds out that Baekhyun has clawed the block again, has put the top note with the number, but again in the middle. 

As he explains, Baekhyun diligently records everything.


	11. Silence  1-2

For two hours Sehun explains everything she needs to know about the ship. During those two hours, Baekhyun kept glaring at the black-haired man, grumbling and dropping the pen thanks to a spasm in his hand.

He thought it was mean of him anyway, that he explained everything about the ship, even though they only wanted to know something and not everything.

»All understood?« Sehun asks suddenly in the round, they have done it, he was finally finished.

Relieved, Baekhyun sighs, drops his pen and leans his back into the chair. He doesn’t miss the sight of Sehun looking at his three listeners one after the other, but his gaze finally lingers on him.

While Lucas and Chanyeol nod, Baekhyun drives through his hair and looks at him silently in the eyes again. After all, he had written all the time, which in his opinion was enough answer to his question.

But then he notices that his skeptical look wasn’t for him, but for the other two in the group.

»Sure?«, he hears him ask skeptically and then sees how Sehun above all Chanyeol throws a meaningful look. Again, the two just nod.

Baekhyun can see clearly that he can’t really believe the two. So he sits down relaxed and watching the scene with a grin on his lips.

»Really?«, asks Sehun again, only that he now directly looks at Chanyeol and doesn’t let him out of his sight. This grins his buddy but only wide and nods vigorously.

»Yes, everything understood.«, he then confirms and grins even wider. Then Baekhyun sees the black-haired looking skeptically at his buddy, then accepting a grim expression, but he doesn’t say.

Contrary to his expectation that he will immediately tell his buddy that he doesn’t believe him, Sehun keeps it for himself and averts his head.

So he looks right back at him, which easily confuses Baekhyun, why his gaze wanders to him again and again.

To question it even more, he is just too tired. So he asks no questions and keeps to himself that he knows, that Sehun doesn’t believe the brown-haired.

Tired, he briefly closes his eyes and massages his tense neck.

It was clearly time for him to finally go to bed and just as Baekhyun wants to suggest, that they could go to bed.

»Sehun, may I ask you something?« Lucas asked cautiously and the silver haired already suspects his friend hadn’t understood something and now asks if Sehun can explain it to him again.

But with the question that Lucas asks, Baekhyun would never have expected. »Why are you wearing your wedding ring around your neck?«

Sudden silence occurs, none of them even say a sound. While Baekhyun looks at the blonde in shock, Chanyeol just looks at Sehun again and again, almost anxiously.

However, the black haired doesn’t notice it and just looks Lucas in the eye.

Until he suddenly gets up. »That's none of your business!«, growls Sehun to him, an unreadable expression sneaked on his face and without another word he disappears.

»Um, yes...«, the brown-haired man mumbles, scratching the back of his head for a moment and getting up too.

»We'll pick you up tomorrow morning at 8 o'clock!«, he murmurs then and disappears with quick steps from the canteen.

Due to the rapid disappearance of Sehun and Chanyeol, Lucas looks questioningly at Baekhyun.

The silver-haired shakes his head but then answers Lucas unspoken question.

»You can’t ask someone like that.«

»Yeah, I know, but explain why a man should wear his wedding ring around his neck?« Lucas asks curiously and raises an eyebrow skeptically.

Baekhyun immediately understands that the blonde is thinking that something is in the bush, but as much as he would wish for, he knew that that didn't mean anything.

»Lucas, my dad has also worn his ring around his neck for a while. Simply because he used to misplace him more often or lost everything. On a ship like that, a ring can quickly roll off the sink or bedside table.«, mumbles Baekhyun wearily, suppressing a yawn.

By now it was probably 11pm and he really needed his sleep.

Without waiting for Lucas words, he gets up and hints to his friend that he wants to leave. About the thing with the ring, they could also discuss tomorrow.

_____

The next morning comes too fast for Baekhyun and yet he is already sitting dressed on his bed waiting for Sehun.

Yeah, he got up early this morning with his grower just to wake up in front of Sehun, because now that he knew he had a husband, he wouldn't be standing in front of him, wearing a barely dressed suit and he'd be in the night anyway sworn not to seduce Sehun anymore.

And suddenly, as if he had spoken of the devil, the door to the cabin opens and said person comes in. Surprised, he stops in the room just outside the door and looks at him in surprise, but Baekhyun doesn’t look at him directly.

»Already dressed?«, He still asks surprised, although he had his facial expressions completely under control again, his voice sounded still surprised.

Baekhyun suppresses his smile for a moment, then silently stands up and nods his head.

As he walks past him, he doesn’t miss that he looks him up and down. With a slight proud grin on his lips, Baekhyun enters the hallway and looks at himself from above. He had put on a white shirt and a dark skinny jeans.

He then stops in the corridor and looks around indecisively. Since he can see neither Lucas nor Chanyeol, he assumes that his friend is awakened in this moment of Chanyeol.

So he turns 180 degrees and looks Sehun in the face.

»Now it's probably time to wait.«, the black-haired then gives of himself and grin cheeky, Baekhyun but then twisted only his eyes.

But without approaching him, the silver-haired man turns back to the door of Lucas cabin, crosses his arms over his chest and waits.

While he stands there silently and waits, he hears Sehun sighing softly behind him. At first he just bites his lower lip and suppresses the urge to ask him what's going on.

But when Baekhyun can’t stand it anymore and just wants to turn around and ask him what's going on, the door opens in front of him. 

Already Chanyeol enters followed by Lucas the floor. Relieved, he lets his arms fall and grins the two joyfully.

When he suddenly remembers something, he turns quickly to the black-haired and looks him with a grin in the eyes.

He doesn’t miss the fact that he raises his eyebrow skeptically, but he ignores it.

»Since we are all there now we can go, right?« Baekhyun asks rhetorically and waits for his confirmation to ask his real question.

When he nods and looks at him, he asks his question.

»Well, then I can certainly run forward to improve my orientation. Is that alright for you, Sehun?«, He asks in a friendly voice and gets confused glances from Chanyeol and Lucas.

Sehun, meanwhile, only looks him in the eye, but then nods and suggests Baekhyun to proceed.

_______

And indeed, Baekhyun manages to lead the group to the flight deck without getting lost, well, it probably took a few minutes longer than Sehun.

But for him it was only important, that he had managed to come here without help. Relieved, Baekhyun breathes in and turns to the three, smiling happily.

»Really awesome, Baek!« Lucas exclaims happily, runs the two steps to his friend and then hugs him happily.

»Let's go further, the group from the kindergarten would have to arrive immediately.«, the words from Sehun, let the two diverge.

»With what foot did he get up??« Lucas asks quietly to Baekhyun as they slowly follow the black-haired.

»I don’t know, but I wasn’t the reason. I left him alone all the time.« Baekhyun mumbles back, shrugging his shoulders.

Arriving at the stairs, Baekhyun walks past Sehun and then leans slightly over the railing and looks towards the village so as not to miss the moment when the kindergarten arrives.

He is so absorbed in his thoughts that he only realizes after minutes that Sehun has leaned beside him, with his back to the railing.

But when he realizes how close he is to him, he pushes away from the railing and goes a little further, the silver-haired not want be too close to him now.

»They come!«, He calls a few minutes later, already pleased when he sees the group, consisting of two educators and several small children.

Excitedly, Baekhyun removes himself from the railing and goes straight to the end of the stairs.

He simply loved children and so he had already thought of many things he could do with them here on the ship.

Sehun, Lucas and Chanyeol are standing behind him, watching him silently.

»Hello!«, Greets the silver-haired nicely to the first educater, but this beckons only from and is breathing heavily on the railing.

Somewhat puzzled, Baekhyun looks at the slightly round and mid-50s old woman, then turns to the children who have just entered the deck.

But only a moment later does he notice the second educator.

Baekhyun wants to greet her in a friendly way, when the 30-year-old just storms past him and stops in front of Sehun and Chanyeol.

»My name is Amy!« The black-haired woman says happily, holding out her hand to both of them.

Meanwhile, Lucas appears beside him and bends to his ear.

»And I always thought children are the most important thing for educators« Baekhyun must smile, but doesn't go on and rather turns to the children.

When he looks at the fifteen children, he immediately notices them looking skeptically at the black-haired woman.

»I’m Byun baekhyun!«, He introduces himself in a friendly way and thus gets the attention of the children as well.

»She's just an intern!«, Suddenly a child says softly and points to the woman standing in front of Sehun.

Only briefly he looks once more to the left to Sehun. The woman, who really appreciates Baekhyun older than Sehun is standing seductively in front of him and wraps himself again and again a strand of hair around an index finger.

The silver-haired only briefly twists his eyes and can not help feeling a hint of jealousy, before he turns his head back to the children.

»Lucas, will you explain to the nice lady at the back of the railing, that she will have freetime until the afternoon?« Baekhyun asks carefully, continuing to look at the children and even wink at them. Delighted, some of them immediately start to giggle.

»Sure.« Lucas mumbles not very enthusiastic, but then moves away slowly. He knees down and continues to grin at the children.

»So my friend, Lucas and I’ll take care of you for the entire time!“ Immediately some kids start to cheer and Baekhyun realizes that they seem to like him.

»Since we can’t remember your names in the short time, I thought that we would give you some Army T-shirts and each of you would paint a picture of yourself on it. So we always call for your pictures.«, explains Baekhyun and hopes he hasn't explained it too hard.

»So we can paint Elsa or turtles on it?«, a girl asks curiously and raises her hand so he knows who has just addressed him.

Baekhyun nods over the good comprehension from the kids and brings the children to cheer again.

»Then let's go to the canteen and then we'll show you the ship.« Baekhyun gets up and grins back into the group.

Meanwhile, Lucas has reached him again and looks at him confused. Yes, Baekhyun got that idea during the night, and this morning, when he got up with his father, he quickly went into the room where they had taken Sehun and Chanyeol.

There, Baekhyun secretly stole some T-shirts. Sure, they were too big for the kids, but he knew that didn’t matter, the kids would be happy anyway.

And to paint, he had a couple of pencils, which he had discovered by chance in the chamber, took.

____

The day goes by way too fast and so Lucas and Baekhyun come back to the flight deck with the children.

As a last visit, they had specially chosen the flight deck, because the two had previously learned in the canteen, that today visitors are allowed to sit in the jets.

And as a surprise, Lucas and Baekhyun kept it to themselves until the very end.

Shortly after they are on the deck, the silver-haired one stops and looks at the children seriously.

They understand immediately and calm down to listen to him attentively.

»We're back on the flight deck now, so please be careful. Please do not run, and always slow and above all, listen to me and Lucas. Although no planes will land today, they will not reduce the danger.«, explains Baekhyun, briefly looking at the children.

These nods diligently and show him so that they have understood.

Questioning the silver-haired looks to his friend, Lucas then looks again to the children, but nods Baekhyun but then.

With this he tells Baekhyun that he is sure that nothing will go wrong and that the children will listen to them.

»Well then let's go to the jets.« Baekhyun says immediately, gesturing to Lucas to leave.

So they walk slowly over the runway to the planes and while the blonde runs ahead and chatting with the kids near him, he forms the end.

Mindfully, he watches every child from behind and makes sure that nothing happens to anyone.

»Wow!«, Screams a boy immediately as they approach the aircrafts and even to go directly to one

There is Sehun and helps other children with boarding. Demonstratively, Baekhyun turns his head away from him and prefers to look at the children in front of him.

»Watch out, bitte!«, He admonishes the children immediately when he sees that they only look up and fool around with joy.

Baekhyun could understand the children, but his fear that one of the little ones could happen something is just too big.

»Sorry Baekhyunee!«, the back row mumbles softly at him and looks at him apologetically.

Baekhyun just smiles at it and nods slightly, as long as nothing happens it’s half so bad in his eyes.

After a few steps, they have already reached the jet. While Lucas talks to two little girls in front, the silver-haired man looks around bored.

Until he suddenly sees two boys argue away at the edge of the ship. As a result of the fact that these don't wear too large army T-shirts Baekhyun immediately realizes that the two boys do not belong to the kindergarten group.

Although he appreciates the two guys in the same age. But even before Baekhyun can continue to worry about how the little ones have come on board and, above all, where their adult watchers are, the disaster happens.

»Fuck!« Baekhyun yells surprisingly loud for all present, through the shock that passes through him, he forgets the children standing next to him and who shouldn't have heard this word necessarily.

This doesn't matter for the silver-haired now, anyway, he was with his thoughts elsewhere. 

Because without consciously thinking about what he is doing, he slips out of his shoes and runs to the place, where now only one boy stands and looks shocked into the water.

Arrived at the edge, he doesn't hesitate for long, but jumps off while he reaches the edge and makes an elegant body into the water.

Although the water is cloudy and Baekhyun can barely make out anything near him, he looks with his eyes for the boy.

He unconsciously floats deeper and deeper and further away from the surface.

But the silver-haired is lucky, because after two more moves he sees the boy in front of him, he quickly swims closer to him, grabs him by the arm and turns with him to the surface.

Baekhyun only now noticed how far away he was from the surface.

Unintentionally, he pushes the boy closer to him and tries to bring himself and the boy only with his free hand and legs up, while he mobilizes his last power reserves.

His only thought at the moment was the boy and his rescue.

Just as Baekhyun realizes that the power leaves him more and more, the boy is taken from him and thus also the heavy burden of his body and his heart disappears.

He did not see who took the boy from him, but he is relieved because the boy is saved. Baekhyun is now sure, he will not make it anymore, because he was just too weak.

With the thought that the boy is at least saved, the silver-haired closes his eyes and struggles against to catch his breath.

So it comes as it must come, without the that he can fights against it loses more and more consciousness until it is completely black around Baekhyun.

His whole body relaxes, so he sinks motionless into the deep water. Until he is completely engulfed by the darkness.


	12. Silence 2-2

Sehun point of view

»Got it?« Sehun asks carefully and looks into the faces of Lucas, Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

Especially the silver-haired pulls his attention for a few seconds on himself and that only because he sighed relieved and let the pen fall.

But also his reaction, how he drives through his hair and just looks at him silently, makes him smile for a moment.

He also had no doubt that Baekhyun doesn’t understand it, much more interested him in how he would like to remember everything.

After all, he had previously learned enough about him in the past, but he quickly stops himself even thinking about him.

Instead, he looks rather skeptical to Lucas and Chanyeol, because that the two really understood it, he doubted strongly, because they could nod so violently.

»Sure?«, he asks skeptically and above all gives his best buddy a meaningful look.

In response, he gets back but only a nod of both, he almost sighed loudly frustrated, but suppresses it and rather asks again: »For sure?«, But this time he looks directly at the brown-haired.

Sehun remembers too well that he explains it to his buddy for the 10th time, why should he remember everything now, if he didn’t make it before?

»Yes, everything understood«, but the fierce nod and broad grin of his buddy makes him only more skeptical.

He prefers to keep the fact to himself, that he still doesn’t believe Chanyeol.

Instead, he turns his gaze back to Baekhyun, who, however, has his eyes closed briefly and looks exhausted around the round and just when he gets the feeling that he wants to say something, Lucas breaks the silence.

»Sehun, may I ask you something?«, He wanted to hit his head on the table, because he thought Lucas has didn't understand something.

But the question that he suddenly hears from him, he would never have expected in his life.

In general, he never thought that Lucas asks him that. »Why are you wearing your wedding ring around your neck?"

Silence, none of them even say a sound. Too shocked is the black-haired, it is even difficult for him to swallow, suddenly images of his past appear again in his mind.

He notices the fearful looks of Chanyeol, but that doesn’t interest Sehun at the moment.

He just looks Lucas in the eyes instead.

He knows that he seems just calm for others, but inside him a tornado rages and he has to calm down for now.

It only takes a few seconds until he finally makes it and he just gets up.

»That's none of your business!«, He growls to Lucas and then disappears without another word.

That Chanyeol followed him, he only noticed when the brown-haired next to him in the corridor appears and throws him again and again an indefinable look.

»What!«, Sehun hisses annoyed after a few steps and drives through his hair as annoyed.

If his buddy had something to tell him, then he should just say it and not just look at him again and again.

»I'm just wondering how you're doing. I know you're reminded by such questions at that time and I know that what happened has hit you hard.« Chanyeol murmured thoughtfully and worried eyes his black-haired buddy.

»Don’t say that..« Sehun looks down, briefly he has to collect himself, but then talks on.

»Rather tell me that her loss hurts me!«, He mumbles quietly, the pain in his voice was clearly audible and goes quickly into the cabin of himself and Chanyeol.

Of course, Sehun is sure that his buddy has understood that he should leave him alone for now and apparently he is even right, because even minutes later Chanyeol enters the common cabin.

So sighs the black-haired relieved, gets rid of his army gear and then lies down to sleep only in boxer.

He already knew that a dreamless sleep awaits him.

_____

The next morning Sehun is, much too early for him, awakened by his alarm clock.

Actually, getting up early in the morning was no problem for him, but after the previous day, and especially the restless night, he was just too tired.

Although he feels like a truck has rolled over him. With difficulty he gets up from bed and leaves the cabin for a moment.

Straight way he goes into the bathroom opposite, there fills his toothbrush cup with water at the sink.

A little later he goes back into the cabin and empties the half-full cup over Chanyeol.

»Get up Yoda!«, He growls and switches on the light.

»Do you always have to make this?« Chanyeol growls annoyed and wipes the water from her face with the blanket.

»Yes it must, otherwise you'll not wake up.« Sehun growls back and puts on his uniform.

It was rare that he wore the lieutenant's uniform, but still she was always in his travel bag.

»Hunie. I think i don’t have mine..!«, He suddenly hears the brown-haired mumble behind him.

Annoyed, he rolls his eyes, but first buttons his shirt and then turns to Chanyeol.

»Luckily you were looking for a caring Boyfriend!«, Sehun mumbles only pointing at the travel bag of Chanyeol.

»Do you really think so?« He asks surprised and gets up from the bed to go to his bag.

»I know Kyungsoo, he always thinks of everything!« Sehun says casually.

And indeed, Chanyeol is wearing the lieutenant uniform next to him as they walk down the aisle.

At the door to the cabin of his boss, he stops briefly, takes a deep breath and then opens it. Surprised he stays in the room and looks at Baekhyun in surprise.

»Already dressed?«, He still asks surprised, he had really not expected that he already sits awake on the bed.

When the silver-haired man looks him in the face, he immediately notices that he avoids his gaze, but also smiles.

Apparently, he was really happy that he was so surprised. But then he suddenly gets up, just nods to him and walks out of the room.

Sehun could not help but watch him, but these jeans sat him damn good.

While Baekhyun remains clearly indecisive stops in the corridor, the black-haired closes behind him door to the cabin and eyes him briefly from behind.

As he suddenly turns to face him, he folds his arms over his chest and leans against the door behind him.

»Now it's probably time to wait.«, he says calmly, waiting for his reaction, but Baekhyun doesn’t even approach him, but simply turns back to the door of Lucas and waits.

Again, Sehun begins to study him and sinks into his thoughts. He can't quite understand his new behavior towards him.

Why is Baekhyun suddenly behaving so distance. Clearly he is aware that it has something to do with the ring.

He doesn't like the fact that the silver haired is more and more at a distance basis to him and can't be irritated by him anymore.

In his thoughts, a soft sigh suddenly escapes him. The next moment he would have loved to clap his own.

Baekhyun must have heard his sigh, but he didn't want that he notice how much his behavior annoys him.

By standing right in front of him, he can see that he is tensing his muscles and apparently wants to turn around to him, but the door opens in front of him.

And again he can see from his new posture that he is relieved that Lucas and Chanyeol are finally joining them.

Annoyed by it, he suppresses a hum and rather nods Chanyeol disinterested. For him, it is both confusing and surprising when Baekhyun suddenly turns around.

Skeptically what he wants from him, he raises an eyebrow and waits for him to speak.

»Since we are all there now, we can go, right?« Baekhyun asks him first and he already suspects that this isn’t his real question.

So Sehun nods and continues to look him skeptically in the eye.

»Well, then I can certainly run forward to improve my orientation. Is that okay for you Sehun?«, He asks him kindly.

Without it can really prevent Sehun, he sinks in his eyes and has to pull himself together, so as not to do anything stupid.

Therefore, he only nods again, turns his head quickly and uses the chance to take a deep breath.

Still without a sound to say to him and gestures him to go in front.

_____

And indeed, Baekhyun manages to lead the group to the flight deck, though Sehun didn't really doubt him.

When he sees that he stops and proudly turns to the three, he can hardly suppress a grin.

»Really great Baek!« Lucas exclaims happily next to him and his friend to embrace this joyfully.

»Let's go further, the group from the kindergarten would have to arrive immediately« Sehun raises his voice, as he thinks the two have cuddled long enough.

Without another word, he passes Lucas and Baekhyun and runs away first.

He doesn’t miss the fact that the two still stand a little bit and whisper briefly.

Arriving at the stairs, Sehun stops and realizes that Baekhyun just walks past him and then leans slightly over the railing and looks towards the village.

He casts a glance at Lucas and Chanyeol, but as the two are quite interested in a conversation, he looks back to the front and then goes to Baekhyun.

When he arrived at the silver-haired he leans his back against the railing and closes his eyes to relax.

It takes a few minutes until he realizes Baekhyun apparently noticed him, because the soft rustle of clothes makes him open his eyes in surprise.

But then Sehun can only see that he slowly moves away from him.

After he has moved away from him, Sehun has now closed his eyes again and tries to relax.

All right, if he needs that from now on, then Baekhyun should keep his distance.

»They come!«, He hears the silver-haired and opens his eyes again only because of his words.

Silently, he turns goes to Lucas and Chanyeol, who continue to stand on their place and watch Baekhyun.

Sehun also watches him silently, folding his arms over his chest.

He is bored and looks at Baekhyun, who wants to greet an elderly lady, who just runs past him and is breathing heavily against the railing.

Again he has to suppress a smile as he sees Baekhyun looking confused after him.

But when he looks directly at the stairs, his good mood suddenly goes by.

Because without to pay attention at Baekhyun, runs a black-haired woman to them.

»My name is Amy!«, the woman says happily and extends her hand to both of them. The black-haired, however, only growls and imagines himself and Chanyeol.

»Lieutenant Oh and Park.«, his hands demonstratively crossed his arms, but his cold and dismissive nature of the woman doesn’t seem to matter at all.

Chanyeol had directly told the woman that he was taken. She immediately begins to talk to him about something and she seems to be trying to seduce him.

Because again and again she wraps herself a black strand around the index finger. Sehun isn’t really sure if the woman is aware of her age.

He can clearly see on the basis of her slight forehead wrinkles, that she is older than him and he really didn’t stand on woman.

So he turns his eyes away from the woman and prefers to look at Baekhyun, who talks joyfully to the kids.

But the silver haired only looks at him for a moment, rolls his eyes and then talks to the children again.

The feeling that the silver-haired really no longer had any interest in him slowly spread in him.

He had heard in the ship at that time, that Baekhyun had told the woman to keep her hands off him and now, another one was standing in front of him and Baekhyun didn't care.

Maybe he should kiss the old box and challenge Baekhyun. When he notices his own thoughts, he quickly averts his gaze from Baekhyun and looks at the woman in front of him.

Goose bumps immediately cover his body, at the thought that he almost had the idea to kiss those chapped lips.

________

A few hours have passed.

Half a hour ago, when Byun kien asked for the two kindergarten teachers, Chanyeol and Sehun quickly escaped to the canteen.

That's exactly where they're sitting in and enjoying their coffee. »Dude, I can’t stand her anymore!« Chanyeol mumbles, taking off his lieutenant cap and placing it on the table, only seconds later dropping his head on the table.

»Ask me, she hangs on my upper arm all the time and tries to seduce me, since you've saved yourself directly with your relationship.«, growls Sehun annoyed and takes a strong sip of his coffee.

Which he would have liked to spit out immediately, because when he just raised his eyes, he noticed something very unpleasant.

»I've finally found you!«, She calls a few seconds later and Sehun sees in the corner of the eye as Chanyeol shocked his head again lifted from the table.

»Dude, no. I can’t take it anymore.«, he whines softly, looking desperately at his buddy. But Sehun can only sigh and hang his head.

»Do you think i can?«, Sehun mumbles silently back to let his buddy know, that he didn't feel pleased.

»Hey, I've been looking for you everywhere.«, the woman grins nice and sits down to the two men at the table.

»Oh, we thought you were with the captain!«, The brown-haired man only mumbles and puts his cap back on.

But even before the woman Chanyeol can answer an announcement sounds.

»Park, Oh shift change.«, Almost joyfully, he jumps up and also Sehun gets up quickly and already wants to run, as he turns once again to Amy.

»Sorry, but the duty calls.«, So the two men wanted to leave, as the black-haired also stands up.

»No problem. I'll come with you!«

»This isn’t necessary and i should point out that this will doesn’t work, because i’m Gay.«, hisses Sehun and is with his patience at the end.

»You don’t need to lie, Age doesn’t matter anymore.«, says the black-haired, winks at him and goes forward.

Meanwhile, the black-haired man stands shocked. She wasn’t serious, right? Quickly he shakes off the thought and follows the two.

So that meant he would have to endure this Amy for the rest of the day.

Minutes later, Sehun is alone on one of the stairs and helps the visitors boarding the plane.

Annoyed, he grunts and helps the next father with his child when boarding. He wasn't annoyed by the fact that he had to help people get in or explain the plane a bit.

No, it annoys him rather that a black-haired woman stands next to the plane.

Although Sehun turns his head away from the father with his 3 year old son, but doesn’t look to the left but stubborn straight ahead.

A slight grin creeps on his lips when he sees the kindergarten group and thus also Baekhyun.

He watches the group for a moment, until he hears a noise to his right. Confused, he averts his gaze and looks again at the two visitors.

When he sees the picture next to him, a big grin creeps on his lips. The little boy sits proudly on the lap of his father and plays pilot.

Still smiling, Sehun takes a step closer to the plane, bends slightly forward and looks especially at the little boy.

»If you keep on doing it, you'll soon be a better pilot than me!«, the black-haired man speaks to the boys and even winks at him.

The little man raises his head on his words and looks at him in surprise.

The father of the little one just smiles and strokes his son lovingly through his hair.

»Did you hear what the man said?«, he asks, trying to get a few words out of his son.

»Yes...«, the little one breathes softly, but looks at Sehun with sparkling eyes. Just when he wants to say something encouraging, however, a cry comes in between him.

»Fuck!«, He hears Baekhyun's loud voice. Immediately he apologizes to the father and his son.

Quickly he stands straight and turns his head in the direction from which he had heard his voice.

Shocked, he must watch as he frees himself from his shoes and runs to the edge of the ship.

When he arrives there, he can only watch silently, as the silver-haired man makes a body into the water. He quickly frees himself from his thoughts and runs down the stairs.

»We need a life raft and immediately call a ambulance!«, He shouts to one of the standing around and shocked soldiers while he runs himself over the deck and stops only at the edge, where now also Lucas stands.

»Did you see why he is in there?«, He asks the blonde who looks desperately at the dirty water and shakes his head.

»My brother fell in there. We were just arguing and suddenly he slipped..«, cries the little boy next to Lucas.

Lucas reacts immediately, the blonde goes to the boy's knees and then pulls him in a hug to himself.

Meanwhile Sehun nods in understanding, he had already thought that Baekhyun not just so baseless in the cold water jumps.

Without thinking about it and not losing any more time, he takes off his lieutenant cap and puts it on the crying boy.

»Don’t worry, we'll save him!«, So Sehun undresses the jacket quickly and then like Baekhyun a few seconds ago a body into the water.

When the black-haired man jumped into the water, Chanyeol reached the edge.

»Is he just after him?«, This asks only to Lucas.

But just like everyone else he is just too shocked by the whole situation, so he just nods silently and pulls the boy closer to him.

____

Surprisingly, Sehun reached Baekhyun and the boy.

Probably it was mainly because he often had to dive because of his profession alone only to see if he is still fit.

When he arrives by Baekhyun, he takes the boy off with his left hand and swims back with them quickly to the surface.

On this already floats the small life raft.

»Are you okay, kid?«, he asks, glad the boy is still conscious. He only gasps a few times before he nods.

»Okay, let me help you.«, the black-haired man mumbles and lifts the boy onto the rubber island.

»Where is the man?«, The boy asks suddenly, as he sits on the liferaft and looks around.

A shock passes through him and he suddenly turns away from the boy.

His heart slips into his pants. That couldn't be true, where was Baekhyun? More and more, the panic creeps up in him.

No, nothing should have happened to him, but the fact that he couldn’t see him spoke clearly against it.

»Damn Baekhyun!«, He breathes desperately and looks one last time over the water.

With the thought that he may not lose any more meaningless time, Sehun dives his head into the water and back into the depths.

With each move he makes and thus immerses deeper and deeper, he feels that something is wrong.

By the time he suddenly realizes in shock that he is already swimming deeper than before, he has already crossed the spot where he took the boy from Baekhyun and the deeper he swims, the more he doubted the Baekhyun was still conscious is.

He suspects during his search for him that he had no strength to bring himself to the surface.

The thought that he is unconscious and probably already water has penetrated into his lungs, makes his stomach contract painfully.

He had to hurry urgently to prevent the worst, no matter what danger he enters for himself.


	13. A hurricane pulls up

Suddenly he sees something in front of him. He combats the urge to falter for a short time, instead he swims faster than before and then actually reaches what he sees.

Relieved, he realizes that it is Baekhyun, he quickly reaches for the hand and gently pulls him towards him.

When he pulls him close and his head is at the height of his head, he carefully places his fingers under his chin.

In the meantime, he himself gets into the vertical, ready to swim to the surface at any time, as fast as he can.

His eyes are closed and he is unconscious as expected it to be. He wants to have the certainty that he isn't already too late.

So he raises Baekhyun's head a bit more gently and lays his lips carefully on his. Carefully, he opens his mouth lightly and breathes in some oxygen.

He closes his eyes and begins to hope, when he thinks that it's enough, he removes his lips from his and suppresses the urge to lick his lips.

No, this was about his life and nothing else.

Tense he looks at Baekhyun, as well as it's underwater without diving goggles goes, in the face.

The whole time while he is under water and hopes that his action has brought something, time stands still for him.

Although he estimates that there are only a few seconds between the individual actions, it feels like hours to him and even longer until Baekhyun reacts. 

He is aware that the more time passes, also his chances are dwindling, actually he would have to swim up as fast as possible.

But his body just didn’t move, he is too shocked and he hopes too much.

And indeed his muscles do not twitch again until he suddenly sees his eyelids twitch.

He suddenly awakens from stupor, puts his free hand around his waist and pulls him even closer to him.

Then he tries everything possible to bring Baekhyun to the surface as quickly as possible.

Now and then he looks in his face to safety slightly down and actually he looks just before reaching the surface in dull brown eyes.

A sign for him that he is awake, but he needs to get out of the water right away.

When they're both finally head over the water, Sehun takes a deep breath and lets go of Baekhyun to change his arm.

But since the silver-haired isn't really back to strength, he sinks again slightly with his head.

Sehun reacts quickly and regains his hand around his waist, only with the other hand.

Carefully he pulls him back to himself and holds him gently over the water. And only when Baekhyun looks at him with not quite so dull eyes does Sehun relax a bit.

»Are you alright?«, He asks cautiously, looking worried in Baekhyun's face.

At least he tries, because instead of looking him in the brown eyes, he only sees his wet silver hair.

As a result, he has just lowered his head quickly and shortly frightens him, that he is again unconscious.

»Yes, thank you..« Baekhyun whispered in a low voice, noticing how exhausted he really is.

He nods in understanding, which, of course, Baekhyun can't see. With the idea that they have to slowly get out of the water, he paddles them both easy to the life raft.

On the way, Sehun realizes that Baekhyun is getting a bit heavier and in fact he realizes that he is unconscious again.

He quickly turns him on his back and swims faster to the liferaft.

With the hope that soon comes the Coast Guard and brings him ashore to the ambulance, he swims faster.

»Kid, you have to help me a little bit!«, He speaks into the rubbering when he reaches it.

»Yes?« the boy carefully crawls closer.

»You have to help me get him up to you.«, says Sehun, taking a quick look at the unconscious Baekhyun

»Is he alright?«, He suddenly hears the boy wondering, as Sehun turns his head to the brown-haired,sees that he looks at Baekhyun with a worried look.

Without giving the boy an answer, he brings Baekhyun closer to the rubber edge and then lifts him carefully, with the help of the boy, on the liferaft.

And only when Sehun is sure that he is safe, he climbs in carefully himself.

The black-haired has repositioned Baekhyun in the liferaft so that he lies between his legs and his back on his chest.

While waiting for the Coast Guard, Sehun looks bored outside.

»You were lucky, kid.«, he mumbles and looks at the boy for a moment before continuing.

»If all this had happened up front, you would have collided with the other ship.«, says Sehun, casting a glance at Baekhyun again and again.

If he wasn’t so worried about him, he would bluntly blame him for his naïve behavior.

»You’re not yelling at me?«, The boy asks suddenly and pulls attention again Sehun's attention.

»No, I don’t know exactly what happened. This can all be clarified later.«, To reinforce his words, the black-haired shakes his head briefly, before he looks out again.

And this time he already sees the ship which will bring her ashore.

Of course, they could have, naively said, swimming ashore, but first there was Baekhyun, whom he would have to lug, which in turn would have cost him more strength and then there was the boy of whom Sehun didn’t know if he could swim. 

Also, all three of them were soaked to the bone by the dive operation.

When the Coast Guard ship finally stops at the jetty, Sehun takes Baekhyun on his arms and carries him upstairs in bridal style, where the ambulance were already waiting.

Just before the kid and a guy from the Coast Guard left the ship.

The other Coastguard man walks behind him, which doesn't bother Sehun anymore, as he just wants to see the doctor.

He also doesn't care about wearing the blanket around his shoulder.

This blanket he, Baekhyun and the boy got from the two men to warm up and dry slightly.

When they finally reach the ambulance and the ambulance to his relief, Sehun's mood lights up, finally Baekhyun could be examined thoroughly.

While the doctors from the ambulance look at the boy, the black-haired goes by them and directs directly to the ambulance.

As he stops in front of the doctor, Baekhyun makes a slight hum and opens his eyes with flickering eyelids.

The fact that he is now conscious makes it easier for the doctor to examine him.

Carefully, he sets Baekhyun down in the open trunk of the ambulance car and watches the doctor anxiously as he examines the silver-haired.

»It's all right with you!« When he suddenly hears the words from the doctor, he raises an eyebrow skeptically.

Sehun really couldn’t believe that everything was alright. Baekhyun had been unconscious until now.

But without the doctor responding to his skeptical view, he prefers to ask Baekhyun to get up, as the investigation is over.

Slightly dazed, Baekhyun nods and pushes slowly forward from the trunk and just in the moment in which he wants to stand, he gets dizzy again.

Sehun notices it and can just step forward in time to catch him.

»There's something wrong with him. He has to go to the hospital, damn he was unconscious underwater for several seconds.«, He yells angrily, but he gets down on his knees and puts his arm under his knees.

»Please calm down Mr. Oh. The only thing he needs right now is a warm shower and a warm bed.«, the doctor says quietly, turning away from Sehun.

The black-haired looks stunned after the doctor, whom he estimates to be 60.

With the feeling that something is lazy here, Sehun lifts Baekhyun up and then goes back to the ship, without another word with him on his arms.

On the way up, over the boards, his gaze falls again and again to the starboard of the ship.

The supposition that Kien was behind it hardened with every step Sehun does.

He never thought that his boss would keep his son with all the means on the ship and make his son suffer.

And as the black-haired enters the flight deck, his suspicions are only confirmed. Because there are only Chanyeol and Lucas waiting for them. From his boss is nothing to see.

Without paying heed to the two, he looks up angrily at the window that Kien mostly looks out.

Silently he just takes off his jacket from Chanyeol, puts it on Baekhyun, because the doctor hasn't put the blanket back on him and then Sehun goes with Baekhyun in his arms on to the entrance of the ship.

Lucas asked him anxiously what is with Baekhyun, he ignored completely, because at the moment he had to warm himself and Baekhyun, after all, they both still wear their wet clothes.

The black-haired tries to get ahead as fast as possible, to reach the common showers with Baekhyun.

But his weak voice suddenly stops him. »Sehun, please stand still, i feel sick.«, A bit overwhelmed, he raises his head and looks at him.

»But we have to go further. It's best to put your arms around me, then have to go.«, Sehun suggests and watches him.

He isn’t sure how he is doing, after all he could faint again every second.

But Baekhyun nods and puts his hands on his neck. Sehun continues slowly.

But suddenly he feels like a hand of him disappears from his neck, he wants to stop and look for him, because he thinks Baekhyun is again passed out.

But suddenly he feels exactly that hand on his chest. Because his shirt is being soaked, he can feel his hand and its warmth as if the shirt weren’t on his torso.

»You don’t have your army clothes on!«, He mumbles softly and confirms what he had already thought.

He had hardly looked at him all day, a smile creeping on his lips.

»Is that your lieutenant's uniform? It’s suits you!«, With the thought that Baekhyun isn't yet himself again, Sehun ignores the words.

Instead, he tries to ignore as well as possible, that Baekhyun strokes over his chest.

Until Sehun suddenly unconsciously to remove his hand from his chest and put it back on his neck.

»I'm sorry. I forgot it.«, He hears Baekhyun then mumble, but then Sehun feels his head leans against his chest.

Sehun, meanwhile, only swallows, but continues to stare straight ahead and tries not to show it.

_____

For ten minutes now they're already under one of the showers and it brings nothing in Sehun's eyes.

»Damn!«, He hisses angrily and presses his hand again on the trigger for the shower. So the whole game started all over again.

He pushes on the thing, shortly comes water out and suddenly it's out again.

If he normally took a shower here, it didn't bother him, that water was just coming out for a few seconds, after all, it was enough to shower, but right now, he could rip the shower out of the wall with rage.

»I'm sorry, but maybe the shower on my dad's floor in our cabin is a help.« Baekhyun chuckles, still clinging to him.

Sehun first noticed that he has pressed Baekhyun all the time on himself.

»Class! I would have had to come up with it myself.«, grumbles the black-haired and leaves the showers even weter, but before he goes all the way to the corridor he grabs the orange blanket, which he had thrown when entering, on a bench nearby.

Carefully he wraps it around them and then finally goes on.

So his new destination was Byun Kien's shower, so when he thought of what a hint of water he left behind, he had to shake his head slightly.

He could only hope that no one slipped.

»Sehun, I can stand alone!« and he had already guessed, he was again on a distance to him.

He looks him in the face, but doesn’t show that he doesn't like it, instead he even lets go of Baekhyun and watches him briefly, just to see if he is really okay.

Then he gives him a quick nod and silently leaves the shower. In his opinion, the game could also be played in pairs.

»I put you towels here, dry yourself well up and the doctor said, you should immediately in the warm bed.« He enters the shower again and pulls his jacket off Baekhyun's shoulders.

»Oh!«, It comes from him surprised, because he had apparently not noticed his jacket all the time.

With his black jacket in his hand, he leaves the shower again, he quickly dries himself and his clothes provisionally off.

Then Sehun goes without another word, he would change clothes quickly and then pursue his suspicions.


	14. Waves beating against the ship

Baekhyun's point of view.

Surprised looks Baekhyun at the door through which Sehun has just left the room. Was that serious? He was actually went to his request.

Damn somehow, Baekhyun had hoped he wouldn't went to his request. But when he suddenly feels a cold breeze and makes him tremble slightly, the silver haired interrupts his thoughts and rather turns back completely to the warm water.

As the trembling eases slightly, he lowers his head slightly and unbuttoned his shirt.

The moment he finishes unbuttoning his shirt and slides it over his shoulder, Baekhyun raises his head and looks at the still-closed door.

And as the wet shirt claps on the wet floor of the shower, recognizes the silver-haired that he really does not come back.

Frustrated, Baekhyun pulls off the rest of the clothes and sulkily.

Somehow he had hoped that his interest in him was greater. Reluctantly he washes the foam off from his body and leaves the shower cabin with slightly trembling legs.

Actually, Baekhyun should thank him for saving him. If only he had come to him a little later, it would have been for him.

Then he wouldn't only stand there trembling and realize how weakened his body is, no, then he would probably lie in hospital and fight for his life.

Carefully, Baekhyun reaches for a towel, rubs his hair briefly and then wraps it around his hair.

Then he takes the second towel and slowly dries his legs up.

In short, he entertains the thought of what would happen if he came back now, but Baekhyun quickly stops the thought and reminds himself that he is married and he should just let it go.

So Baekhyun dries up and then hangs the towel on the provided hook.

And only then does he realize that something is missing. The idea with showering hadn't been bad, but now Baekhyun had nothing to wear.

Really nothing, because his clothes from earlier were still soaked in the shower. Frustrated, he sighs and looks around the room.

Although Baekhyun had showered here several times over the past few days, he always had clothes with him.

When he really doesn't find another towel, he takes the newly hung off the hook and wraps it around the body. So much for the subject he should warm himself.

And just as Baekhyun has decided to run over to his sleeping cabin, the door to the room opens.

Although he tries to suppress it, the hope in him sparks that it is Sehun who enters the room, but when he then looks into the eyes of his friend, the slight smile passes from his lips.

Inwardly, he gave himself a slap in the face, hadn't he decided not to think about him anymore?

»How are you, Baek?« Lucas asks carefully and closes the door behind him.

Baekhyun then smiles at the blonde and is glad that Lucas didn’t notice his change of mood.

»Everything's fine so far, but can you bring me something to wear?« Baekhyun asks, pointing to his body to make it clear that he only wears a towel.

»Oh of course, I'll be right back.«, As quickly as Lucas has entered the room, he leaves him so quickly again and when he closes the door behind him again, Baekhyun sighs and looks at the shower.

Meanwhile, he is already cold again. Even though it borders on wasting water, Baekhyun decides to get under the water again.

He quickly peels off the towels and gets into the shower.

After all, he is already aware that Lucas will need a little longer to find suitable clothes.

Especially if these clothes should also keep him warm.

And indeed, Lucas needs a few minutes to return to the room again.

Baekhyun is still standing in the warm shower shaking his head in amusement as he sees Lucas with the stack of clothes.

»What did you bring me everything?«, He asks in surprise, his voice sounding much more tired than pleased.

»Come out, I'll help you!«, The blonde waves only and puts the pile on the toilet.

And only now does Baekhyun feel the exhaustion in his bones again. So he turns off the water, opens the shower and goes slowly to Lucas.

This is already there with one of the two towels and holds it against him.

In total, it will take several minutes for Baekhyun to dry himself and put on his clothes.

Without Lucas help, Baekhyun manages to put on his socks and underwear.

And even the first layer works great, only when he wants to put on his warm, thick sweatpants, prevents it which he has already put on.

»Wait, I'll help you.« Lucas mumbles and approaches him. He gives his friend an angry look.

»I've been struggling with my pants here for a while, while you're sitting on the toilet, watching me with a mischievous smile. So thank you for finally help me!«, complains Baekhyun, but gets straight back and waits for Lucas to come to him.

However, this must first put the stack of laundry back on the toilet. »Yes, yes I'm helping, it just looked so funny!«, The blonde defends herself and makes a dismissive gesture as he walks the two steps towards Baekhyun.

»Hm.«, the silver-haired man just growls, crossing his arms across his chest.

Meanwhile, Lucas kneels in front of him and then pulls his pants up with a lot of effort, but he also helps him put on the other clothes.

So Baekhyun puts on a T-shirt, a thin and a thick sweater. »Lucas, I think you overdo it, I'm sweating myself to death now.« Baekhyun mumbles, fanning himself with cool air.

»That's good, your bones needs to heated up and now off to bed.«, He determines and opens the door for Baekhyun. This shakes his head briefly, but then leaves the room first.

Baekhyun himself would have only put on long pants and a sweater, but if Lucas said then Baekhyun would rather be.

Where he could hardly move in the clothes.

»How did you know where I was?«, asks Baekhyun, the thought suddenly flashed through his head.

He lies down in his bed and is covered by Lucas like a mother.

»I met Sehun on the way, he told me that you are in the bathroom of your father and most likely need my help!« Lucas answers honestly and grins slightly at Baekhyun.

He only bites his lower lip and nods slightly.

The question of whether the blonde knows where Sehun went, he prefers to be silent, it would tell too much what Baekhyun wanted from Sehun.

»What about the little boy?«, He asks instead, looking worriedly at Lucas. However, he smiles gently and then explains what he has missed.

»When Sehun took him from you he was still conscious. He was fine so far, but they have brought him to the hospital for safety's sake, since he is still so small. By the way, his parents were also on the ship. Actually, he and his brother had accompanied her all the time in the tour of the ship, until suddenly his big brother ran away and the little one has run after. The parents said they only heard their two boys say they saw someone. The mother was totally worried and that they were looking for the two together with a soldier in the ship, because they thought the two were still there. The parents are innocent, the mother has stood in front of me and cried, meanwhile, the father actually wanted to scold with the other son, but when he threw himself crying around his neck, he just couldn't do it anymore. Especially the mother wants to thank you and also Sehun.«, explains Lucas and calms him down with it.

Relieved, Baekhyun exhales, at least the boy was fine.

»Well, I'll let you sleep first and tomorrow morning I'll look after you again!« Lucas says and stands straight.

The silver-haired meanwhile cuddles even further into the blanket and turns aside to look at his friend.

»Lucas I'm fine.«, grumbles Baekhyun and looks at the blonde seriously.

»Baekhyun, you've been in the icy cold water for minutes, you've been unconscious and as Sehun explained to me earlier, you've often fainted in his arms. You aren't feeling well. Your circulation is certainly so messed up. You have to rest. Anyway, we, Chanyeol, Sehun and I, agree that you actually belong in the hospital.«, replies Lucas openly and then silently leaves the room.

Baekhyun can only look shocked, at the closed door. Again, they just left him alone.

He snorts briefly and turns on his back. The exhaustion suddenly overruns him and he closes his eyes to review the whole day.

But the whole day doesn’t appear before his inner eye, but only the same parts over and over again.

Only the moment when Baekhyun loses consciousness and then suddenly feels something on his lips and then feels like he slowly comes to himself.

At the same time, the silver haired unconsciously touches his lips, is it possible that he kissed him before he breathed in his breath? Or maybe he just dreamed it?

But if Sehun had kissed him, then why his whole body tingled at the thought, it wasn't his first kiss.

The next moment is when he opens his heavy eyes and looks into his.

Baekhyun had clearly seen how the worry disappears from his eyes and the relief appears in it.

After that, they finally reached the surface and Baekhyun was able to fill his lungs with the vital oxygen.

But he also remembers that he has become unconscious again. There had been this emptiness, that Baekhyun suddenly took over again.

During all the time he had fainted, he didn't know anythink. Baekhyun hadn't even dreamed something, if he thinks back there is only black.

The first pictures only reappear when he woke up and Sehun stood with him at this old ambulance.

What he remembered most of all was that Sehun hadn't lost sight of him during the entire examination and that he caught him, when he finally wanted to run himself.

And then the end when he suddenly got feeling bad, through the ups and downs.

Where Baekhyun forced him to stop and then he actually did.

The feeling as Sehun has laid his hands on his neck, flooded him again abruptly.

His whole body tingles again as he remembers how close he was to him and that he smelled his breath of breath.

This whole guy makes him crazy and so he unconsciously stroked his muscular chest.

Baekhyun had then apologized to him, when he thought of his wedding ring again.

_____

Only when Baekhyun wakes up the next morning with a severe headache, he realizes that he has probably fallen asleep the night before with the thought of Sehun.

But he can’t think about that at all, because the headache, the sore throat and this heat are too strong.

»Morning Baek!«, Lucas suddenly says, and Baekhyun forgives his face, not only that he hadn’t noticed the door open, no, even Lucas bright voice was just too much at the moment.

»Lucas.. be quiet..« Baekhyun mumbles softly, pulling his blanket over his head. Sometimes the silver-haired man wished he had a calmer friend than his best friend.

»Baek, are you okay?«, The blonde asks carefully and slowly approaches the bed, which Baekhyun can clearly hear through the muffled steps.

What was wrong with him? First he doesn’t hear how the door opens and now every oh so small noise annoys him.

»No.. Headache, throat and it’s so warm...« Baekhyun moans and frees his head from the ceiling.

He was so warm and covered his head with the blanket to don't hear noises, wasn’t a good idea.

Carefully, Lucas leans forward and places his hand on his forehead. Immediately Lucas pulls his hand away again and goes to the door.

»Baek, you're overheated, I'll go get the doctor.« Lucas disappears leaving a horrified Baekhyun behind.

He just wanted help and not being alone.

Desperately, Baekhyun turns on his back and pulls his face in all the pain, somehow he would rather now want to faint and feel nothing.

____

Desperate, Lucas rushes through the corridors of the ship. He had no idea where the ship's doctor was and his thoughts also went to Kien.

Surely he had slept in the cabin with Baekhyun and had apparently not worried about him. Actually, Mr. Byun should have looked after his son.

Lucas runs anxiously through the corridors, hoping to find someone who can take him to the doctor.

»Chanyeol!«, yells Lucas loudly as he sees the back from Chanyeol, this turns immediately to him and looks at him in surprise.

»I desperately need a doctor!«, Gasps Lucas desperately when he reaches the brown-haired.

»For Baekhyun?«, The blonde suddenly hears a voice, the owner of the voice itself doesn't run around the corner a second later.

Frantically, Lucas nods and looks desperately at the black-haired.

»What's wrong with him?« Chanyeol asks worriedly. Lucas looks at him in confusion, then shakes his head.

»He has a fever and headache and sore throat.«, he says desperately, and Sehun nods in understanding.

»Go to him quickly with Chanyeol and take care of him. I'll get the doctor.«, says Sehun and turns around.

So Lucas turns around and goes with Chanyeol the passage back to the cabin in which Baekhyun lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far.


	15. The wind eases slightly

Tired, exhausted and drained by the headache, Baekhyun closes his eyes just to try to finally be able to sleep again.

The second he succeeds in floating with his thoughts into the dreamland, the door opens again.

Suddenly he is awake again and exhales heavily, damn he just wanted his rest. It wasn't enough that the sore throat prevented him from swallowing and that the headache didn’t allow a normal movement.

No, of course not, they had to annoy him. Annoyed, he pulls his blanket up to his chin, keeping his eyes closed.

Maybe his visitor hadn’t noticed that he was awake and left him alone.

To his disappointment he notices that someone next to him on the bed goes to his knees and eyes him.

Heavy, Baekhyun opens his eyes, but he sees only blurry, so he doesn’t really know who is sitting in front of him.

»It's me Baek. Sehun picks up the doctor and I'll make some wraps in time.«, he hears Lucas say in a gentle voice, but Baekhyun just grimaces and slowly recognizes Luca's face.

»A painkiller is enough!«, mumbled the silver-haired with croaking voice.

»I know, but my mom used to wrap me when i had a fever.«, says Lucas, suddenly getting up too fast for Baekhyun.

Immediately, a strong headache pervades his head, as he automatically follows his friend with his eyes.

His headache is so strong that he pinches his eyes together and moans slightly.

»Lucas ... please slow down in the future!« Baekhyun mumbles after and rolls himself together.

»Oh yes of course. Sorry!«, He hears Lucas mumble apologetically.

»Thanks Chanyeol, you even wet the towels!«

»I'm not an idiot.«, Unintentionally, he overhears the two, which only causes them to twist their eyes, apparently Lucas meant the wraps really serious.

Suspiciously, Baekhyun lifts his head out of the blanket and looks gravely at the others.

He hadn’t noticed that the brown-haired had come in, but that didn’t surprise him at the moment, after all, he got by his headache hardly anything.

For this he has to look with a start as Lucas takes towels off from Chanyeol and then turns around with a grin.

»Lucas, please only painkillers!« Baekhyun mumbles and bites his lower lip in despair.

Even as a child he couldn’t stand the wraps, constantly sticking these wet towels to his leg and it always seems to him that these wraps don’t help him.

»Come, don’t whine. Just lie down and, above all, on your back.« Lucas determines what makes him grumble.

Reluctantly, Baekhyun leaves his embryo position and lies straight on his back.

A hiss escapes him as Lucas, not a second later then his feet revealing and pushes the first pants up.

»So, be careful now it gets very cold for a short time.«, and already Lucas wraps the first towel around Baekhyun's left leg.

»Oh God, please redeem me!«, The silver-haired murmurs only and pinched his eyes together.

Suddenly, however, his hand is removed from his forehead, which confuses him as Lucas is still working on his legs.

So Baekhyun opens his eyes a crack and sees the broad grin of Chanyeol.

»Maybe that helps.«, he puts some white on his forehead. Relieved, Baekhyun sighs as he feels that he put another cold and wet towel on his hot forehead.

»Thanks.«, he breathes and closes his eyes. He really hated being sick from the bottom of his heart, just because he had saved a boy.

»Is Sehun at least also ill?«, He asks croaking and hopes to get a yes, after all, he had also jumped into the cold water.

»No.«, astonished, he opens his eyes and raises his head slightly, thus looking at the voice. In fact, Sehun suddenly stands there and enters the room through the door.

»Unlike you, however, i wasn’t at the mercy of cold water for several minutes.«, he says, while at the same time clearing the way for the doctor.

Lucas has just finished wrapping around Baekhyun's legs and covers them again as the ship's doctor near Baekhyun's bed goes to his knees and starts examining him.

As he dutifully follows his instructions, Baekhyun's eyes flit over and over again to Lucas, Chanyeol and Sehun.

They sit opposite each other on the bed of his father and observe the investigation very closely.

And only one, estimated by Baekhyun, half an hour later, he finishes his investigation.

»It's a cold, you need to rest in bed and take some medicine. In two weeks you should feel better.«, explains the doctor and stands upright again.

Without paying heed to Baekhyun, he turns to Sehun and hands him a note.

»Could you get the medication, please?«, The doctor asks and Baekhyun can clearly see in Sehun's face that something is wrong.

Grumbly Sehun withdraws the note from the doctor and leaves the room, while he slams the door behind him.

Which not only makes Baekhyun jump, but also reminds him of his headache.

»Oh man, Il save somebody and as a thank, I'll catch my cold.«, Whispers the silver-haired softly and looks directly at Lucas.

His friend, however, averts his eyes and looks at the doctor with an angry face.

»Are you crazy? Baekhyun is ill and you still want to keep him on the ship?«, The blonde suddenly yells at the doctor.

For Baekhyun, that was too much, he quickly closed his eyes and tried to ignore his headache.

The doctor silently shaking his head, but then he answers.

»Mr. Yukhei. As soon as your friend feels worse, we'll take him off the ship. But right now it's not necessary.«, So the doctor leaves the room.

Baekhyun still keeps his eyes closed as an announcement sounds.

»Lieutenant Park, please come on the flight deck.«

»Well, then i have to go.« Baekhyun hears him mumble and that's the only reason he opens his eyes and looks to him.

Shortly Chanyeol grins at him, wishes him a speedy recovery and then also leaves his cabin.

When he's finally alone with Lucas, Baekhyun sighs. Meanwhile, Lucas shakes his head and sits on the bed next to Baekhyun's legs.

»I can’t believe it. Why are they just doing that?« Lucas asks quietly so as not to make his headache worse.

»I don’t know, but I'll survive it, even if I don’t feel that way right now!« Baekhyun murmurs and closes his eyes exhausted.

»I'll definitely take care of you as long as you're not feeling well.«, So the blonde slips a bit off the blanket and lifts it up to grab on the wrap.

»Well, they’re still cool!« Lucas puts the blanket on his legs again.

There is a brief rest in the cabin until the door opens and Baekhyun hears footsteps.

»Is he sleeping?« Baekhyun hears the voice of Sehun back in his room, surprised he opens his eyes and looks him straight in the eye.

»Apparently not!«, mumbles Sehun and turns completely to him.

»I’ve your medicine and a glass of water.«, he says calmly, passing the glass to Lucas and pushing a tablet out of the packaging.

Then he silently gestures Baekhyun to sit upright. Since he doesn’t really dare to oppose him Baekhyun sits on.

»First, you should take the tablet for the headache and then suck the bonbon for the sore throat. Lucas can bring you something to eat later!«, He mumbles and takes the glass from Lucas again.

Then he hands Baekhyun the painkiller and patiently waits for him to take the tablet from him.

Baekhyun then silently takes the tablet from his palm, places it in his mouth and then rinses it down with the water from the glass that Sehun has given him.

Briefly, he looks at him skeptically, but then passes the now empty glass Lucas to dig the bonbon out of his trouser pocket.

While Lucas holds the glass in his hands and pans it slightly, Baekhyun can look at him thinking about something that just will not let him go.

»Why can’t Baekhyun leave the ship?« Lucas asks promptly and looks at Sehun.

He hands Baekhyun one of them and looks down. A few seconds, in which Baekhyun sucks his bonbon and silently looks to the black-haired, pass without the sound of even one of the three present.

Until Sehun breaks the silence with his sigh. Annoyed, he runs his fingers through his hair and turns his back on Baekhyun.

With another sigh, he sits down opposite on Kiens bed and looks at Lucas.

»I visited him last night in the starboard and asked why the fuck he holds Baekhyun here.« says Sehun honest and attracts surprised looks from Lucas and Baekhyun on.

That doesn’t matter to the black-haired, because he lets himself rather annoyed fall back on the bed and peel off the blanket while he continues to speak.

»He meant that you both should stay on the ship, because he neither trusts you nor sees it as necessary. In his eyes, Baekhyun would have used the opportunity immediately and would have run away from the hospital, so he stays here and now it's too late anyway.«, he growls softly.

While Lucas looks at him in shock, Baekhyun just hisses, he had already thought of something like that.

»I didn’t thought about that idea, but I'll hold it for the next time.«, He murmurs in a low voice and rolls his eyes.

»Sehun, what did you mean, that it is too late now?« Lucas asks and thus doesn’t respond to him.

»You have apparently not looked out of the window yet.«, The black-haired sober notes and sits down straight.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun curls his brow in confusion. Where, please, was there windows here? How should you please look out without a window?

»We left last night, so we're back on the Atlantic.«

»Pardon? What if Baekhyun gets worse, how is he supposed to come ashore?« Lucas interrupts the black-haired.

This gives him a short annoyed look, but then answers.

»By helicopter. This is very expensive, so it can only be used in an absolute emergency.«, growls Sehun and gets up from bed.

»Lucas come, I'll take you to the canteen, then you can get him something to eat.«

»I also think i can go to the cafeteria alone!«, Defends the blonde stubborn and crosses his arms over his chest, while he just sits on Baekhyun's bed.

»Sure.«, mumbled Sehun, looking at Baekhyun for a moment. He smiles at him slightly and shakes his head lightly.

»Come on, you and Baekhyun, you both have to eat something.«, He says decisively and looks at the blonde with a look that clearly does not tolerate any argue.

As Lucas more reluctantly than voluntarily gets up. Stop Baekhyun the two again briefly.

»I doubt I'll get something down, even though this candy will alleviate my sore throat, they're not gone yet and I doubt I'll be able to swallow something, Sehun!«

»He shouldn’t get you a schnitzel but a simple chicken, noodle soup.«, the black-haired man replies shortly and leaves the cabin.

He only gets an apologetic smile from Lucas before he disappears too.

____

Lucas is just closing the door to the cabin as he looks forward and he sees Sehun actually waiting for him.

»I told you, I got it!«, He gives him a poison view and goes to him angrily. The black-haired man only shakes his head and starts to move.

Meanwhile, Lucas looks furiously at his back and would like to tear Sehun's head off.

Because the blonde had really understood, he would find alone without his help to the canteen.

All the way to the canteen, Lucas stays behind the young man and even starts to look at him.

It doesn't escape him, he slows down and he finally runs beside him and still looks at his side.

Only when he sees his skeptical look, Lucas finishes his pattern, turns his head forward and shakes him slightly.

»Nah, you aren’t my type. Baekhyun can have you!«, He mumbles behind and just keeps walking, while Sehun stops quite shocked and doesn't know how to interpret it.

______

Later in the evening.

Lucas left Baekhyun's cabin half an hour ago and went to sleep.

The silver-haired turned to the wall, thickly cuddled in his bed and sleeps lightly as the door is carefully opened and a person enters the room.

»Baekhyun?«, The male voice asks quietly and carefully, but still gets him to wake up.

He completely yawns heartily and then slowly turns around.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes, he sees someone kneeling in front of his bed.

He can only easily recognize the person, since the door is open and only the light from the corridor light the room slightly.

»Sehun?!«, his voice is no more than a breath and yet the black-haired seems to have understood him.

»How are you?«, He asks softly. Why he whispers, too, doesn't really make sense to him at the moment. After all, he talks so softly because of his sore throat.

»Well, I feel really good and strong, almost like Hulk!«, He speaks softly sarcastically and rolls his eyes.

But Sehun doesn’t go any further to his words, but only nods and then, for Baekhyun very surprising, puts a plush tiger on his bed.

»The little boy you saved. He was here with his mother earlier.«, he says for him without any connection, as he still looks at the cute tiger.

»They wanted to thank us again. However, when I said that you has a cold, the little man was sorry and he gave me his stuffed tiger. He want me to give it to you from him, he wishes you a speedy recovery.« Baekhyun finally understands the context and without thinking much about it, he slips out of the blanket with one hand and takes the tiger.

Whereby he touches the fingers of Sehun, but only fleetingly, as he pulls away his hand surprisingly fast.

The silver-haired, however, thinks nothing of it, after all, he had a cold and who likes to be infected voluntarily.

»Thanks..«, Baekhyun interrupts himself. Shocked, he also opens his eyes, he doesn't really understand why.

Yes, Sehun has put his hand on his forehead, but the thing was his body, because his whole body tingles.

All because of his touch on his forehead. Even harder, as by the sore throat, he swallows nervously and tries to calm down.

»Seems like you are getting better.« mumbled Sehun and takes his hand from his forehead, but he noticed that Sehun then lightly strokes his cheek and even briefly takes a strand in his fingers.

Uncertainly he bites his lower lip and pulls his hand with the tiger under the blanket. What was wrong with him?

Sehun meanwhile got up and went to the door.

»Before I forget it...«, he suddenly starts and stops again. He turns his head briefly to Baekhyun.

»I'll check on you tomorrow, Chanyeol needs your friend on deck as he will be flying with the first apprentices tomorrow.« Even before Baekhyun can answer him, the black-haired man vanishes from the cabin.

»What?«, He breathes too late.

No, he would never survive it.

He almost died of a heart attack because of him.


	16. Light breaks through the clouds

The next morning, Baekhyun wakes up with the smell of tea. He opens his eyes heavily and then sees the cup right in front of him.

Apparently, someone had intended that he by the smell awake awake. Not quite awake, Baekhyun raises his gaze to know who just woke him up.

When he then looks into the face of Sehun and gets stuck to his unfathomable dark eyes, he is suddenly awake.

»What are you doing here?« Baekhyun asks a little shocked and slips backwards away from him.

»I told you last night that I'll take care of you from now on.«, he just growls and gets up with the cup in his hand.

As Baekhyun hears his words, he could slap his hand against his forehead.

He had said that to him last night, but what does he expect, his brain didn't work so well with his cold as when he was well.

»Please drink the tea before it's cold.« Only when he hears Sehun's voice again, which takes him out of his thoughts, does he realize that he is still holding his cup towards him.

Slowly, Baekhyun turns on his back and sits up carefully.

His goal isn’t to irritate the young man but rather to prevent his headache coming back.

»Does Lucas know by now that you’re looking for me?« He asks softly and carefully takes the cup from him, taking care not to burn his fingers or touch him.

»Yes, he should know by now. After all, Chanyeol picked him up about an hour ago.«, The black-haired man murmurs, turning his back to him and sitting down on the bed of Kien as he did the day before.

He nodded in understanding and prefers to look at the warm cup, which contains both hands.

»Drink carefully, the tea will still be hot.« Baekhyun grumpily raises his head and looks slightly to Sehun. He just grins at him but then says nothing.

»Are you my mother now?« He asks, as he didn’t really expect to get such a spell from him.

»Problem with that? And even if i were your mother, I would have educated you differently.«

»Are you here now because you want to raise me, mom!«, mocks Baekhyun and looks into Sehun's eyes angrily, not realizing that he is slowly sinking into his eyes.

»No, I meant that I would have been there more for you. Every human being will be the way he is for certain reasons and your reason is obvious.«, he says seriously, bending slightly forward, resting his elbows on his thigh and folding his hands together.

»Your reason is your father. Since he was rarely with you and your mother in your childhood and the love of a father and the role model of one wasn't there for you. Which is why you probably always again....«

»I understand it, shut up!«, Baekhyun interrupts him angrily and looks at his cup before carefully taking the first sip of it.

_____

Three times, Chanyeol knocked on the door of Lucas’s cabin, while he just dressed in silence and only when he put on his clothes, he opens the door.

»What?«, He yells at him annoyed.

»Good morning to you, Lucas, you have to go on deck with me.«, replies Chanyeol and grins at his counterpart even in a friendly way.

»Pardon? That will not work, I've to take care of Baek!«, The blonde answers annoyed and puts his hand on Naruto's chest to push him backwards away.

He then enters the corridor and closes the door behind him.

»I’ve to disappoint you, because I'm so seen as your babysitter, I’ve to take care of you and because Sehun Baekhyun's babysitter, he has to take care of him.«, he jokes, but then dismisses as he Lucas shocked face sees.

»Nah, i don’t know why, but Sehun said he looks after him.« Naruto has to pull himself together to avoid laughing because of Lucas expression.

»You're kidding me?« The black-haired shocked asks and continues to look at Chanyeol in disbelief. But the brown-haired just nods and keeps grinning at him.

Which makes Lucas snort before turning around and walking down the hallway.

»I'm already sorry for Sehun, Baekhyun can namely have quite much mood swings when he is sick.« says quietly and casually.

»Well, I've to contradict you. I'm more sorry for Baekhyun, after all, Sehun can get pretty angry.« Chanyeol contradicts casually, but then suddenly stops dead and grins at Lucas cheeky.

He stopped only a few meters in front of him and turned to him.

»Let's just bet, who of the two gives up faster.«, proclaims the brown-haired pride. Briefly, the blonde looks at him skeptically, then nods and crosses his arms over his chest.

»I agree with your stupid bet. I'll bet that Sehun will be the first to give up and commanded me back to him.« Lucas replies with a cheeky grin on his lips and slowly approaches Chanyeol.

He stops just before him, releases his crossed arms and just looks at him.

»I bet that my buddy has the better nerves and Baekhyun gives up first. I'm sure he'll give in to him quickly and then obeys him well.« Lucas escapes only a snort.

»I don’t think you'll win, Baekhyun can be very stubborn.«, With that the blonde lifts his right hand and puts it to him.

Without hesitating, Chanyeol strikes in and wants to pull his hand away when Lucas holds him.

»What are we betting on?«, He asks with a firm grip on his hand.

»I would be for a kiss!« Lucas suddenly lets go of Chanyeol's hand and turns around in shock. Directly behind him stood casually a stranger and grins at him.

While he looks at the stranger in shock, Chanyeol only shakes his head in panic, no, he didn’t want a kiss from him in any case.

Not only isn't Lucas his type, no, he also had a wonderful Boyfriend at home, whom he would much rather kiss at the moment.

»Get out of here.«, he just growls and makes a derogatory gesture.

The stranger shrugs his shoulders, grumbles something indistinct, then turns and leaves.

»How about that, if you lose, you declare together with me the first aid measures on board. Of course, you allowed to play the accident victim.«, says the brown-haired with an nasty grin.

Lucas turns his head back to him and looks at him briefly.

»Where is the disadvantage for me? If you forget it, I like to be touched by young men.«

»Well, not only the young apprentices participate, but also the boss, the colleagues on the kitchen takes part. Every age will be represented.«, explains Chanyeol and continues to grin cheekily.

Lucas gets goose bumps at the thought, but agrees to his suggestion, as he firmly believes in Baekhyun and his stubbornness.

»Okay, but if I win, you have to play butler for a whole day for me.« Lucas suggests proudly and even has some tasks for Chanyeol in mind while he finally lets go of his hand.

»How boring!«, Says the boy just as he suddenly runs past the two again.

»Shut up!« Both yell at the guy at the same time. He jumps startled and goes quickly on his way.

»If he passes by again and says something, I hit him.« rages Lucas and looks after the guy sour, until he turns around the next corner and is no longer visible for him.

_____

After Baekhyun has drunk the cup of tea empty, he still holds it in his hand and looks at it thoughtfully.

»So, what are we going to do today?«, He mumbles softly, but doesn’t lift his eyes from the cup.

»Since you’re sick, not much. You will continue to stay in bed and just take what I give you. And now that we have breakfast time, I'll get something to eat. Are you have any wishes?«, He actually asks to Baekhyun's surprise.

But since he can't quite believe his niceness, he raises his eyes from the cup and looks at him briefly.

»Another tea would be nice, better said chamomile tea and then I would like to have my medicine.« Baekhyun answers and hands him the cup.

Sehun gets up from the bed, then takes a step towards him and takes the cup from him.

Silently he nods and disappears from the cabin. The silver-haired meanwhile looks thoughtfully at the closed door.

He absolutely had to prevent that it comes to such a conversation between them again, by being able to analyze it.

He preferred to spend some time with him. Suddenly Baekhyun has an idea, there it was, he just had to drive him crazy again.

A half hour later, Sehun enters the cabin again with a tray in his hands.

»Sehun, I've changed my mind, I don’t want a croissant anymore. I'd rather have a toast.« Baekhyun mumbles playfully and looks at him tiredly.

»Is clear. Stop it, I'm not your butler. See me as a nasty nurse.«. he replies, closing the door behind him with his foot.

Baekhyun, who still has some pressure on his head and a lump in his throat, sits upright again and looks at him in confusion.

»Baekhyun, I'm not stupid, I can well imagine that you like to use my friendliness.«, he says seriously and bends down to him to put the tray on him.

»I didn’t plan anything. I'm just sick.«

»Sure, I can clearly see that you're feeling a little better today than yesterday.« Sehun growls and just stands up.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun doesn’t even look at the tablet, but looks straight into his eyes all the time.

»Sehun, please, I want my medicine.«, The silver-haired man moans, because he really wants the pressure to disappear from his head.

»Look at the tray.« Sehun says with a smile and sits down again on the bed of Kien.

Without further ado, Baekhyun averts his gaze from the black-haired man and looks at the tray in front of him.

Amazed, he looks at the tray and then turns his head back to Sehun.

»You've brought me something completely different than I've wished.«, He breathes and looks back to the tray, only this time stubborn.

On the tray wasn’t just a half-full cup that definitely didn’t smell like camomile, but also a bowl full of fruit and his medicine.

»Did you really think I fall for it? The kitchen is three floors above us and every time I bring you something, you come up with something new. So I just brought what your actually helps, so eat, drink and take the medicine to you.« Sehun folds his hands behind his head and lets himself fall back onto the bed.

Without further notice, Baekhyun skews a piece of banana with his fork and shoves it into his mouth, before he puts down his fork again and takes a sip of the tea.

After all, you weren’t allowed to take the medicine on an empty stomach.

»You know, somehow I'm glad, too, that you're trying to fool me.«, It suddenly comes quietly from Sehun.

Somewhat grumpy, the silver-haired turns his head to him and briefly gives him an angry look, which of course he can’t see because he is lying on the bed.

He picks on the next piece of banana and eats it the same way.

Okay, Baekhyun hadn't managed to make Sehun mad, but even so they wouldn’t talk about his innermost anymore.

_____

An hour later on the flight deck, Sehun is running to his jet as he passes Lucas and Chanyeol.

But when he sees the blond, he immediately stops everything and runs towards the black-haired one.

»Hey, what are you doing here?« Lucas snaps at him immediately and taps him furiously against the chest.

»I go on with my work!« Sehun replies calmly and beats his fingers away.

»Why aren’t you by Baekhyun?« Lucas hisses and doesn' let Sehun go any further, but instead of answering him, Sehun just rummages around in his pocket and pulls a device out of it.

»This is a walki talkie and your friend owns one, so he can call me anytime! Although he just fell asleep.«, Explains the black-haired and now finally wants to continue running to look shortly after his jet, as Chanyeol stops him this time, however.

»Sehun, yours is out!«

»Jerk!«, The black-haired man cursing angry and looks at his buddy as angry.

»Turn it on and you'll finally take care of my friend! If you don’t feel like it then come back to me and i take over.«, Lucas complains immediately.

Reluctantly, the black-haired turns on the device and snorts something as Baekhyun's voice is heard.

»Oh, Please report! Oh, my tea is empty! Sehun!«

»Goodbye!«, growls Sehun annoyed and disappears in the direction of the island to go back inside the ship.

Meanwhile, Lucas happily turns to Chanyeol. »Ha, I almost won!«, laughs the blonde happily and goes back to the jet, which he just cleaned.

_____

Growling, Baekhyun lies on his bed and looks angrily at the door in the hope that the black-haired would finally come in and actually opens the door.

»You can’t just leave me alone, just because I fell asleep!« Baekhyun yells at him immediately as he enters the cabin and slowly closes the door behind him.

»Baekhyun, I also have other obligations.« Sehun growls back and stops by his bedside.

»So how can I help you?«, Growls the black-haired and looks down at him.

»The tea is cold, I would like to have a new one!«, Mumbles the silver-haired and points to the tea. Sehun, however, half-heartedly turns to the cup.

»He's still warm.« he growls disinterestedly and takes the warm cup in his hand.

»Warm?? Warm?? Take a look at the tea, which had already forming ice crystals.« Baekhyun replies in exasperation.

Well, yes, the tea wasn’t so cold, but it wasn’t warm either and not the right flavor.

»Sure, he doesn’t taste you.«, mumbles Sehun back and shakes his head slightly.

Then he leaves the cabin with the cup in his hand and Baekhyun is sure that he will now get him a new cup of tea.

When he comes back half an hour later, however, he hasn't just a cup in his hand but a tray again.

»What are you doing?« Baekhyun asks skeptically, looking only at the tray in his hand, when Sehun puts it back on his lap, he can see clearly what he has brought him.

»Noodle soup and elder tea?«, Asks the silver-haired slightly disappointed, why only he didn't bring him what he really wanted.

He is sick and Sehun did have to fulfill his wishes, to make him feel better.

»Yes, that will help you, so eat, drink and take your medicine.«, murmurs Sehun and yawns, then he turns his back to him and lies down on the bed of his father.

»That's what you also said earlier.« the silver-haired man murmurs, carefully sipping the warm soup.

»I know and it will continue until you feel better.«. mumbles Sehun only, what Baekhyun confused something.

So he turns his head to him and looks at him. With his arms crossed under his head he lies on the bed and seems to fall asleep slowly.

He looks at him for a moment, then shrugs his shoulders and continues to sip his soup.

Only when Baekhyun has spooned up the soup, drunk the tea half empty and has taken some medicine to himself, he takes the tray from him and puts it on the floor next to his bed.

Then Baekhyun yawns from the bottom of his heart and lies back in his bed and slowly falls asleep.

Later in the evening.

»What's going on here?«, asks Kien dumbfounded as he enters his cabin.


	17. The hurricane dissolves

-Flashback-

Awoke from sleep, by a low hum and a soft moan, Sehun stretches for a short moment and then looks around the room.

Although the ceiling light is on and it lights up the room, he actually seems to have fallen asleep.

When asked how much time has passed, he looks at his wristwatch on his right wrist. It's been an hour since he brought Baekhyun the pot of soup.

Slightly tired, he runs his hand through his black hair before another hum buzzes his attention.

Then he remembers that he woke up because of that. He sighs quietly and sits up straight before he gets up and wants to go to Baekhyun's bed.

He has just taken a step to the bed, when he kicked something with his right foot. Annoyed, he looks down and sees the pot in front of his foot.

Without making another noise, the quiet bong as he ran against the pot has already been enough for him. Sehun walks over the pot and approaches the still sleeping Baekhyun.

Arrived at his side, he touches his forehead carefully and this time he realizes that he has no fever, but a chills.

»Of course, you get everything at once.«, he growls softly and pulls his hand back. He turns back softly, walks over to Kien's bed, takes the blanket from his boss.

Then he turns back to Baekhyun and goes back to him. When he ran against the pot again. Only this time he doesn't kicked as easily as before against it, but so that the pott fell over, scattering the rest of the soup on the ground.

Sehun carefully lifts his head and looks at Baekhyun. But when he sees that he is still asleep, he whispered softly about the mishap. Only then Sehun raises the blanket a bit higher and continues to walk to Baekhyun.

When he arrives at the bed he is sleeping in, he carefully lays the blanket of Kien on top on him and then bends over to his shoes to untie them.

When the knot is open and he can slip out of his shoes, he bends over Baekhyun on his bed and then strips the shoes off his feet, so that they fall quietly to the ground.

With the thought that the silver-haired one must be warmed up, he lies down behind him and covers them both with the two blankets.

While he's in his mind, he doesn’t even notice what he's doing right now, because in his opinion, Baekhyun had to be kept warm and he was somehow too tired at the moment.

-Flashback ends-

Not only Baekhyun wakes up in the loud voice of his grower, but also Sehun, who is lying next to him in bed.

With a fast-pounding heart and eyes widening in shock, the silver-haired looks around and tries to understand what has just happened.

He not only sees his father, who looks at him angrily, while he is standing behind the door in the cabin.

No, Baekhyun also sees Lucas and Chanyeol curiously looking into the room, with a big smile on their faces.

As he slowly relaxes, he feels more and more confused, Baekhyun can’t quite understand what is going on.

So he looks to the right next to him and immediately jumps in alarm up. It takes a few seconds until every fiber in him has realized, that the black-haired is actually sitting next to him in bed.

»Ahh!«, It escapes him when he finally understands it, he twitches again and slips backwards away from Sehun.

But the bed ends to his misfortune shortly behind him, so he falls out of bed with another shock for him.

During his short fall he prepares himself for the cold and hard ground.

Unlike expected, the ground is not only cold but also wet. Disgusted, he looks down and actually realizes to his horror that he is sitting in the soup.

Uncertain why the soup is spread on the floor, he looks up to the bed, on which still sits the black-haired. He doesn’t even look at him, but suddenly sighs.

»I took care of him today and before supper I brought him a soup and lay on your bed, Kien. But when I woke up, I realized that Baekhyun has chills. That's why I took your blanket and lay down with him just to warm him. Yes, I've also overturned the shit pot.«, explains Sehun and soon after, Baekhyun hears him moving on the bed.

»Interesting, but as he is currently visibly better, you both can make the mess away. I'll be back in an hour, then you can go Sehun, I'll take care of him and tomorrow you'll go back on deck and Lucas will take care of Baekhyun. After all, you're not a caregiver, Sehun!«, says Kien then and leaves them alone.

»What time is it?« Baekhyun hears him ask and therefore looks questioningly at Lucas and Chanyeol, who have now entered the room and closed the door behind them.

»It's Nine, I just wanted to take Lucas to his cabin.« Chanyeol explains, grinning at Baekhyun.

He only reaches out his tongue and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

But suddenly he notices how someone behind him and suddenly puts his hands under his armpits.

»Come on up, I don’t think it's so good, if you sit in this cold soup for even longer.«, he hears Sehun say behind him, not a second later Baekhyun feels him pulling him up and putting him on his legs.

»It's best you take a shower and I clean with Chanyeol.« Sehun explains and lets go of him, so Baekhyun needs a few seconds to calm down to question the black-haired, because in fact he only has two questions at the moment. ,

»Did you like sleeping by me? And do you know what he wanted here?«, of course he doesn’t miss the fact that he looks at him amused.

»The answer to your first question, I keep it for myself.«, says Sehun cheeky, grins at him and passes him.

»And to answer your second question, I would need a glass ball. I’ve no idea what he wanted here, of course I can tell you many arguments for his behavior, but why exactly he was just here I can’t tell you.«, So the black-haired man goes to the door, open it and already wants to leave the cabin when Baekhyun stops him again.

»Where are you going?«, The silver-haired asks confused, because he had just said to him that Chanyeol and he clean up here, while he is showering.

»Get cleaning supplies.«, he replies curtly and finally wants to enter the hall to get the stuff, but Lucas lets him stop.

But not only does he look at him in astonishment, no, even Baekhyun looks skeptically at his blond-haired friend.

»Who won the bet now?« Even though he whispered it to Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Sehun could hear it clearly.

»What?«, asks Baekhyun shocked and hopes to have interrogated.

»Uh, nothing! Come on, we'd rather go to the bathroom quickly.«, but the blonde stammered, waking Baekhyun's mistrust even more.

After his stuttered words, Lucas turns around and wants to disappear as quickly as possible from the cabin, which the blond-haired but not succeed.

Since Sehun is still standing in the door, blocking his way.

»Nothing there! You can explain it to us first of all.«, he says calmly and braces himself in the doorframe to completely block his path.

»If it has to be. Chanyeol, you can help me calmly.«, the blonde mumbles slightly snapped and stoops his arms crossed in front of his chest.

»Where he's right, he's right, Yoda. Come tell me. It's the best if you explain the whole thing!« Sehun interferes again, but looks at his buddy angrily.

Baekhyun, meanwhile, can understand Sehun's anger, because he himself would like to know what the bet was about.

Apparently, as much as he had noticed so far, it was about him and the black-haired.

»Well.. um!« Chanyeol then excitedly around.

»Chanyeol!« Baekhyun and Sehun roar at the same second to the brown-haired.

For a moment the two cast a questioning look, but then look untouched again at the others.

Baekhyun really has to pull himself together, even though he knows that something like that can happen, his body tingles slightly.

Why did he have to react to him every time? But this time it was just the same words that they spoke at the same time, so completely banal.

»Go on talking!«, shouts Sehun, with his dark voice he takes him out of his thoughts again.

So he looks at his friend again with a clear look. »It's alright, I'm already talking.« Chanyeol mumbles softly and avoids the gaze of Sehun and Baekhyun.

»When I picked up Lucas earlier, we somehow talked about you and in the end yes..«

»We bet on you, because we thought that you within a few seconds in the hair gets and so we have just betted who of you both to first of each other's fed up.«, the blonde interrupts him and grab him with it also under the arms, so that he didn’t have to take on the anger of the two alone.

»And since you have held out so far, we now wonder who has won of us two!«, the brown-haired murmurs quietly behind and dares in fact a quick look to his buddy.

He just nods silently and says nothing. Baekhyun, who only observes the two, searches for the right words himself, because he is just too baffled.

»I'd say you both lost and we won.«, the silver-haired man jerks his head to Sehun. He just shrugs his shoulders and then takes Baekhyun's wrist in his hand.

»A little change of plan. Yeol, you get the scrubber and the bucket and then clean with Lucas here. In the meantime, I’ve fun with Baekhyun in the shower.«, he says dryly and just pulls him behind him.

He doesn’t care that he leaves behind a shocked Lucas and a more than surprised Chanyeol.

»Wait a minute, what did you just say?« Baekhyun asks as he finally realizes what has just happened and he also notices that he suddenly feels completely jammed.

Baekhyun had been having fun with hundreds of men, so why is he so tense right now?

»My God, calm down. You take a shower, but I'll wait outside. So the way you're behaving yourself at the moment, i find it hard to believe that you should be a slut.«, he says dryly and just keeps pulling him after him, to his father's bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to thank the people who read this story and hope you enjoyed it so far.


	18. The thunderstorm warps

The day and also the evening when Sehun took care of Baekhyun has been two weeks ago.

As instructed by Kien, Sehun no longer cared for the silver-haired, but only Lucas.

Every day that has passed since then, Baekhyun's condition has improved. Even his father took a few minutes daily to visit him.

»He only did that because he was afraid of my mother!«, He replies bored and makes a dismissive wave of his hand while Lucas takes a critical look at him.

»I wouldn’t be so sure of that in your place. He really looked after you every day and even helped me partially, like making tea for you.«, and an attempt by the blonde to convince him that his dad likes him very well and shows interest in him.

»Lucas, please, we can change the subject.« Baekhyun wails softly and leans against the wall behind him. They have been sitting on Luca's bed for half an hour, waiting for Chanyeol and Sehun.

When Baekhyun woke up in the morning, he was astonished to find that he was actually awake too early and that it would be some time before Sehun would come for him.

So he got dressed quite quickly and sneaked up to the cabin of his friend.

Lucas had still slept there, which the silver-haired had not mattered at the moment, so he simply woke his friend up and sat on his bed.

»Well, you want to change the subject. How about the topic of Sehun?«, Asks the blonde, bringing Baekhyun out of his thoughts.

The silver-haired then turns his head to Lucas and looks uncomprehending into the eyes of his friend.

»What's the matter with him?« He asks, shrugging back.

»Oh, come on, you can’t hide it for me.«, He just smiles and keeps grinning at him knowingly.

»I really don’t know what you mean.« Baekhyun mumbles back and raises his eyebrow skeptically.

»Well, you’re really looking forward to him.«, says Lucas honestly and interrupts himself briefly to take a breath. But he talks fast then before the silver-haired even a bit can reciprocate something.

»You don’t have to deny it, because I can only see it too clearly. I know you always think about the ring, but stop it and just walk up to it. You only make it yourself difficult. One time you almost cuddle with him, because you are so close to him and next time you go again at a distance.«, mumbled the blonde at the end thoughtfully and seems to seek a solution to his problem.

Baekhyun then lowers his head and shakes his beak uncertainly. There is silence in the cabin for several minutes.

Only when he clears his throat and begins to talk does Lucas escape his thoughts.

»If the time suits, I'll ask him about the ring. Okay?« Baekhyun mumbles quietly, carefully lifting his head to look Lucas in the face.

He immediately turns his mouth skeptically and just wants to tell the silver-haired man what makes him so skeptical when the door opens.

Immediately the two turn their heads to the left and look at the opening door.

»What are you doing here?« Chanyeol asks as he discovers Baekhyun on Lucas's bed. In the same breath he turns around again and looks at the corridor.

»You don’t have to look for him Baby Chick, he's here!«, The two of them already knowing that he's talking to Sehun. But the nickname is new to them. The word conjures especially Baekhyun a cheeky grin on the lips.

»You shouldn’t call me that.«, They hear a second later, the voice of the black-haired and then he appears already in the door and enters in contrast to Chanyeol quite the room.

»You’re already awake?«, He asks a bit skeptical and surprised, Baekhyun can at least look at him very closely. Still with a grin on his lips, but not so cheeky, after all, should the silver-haired yes don’t suspect, he gets up from the bed.

Directly in front of him, he slowly puts his feet on the floor and then stands right in front of him. He raises his head as far as Baekhyun can look him in the eye.

But he doesn’t show that he returns his gaze and that only makes him feel the tingling sensation too clearly, so he continues to stare into his black eyes.

»Hey Baby Chick.« she laughs and bites his lower lip happily, so as not to laugh out loud. He grins him as good as he can cheeky.

However, Baekhyun doesn’t see Lucas shaking his head in disbelief and crawling slightly to the front of the bed.

»Thanks Yoda.« Sehun replies only and does not look down to him anymore, but to the right to his buddy who has already lifted his hands apologetically.

Baekhyun, who doesn’t lose sight of Sehun, sees him shake his head briefly and then look at him seriously.

»Funny. Sometimes you behave like a toddler.«, he growls, running his fingers through his hair and then taking a step backwards.

It seems to Baekhyun almost as if he could not tolerate even more closeness from him. Somewhat confused, he stops smiling and doesn’t bite his lower lip anymore.

Instead, he leans his head slightly and takes on a thoughtful look.

»Let's go.«, the black-haired then only and doesn’t look at him, but Chanyeol and Lucas.

Silently Baekhyun goes after Chanyeol, while his eyes glide again and again to Sehun, who is the first to go in front. He still couldn't decide.

Does he stay away from him or does he cuddle up to him and try to win him over? Silently, the silver-haired man snorts and strokes his strand out of his face.

He had never broken his head like that because of a guy. Grumpily, Baekhyun raises his head again and looks at Lucas back as he delves into his thoughts.

Baekhyun pays attention to his surroundings only when the three persons suddenly stop in front of him, so suddenly that he almost ran into his best friend.

The silver-haired just wants to tell the three why they just stop when he hears a strange voice.

»Oh! Park!«, confused about who besides his father, Sehun and Chanyeol still addresses with the surname, squeezes the silver-haired between Lucas and Chanyeol.

»Who is that?«, he whispers softly, turning his head slightly to the right to the brown-haired one.

»This is the deputy with whom I've to share the cabin, but he usually sleeps during the day, so I've my peace before him at night.«, confused that not Chanyeol, but Lucas answers, Baekhyun turns his head to his friend.

Lucas, on the other hand, continues to look straight ahead so that Baekhyun can only look at the profile of him.

»I see him the first time.«, he mumbles sheepishly, scratching his cheek lightly.

It is somehow embarrassing that he, the roommate seen by his friend, didn’t know.

»You should both go up to starboard. The boss has received an important message for you.«, So the older man nods to the two Men and wants to go further, than he seems to come up with something.

»Oh, you should take the two gentlemen here with you.« He passes the four young adults and continues along the passage.

While Baekhyun and Lucas only look at him in confusion, he softly hears the voice of Sehun and Chanyeol.

Inwardly, he shakes his head angrily over the strange old scumbag, he had not even approached him and Lucas, let alone looked at it.

But when Baekhyun turns his head back to Sehun and Chanyeol, curious as to what they are talking about quietly, they end their conversation at the very moment and suggest that Lucas and Baekhyun follow.

The silver-haired throws the blonde then a short look and in fact Lucas looks briefly to him and pulls his mouth.

Immediately Baekhyun is clear that even his friend would like to know what they talked about. Maybe they both knew what the news was?

_____

In the island, arrived at his father, enters the first Sehun, followed by Chanyeol the room.

»You wanted to talk to us?« Baekhyun hears the black-haired questioning and rolls his eyes as if his father deserved such respect.

»Ah, you're already there.«, With that Kien turns to the four and leaves his steering wheel.

»I didn’t think he would find you so fast.«, he murmurs afterward, then stops in front of them. Baekhyun immediately averts his eyes from his father and looks around the room.

»Baekhyun, Lucas from tomorrow you'll probably listen to me.«, his grower begins to explain and draws Baekhyun's full attention again.

»Oh, Park i’ve received the message that you both urgently need in combat. Therefore, I’ll arrange everything, so that you can start tomorrow morning.«

»Excuse me, but we're here to train!« Sehun snaps back and takes a step forward to talk directly to Kien.

»Supreme Command Oh.«, Kien growls again and hands out a note to Sehun. The black-haired reads through the short and then hums only softly.

»From the Secretary of the Navy.« Baekhyun, who doesn't understands only situation and doesn’t even want to think about what it means that his father is too constant for him from tomorrow, only silently watching Sehun.

He folds the note without another sound, stuffs it into his army trousers and silently leaves the room. Surprised he looks first to his grower and then to Chanyeol.

This scratch only at the back of the head and then mumble in the direction of Kien.

»I think we'll pack then and get ready.«, Only a short burst of nervous laughter from Chanyeol, before he leaves the starboard and probably runs fast behind his buddy.

»You can go too, look it, you two have a free day today and are allowed to do whatever you want. But stick to the rules.« Kien turns his back on both and heads back to his wheel.

»And what are we going to do now?«, whispers his friend softly, leaning over to Lucas ear.

»No idea, but at least we go out here first and then we enjoy the day.« Baekhyun whispers back and winks at him meaningfully.

After all, they had to use such an unexpected day off for themselves.


	19. No wind is felt 1-2

Lucas's point of view

Even before Kien can turn back to them and ask what they have been talking about, Lucas includes the wrist of Baekhyun.

The blonde quickly pulls his friend behind him. With hasty steps he leaves the room and enters the corridor at the same time.

As the silver-haired enters the corridor, Lucas quickly closes the door behind his friend and lets him go.

Wide grin, the blonde turns to Baekhyun, who immediately crossed his arms in front of his chest, but grins just as wide as Lucas.

»Tell me already. You're sure to have an idea the way you grin.« In fact, he already had an idea of what they could do with the day they had started.

»How about that?« Lucas begins, takes a breath to gather and then explains his idea.

»First of all, we go down to the gym, if that's what it's called here... I suggest in any case we make a little something for our figure and then we relax properly and enjoy only the day.«, Skeptically raises he raises an eyebrow and immediately pronounces what he thinks.

»And how do you want to relax? Don’t say now you just want to lie down on the bed.« Still with the big grin on his face, Lucas shakes his head slightly so that her long, blond hair in the braid slightly swings around.

»No, we'll do a little more, I'd say just let yourself be surprised.«, without further notice of Baekhyun's angry look, Lucas sets in motion, but is stopped by his voice after just a few steps.

»Where do you want to go now?«, Confused about Baekhyun's question, Lucas turns back to his friend.

»Well, to our cabins. I want to wear more comfortable clothes.«

»Oh, but then that's the wrong way.«, for a brief moment, the blonde actually needs to understand what Baekhyum has just said to him.

But when he has finally processed it, the silver-haired has already disappeared from his field of vision.

»Hey, wait for me,you know that I have no orientation, it's really nasty to leave me alone!« Lucas exclaims in horror and immediately starts to reach Baekhyun yet.

»I thought you understood it when he explained it to you.«, slightly twitching the blonde, as he runs around the corner and suddenly the stranded, leaning against the wall, sees.

»I understood it too, only my orientation is really bad, but you actually know that.«, defends Lucas and looks at his friend stubbornly.

»Come, then let's go and not waste any more time.« Baekhyun suddenly says and smiles at him slightly. Immediately, a smile on his lips and he slowly follows the silver-haired.

____

Forty-five minutes later, Lucas and Baekhyun are already in front of the cabin or hall where the fitness and muscle-building equipment is located.

»Let's go into the fight and let the calories melt!«, the blonde proudly announces and opens the door. Actually, he had planned to run into the room, but somehow he was too shocked.

»This isn’t a cursed room…« Lucas hears next to Baekhyun mumble, which also just stuck his head through the door.

»Yes, this is the hall in which the planes are, which must be repaired..«, describes the blonde quietly mumbling, what they both see.

»Yes, I can see it, Lucas.« Baekhyun hisses back and suddenly enters the hall to Lucas surprise.

»What are you doing?", He asks as surprised.

»Well, i let the pounds melt.«, proclaims Baekhyun proudly and walks to the treadmill.

»Come on.«, briefly Baekhyun turns once more to Lucas and beckons him into the hall. A bit shy, he enters the hall and looks around.

Basically, they were alone here, why shouldn't they exercise?.

»You're right, let's start and even if there are jets here, we just don’t care, the hall is closed and it's pretty warm, too.«, the blonde mumbles and goes to the dumbbells.

________

Two hours later, the two left the hall, slightly sweaty, and in fact they had hardly been disturbed during the two hours.

From time to time the mechanics had thrown them a look, but no longer dared to. Lucas suspects that it is still due to the words of Baekhyun's father.

»And what are we going to do now?«, asks the silver-haired woman, as she walks through the corridor in front of him, he turns easily to Lucas.

»First go to our cabins, there I'll explain the rest to you.« Lucas winks at his friend only. Lucas can then clearly hear that Baekhyun snorts quietly, but still goes ahead and leads Lucas good to the cabins.

It takes a few minutes to reach the cabins, with Lucas always feeling like the Baekhyun is slowing down.

»So and now..«, the silver-haired then growls suddenly, then even stops and turns to him, with his hands on his hips, to.

»Okay, I'm already talking.« Lucas waves and shakes his head at Baekhyun's impatience.

»Well, let's get dressed up, something that can get wet, and then turn your dad's bathroom into a steam room. And how do we do that? Just by putting the shower on and warming it up.«, he explains proudly, ignoring Baekhyun's head.

»Lucas this is a pointless water consumption.«, grumbles his friend and looks him straight in the eyes before he continues to speak.

»Besides, what am I supposed to do half naked with you? you're not my type, as you know.«

»Oh relax, we just relax and make masks for the face, from what we have.«, the blonde continues enthusiastic and doesn’t let himself be infected by Baekhyun's lousy mood.

»Hm..«, growls the silver-haired but only then looks at the ceiling.

»Okay, I'll have to shower anyway.« Baekhyun turns around and already wants to get into the cabin of his grower and go as Lucas stops him again.

»In five minutes in the bathroom.«, so Lucas joyfully opens the door to his cabin and disappears happily humming inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really thankful to all the readers of this story <3


	20. No wind is felt 2-2

Chanyeol’s point of view

Even though he knows he will get in trouble, Chanyeol disappears from starboard as fast as he can.

Clearly, it was said in the unwritten law of the Navy, which one may go only if the supreme has allowed. This would have been Kien in the case, but both he and his best buddy, who started doing so, had disregarded the unwritten rule.

And to come up with the best punishment for them, Kien had more than time tomorrow.

How long exactly this mission would go, the brown-haired didn’t know, which basically didn’t bother him, because the fact that he didn’t know what exactly was going onhim much more.

The only two who knew it were Kien, whom he now would not ask anymore after he left and then there was Sehun, whom he had to find first.

So he walks through the most varied corridors in the ship, once up, down twice and then back again.

And even if he asks somebody if he has seen the black-haired one, he always gets only a no. As if his best buddy had just been swallowed up by soil.

»This is really driving me crazy«, he murmured angrily and reaches desperately in the hair. Somewhat disoriented Chanyeol stands on the flight deck and looks around lost.

He really had no idea exactly where to look for his buddy.

»What am I going to do now?«, he asks softly, releasing his hair and letting his hands hang limply down his sides as his gaze sweeps across the flight deck.

Since he can’t find Sehun anywhere, Chanyeol decides to let it be futile to search for his buddy.

So he turns around and enters the island again, through the door on the flight deck.

Although a bit cumbersome, he hauls himself down the corridors of the ship to go to his cabin and pack his suitcase for the mission.

The fact that he didn’t find his buddy just gnaws at him too much. Another half hour passes until he finally reaches the cabin.

No, he just walk through the corridors very slowly, stopping one or two of his colleagues from going fast, he felt sorry for that, but at the moment he was just too depressed.

As he slips through the corridors, he opens the door and enters the cabin. Only in the cabin he sets a little bit more speed and closes the door so fast behind him.

Then he sighs loudly and turns to his wardrobe.

»Then it's time to wrap things up again.«, He goes to the closet and opens it, the while a few clothes fall to the floor, he ignores completely.

Instead, he digs his suitcase from under the cupboard and throws it on his bed.

Since he doesn’t know exactly when he comes back on the ship, he packs all his clothes, which he threw about two months ago in the closet, back in the suitcase.

Only at the thought, that has already passed so much time, so many days have passed him by, he falters briefly.

It didn't seem that long before, it was probably due to the merry company of Baekhyun and also Lucas, which make him laugh almost every day, sometimes at Sehun's expense, but he didn’t care.

The question of whether he will see the two again, pushes with him more and more in the foreground.

Chanyeol would say after all the time that the two are now part of his circle of friends, he gets along with them very well.

Well, it isn’t difficult for him to quickly see someone as a friend, but with both of them, he is sure that they’re belong to his best friends.

Chanyeol is so absorbed in his thoughts that he does not notice how the door to the cabin opens. Accordingly, he flinches slightly as he suddenly hears Sehun's voice behind him.

»I've talked to the responsible general, we're going to fly tonight.«, The brown-haired turns around and stands upright, as he has just squeezed the clothes neatly into his trunk.

Silently he watches his buddy for a few seconds as he opens his wardrobe and takes out the suitcase.

However, no clothes fall out of his closet on the floor, his wardrobe is perfectly organized.

»Where have you been?«, He finally asks when Sehun puts his suitcase on his bed and opens it at the zipper.

»I've just said, I've talked to the responsible General.«, grunts the black-haired back and clarifies Chanyeol so that he has a bad mood.

»Good and where? I've been looking for you.«, he growls back and turns back to his suitcase. Chanyeol did not have to stand around meaningless all the time.

»In one of the offices. What did you want?«, asks Sehun more than disinterested sounding, while the black-haired man turns back to his closet, takes out a stack of T-shirts and puts them as they are in his trunk.

»I wanted to know what our job is exactly. By storming that Hunie and I ran after you like a buddy, of course, I have no idea what it's about.« Chanyeol mumbles, switching to Sehun, who clearly buzzes when he hears his nickname.

»We’re flying to Afghanistan to support a few troops from the air. That's why we are already flying at night. A helicopter brings our bags to the station where we will live throughout the mission.« Sehun explains monotonously and stuffs his underwear on the edge of the suitcase.

Chanyeol himself turns his gaze to his own suitcase and closes it.

»Let's have a beer. I think we both need it now urgently.« Chanyeol still says afterwards and smiles broadly at his buddy.

»A beer? On the ship? Where do you want to get that from?« Sehun still asks skeptically and even raises an eyebrow.

»Don’t worry, I know someone like that.«, The brown-haired man says only secretly and goes to the door to leave the cabin.

Only when he has opened the door and stands in the corridor he turns around again and looks at Sehun waiting.

This sighs briefly, strokes through his hair and mumbles only: »Oh, I've already built enough crap anyway, that this doesn't matter anymore.«, Then he drives through his hair, but then goes to him in the hallway and closes the door behind him.

Yes, actually they would have to sleep now to be rested for the flight, but really neither of them had any desire for a break.


	21. The night breaks in

The day flew by so Baekhyun has been lying in bed for hours now. Until just then, because awakened by the snoring of his grower, he turns annoyed on the back and growls quietly.

Tired, the silver-haired runs his hands over his face and then opens his eyes, but in the darkness that prevails in the room he could have let too.

Annoyed, a soft sigh escapes his lips. With these loud snores he could forget sleeping again. So Baekhyun resolutely sits up and strokes his fingers through his hair.

For a few minutes he just sits in silence and listens to the annoying snoring of his father. Then, just like a few days ago, he would secretly sneak out of the room.

So the silver haired changes quietly from his sitting position to a kneeling one.

Carefully, he crawls and feels his way to the end of the bed, trying not to make any noise that could arouse his grower.

When he finally reaches the end of the bed with his slow pace, in his opinion the speed of a sloth, he doesn’t get up immediately but slides his hand into the small gap at the end of the mattress.

When Baekhyun has reached his object, he gently takes it between his fingers and pulls it out of the gap between mattress and bed frame.

Only now that he holds his box of cigarettes, which he has hidden in the gap a few days ago, is sitting down and he gently pushes his legs to the floor.

Only when Baekhyun is sure that he doesn’t make a noise when getting up does he stand upright and turn in the direction he suspects the door.

Carefully he raises his right foot a few inches above the ground and then puts it back in front of his toes from his left foot. He repeats the same with his left foot and then again with his right.

So Baekhyun sneaks slowly and barefoot step by step to the door. Meanwhile, he has pinned the pack of cigarettes to his body with the help of the waistband of his boxers, so he has his hands free.

He has this slightly stretched out in front of his upper body and waits for him to feel something at his fingertips.

While the silver haired cautiously creeps around the room, he bites concentrated on the lower lip and indeed, he suddenly touches the door with his fingers.

At least he thinks it's the door, the last time he had sneaked out the night, after all, it had been the door every time.

Immediately, Baekhyun stops and leans his fingertips down the door in search of the door handle, sliding down. Not a second later, he already feels the grip on his fingers from his right hand.

The silver-haired man easily grasps the handle and gently pushes it down.

As he opens the door a little wide, he scurries quickly to the side, opens the door completely and slips out quickly in the corridor, he immediately closes behind him again the door.

Everything just so that not too much light in the cabin a lot and his grower maybe still woke up.

On the other hand, he breathes relief and takes his box out of the waistband of his boxers.

Only when Baekhyun has calmed down a bit, the whole thing was quite exciting, he goes to the bathroom of his father.

In this he had even before he went to bed, leaving his clothes for the next day.

Without anyone noticing him, he goes to the bathroom and closes the door behind him to put on his clothes.

And only when Baekhyun has finished dressing his clothes he closes the door and leaves the bathroom.

With his house slippers on his feet, he now sneaks through the corridors of the aircraft carrier, he has only his goal in mind, the flight deck on which he can enjoy his cigarette in peace.

So the silver-haired accelerates his steps to reach his destination even faster and in fact he reaches the flight deck in record time.

Carefully, he drops the door behind him and walks towards the guard, who is just coming towards him.

»Evening.« Baekhyun greets the young man he used to confide in when smoking his cigarette up here.

»Evening.«, he greets him kindly and stops in front of him. Baekhyun, however, avoids his gaze and looks a bit uncertain on the ground.

»If you don’t have a problem with it, I would like to smoke and be something for myself back there today.« Baekhyun mumbles quietly, raises his head and smiles at him apologetically.

Actually, he already made enough for him. He left him, after all, almost every day up here smoking, without even report it to anyone.

»Sure, no problem.«, says the young man only and goes to the side.

Baekhyun, who now thinks he's a little disappointed, turns his head slightly to say something, but when he sees his friendly grin and even notices that he winks at him, he nods his thanks and then starts moving again.

The silver haired man is almost running down the runway to reach the jet as fast as possible. Yes, as stupid as it sounded, right now he just wanted to stand by his jet and enjoy the night.

Baekhyun himself suspects that he wants to say goodbye to him and wishes good luck. But speaking out or even thinking more about why it was like that, he oppresses with all his might.

With only two jets standing between him and his, Baekhyun slows his pace and begins to feel insecure.

His thoughts falter again and again. Now he isn’t sure why he is here anymore and what he wants right there.

As Baekhyun slowly approaches the plane, he looks around the deck again. Because somehow he didn’t want someone saw him, him was the whole thing more than embarrassing.

However, as Baekhyun sees no one but himself and the guard who has even turned his back on him, he quickly goes to his jet.

With two more steps, he runs past the tip of the jet and then stops on the side of the jet.

Carefully, with the fear that he might roll away, he leans his head against his head and closes his eyes. For a few seconds he just stands there and breathes in and out.

Until Baekhyun clears his throat and encourages himself. »Please take good care of him!«, he whispers softly and then bites his lower lip. How embarrassing he really is, he is now only really aware.

He was actually saying a piece of metal here that should take care of a human being. Although he was also good at saying the words, even though he only addressed the words to the jet.

The silver-haired man sighs silently, closes his eyes again, which he had opened briefly, and even though he is inwardly aware of what he wants to do now, he doesn’t pay attention to his conscience, which tells him how unhygienic that is, he gently kisses the metal.

For just a few seconds, he kisses his jet gently. Then he takes a step back, touches his head and shakes it slightly.

As stupid as it was, inside his body tingles, even if he just kissed his Jet.

Shortly Baekhyun falters, presumably the flu has caused consequential damage to him. Once again he sighs and then turns aside, takes two steps and looks at the dark sea.

He ponders his mind for a moment until he turns his head left to the jet.

»He is firmly anchored.«, the silver-haired mumbled softly and then decides to lean his back against the jet.

Baekhyun has just put a cigarette in his mouth and wants to ignite it as, he suddenly hears footsteps beside him and then hears another familiar voice.

»Did you know that every plane is perfectly tuned to its pilot?«, The voice asks, making Baekhyun pause in the movement. For a moment, he swallows hard and then slowly turns his head to the right towards the tip of the jet.

And indeed, just at the moment Sehun runs around the top. »Take Chanyeol's jet, for example. He is as dirty and dirty as Chanyeol himself, so he mirrors it perfectly, but suddenly missing only a speck of dust, it can completely change the flying for Chanyeol.«, He briefly pauses and stops at the spot, on who was Baekhyun just now.

»But if you take my jet, even a speck of dust would disturb my flight. But not just a speck of dust, fat would change everything completely.«, he continues, watching him skeptically and taking his cigarette out of his mouth again.

Baekhyun watches as he pulls a handkerchief out of his pocket and pushes it to the spot where he kissed his jet.

And then it occurs to him that he has applied lip care with a light color. Inwardly, he slaps himself, as he takes away the handkerchief and you can actually easily recognize a mouth print on it.

»I only have two questions for you.«, says Sehun calmly as he holds the handkerchief at one end and approaches him.

He never lets him out of his sight, even when he leans against the jet, he doesn’t turn his eyes away.

»First question: How exactly did you bribe the guard?«, He asks pointedly, for Baekhyun it almost seems like he's mad.

»Second question: why did you kiss my jet?«, He bites his lower lip promptly.

Because he realizes that he had seen him, even if he had not been able to discover it before.

»I think it's really unfair of you, that you think I would have bribed him so!« Baekhyun drives the black-haired but angry, as he remembers his first question.

»I don’t know if you’re allowed to know it, but he is transgender and I only talked to him. He's happy to be able to talk to someone who has no prejudices.«, He yells in a low voice, because he doesn’t want to attract the attention of the security guard.

Maybe he will even betray his trust in him, but he doesn’t want to hear from Sehun, that he is a slut and sleeps with everyone.

»I know, I just wanted to know if you might have offered him money. Don’t worry, my first thought wasn’t that you slept with him.« Sehun replies casually, loosely folding his arms over his chest, holding the handkerchief in his hand so that Baekhyun can still clearly see his lip print.

Somewhat astonished, he looks at him and sees that he only closes his eyes with a cheeky grin, remembering that he still has to answer the other question, but he doesn’t have to do that immediately.

Baekhyun takes the cigarette back in his mouth and finally lights it. With relish, he pulls on the cigarette and then takes her, as he exhales the smoke, from his lips.

»To your second question..«, damn he couldn’t answer his question. Well, he could, but he didn’t want to, because a huge lump is forming in his throat right now.

»You can’t answer me.«, laughs Sehun softly, but averts his eyes from him and instead looks at the handkerchief in his hand.

Then he folds it carefully, to Baekhyun's surprise, and then puts it in his pocket.

As he raises his head, he avoids his gaze immediately and looks back to the sea, he hesitantly pulls on his cigarette.

It comes to him the idea that it is really the first time he is alone with him, without which they could bother anyone.

»What are you doing here?«, The silver-haired asks softly, his question, he must answer in his opinion no longer. Especially after his words, it makes him feel that he no longer expected an answer.

»Every time we go on a mission, I spend the night under the sky. It helps me think.«, he replies honestly, catching Baekhyun's gaze, which he doesn’t notice as he looks up into the sky.

Although he is initially surprised by his honesty, he nods in understanding and turns his eyes towards the sky just like Sehun.

For a few minutes, they both just stand there looking up at the sky, with Baekhyun now and then pulling on his cigarette.

Until he suddenly has a question on his tongue and he averts his gaze from the sky to look at Sehun.

»How do you know me? I mean, when we first met, here on the deck, you addressed me directly with my name.«, He asks quietly, watching him to really get his every move.

The black-haired, however, only briefly lowers his head, looks him in the eye and then turns his head again to the sky.

It takes a few seconds for him to answer the question and even if it's just seconds, Baekhyun's nerves are almost completely broken, because he too wished to have an answer to that question and since it didn’t appear he did he would have liked to jump at his throat.

»When I started in the group of your father, he still had pictures of you up in starboard. He also talked about you almost every day, he was so proud of your good grades. At that time, I think you were 14 years old when i started here.«, He mumbles quietly and thoughtfully.

Baekhyun just looks at him silently and waits for him to continue talking. »By the fact that he had the pictures of you standing up and told me about you, i recognized you. There aren’t many guys with silvery hair and an unruly character. As much as he always raved about you, I never thought he didn’t understand why you suddenly changed so much. Although your notes, as far as I know, have not suffered from your behavior.«, He suddenly looks at him directly.

Baekhyun jerks briefly under his intense gaze and looks down sadly.

He couldn’t and didn’t want to say that, even if he knew everything anyway. He had been the one who had looked after him from the beginning, not his father, but Sehun had taken care of him.

Ironically, the guy he'd always hated, because he thought he took his grower away from him.

»You lied to me!«, Baekhyun mumbles quietly and looks over at him slightly. He lowers his head at his question and looks him in the eye.

»In what way?«, He hears him asking in confusion and has to suppress a quiet laugh.

»In the matter of the stuffed tiger. You lied to me about him being of the boy, but how is the cuddly toy to be of the boy when we’ve dropped off early and didn’t even have the chance to come aboard to thank us?« Baekhyun can see for several seconds, several emotions in his face.

First horror, then a slight rage and finally he looks calm at him. But everything really only takes a few seconds, so he has again firmly under control when he answers him.

»Then I just made a mistake and they were there the evening before.«, He waved casually and put his hands in his pocket. Baekhyun can only answer his words with a shake of the head.

»Sehun, that can’t be the same because the boy had to go to the hospital. So is the tiger from your collection?«, Asks the silver-haired cheeky and grins him just as cheeky.

The black-haired then narrows his eyes and looks at him slightly, played angry.

»Good, he isn’t from them. His mother wanted to come by, but since we had already filed, she just called.«, He ends his answer, brings his hands out of his pockets and runs his right hand through his hair.

At the same time the silver-haired thinks he will not get an answer to the question of where he got the tiger from.

»And the tiger is from our lost property. I don’t have a cuddly toy collection.«, The end he already buzzes so quietly that Baekhyun almost did not understand him.

But since he has understood every word he has, he smiles slightly at the black-haired and leans his head slightly.

»Thank you anyway, it really cheered me up.«, he murmurs softly, hoping he understood him.

But by his grin, which this time isn’t naughty but really friendly, Baekhyun can clearly see that he has heard him and understood his words.

»Then it really doesn’t matter where the tiger is from. The main thing he helped.« Baekhyun nods silently to his words and thus agrees with him.

It was true that it didn’t really matter where exactly the stuffed animal came from, with which he cuddled every night.

It was only the gesture that counted. Only for a moment does he look into his dark eyes, which only seem more mysterious in the sky, then he turns his gaze back to the sea, where in the dark you can only see the tops of the waves that reflect the light of the ship.

It comes to him the thought that Sehun must have noticed then how lonely he felt, why else he should have given him a cuddly toy.

Alone because the silver-haired was ill, you don't give anyone a cuddly toy, especially if both parties are adults.

While wallowing in his thoughts and looking a bit down to the sea, Baekhyun doesn’t notice how Sehun approaches him.

Only when he stops a step away from him, he jerks his head to him and looks at him shocked.

Whatever he had in mind through his reaction and the fact that he noticed him, he sees that he stops short.

However, when he raises his left hand and stretches it towards him, Baekhyun suspects that he has regrouped and now wants to finish his plan.

Confused about what exactly he's up to, he watches his hand approaching him more and more.

When his fingers suddenly touch his fingers, he jerks slightly and realizes too late that he has stolen his cigarette.

While the silver haired shocked like a pillar of salt is there, he goes back a few steps and relishes on his cigarette.

Only when he sees this, he awakes from his rigidity and goes to him angrily.

»Give them back, you can’t just steal them from me. They’re counted. Sehun please.« Baekhyun wails softly and looks at him pleadingly, but he pulls again only on the cigarette and blows him the smoke in amusement.

»Sehun, please. I’ve only five boxes, if you can calculate you know that will never last for six months. So please, I can’t smoke for the next two days.«, He continues, but doesn’t take pity from him.

Instead of showing pity, he still smokes his cigarette and then lets her fall to the ground to kick her out.

»Ass!«, It explodes angry. Bockig he crossed his arms in front of his chest and already wants to turn away from him when he heard a word from him.

»Here!«, just in time she can release her crossed arms and catch the thrown.

»But how? Where from?.. What?« Baekhyun asks confused with the box of cigarettes in his hand and gets no reasonable sentence.

Sehun then just laughs, puts his hands back in his pocket and walks towards him.

»You can keep that, I still have enough, besides, I come at any time to new boxes, so if your are empty, let me know.«, He is standing right in front of him.

Baekhyun can only nod and look up at him because of his closeness. Whether he is aware how close he is to him and if he realizes that he comes closer to him?

When the silver-haired man realizes that his face is getting closer to his and they both still look each other in the eyes silently, he closes his eyes and stretches towards him.

But suddenly Baekhyun doesn’t feel his lips on his, but his hand on his forehead and he realizes that he pushes his hair slightly to the side.

He keeps his eyes closed all the time, even as he notices that he is kissing his forehead gently and mumbling something to him.

»Take care of yourself and, above all, make something of your life. I have to go.«, He kisses his forehead again and then lets go of him.

As Baekhyun opens his eyes, he is no longer in front of him, so it seems like a dream.

He has to go, suddenly holding it in his head again and he flinches slightly.

Then he remembers the order, he and Chanyeol would be flying soon.

Immediately Baekhyun starts to move and runs around the jet, but he can no longer see him on the deck.

There are still so many questions buzzing through his mind that he would have liked to ask him before the start. When exactly do you start? Was that his departure from him? And what about the ring around his neck?

»No…«, he suddenly shocked and stopped dead in his tracks. With eyes wide in shock, he just stands there and only now understands his words.

They almost sounded like a final goodbye. Take care of yourself and make something of your life. That was clearly a farewell.

Without the Baekhyun being able to prevent it, a tear leaves his eyes and rolls over his cheek. Immediately he puts his box away and runs to the door of the island.

»Damn…«, he breathes softly and tries to accelerate his pace. Without a word, he runs past the guard and tears open the door to the interior of the ship.

Baekhyun runs a few meters through the corridor, but can no longer find Sehun. So he stops in despair and just yells his question into the corridor.

»Where are you flying? Damn Sehun, tell me where your mission leads you.«, roars the silver haired and gets more and more panic.

He desperately drives his way through his hair as more tears roll over his cheeks and drip on the floor unhindered.

He suddenly realizes that he didn’t know where his cabin is, so he wouldn’t find him either.

Even more desperate he bites his lower lip and stops the thoughts that want to imagine where his mission could go.

It had long been clear to him that it wasn’t going to Germany, it had to be a country or an area that was dangerous.

Otherwise he would never have said goodbye to him like that. When the thought comes to him that he needs to know his grower, he runs immediately.

Without thinking about any consequences, he plucks the door to the cabin and turns on the light.

»Where are they flying?« Baekhyun roars angrily, slamming the door behind him as he enters the room.

»What?«. hisses his grower back and looks at him both tired and angry.

»Where are Chanyeol and Sehun flying?«, He asks loudly and clearly, emphasizing every single word.

Kien blinks then a few times and sits upright. Only then he looks at him scrutinizing, but he will not be able to detect the tears anymore, because he wiped them away on the way to the cabin.

»To Afghanistan.«, he says dryly, causing Baekhyun to burst.

»Why in such a dangerous area? There is war there.«, He says angrily and looks at his father in horror.

»Because they are both soldiers and their job is to fight for peace. No matter where and how dangerous it could be. Even if they let their lives. That, Baekhyun, is her and also my life.« Kien says in a serious voice and stands up.


	22. The sun is rising covered by clouds

It takes a few minutes for Baekhyun to digest it completely, but in the end he understands his father's words.

While his father was still speaking, he wanted to interrupt him and yell at him that he apparently has no conscience, since he apparently wasn’t worried about Chanyeol and Sehun.

The silver-haired didn’t understand at the beginning why he let his so-called son into danger without protesting. But now that he has finished, he has to admit that he was right in his words.

After all, he himself had to fight in the war often enough while he was sitting at home with his mother, hoping that nothing would happen to him.

So Baekhyun nods silently, swallows hard and looks down. While he stands depressed and looks down at the ground, he sees in the corner of his eye as feet on the ground.

Slightly curious about what his grower has in mind, he slightly raises his head and although a few strands of hair fall into his face, he can watch him closely.

But the silver-haired once again feels the disappointment as he watches as he walks past him to his closet, silently puts on his clothes and then goes to the door.

»You should sleep«, he briefly looks at his words directly in the face, but doesn’t reply, just look at him.

Meanwhile, Kien just seems to not notice his expression, because he immediately turns around, opens the door and leaves Baekhyun alone in the sleeping cabin.

Disappointed, he lets his head hang and just stands there. How should he know how he feels?

Kien and he weren't son and father, they never had this close bond to each other as others had.

How could they have built the bond with each other, if he was never there for him, if he never cared for him?

He really missed every important event in his life, so how was he supposed to regard him as his father?

A sigh escapes him quietly, before lifting his head and turning to his bed.

He didn’t feel like sleeping, but at least he could lie down, maybe at least his muscles could relax.

So he takes one step to his bed and then lies down, fully dressed on the bed and the blanket, even the shoes he wears.

So he lies now on his bed and stares lost in thought the blanket.

He crossed his arms behind his head and slightly bent his legs.

Even if the silver haired currently wearing his shoes and makes his blanket so dirty, he doesn’t care at the moment. His thoughts revolve around his childhood too much.

First of all, he remembers all the moments in his childhood that parents always put a lot of emphasis on.

Memories of your own child,when they say mom and dad for the first time. How he suddenly smiles, laughs, learns to walk and even learns to ride a bicycle.

All moments that were recorded on video and were watched by most parents again and again secretly.

But he wasn’t so with Baekhyun, he is sure of that. The only one who was present at all these first times was his mother.

As a young teenager, Baekhyun had secretly looked at all the photo albums and on each single picture, either he was alone or with his mother together to see.

Even as a child he had never seen that his father has watched the videos, with his first steps or his first word.

He just showed him from an early age, that he has no real interest in him.

Of course, he could not remember all those things that exist on video or pictures where Baekhyun was a little baby, but he could remember other important moments he simply missed.

The pictures of his school introduction appear in his mind while he is still looking at the ceiling, just lying still.

Baekhyun had been enrolled at the age of six and, like everyone else, had to go on stage and introduce himself.

On the whole drive to school, his mother had repeatedly told him that his father will be there and beckon to him.

But when the silver-haired one was called and stepped onto the stage to the microphone, he searched in vain for his father in the room.

He remembers well that he introduced himself quietly, took the surprise bag and then ran crying off the stage.

Unfortunately, Baekhyun has to realize at the thought that this wasn’t the only moment his mother had promised him that the Father would come. He had never attended one of his Hapkido contests.

Without his being able to prevent it his vision is blurring in front of his sight. He had never really been there for him, so how could he bond to him?

He was and will always be a stranger to him. A strange man who lived with them from time to time, praising him briefly for the good grades and then disappearing again.

He never came to any of his birthdays or send him anything. Even for his 18th birthday, the day everyone grows up, he didn’t care and it was only a few months ago.

Well, since Baekhyun was 16 years old, the relationship with him has been going down the drain anyway, but in his opinion he could at least have called to his 18th birthday.

But he had done nothing and why, he now knew where he is on the ship and he had told everyone, that they should stay away from him. He detested, in his opinion, his own son.

He quickly suppresses the urge to let the tears run wild. Instead, Baekhyun closes his eyes and tries to calm down by breathing deeply in and out.

In fact, he calms himself and his confused thoughts and manages to open his eyes a little more calmly.

He didn’t want to keep them closed too long, he didn’t want to fall asleep. Not after this evening and especially not after Sehun's words.

Although it's not even his words that confuse him right now, it's more his act. Baekyhun still can’t believe that he approached him so much and looked at him because he just wanted to kiss him on the forehead.

Above all, he couldn’t quite understand the meaning of kissing his forehead.

But the silver-haired didn’t want to understand his act too, because his body tingled too much, even if he only thought that he almost kissed him.

Never before had Baekhyun in his life before, raved so much for a guy or felt that way for someone.

He still can't say exactly what it is, whether it is only physical or more, but he feels only too clearly how much he will miss him.

The idea of having a relationship with him feels both good and bad for him.

The thought of being with him, so that Sehun only belongs to him and he only to him, makes his body tingle with joy.

On the other hand, he falls into a hole at the same time because he is aware that the black haired will not change his job and his life for him.

Sehun, like his father, will hardly be home while sitting at home, waiting for him and hoping that nothing will happen to him.

No, the silver-haired can’t live with that, it isn’t enough for him to have someone, he sees only once every half a year.

Even though he subconsciously realizes, that he is unlikely to find another one, who can hold his breath, he can't help himself.

»Oh man Baekhyun, stop thinking.«, he murmurs softly, knocking himself down.

The silver-haired one puts an arm over his eyes and grunts angrily at himself again.

He didn’t even know if Sehun wanted anything from him or if he just played with him.

But the biggest problem was and is the ring around his neck, as long as he didn’t know what he stood for, he should stop thinking about what if.

____

Only a few hours later Baekhyun wakes up again and sits down jerkily. He was actually just asleep. How long had he slept? Are Sehun and Chanyeol already disappeared?

Without noticing his headache, he had sat up by jerky, he jumps off the bed.

Since he still wore his clothes, he could go immediately, but stops briefly, smooths out his clothes for a moment and storms only then from the cabin.

And again Baekhyun runs through the corridors of the ship and again his target is the flight deck.

If his guess is confirmed, then he's already too late anyway, but despite the doubt, he also has a bit of hope and that very hope leads him to run like a madman through the hallways.

He doesn’t even know what time it is. The thought that his grower couldn’t have been in the cabin the whole rest of the night doesn’t calm him down, but only makes him run faster.

Almost in panic, Baekhyun opens the door and rushes to the deck. When the door slams shut behind him, he has already run five more steps.

Only now after the five steps he stops and lets his shoulders hang.

As his eyes fade slowly, he still stares at the empty space where his plane had stood just a few hours ago.

»Not an hour after you left the flight deck yesterday, they're launched.« Baekhyun turns his head to the right and simultaneously tries to get a clear view by repeatedly blinking.

»Even the boss knew nothing about it, when he stepped on the flight deck. He even asked me, why the two are already starting.« Silently, the silver-haired nods and doesn’t react at all.

In his head, everything just rotates, he urgently needed to get rid of his thoughts, but not here. So he turns around and leaves the flight deck without another word.

This time he slowly crosses the corridors, with his sad thoughts he simply couldn’t run anymore.

Baekhyun really didn’t think that Sehun and Chanyeol just disappear like that.

He stops only in front of Luca's door, feebly leans his head against the door and knocks lightly on the door.

That he murmurs the Lucas's Name again and again is almost completely submerged in the soft knocking.

Lucas, however, seems to hear him anyway, because suddenly the door opens and he is just so caught by his friend.

The blonde doesn’t even ask what happened, but pulls him in his arms and hugs him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not look over these two chapters again because I'm sick, so I apologize if there are any errors.  
I still hope that you like the chapter. Love goes out to you guys! <3


	23. Feather clouds in the sky

Exhausted by the many feelings that collapsed on him, Baekhyun enjoys the embrace of his best friend and even closes his eyes with relish.

Completely relaxed he puts his head on Lucas shoulder.

It takes a few minutes for him to raise his head and release the hug with the blonde. Carefully, Baekhyun takes a step back and smiles tentatively at his friend.

No, he doesn’t cry. It would have to happen something worse for him to cry.

Sure, it was bad that he just left him behind and of course he would like to fly after him and to give him a slap, but it wasn’t a reason to cry. At most to uselessly chocolate bars to stuff in pure.

But he didn’t know if it existed on the ship. At least that would be something he could do with Lucas today.

Baekhyun could really go with him to find candys.

»Are you still telling me something today? Or would you rather stay alone in your thoughts?« Lucas brings him out of his thoughts with his rather sharp words.

The silver-haired then stops immediately to smile and almost shakes his head in panic. No, he definitely didn’t want to be alone now.

Since his father doesn’t seem to understand what Sehun means to him now, he only had Lucas now. As always.

Without that Baekhyun still have something to say, the blonde takes a step aside and let him enter the cabin.

As if he were doing something forbidden, he sneaks into the cabin and sits down quite carefully on the bed of his friend.

He then raises his head and watches his blond-haired friend shake his head and close the door at the same time.

Lucas throws him a confused look, but then sits down on the opposite bed and simply stares Baekhyun in the eye.

A silent request to the silver-haired, he should start talking.

Almost timidly, Baekhyun clears his throat and turns his gaze to the ground, as Lucas's piercing gaze didn’t make the lump in his throat disappear.

»I sneak out of the cabin every now and then and go to the flight deck. Since my grower always snores so loud that I can’t sleep then. Then I need a cigarette to calm my nerves.«, He stops for a moment and carefully lifts his head to look at Lucas.

This had leaned slightly back and supports his upper body with his hands on the bed.

»I know smoking is unhealthy and stuff. If I hadn't gone out to smoke last night, I wouldn’t have anything to tell you now.« Baekhyun defends before Lucas can start his sermon again.

The blonde, however, only gives him a quick look and then silently asks him to continue talking. Yes, his communication worked without words.

»Anyway, I smoked one up there when suddenly Sehun dived in.«, Mumbles Baekhyun, in his opinion he doesn’t have to explain his friend everything down to the smallest detail.

Especially the thing with the jet and the kiss, he didn’t have to tell him.

Baekhyun himself was just too ashamed at the thought of kissing his jet.

But before he sinks into his thoughts again, he hauls himself out of it again and talks on.

»Anyway, we've stood and talked for a while. I asked him where he knows me from…«

»Did you ask him about the ring?« Lucas interrupts his friend curiously and leans forward curiously, as if he doesn’t want to miss another word.

»No, it all happened so fast that I didn’t have time anymore.«, he mumbles ashamed and lowers his eyes again.

He could slap himself for it. The question about the ring was probably the most important question he could have asked him.

But no Baekhyun had completely forgotten it, completely ousted.

»Anyway, he suddenly came closer to me, I thought first he was up to something, but then he just grabbed my cigarette and increased the distance again. Do you know Lucas I thought he's getting in touch with me and wants to touch me. But no, he only took my cigarette and then just smoked it up.« So Baekhyun elegantly changes the subject and raises his gaze again.

Inwardly, he really hoped that this little trick would work. »Good on. But we come to the topic ring later again.« So joyfully and carefully Baekhyun lifted his head, the faster and more disappointed he lets fall again.

Would have been really too nice, if the blonde could have distracted so easy. Shortly he sighs depressed loud, but then raises his head and looks back at Lucas normal in the eye.

»Yes, anyway, I was angry at him because my cigarettes are counted out and so!«, explains Baekhyun shortly composed, because he knows exactly that Lucas is waiting for the exciting and devastating part.

»I told him then that I think that's not funny and that's my cigarette. But before I could really get into it, the whole situation had turned. He was so close to me so suddenly…«

»How close?« Lucas interrupts him tensely and even bites his lower lip. Even if the blonde has just interrupted him, a smile creeps on his lips.

»Closer than we are both right now. As close that would not have even a sheet of paper between us fit.«, explains Baekhyun exciting and leans forward like Lucas.

»We've probably looked each other in the eye for minutes and I swear you Lucas, never has my body reacted so much to a man. Everything has tingled and tense at the same time in the hope that more comes from him, than just to look in the eyes under the night sky.« Baekhyun can clearly see his friend that he in this moment exactly in him put into it.

»When I realized that his face is getting closer to mine. Could I just suppress it so nervously to giggle. Instead I closed my eyes and waited for the kiss from him. In my inner life, everything started to twitch for joy. I've always imagined how his lips taste good and, above all, whether they are soft. Would it be a hot and passionate kiss or a frightening, disappointing and too wet kiss? All of these questions, Lucas, have crossed my mind in those few seconds. So many things that I almost hyperventilated…«

»Oh Baek, don't keep me in suspense but tell me how the fucking lips of this really damn hot guy taste and to be honest as he looks, he sure kisses like a god!«, pleased Baekhyun that his friend is there completely purely increases.

Whereby he has to admit that he alone from the memory of the evening, has goose bumps all over his body.

»Lucas, honestly, I’ve no idea how he kisses.« Baekhyun mumbles softly, watching Lucas intently.

His face changes from being overly pleased, confused, over unaware and finally to completely overwhelmed.

»Now don’t say you've pinched and fainted Baek!«, Mumbles the blonde, Baekhyun then looks at his friend in horror, even takes a deep breath and cheeks up his cheeks.

»Pah, like I'm going to faint because of a kiss.«, The silver-haired grunts back and looks pouting to the right.

»It was just fun. Now don’t let it all pull out of your nose but rather tell me what happened!«, He isn’t sure, but he thinks he heard an annoyed sigh from Lucas at the beginning.

Ignoring that, he turns to his friend again and talks.

»Nothing happened. Almost as if he had been hit or flashed a brainstorm, he suddenly kissed my forehead. Well he said that I should make something out of my life and take care of me. What really sounds like a goodbye for me. But he didn’t kiss me!« Baekhyun roars almost to the end.

Yes, he was really angry about that. Even if he had a man at home and because of that he didn’t kiss him in the end, at the moment he wished nothing more than the kiss he had made.

The closeness, the crackle between them, had almost demanded a kiss. So why hadn’t he given in and kissed him?

If Baekhyun could, he would now like to jump into a jet, fly after him and miss a slap for his cowardice.

»He just left you up there?«

»Yeah.«

»Without a word of explanation?« Lucas asks further shocked and Baekhyun can only nod again.

»Yes and then they flew away.« Baekhyun mumbles afterward.

»What's that for a guy, please!« Lucas complains to his surprise suddenly. Even before Baekhyun can something say, the blonde jumps madly from the bed and runs before this round.

At the same time, he repeatedly insults Sehun with the most violent abusive words, which Baekhyun is astonished to hear, as he had never before experienced Lucas like that.

»Lucas why are you so upset?« The silver-haired man asks cautiously and would rather pull his question back when Lucas suddenly stops and looks at him angrily.

»Why? You ask me why? Have you ever seen how you deal with each other or how damn hot that looks like when you stand next to each other?« Lucas yells angrily, but leaves him no time to answer, because he immediately complains even further.

»You just look perfect next to each other and then you're almost there and kiss you, come closer. But no he pulls the tail. Why the hell should I not be upset!«, Without Baekhyun really to pay attention, Lucas immediately falls into his shame triad and paid attention so the silver-haired and not at all.

Baekhyun observes the blond thoughtfully as it runs round and bites itself repeatedly on the lower lip.

All sorts of things, triggered by Lucas words, go through his mind.

Until it suddenly clicks on the silver haired and his cheeks slightly pink.

»Lucas ...« Baekhyun mumbles softly, but doesn’t get the attention he wants.

Which is why he gets up, grabs his friend by the shoulders and thus stops in the movement, as well as in thought.

»Lucas so angry and disappointed I'm because of him...«, the silver-haired mumbled softly, biting his lower lip again and lowering his head uncertainly.

»I think I fell in love with Sehun!« Baekhyun breathes then softly, gently raises his head and looks his friend in the eyes. This one beaming at him happily and nods slightly.

»Yeah, I think so too!« Lucas murmurs quietly back and pulls Baekhyun happy in a tight hug.


	24. Sunbeams brighten the sky

The two are still hugging tightly, when suddenly there is a knock on the door without any warning. Frightened, the two drive apart as if struck by lightning.

Baekhyun looks at his friend with eyes wide in shock.

»That stays under us.«, he says quickly, as he finally understands what exactly he has entrusted to the blonde.

But Lucas nods to him, which makes Baekhyun immensely relieved and he even releases the unconsciously accumulated air from his lungs.

After Lucas silently agreed to the breathy words, he gestures to Baekhyun to sit down on the bed.

He himself goes to the door in time to open it as soon as Baekhyun sits.

Once again Lucas casts a searching glance at his best friend, when he sees that the silver-haired man has sat down on the bed and even smiling at him, Lucas turns around and opens the door peppy.

He slides his gaze over the man in the uniform. »Yes?« Lucas asks, if he didn’t understand his silent request. But the young man looks him in the eye for a moment and obviously slides his gaze over his body.

Baekhyun, who had been sitting on the bed in silence and watching the two of them, sighed once and shook his head.

The two of them were really looking at each other's eyes in a seducing way, while he sitting on the bed, waiting to be told what he want.

With a slight annoyance, the silver-haired man gets up from the bed and heads for the two.

When he reaches the two after a few steps, he pushes his friend aside with a slight hump and puts himself in the door.

Lucas, who has looked seductively until just the young man, now sits on the ground and looks at Baekhyun shocked.

Baekhyun meanwhile casts his eyes to slits and looks at the man defiantly.

»So why are you here?«, He asks sharply, crossing his arms over his chest.

The guy, however, only looks at him in astonishment for a few minutes, before he finds his words and answers him rather quietly.

»You're supposed to go up to the captain.«, He turns around but first smiles at Lucas and then just walks down the hallway.

Baekhyun then turns right to the blond, who is still sitting on the floor. Baekhyun silently extends his hand to Lucas.

»Sorry!«, He mumbles when Lucas lets himself be pulled up by him, while Baekhyun looks apologetically at his blond-haired friend.

He was really sorry, he had not intended to push Lucas so hard, only he had just been so annoyed that he had not really noticed.

The blonde hung just waves off and stands straight down. Whereby he doesn’t put himself candle straight but rather crouched, as he knocks the dirt from the clothes.

»You know, it's my own fault. Your sweetheart has just left and I am flirting before your eyes. No wonder you got jealous.«, without looking up, Lucas tells his friend.

Baekhyun then angrily narrows his eyes, but waits patiently until Lucas looks at him and then complains.

Apparently, he should not tell his friend anything, because this isn’t the first time that Lucas teases him with something private and sensitive.

When Lucas finally finishes and puts himself straight, he only looks at Baekhyun for a moment and even comes before him.

»Come on, let's go up and see what your age wants from us.« the blonde just says, ignoring Baekhyun's angry look and just walking down the hallway.

The silver-haired looks him at first angrily behind, but then exhales once strong, shakes his head in disbelief and follows the blonde.

_________

While the two run to Kien, Lucas, who is walking next to him, keeps glancing at him.

After all, Baekhyun had not yet forgotten what Lucas said earlier, he had brought him out of his mind with his sudden departure, but the silver-haired one had by no means forgotten it.

»What do you think, what can we do for as long as Sehun and Chanyeol aren’t there for your grower? «

»Huh?«, Baekhyun asks in confusion, as he was just thinking and he had not expected a question from Lucas.

»Where are you in thought? I asked you if you have any idea what your father is up to?«, The blonde repeats his question and gives him a skeptical look.

»I don’t know, just let yourself be surprised, either way, nothing will be positive.«, Baekhyun mumbles back and wastes a moment on his thoughts before addressing Lucas again.

»Lucas for that, i was definitely not jealous.«

»Of course you were not.« he sneers, only giving him a skeptical look. Baekhyun twists his eyes for a moment and stops with his arms crossed.

»Lucas, please, don’t tease me, i’ve to fight with me like that too. After all, that's the first time for me to really love someone!« The silver-haired mumbled softly, ashamed of the fact.

»Don’t worry, Baek, i don’t say it again and that was the only time. I promise!«, replies Lucas smiling and playfully punches Baekhyun on the shoulder.

The silver-haired, however, looks only briefly at Lucas then but and believe him just once. So Baekhyun sets in motion again, runs the way to starboard to his father.

Only after he has opened the door to starboard and entered that, does Lucas stand next to him again.

Kien, who has turned to them because of the sound of the closing door, nods briefly to the two and then turns to an older man to his right.

Bored, Baekhyun watches him whisper something to the man and then leaves his post to run towards him.

»Come along!«, He growls to the two only. Baekhyun can immediately interpret that he is angry.

Without another word of explanation to the two, he passes them and opens the door to the corridor.

Without a word, the silver-haired man turns around, followed by his friend, who apparently doesn’t want to say anything, through the open door.

Overall, the whole mood between the three is more than tense. Above all, that the two do not know what his grower wants from them.

»Follow me.«, He orders again only and goes in front of the two through the corridor.

Lucas briefly casts a questioning look at Baekhyun, who only looks back from him with a skeptical look and a helpless shrug in response.

So they silently follow the man until he suddenly stops and gives them another door. Initially, Baekhyun thinks it is the torture chamber, but when he realizes that it is an office, he goes into the room voluntarily and without objection.

»Sit down!«, again only a command leaves Kiens mouth, which he shows just as angry on the chairs in the office, lets the two stop briefly.

Baekhyun, who has known him for a long time, hesitates but then squeezes himself and sits down at the big table, which is actually meant for important meetings with many people.

Slowly, Lucas follows him and sits down next to Baekhyun on the chair. So Kien sits down last to the table opposite the two.

»What do you want?«, the silver-haired man snaps and doesn’t wait until his grower speaks. He throws him an angry look, but then answers his question.

»I have learned what you have done and if you think that doesn’t have any consequences, you have thought wrong.«, He pauses briefly and looks at the two, but then he almost shakes his head in disbelief and continues talking:

»I've heard from our maintenance staff that my bathroom used up too much water. I don’t know if you are aware that we are on a ship, but again for clarification. On a ship, everything is limited, not only food and drink, but also the water to clean, cook and shower.« Baekhyun widened his eyes in shock, he had already thought it.

Baekhyun had known that would cause trouble, now he would probably get house arrest on the ship as well.

»Since you don’t seem to know how to save and how hard it is to work, both of you will be helping our cleaning staff with cleaning for the next few weeks. You can shower only in the shared showers, where after a few minutes or seconds, the water in the shower always goes out.«

»Excuse me?«, this time Lucas arrives at the Byun in shock as he ends. The blonde even jumps up from his chair and rests on the table.

»I'm serious, Yukhei.« Kien hisses, glaring at the two.

»You are not on a free cruise here. Therefore, i ask for more respect from you, not only against me but also the team opposite. I don’t know which of you had the idea of wasting water, it doesn’t matter because I basically trust you two would do that. I don’t want to know why you did that. Nor do I care about your excuses or lies about the matter. You've made shit and now you can charge it if you want it or not!« Kien angrily slaps his fist on the table and gets up from his chair.

Baekhyun and Lucas start to twitch slightly because of the bang he creates by his action, and are already preparing for something worse than he suddenly gets up.

However, when the silver-haired one notices the two of them that he is going to the door and wants to leave the room, he also gets up from his chair.

But instead of approaching him, he just turns around and sits down lightly on the table, his hands resting on his right and left.

»What time do you pick us up? And above all, what should we do until tomorrow?« Baekhyun asks his grower and stops him from going further.

But Kien doesn’t answer him immediately, but goes first to one of the cabinets on the wall, then takes a note and a pen and notes something on the slip of paper.

Only when he's done does he turn to Baekhyun, give him the note and answer him.

»I'll pick you up at eight o'clock tomorrow. If you do not know what you should do until tomorrow, get the appropriate clothes for cleaning and the necessary material.« Baekhyun grudgingly releases his right hand from the table and takes the piece of paper he has handed him.

Then the silver-haired leaves his father the room without another sound.

So Baekhyun stands somewhat haphazard, with the note in his hand, leaning against the table, turning his head slightly to Lucas's left.

He is still sitting in his chair, smiling apologetically at him.

»I told you right away that this will cause trouble!« Baekhyun growls slightly acidified and looks at Lucas now rather unintentionally angry.

His grower, to whom he is actually really angry, has just left the room so that only Lucas, on whom he is so angry, is there.

»Yeah, that's what you said, but I really didn’t think or knew you could find out.«, the blonde growls softly.

»Well, at least we can sleep an hour longer.« Baekhyun mumbles softly, waving slightly with the note in his hand.


	25. The clouds contract

As agreed the day before, Kien picked them up punctually at eight o'clock and now leads them through the corridors of the ship without even telling them where they are going.

Annoyed Baekhyun slurps right behind him and sighs again and again.

For felt minutes they ran now pointless through the corridors and it annoyed him animally and he hears from Lucas again and again an annoyed hum.

So they slurp all over tired and listless after him until he suddenly enters a room and then stops.

The silver-haired one, followed by his friend, enters the room a bit uncertainly and looks around.

»We're in the laundry room?« Lucas growls soberly, his arms crossed over his chest.

»Really recognized, meets here every morning the cleaning staff. Every month, the soldiers on board take turns cleaning the ship.«, explains his grower, pointing to the wall next to the door.

»There hang the clothes as well as the gloves. In a few minutes, the group that takes you would have to come. Behave yourself and don’t get in the way!«, he orders, looks his son in the eye for a moment, then nods and then leaves the washroom again.

Alone Baekhyun and Lucas stand in the room and wait.

While the silver-haired one lets his gaze wander through the room, he sees in the corner of his eye as Lucas raises his right hand and examines his fingers.

Confused about his friend's gesture, Baekhyun turns his head to the blonde and raises an eyebrow skeptically.

»What are you doing?«, He asks skeptically and continues to watch Lucas examining his fingers.

»All the chemicals will attack my soft skin and sensitive nails. And then, before I see only my wounded hands, I try to memorize the image of my perfectly groomed fingers.«, He mumbles rather absently and does not lift his eyes from his nails.

Baekhyun then shakes his head and turns his head away from Lucas again.

»You really have a bang.«, Mumbles the silver-haired still quietly behind and then starts to move something.

Slowly he walks to the small shelf next to the door and takes a glove in his hand.

Yes, he takes Sehun's words to heart and actually wants to make more effort in the future and make something meaningful out of his life.

And in his eyes he would already start not to mourn like Lucas for his well-groomed hands, but began to prepare himself for work.

So he pulls the matching gloves over his hands.

Since Baekhyun believes that the people he should help with Lucas from today can’t fault his and Lucas's mistakes, they don’t deserve to be charged.

Instead, the silver-haired wants to do his best and help them as best he can.

He casts a doubtful look at the blonde, who is still standing in the same spot and is now examining his single fingers, this fact with the assistance most likely does not apply to his friend.

»Lucas, i think if you're always going to wear gloves, it will survive your nails and your soft skin.«, he says casually, grabbing some rubber gloves and going back to his friend. He raises his eyes sullenly and looks Baekhyun in the eye.

»Look, if you wear gloves daily and don’t touch the chemicals with your hands, nothing should happen. Well, it may be that a nail can breaks, but you will survive it.«, he explains cautiously, lifting the pair of gloves higher so that he can see Lucas and even turn his gaze to Baekhyun's hand.

»Besides, I think that people have nothing to do with our punishment. So we really should not stand in your way but rather help you. As good as we both can. After all, we are spoiled brats.«, He jokes and brings to the end the saying that both had always had to listen to at school.

Immediately, a slight smile creeps on Lucas's lips and he takes the gloves off Baekhyun.

»You're right.«, the blonde replies with a slightly happier voice and immediately puts on his gloves.

______

The days and even the weeks when Baekhyun and Lucas help with the cleaning every day go by fast.

Although Lucas had claimed to do his best, he had moaned the first day, most of the first week, about how disgusting, exhausting, and terribly awful this job was.

However, after Baekhyun had crushed him one morning, the moaning and groaning of the blonde has subsided.

Which in turn meant that the others also dealt with him better and Lucas and Baekhyun almost as a group members looked at.

Although the work still didn’t suit the blonde, Baekhyun could accept it as long as Lucas didn’t play the princess again.

Baekhyun and Lucas are on their way to the washroom when Kien meets them. Surprised, the two remain standing and look questioningly at the older.

»The month is over, I'll take you somewhere else, besides, you will be needed there more urgently, especially since tomorrow we expect high guests.«, he monotonously to the two, turns around and walks back the aisle.

»Come along!«, He calls back and turns his head briefly to the two. The silver-haired then lets hang his head and slowly starts to move.

»How annoying..«, he growls quietly and follows his grower, Lucas who runs behind him is only a short and soft assenting noise.

»Why can he never say where it's going.« Baekhyun growls and decided inwardly not to lift his head all the way.

He only follows his father when he sees his feet in the air and then back to the ground again and again

stomp.

As Baekhyun walks behind his grower, his thoughts wander off.

By now, a month had already passed. A month in which still almost every night sneaked out and relish a cigarette smoked on the deck.

And a month in which he didn’t hear from his father, or from his buddy on the flight deck, what Sehun and Chanyeol do now.

Did they feel well? Was it a good sign or a bad sign if you didn’t receive any news from them? The thought that Sehun might have known that something was going to happen to him and that is why he said goodbye to him makes him bite his lower lip uncertainly.

He didn’t like to feel so alone and above all hopeless, why only no one could tell him how the two are.

Would not at least have the one who gave you the mission know what's with the two.

Baekhyun jerks his head up and looks shocked on the back of his father while he enters the canteen.

»Who's coming tomorrow?«, Asks the silver-haired shocked and hopes that he has the words he said wrong in his memory.

Kien, however, doesn’t turn around but runs stubbornly on to the kitchen.

Reluctantly, sourly and uncertainly Baekhyun follows him, while he sees in the corner of his eye as Lucas, who is now next to him, throws him a questioning look.

Without answering Baekhyun's question, his grower enters the kitchen and stops at one more man.

»You two will help our chef in the kitchen today and, above all, tomorrow. He will give you the tasks and you will do them. Whether you have to spend the food, whether you should help with cooking or whether you should clean the dirty dishes.«, says Kien sternly and nods to the chef.

»Since you seem to have been a great help cleaning and you've been praising from the crew, I think I can trust you.«, he adds and then leaves again.

It takes a few seconds for Lucas and Baekhyun to understand what the man just told them.

So they both had been praised and he trusted them, that was a small step forward, Baekhyun's opinion anyway.

Since his grower hasn’t answered his question and it is still on his tongue, he turns around with a friendly grin on his lips to the chef.

»Who is going to come the morning? My dad wanted to tell us but seems to have forgotten.«, lies the silver-haired man and hopes that the man answers him, thanks to the little lie.

The bald man, whom he estimates in his early forties and is about a head taller than himself, nods and leans against a stove.

»Tomorrow morning, the colonels are expected by the navy, navy and other branches of the military.« Lucas, who seems to have finally understood why his friend asked the question, now stands next to Baekhyun.

»Why are they coming?« Lucas asks confused and wrinkles his brow just like Baekhyun.

»Since this is an important training ship and we are actually currently training young pilots, this meeting is very important. The training of new pilots to land and take off on an aircraft carrier usually takes only three months. But there are often six months set between such cases as currently. If the pilots currently in combat do not return in 60 days, the entire training will be canceled and re-scheduled for a later time. That means there are always three months planned for training and three months for short-term missions.«, he explains factually and gives the two a scrutinizing look.

Baekhyun bites his lower lip uncertainly, then swallows his lump and asks another and probably last question.

»How is Sehun.. um I mean Mr Oh and Mr Park?«, Of course he has noticed that he had approached the young lieutenant almost by his first name, but he just looks at him briefly, then shakes his head with a grin and replies serious voice.

»Nobody knows, not even your father. He will not hear it until tomorrow at the meeting. Where it is decided whether to stop immediately or we wait. It seems to be hot down there right now.«, He murmurs thoughtfully at the end and brings Baekhyun's heart to a brief stop.

Lucas, who catches up with them first, takes a step forward and speaks to the chef.

»How can we help you?«, He asks friendly and grins at him just as friendly.

»First of all you don’t need any polite phrases, by the way I’m Karl. The other employees will not arrive until one hour. I would ask you to be here at eight, as you can help me then. Besides, you should stay with me for the whole week. Depending on what happens.«

»Okay, I'm Lucas and that's Baekhyun, how can we help you?«, The blonde introduces himself and takes Baekhyun's hand in his own to give at least some comfort to his friend.

»You can peel the carrots from me and cut them into small slices.«, He says and wants to turn their backs on them but something still occurs to him.

»Before we start I should probably give you something else. Come with me.«, He mumbles thoughtfully and waves Lucas to follow him.

These nods understand and pulls the silver-haired just like a sack of flour with them.

As they cross the kitchen and stand in a small room, Lucas lets go of his hand and instead takes the food.

»You have to wear aprons and since you both have slightly longer hair than me…«, he jokes and actually makes Lucas laugh.

Baekhyun just raises his head and grins a bit.

For him, the day was over now, he wanted to crawl into bed and never come back from it.

»That's why you have to wear these chic hairnets, unfortunately.«, He adds and puts the things on the aprons that Lucas already holds in his hands.

»Get ready and then come back to the kitchen.«, says Karl and leaves the two alone in the chamber.

Sighing, Lucas puts the aprons on a box and then turns to Baekhyun.

»Come to distract yourself, we'll see it tomorrow.«, the silver-haired knows that his girlfriend just wants to calm him with it and therefore nods.

But inside, he can’t calm down anymore, but since he doesn’t want Lucas to notice it, he takes a pair of aprons, puts them around and turns his back to his friend.

»Can you please bind her?«

»Sure!« Baekhyun can literally hear the relief in Lucas's tune and sighs only inwardly, at least now his friend no longer worried about him.

Half an hour later, the two are completely dressed at the food outlet and wipe them clean for later. When Lucas suddenly stops and starts to laugh.

»Do you know if you just remember me?«

»No to whom?« Baekhyun asks confused and also stops in his activity to wipe the counter.

»To the old woman from the food distribution in our school!«, The blonde laughs loudly and points with his finger at him.

Baekhyun, on the other hand, just snorts and picks up the rag again.

»Thanks, too friendly.«, the silver-haired humming behind and wiping on.

He didn’t think it was so funny, after all, he had never liked this woman and was even somewhat afraid of her. But another thing doesn’t make him laugh.

If tomorrow it is decided that the mission is canceled, does it mean that Sehun and Chanyeol lost their lives?


	26. Clouds are condensing

Almost the entire night Baekhyun had spent on the flight deck. He felt close to a nervous breakdown.

That night he had thrown overboard the worry that his cigarettes wouldn’t be enough, and smoked one cigarette after the other almost the whole night.

The nicotine however, hadn't really calmed his nerves.

On the contrary, he felt even worse, which in turn in his opinion fit to his karma.

So he didn’t sneak back to bed until 6 o'clock in the morning, exactly half an hour before his grower gets up, and he himself tries to sleep.

However, this didn't work because of the nausea and his confusing thoughts.

So Baekhyun gets to watch his grower to turn off the alarm, get up, get dressed and then leave the room.

As Kien closes the door behind him, he sighs softly and turns on his back.

»I don’t feel like it anymore.«, he growls softly and puts his left arm on his eyes.

Somehow he hopes that this helps to stop his carousel in the head so that everything is not spinning anymore.

»Morning!« Baekhyun has to pull himself together to keep from sighning.

He had just missed that, a joyfully singing and humming Lucas.

He closes the door behind him and approaches the silver-haired one, which Baekhyun can clearly hear from the footsteps, that only fade away when the blonde stands next to his head.

»Are you awake?« Baekhyun would love to roar his best friend, but he can suppress it. After all, Lucas could not help it, and it would be useless to complain.

»Hn!«, He makes therefore only softly and hopes that the blonde understands, that he should rather not annoy him with his good mood.

»You don’t seem to have slept well.«, the blond man growls.

Then Baekhyun can clearly feel how his mattress easily moved and pressed at one point down.

That was probably Lucas has sat down on his bed and now watching him silently.

»Not only didn’t I sleep well that night. Lucas, I didn’t sleep at all.«, growls the silver-haired one and finally lifts his arm from his eyes.

He doesn’t want to know how big his dark circles are and how unnaturally red his eyes light up.

»Oh Baek, I think you have to switch something down, you worry too much. Today you will finally find out how the two are!« Lucas tries to calm the silver-haired man and strokes his hair, almost like a mother.

»Aren’t you worried?« Baekhyun asks, taking Lucas hand off his head and sitting up slightly.

The blonde looks at him in disgust, then shakes his head and gets up to put some distance between himself and Baekhyun.

»Yeah, because I like the two of them now as well, but I don’t have feelings for one of them, like you do for Sehun.«, Lucas replies honestly and then starts again to talk further.

»You smell like an ashtray out of your mouth, you really should brush your teeth, otherwise it will be hard for me to stay close to you.«, He mumbles, waving his hand in front of his face.

»Yeah, I'll tell Karl that you're in a bad mood.«, the blonde shortly knocks on his shoulder and then leaves the room. »Okay, I got it.« Baekhyun mutters, knocking his blanket aside and getting up again.

Why had he even gone to bed, he could just as easily have stayed on the flight deck.

»I wash and brush my teeth quickly in the shared bathroom, you come alone to the canteen, right?«, asks the silver-haired, goes past his friend and looks for clothes from his closet.

Baekhyun only shakes his head, picks up his pile of clothes and then, after he has turned off the light, also leaves the sleeping cabin.

______

Half an hour after Lucas, he finally enters the kitchen, but Baekhyun sees the chef's eyes, but he can not hear any sound from him.

»Excuse me, it doesn’t happen again that I'm late, but I just can’t get an eye on the night and needed a little refreshment.«, He mumbles apologetically, but also because he likes Karl.

He would never have apologized to anyone else, especially his father.

»Your friend has already informed me, just stay for half an hour longer and the matter is already resolved.«, the chef replies, grinning at him slightly.

Understanding nods the silver-haired and goes past all the way back to the chamber to put on his apron and his hairnet.

»Come on, I'll tie them for you.«, That's just Lucas behind the silver-haired and binds him to the apron on his back, which he has been trying desperately alone for several minutes.

They enter the kitchen again and stand by Karl, who immediately ceases his activity and turns to the two.

Although Lucas had been there half an hour before Baekhyun, he had not gotten any big chores from him, except to tidy up some cupboards and even wipe the counter.

»Since today we have guests of honor who will eat in a conference room, today we have to cook something extra for these people as well. Therefore, I would like to ask you to peel the vegetables and cut into cubes. Everything, be it carrots, cabbage or boiled potatoes, please take care of everything. It's going to be a stressful day today.«, he mumbles at the end and smiles at the two.

Lucas, who is still happier than Baekhyun, walks to the front of one of the cutting places, grabs a board and a knife and immediately starts to peel the carrots.

Quite awkward, the silver-haired man follows his friend, standing next to him and then begins to peel the carrots quite slowly.

In doing so, Baekhyun doesn’t pay more attention to sleeping and cutting his fingers instead of looking at how many carrots he manages to peel in a minute.

He just hopes that Karl doesn’t expect too much from him today, after all, Lucas had already told him that today isn’t conditionally his best day.

_______

In the late afternoon, for Baekhyun felt ten thousand carrots later, the two finally have a little break and are allowed to eat and relax before then go straight to the food outlet.

»I don’t like anymore!« Baekhyun moans exhausted, falls on a chair in the canteen and prays his head on the table.

He didn’t even have the strength to turn on his bottle of water and drink a sip.

»Oh, come on, I've taken you almost all the work.«

»Oh yes, I was allowed to peel either carrots, potatoes, cucumbers or the damned kohlrabi.« Baekhyun laments, but has to admit that it was really miserable what he showed.

Earlier, when he had peeled the kohlrabi, the blonde quickly took it from his hand and exchanged it for a carrot.

Baekhyun doesn’t even have the strength to peel a stale kohlrabi right now. For that he let himself go down so far, he hated himself most at the moment.

»Oh, today is just not your day, I know that tomorrow you will definitely give your best. Even though I don’t know why.« Lucas murmurs in the end quietly and bites off his bread thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun has closed his eyes and is trying to catch some sleep within 15 minutes, which he doesn’t realize when he hears someone enter the canteen.

With a slight idea of who is walking towards him now, he growls and continues to sleep deeply.

In the hope that he wants to be chef and not to him, Baekhyun doesn’t move a muscle.

However, the steps fall silent right behind him, which in turn almost led him to get annoyed and especially to breathe loudly.

He can suppress it, however and continues to sit with his head on the table.

»Karl, unfortunately i’ve to take away a helper and I would be grateful if Mr. Yukhei afterwards would serve the food in the conference room.« Class so he separated so now from his friend.

Baekhyun's opinion was that his grower could now simply push him into the sea, had at least the same effect for him as to separate him from Lucas.

»Get up and come with me!«, He orders him, grabs her right upper arm and simply pulls him up.

»Let me go!« Baekhyun hisses because of the pain he's causing and slaps his hand away.

»I'll come with you, let go of me!«, He hisses on and gets up.

Briefly, the silver-haired still looks to Lucas who gives him a compassionate look, before he then turns around and follows his grower from the canteen.

»My superiors have learned that you’re aboard the ship and since they've never met you before, they want to get to know you and that's why they asked me to take part in the meal afterwards with you.« Kien stops and turns stiffly to face him.

»That means for you that you will behave yourself and put on something decent. The clothes that you choose for the food, you will show me first and should I don’t like what you're wearing, I'll pick the things for you. And put on some makeup, not everyone must see that you have not slept the night. Although I don’t know where you were, but I know that you were not in the cabin and slept. If you are too tired to sleep now, it is your problem and now go to our cabin.«, ends Kien, throws a critical look towards Baekhyun and then continues the passage, presumably back to his post in the starboard.

Baehyun, who really doesn’t want to attend this meal, stays in the corridor for a few minutes and runs his hands through his hair.

Why did he deserve such a thing, what had he done that day after day became worse and worse.

______

Freshly made up, so that no dark circles are visible and freshly attracted by Baekhyun crosses the corridors and marches straight to the starboard where his father is waiting for him.

At first he had planned to throw away all his good cause and let only the cut jeans and sweatpants over.

However, when he remembered that the superiors of his grower, were even the superiors of Sehun, he has devised a different plan.

If he makes a good impression on the people, maybe they’ll tell him what's up with Sehun and Chanyeol and when they come back.

That's how Baekhyun made himself chic against his own will.

He has put on a subtle make-up and styled his hair lightly to accentuate his elegant and distinguished appearance, he has squeezed himself into a black skinny jeans and put on a light blue hems.

So he runs with his head up through the corridor and then jerkily opens the door to starboard.

While almost everyone turns to him startled, he enters the room, closes the door behind him and goes to his father.

This turns around to him quite disinterested, lets his eyes wander over his body and just nods.

»You have finished in time, the helicopter has just landed, come on we are already going to the conference room.« Baekhyun sighs annoyed as he just turns around again and goes ahead, that he can’t just be too occassional or nice to him , he's really starting to go against the grain.

In the conference room, after he has greeted all the important people and has presented each person with shaking hands, the silver-haired now sitting with the people at the table and must be served by his best friend the food.

So he looks apologetically at Lucas, who is just putting a plate on the opposite side.

But the blond haired just waves off, grins him encouragingly and then leaves with the other waiters the room.

»Kien, what I'm really interested in, before we start with the important topics. What's your son doing here?« Baekhyun casts a glance at the man who has just asked the question, but then, like everyone else, looks intently to his father.

However, he allows himself a brief sip of his water and then answers calmly.

»My son is an excellent student and has successfully completed his A-levels this summer. Since he currently doesn’t really know in which direction he wants to study, I have invited him to the half year at sea. Maybe later he would like to study law and work for the JAG.« Baekhyun wanted to scream that he was plainly lying in everyone'sface.

Apparently he also seems ashamed that he didn’t have a high school diploma but only the school certificate.

But instead of walking up to him, Baekhyun only makes a good face for the bad game and smiles politely.

And then suddenly without asking his father and although everyone is just starting to eat, he can no longer restrain his question and just puts it out.

»Excuse my question, but I would like to know how long the mission of Mr. Oh and Mr. Park takes. You must know that while I'm here on the ship, I've become friends with them and worry about the two of them.«, He asks politely, looking shyly into the faces of the superiors.

But before any of them can answer, Kien puts his hand on his, which almost makes him boil.

»Honey, please, this is secret and is unfortunately none of your business.«, Which made the feelings of Baekhyun overflowing, angrily he slaps his hand away and loses his temper.

»Don’t touch me!«, He yells angrily and stands up sourly from his chair.

It was enough for him at the moment and it didn’t matter to him who would hear it all now, but he was now determined to finally tell his father's opinion.

»You are the worst. You don’t deserve to be called a father. Not for a single birthday of mine were you there. Not a single performance of mine have you visited. You have shown no interest in me and seem even ashamed that i have only a secondary school diploma and neither an education nor a profession exercise. Instead of showing interest in me and giving me the feeling that I have a father, you drag me here, where you don’t care about me again. Instead, Chanyeol and Sehun are there for me. And now that their life is in danger, I can’t learn anything. I wish you were there, because I don’t care what would happen to you!«, Roars the silver-haired angry, beats his flat hand on the table, pushes the chair backwards so that it falls over with a bang.

But that doesn’t interest him any more, Baekhyun instead simply climbs over the chair, leaves the office and finally slams the door shut behind him.


	27. Raindrops leave the clouds

Completely disbanded, Baekhyun runs along the corridor and tries to gather. What he doesn't really succeed in.

With each step he moves farther from the room where his grower is still sitting, he has to fight tears harder.

And only when the corridor ends and he goes only to the right and to the left, he stops desperately and drives his hands through the hair.

Dissolved and at the end of his strength, he claws his fingers in his hair and stares straight at the wall.

He should, as soon as possible in the high shoes, disappear from here. Because somehow he suspects that his grower will soon be looking for him and will impose a punishment on his behavior.

With a light tears in his eyes, which makes everything look blurry, he looks around the corridor and searches for a hiding place.

When Baekhyun actually discovered a door to his left, he lets go of his hair and slowly walks towards the door.

Carefully, he walks over to the door, lays his hand gently on the doorknob and then pushes it down slightly.

Since he does not know what is in the room he opens the door only a crack inwards and then looks carefully into it.

With a positive surprise, Baekhyun realizes that it is another office and as it is empty, he slips quickly through the door and enters it.

Silently, the silver-haired man closes the door behind him and then leans his back against it.

Exhausted, he lets himself onto the floor, with his back pressed against the door, sliding down. When he sits on the floor, he pulls his legs close and puts his forehead sadly on his knees.

Softly, Baekhyun sighs in frustration as his thoughts slowly wander off. The relationship between son and father, which cherish other families, he can show in no way with his father.

When he thinks about it, he does not really have any relationship with his father. Basically, they were just Byun Baekhyun and Byun Kien.

Of course, the silver-haired knows the heartbreaking love story of his parents and of course he also knows that he was a wish child, but still could and above all he didn’t want to build a relationship with his grower.

Too often he had simply messed it up in the past. The bond between them was only genetic and the last name, otherwise there was nothing there.

Baekhyun even thinks for a moment about whether he should perhaps accept the maiden name of his mother and then cut another connection so that he is only his grower.

No more and no less, only his grower than he has seen him for years.

With the decision to hold on to this idea and perhaps even to realize it, he lifts his head and looks straight ahead with empty eyes against the wall, at the other end of the room.

For a moment he blinks confused and clears his eyes. He can not say exactly how long he has been sitting alone in the office on the floor.

Whether in the meantime several hours have passed or only a few minutes? He can not say it, he has lost all sense of time.

With a clear view, Baekhyun searches the office for a clock on the wall. However, when he has to find unsuccessfully that there is none in this room, he sighs softly and puts his head back on his knees.

»Oh god, that will be worse.«, growls the silver-haired as he thinks of his little outfit.

Tired and exhausted, overwhelmed by all these feelings, he tries to get up, which turns out to be difficult as he is weakened by his grief and despair.

With trembling legs, the silver-haired man manages to stand straight and then tries to calm his breathing.

When his legs stop shaking and he has a firm hold on them, he pushes his hands away from the door.

Immediately he gets down to it and wipes the dried and still wet tears from his cheek with his hands. He wanted to run to his mother now.

Next to Lucas, his mother was the only one who could calm him down and protect him.

But since his mother isn’t aboard the ship, Baekhyun once again remained only Lucas.

What the silver-haired again really sorry, because at the moment he only burdened him with his problems.

With his legs fixed, he turns around and carefully opens the door. When he has this a bit wide open, he looks briefly in the corridor.

However, when Baekhyun can’t see anyone, he enters the corridor cautiously.

Just as carefully as before, he closes the door behind him and makes his way to the kitchen with quick steps.

Carefully, almost like a shy deer, the silver-haired sneaks through the corridors of the ship. At each corner, he brakes carefully and hopes that he does not meet his father.

And only when he reaches the canteen, he can exhale relief and shake off his fear.

As he no longer feels so anxious, he drops his heels and clatters past the chairs and tables with quick steps. He hurries to the kitchen door as fast as he can.

Only when Baekhyun has opened this momentously and has taken two steps into the room, he realizes that nobody is in the kitchen.

»Super, are they all in break now?«, He growls quietly depressed and thinks about what he should do now and especially where he should find Lucas.

His thoughts, however, are quickly interrupted as he hears two voices from the direction of the chamber.

His face brightens and he sits down, with a slight smile on his face.

When Baekhyun stops at the entrance of the chamber, he sees his friend and the chef sitting at the small table.

Both had talked until apparently, but looked at him now surprised.

»Already done?«, asks Karl, who seems to be the first to find his voice again, skeptical. Baekhyun would like to growl, of course he suspected something was wrong.

After all, Karl has been working on this ship for years and therefore knows how long such a conversation actually takes.

But before the silver-haired can answer him the question, also Lucas finds his voice again and immediately asks the next question.

»Did you find out what's going on with the boys?« Baekhyun, who had just opened his mouth to answer Karl's, closes him again and turns his eyes sadly to the ground.

Yes, the silver-haired had not received an answer to this question and probably would never receive it either. Annoyed because of this fact, he touches his nose and sighs loudly.

Only then does Baekhyun raise his eyes and enter the chamber completely.

Shortly before the table, where the two sit, he stops, but does not look to the two, but to the opposite wall, while his hands hang limply at his side.

»I would say that I messed it up properly. Probably, I will also get a corresponding penalty.« Baekhyun murmurs softly, raises his right hand and runs through his hair.

»What does that mean, Baek?«, He hears his friend ask carefully. Afterwards he hears how a chair is moved.

»Put together.« Baekhyun pauses for a moment, gathers himself and looks at Lucas, who is standing in front of him, looking at him with concern.

»I asked how the two are. He told me it was none of my business and then I burst. Like a bomb, I couldn’t stop myself and found my words right. Until just then, when I realized that I told him in front of his superiors that he was the last person. I told him in front of their eyes that he didn’t deserve to be called a dad and then I let my feelings run wild. Finally, before I stormed out, I still thought that I wish he was there, because I don’t care what happened to him!«, And now he agrees to his last words.

He still thinks that he will never miss him, how should you miss something you never had.

»Oh..«, that was it, for more Lucas wasn’t capable of him.

»Just as I know your father, he will only punish you when you are at home, but he is too much of a naval man. He will not do anything here on the ship that damages his reputation.« Karl explains dryly, and Baekhyun really doesn’t know whether to console him or not.

»And because of your boys, I'll ask.« murmurs the older man still behind, as he leaves the chamber and enters his kitchen.

»It's not our boys.«, Mumbles the silver-haired weak and follows Karl slowly, somehow he wanted to talk to him briefly, because for him the matter with his father had not been checked off so quickly.

But Karl shakes his head and laughs softly.

»Of course, many on board either want something from the park or Oh. But they were never interested until now, which is probably due to a person.« Karl keeps on drumming, puts on his apron and then pulls a pot from the lower compartment of the cabinet.

»What do you mean?« Baekhyun asks surprised and widens his eyes in shock. Without him he could have prevented it, the question had slipped over his tongue.

But that didn’t let his heart pull together painfully. Rather, it is the thought that another Sehun has conquered, which would again explain the ring around his neck.

»He can say that himself nicely. Lucas, please escort your girlfriend to the cabin so he can change to help us here in the kitchen.« Lucas, who had just been standing in the chamber, now put his hands on Baekhyun's shoulder and leaned toward her ear ,

»Let's go, on the way we can talk.«, in Lucas words, his heart makes a jump again and he bites his guilty lower lip.

»I’m sorry that I am currently such an affliction box.«, the silver-haired mumbled softly, slowly turning to face his friend.

He takes his hands off his shoulder and smiles crookedly at him.

»Hey, that's what I'm here for, and there's going to be a time when I'm an affliction box and need you!«

»Thank you Lucas, I'm definitely there for you.«, So the silver-haired hugs his best friend and presses him tight onto him.

_______

And indeed, Karl was right, because Kien really did not punish him. Generally he left him alone since the day and did not say a word to him, so it happens that he still helped out with Lucas in the kitchen.

Baekhyun has suspected for the past three weeks that his current punishment was not talking to him.

What was torture for him in part because he just could not figure out how Chanyeol and especially Sehun went.

Even Karl hadn’t been able to say anything to him until now, only that it's a good sign that he hasn’t turned around yet and that training will continue to be upheld.

Which means that the colonels and his father thought that Sehun and Chanyeol would come back within the given three months.

What is becoming increasingly scarce in Baekhyun's eyes, because with each passing day without the two arriving, they move closer to the end of the three months.


	28. Raindrops turn into hailstones

Two months have passed, two months in which Baekhyun learned only briefly from Karl that neither Sehun nor Chanyeol were injured. That was Baekhyun's only glimmer of hope, to see them again soon.

But since the deadline for the three months would expire in a few days, the silver-haired became more and more impatient. Which in turn led him to do something rash. He had agreed with Lucas that they both wait and no longer speak to Kien about Sehun or Chanyeol.

But he would break this agreement. For now, at this moment he was standing in front of the door to the starboard and hesitated for a moment. Maybe Baekhyun was lucky, and right now his dad was away for a while, so he could ask someone else.

So he pushes the latch down and opens the door a crack.

»Mr. Byun, an urgent message has just come in.«, these words from the woman, stop him in his movement, he leaves the door a crack open and listen silently.

Since the silver-haired can’t hear the answer from his father, he suspects that he has silently nodded and now waiting for a message.

Baekhyun hopes the message is not printed on a piece of paper and so would not hear, what's going on.

»We have just received a message from Afghanistan. The troops stationed there on the ground, can’t make contact with Oh and Park. Both left about two hours ago for a control flight, with two other pilots. The troupe suspects that something must have happened because they can’t make contact with any of the four.«, appalled by the words of the woman, Baekhyun inhales strongly, but then immediately slaps his hand over his mouth, as he doesn’t want to be noticed and so wants to prevent any noise left his mouth.

»Talk on.« Baekhyun jerks slightly at his loud voice. As close as he sounded, he apparently left his seat and going to the woman with the message, which in turn appears to be sitting near the door.

»So far as they have told us in the message two pilots were shot down, but since they can’t make contact, they can’t tell us what exactly happened and what two pilots are affected by the launch.", schocked, Baekhyun pressed immediately his second hand on his mouth and turns away from the door.

»Thanks.«, that's it, Kien does not say anything more, which actually shocks him more than the actual message.

Uncertain and completely overwhelmed Baekhyun bites, again on the lower lip and then slowly moves away from the door, which is still a gap wide open.

Sehun's point of view:

Hours before Baekhyun listens at the door, the black-haired man gets up from his cot.

»Wake up, Yoda, we have to go and at least I still want to eat something.«, growled Sehun while he puts out the clothes for the day and Chanyeol throws the shoes on his stomach.

Panting, the brown-haired awakens and throws the shoes to the ground. »That hurts, damned.«, He growls and also gets up so that he is facing Sehun.

»Then train your abdominals, then it will not hurt that much anymore.« he growls back and then, after removing his shoes from the floor, on which Chanyeol just threw them and leaves.

»Your mood is getting worse from day to day.«, hears Sehun his buddy behind call, but only shrugs his shoulders and continues to go to the showers.

Shortly after he has entered the shower room, he puts his things on a shelf and undresses. when he has worn only a boxer short and a T-shirt at night anyway.

But now he goes completely naked under the shower, turn it on and stands under the cold water jet. Lost in thought, he stares at the wall in front of him. His thoughts had been on him for weeks.

It was missing only that he dreamed of him. Should it really come one day to that, he would go crazy. He hardly knew where up and down now. Not even Baekhyun's but his life is in danger.

He had never really done anything bizarre in his life like this. Although there was a situation that had torn his heart out and he had not been able to sleep for days. With these thoughts, he rather unconsciously includes the ring around his neck in his hand.

»Well, old man.« That's how Sehun can’t pull himself together. At that moment, he was just as careless as he had not been for a long time. Angry at himself and his inattention, he just growls and lets go of the ring.

»Sehun, really, will you one day tell me what your problem is?« Chanyeol asks, stepping into the shower who is next to Sehun. Unlike the communal shower on the ship, there are small partitions here, so the black-haired only sees his buddy's head as he turns his own to the right to answer his friend.

»Not in this life. Should I become a flannel like you in the next, then yes.«, Sehun soaps himself, washes it off his body.

Annoyed by his buddy, he grabs one of the piled towels. As fast as he can, Sehun dries off and then puts on his clothes.

________

Half an hour later, Sehun sits alone at one of the large tables, eat his food. At the moment he really did not feel like anything anymore, he would really like to have time at least once a day for himself and just arrange his thoughts.

This whole mess in his head causes him gradually a headache. And just as Chanyeol sits down to him, who of course does not want to understand that he wants nothing more than his rest at the moment, the black-haired is approached from behind.

»Oh, were not you on the aircraft carrier of Command Master Chief Byun, until a few months ago?« Sehun turns sour and looks at the young guy, who is resting his arm on the back of his chair.

»Yes, why?«, The black-haired man only asks back, but then waits patiently for the answer from his opposite, who is clearly ranked below him.

»Yesterday it was reported, that he took his son with him.«, The guy across from Sehun says, but then lets go of the chair and sits down, to his surprise, at the table.

»Yes, Baekhyun and his friend Lucas are on the boat and…«

»Shut up, Yoda!« Sehun angrily interrupts his buddy and throws him an angry look across the table.

Shrugging, the brown-haired man takes it, swallows chewed his food down and just eats carefree. Startled, the stranger looks back and forth between Sehun and Chanyeol.

»What exactly do you want from us?«, He asks slightly irritated and gets so again the attention of the young man.

»Ah yeah, at any rate was told, that he has yelled at him before the presence of our superiors and if the little one has such a sharp temper, he must be hot. That was my real question. Is he hot? Dude, should he really be hot, I like to visit the old Byun.«, shaking his head, Sehun gets up and picks up his plate before turning his head back to the stranger.

»I'll say it this way, yes he's hot. But I would leave it in your place, you'll burn your fingers on him!«, With that the black-haired one turns his back to him and goes.

»Is he forgiven?« The stranger asks quietly to Chanyeol. He still eats quickly, gets up and takes his plate in his hand.

»By now, apparently.«, He mumbles slightly embarrassed, then nods to him and follows Sehun, who has since left the room.

___________

Sehun himself has reached his jet in the meantime and checks everything around his Jet, until suddenly Chanyeol is in his path.

»Should I possibly know something or better said, did I miss something important with you?«, almost growling, the black-haired man stops in front of the brown-haired man and crosses his arms over his chest.

»Instead of staying here, you might want to take care of your jet. We'll have to leave immediately.«, he growls, hoping for a second to let his buddy go.

But when he sees how Chanyeol raises his eyebrow skeptically, he can not suppress a sigh of annoyance.

»Seriously, you're avoiding me again. Even if I repeat myself, your mood is getting worse day by day. But above all, you are getting more and more annoyed since we approach the end of the third month. Is it possible that it has something to do with Baekhyun? Or with the Lucas, which I rather dont believe« Chanyeol mumbled at the end and scratched his chin thoughtfully.

Extremely annoyed, the black-haired first pervades his face and then grips his nose with his left hand. »Yoda, I'll make you an offer. I promise you that if we come here tonight from the control flight and go to our camp, I'll tell you what's going on.« Sehun takes a deep breath.

In time, he drops his hand and looks his buddy firmly on the eyes.

»But until then, you leave me alone and we both focus 100% on our task!«, It takes a moment, but then nods the brown-haired and grinning at him wide.

»Cool, I'm looking forward to our conversation.« Chanyeol turns around, arms crossed behind his head and makes his way to his jet.

Meanwhile, the black-haired man watches his friend shake his head for a few seconds. Until he turns to his jet and realizes that he can start over with the control again.

Not only that Chanyeol has just held him off and he no longer knows what he's been controlling, no, even Baekhyun had just been in his head earlier, he's doubting that he really did everything properly.

__________

They have been flying their rounds for two hours now. Again and again they change the position with the other two pilots. And to Sehun's own surprise, he has not thought of Baekhyun and everything else that has to do with him since launching in the camp. Until anyway.

»Fuck!«, almost simultaneously Sehun and Chanyeol move aside. As the brown-haired man dodges to the left, he flies to the right, avoiding the explosion at the same time as Chanyeol.

»Damn it got the two!« Chanyeol roars into the microphone while both move away from the scene of the accident.

»No, both could save themselves, I see their parachutes. We try to inform the troop and request assistance!« Sehun orders and tries to calm his nerves, while his gaze wanders again and again to Chanyeol's jet.

He had to talk to him as soon as possible. Although Sehun had promised Chanyeol's boyfriend a few years ago, that he would always bring him the jerk in a living state home, he can not protect him in such situations.

He has often had the thought that he should advise his buddy about this dangerous job. Finally, Chanyeol had someone at home worried about him.

»I can not reach anyone!«, With his voice Chanyeol gets the Oh out of his thoughts. He only notices that he has not tried it himself. So he tries it himself a few times, without he answers his buddy.

»Damn, they shield us.«, Without thinking about it, pulls Sehun to the left and turns his jet back in that direction.

»Yoda, fly back and inform the group. I'll fly back in time and try to protect both of them as well as I can!«, At least he was able to remove Chanyeol from the source of danger.

»Sehun, you can’t…«

»Fly back, we need help. We can not reach you over the radio so somebody has to go back, but they also need help, so we have to separate!«, explains Sehun matter-of-factly and gives the brown-haired man the same command to fly to the base.

And indeed, it flies back to base without any further remarks as it approaches the danger again.

However, since he now knows that below him lurking in the sand and the mountain enemies who had aimed at the jets of the Americans, he triggered early on his ejection seat and let fly the unoccupied aircraft even a few meters alone through the air.

He himself tries to land close to the two other pilots in time, as he has previously seen approximately where their parachutes have flown, he now tries to get as close as possible to his, of course, without which he is discovered.

Because all this is just desert and there is no forest nearby to hide in, the black-haired man lands behind a rock and then frees himself from the parachute as fast as he can.

Hoping that he has not been discovered yet, he folds his parachute and then stuffs it into a small rock crease, before which he stacks a few rocks so nobody can see his parachute immediately.

Only then he slowly sneaks up the hill and hopes to see his comrades straight away. The fact that he sees on the opposite stone wall, the impact hole of his jet, but touches him only briefly, since the jet was only made of metal and his colleagues were more important at the moment.

_______________

An hour later Sehun hears a helicopter coming closer to them. Since he has now reached the two injured pilots, he sits in his squat in front of them and instead extends only cautiously his head up to see if the helicopter belongs to their own team.

»Finally!«, He sighs in relief, turning back to the two injured pilots.

»Even if that gets dangerous again, we have to get to the rocks where the helicopter landed. They did not spot us when we fled here to the bushes. But I do not think they did not notice the helicopter.«, growls Sehun, trying to figure out how to do it the best.

As a result, one leg has landed and the other has broken his shoulder, both are not well on foot, which limits his options.

»Damn!«, He hisses angrily and turns away from them. It would be best if someone would help him, as a further support. One person he would easily manage to support with high on the rocks, but two were then too much.

Minutes pass in which Sehun just stands there silently and deliberately until he suddenly hears a voice.

»Sehun?« Very close, he suspects his buddy. Thus, Sehun turns around again briefly to the injured and suggests them to be quiet, only then he leaves the hiding place.

»What are you doing here?«, He hisses softly and pulls Chanyeol, who seems to have been looking for them alone, in the bush hideaway.

»The ground forces still need something, that's why I'm ever down to look for you.«

»Are you crazy?«, Asks the black-haired horrified, but internally happy but his buddy is there. Since he has also noticed the two weapons hanging on Chanyeol's shoulder, he reaches out to the blond-haired man's hand.

So a silent invitation to give him a weapon. Of course, Chanyeol then hands him one of the two weapons immediately.

»Now we have to try to get up as inconspicuously as possible, the two need urgently to the doctor.« Only then does Chanyeol seem to notice the two other pilots, so he nods briefly to them and then turns his head back to him ,

»It's best you help David and go with him at the front, while I then follow you with Julien.«, Explains Sehun and at the same time indicates that the two injured should get up.

»You can run alone Julien, right?«, He asks again his colleague, but is sure that this can run without help, because he is hurt only on the shoulder and not on the legs.

»No worries.«, he explains and stands clumsily while Chanyeol helps the other pilot on the healthy leg and puts one arm of the injured around the shoulder.

They are now walking a few meters up the mountain without being discovered, as Chanyeol suddenly raises his voice.

»Sehun, stop acting like my bodyguard. I know from Kyungsoo what he has asked you to do.«, But somewhat surprised by Chanyeol's sudden words, Sehun stops for a moment and looks up to his mate running at the top.

»I know that Kyungsoo and I are together and that he desires with all his heart, that I come home safe and only because you did not have anyone, that does not mean that you can just risk your life!«, He mutters brown-haired on, but does not look to Sehun but stubbornly away in front.

»What do you want know, Chanyeol?«, He asks sharply and looks back in concentration.

»We can now be shot down here at any time, so I want to clear the table and now also learn from you what means Baekhyun. I know we are not in the camp, but if we are unlucky we will not get there, so red!«, Sehun glances at his buddy again, sighs then takes two steps to the group and speaks as ordered, although two strangers there are, which is really nothing.

»He has kind of grown up in my heart with his personality and he can not get out of my head. Yes, maybe you are right and now I have someone I do not want to leave alone. But I still have to talk to him about it!«, Grunts the black-haired and finally admits that he is on the little Byun. He has long been aware of the Baekhyun, has aroused his interest very early.

But before Chanyeol can ask another question, shots sound. And since Sehun can not immediately see the shooter, he turns to the other three.

»We managed it. Run!«, He yells, runs to Julien and supports him in the race. Since Sehun can not see exactly where the shots come from, he has no target against which he can defend them. So they only have the quick escape.


	29. With lightning and thunder they fall to the ground

Despite the shots on them, the four men make it to the helicopter unhurt. And only when they reach this the shelling approaches them.

Startled, Sehun turns around and realizes the enemy is coming up the hill just behind them. Immediately he releases the injured and sneaks to the nearest larger stone.

When he looks once more at Chanyeol, his friend looks at him questioningly.

Sehun immediately understands that his buddy silently asks him if he needs help.

But since the enemies are still far away, the black-haired shakes his head and then indicates to his friend that he should help the two injured and when they are in the helicopter he would follow.

With that done for him, he turns his head again attentively to the enemies, who are now several yards closer.

Protected by the stone, Sehun leans his weapon on the shoulder and takes the enemies to the finish, before shooting for the first time.

Unlike his opponents, his first shot is just a warning shot and hits one of the hooded men in the sandy bottom.

As expected, the group stops and hides behind the rocks and ledges.

Since they apparently didn't know exactly where he was, Sehun sees them looking around searching and talking softly.

Which is why he uses his chance and looks again at the helicopter.

So he realizes Chanyeol just got into the helicopter and then apparently wanted to whistle to him, but when his buddy looked into his eyes and has seen that they are ready and he can now also enter.

To make it clear to Chanyeol, he turns but once again briefly to the way leading to the mountain.

In the meantime, one of the enemies apparently made him out, as one of the men had risen from his hiding place and was always frantically waving in Sehun's direction.

The black-haired doesn't hesitate long, puts his gun back on, pulls and shoots the man with a headshot.

Since he was just discovered, he didn't have to hold back anymore.

Accordingly, he shoots three times at the masked men and then stands up so far that he can run stooping from it.

Meanwhile, the helicopter starts its rotors and gives the sign that he will take off immediately.

Of course, not only the black-haired, but also the other ones hear the loud noise that the engine blades cause.

This is made clear to Sehun the moment they roar loudly and and then hurried across the sandy bottom in his direction.

Inwardly cursing, Sehun straightens and speeds up his steps to reach the helicopter before their pursuers catch up with him.

And in fact he manages to get to the helicopter without anyone showing up behind him and forcing him to stop.

So the black haired puts both hands on the interior of the helicopter and just wants to lift himself in this, as he suddenly feels a pain in his right shoulder.

»Fuck!«, He moans, but doesn’t look at his wound first, but behind him where at the other end of the plane is one of the masked men.

Even before Sehun can turn his head back to Chanyeol and pronounce his orders, the stranger is shot dead.

»Come on in with you!«, Of course, the blonde had noticed and shot the attacker.

So he turns his head away from the dead and tries to hoist himself back into the helicopter, when the pain in the shoulder, which has become stronger due to the short load, makes him curse loudly again.

Annoyingly, Sehun turns his head to his right shoulder and realizes that it is a smooth bullet and the blood is already slowly flowing down his arm.

»I'll help you!«, His buddy suddenly yells right next to him, grabs him under his shoulder and helps the black-haired to get in the helicopter.

Not one second after Sehun stands next to Chanyeol in the helicopter, he takes off from the ground.

Shortly after the start of the helicopter Sehun and Chanyeol sat down on the two remaining seats and buckled up.

While the black-haired sits in his place and holding the wound with one hand, so that the bleeding is at least something stopped, the blonde just silently looks at him.

»Either you tell me now why you're staring at me or I'll beat you to mush!«, He snaps at his buddy and turns his head to him.

All along, Sehun had noticed the gaze of his buddy and now that his nerves are almost blank, he just can't stand it anymore.

»I'm just wondering why you don't take the handkerchief, which hangs out of your pocket.« Chanyeol murmurs calmly and leans backwards.

Sehun narrows his eyes at his words and glares at the park.

But then the black haired lowers the look and sees that his handkerchief really hangs from his trouser pocket. Annoyed, he sighs and thinks for a few seconds what he can does best now.

He is aware that if he moves again, then the handkerchief slips out of his trouser pocket.

So he has to stuff it back in his pocket, and he only has two options.

Either he takes the hand with which he keeps his wound, which is meanwhile already dirty with his blood.

Then he had the other hand, but with the injured wound. But then he decides to take the clean hand, even if it causes pain.

So he moves his right hand in pain and stuffs the handkerchief back into his right pocket.

»Is a lucky charm.«, he explains the blond his behavior and hopes that his buddy now gives peace.

That he doesn't believe that, he notices a second later, when Chanyeol asks him the next question.

»Since when do you own a lucky charm?«, his voice sounds more than skeptical and makes him annoyed to press his teeth to each other.

It takes almost several minutes until Sehun overcomes him to answer and thus to give something, which nobody should know.

Maybe if he was lucky, Chanyeol would not even notice the message behind it, and dismissed it as strange behavior on his part.

»Let's say for almost three months.«, growls the black-haired softly, hoping that he doesn't understand.

»You have a handkerchief from Baekhyun?« Sehun suddenly lifts his head up and glares at his buddy angrily.

He knew he had to answer Chanyeol's question at some point, but not now.

________

Two days pass in which Sehun and Chanyeol hang around in the camp. Until they are suddenly called to the camp's superiors.

»You'll never tell me what the handkerchief has to mean, right?«, The blonde asks while walking next to him to the supervisor. He only sighs and shakes his head.

»Let me first see for myself what will become of it, then I can still tell you!«, then pulls his shirt rightly, so that the bandage around his shoulder no longer to see is.

Immediately after their landing two days ago, the two injured were taken to the infirmary, where they are still in their care and are being cared for by the stationed doctors.

Sehun, on the other hand, only let his wound look at him and let it connect.

He simply could not stand hospitals or similar wards, and since his wound was a smooth shoot anyway, in his opinion he no longer had to be kept there because he didn't have to undergo surgery.

»What's that supposed to mean again?", Asks his buddy confused, stops and lets him go to the office.

»Just think about it.« Sehun hisses, then enters the office and walks away to the front of the table, where her boss was sitting and waiting for her.

»Sit down.«, says the man opposite them as Chanyeol stops to his left. Skeptically Sehun raises an eyebrow, but then moves the chair in front of him and sits down on this.

Chanyeol, who of course can use both hands, sits much earlier than Sehun and looks at the supervisor waiting.

»Lieutenant Oh, how is your shoulder?«, The gray-haired man asks him and gets a slight shrug in response.

»It goes, the pain subsides.« he adds and then moves his shoulder briefly in a circular motion.

»That's good, please spare your shoulder a little bit more.«, This stops him immediately, but then turns away and rummages through his pile of slips on the desk.

Chanyeol and Sehun, who both still don't know exactly why they were called to him, look at each other for a moment.

His buddy is then the first of them, who can’t stand the waiting silence anymore.

»Mr. Lee, why are we here?«

»One second please Park, I'm looking for something for you.«, Mumbles the gray-haired thoughtfully back, turns their backs on both and searches the stack on his shelf behind him.

Sehun then rolls his eyes and sighs annoyed. Well, he didn’t really have anything better to do, as he wasn’t yet allowed to fly again, but just sitting around and waiting without him knowing the reason annoyed him animally.

»Ah, here I have it.«, With that, the supervisor Lee turns back to the two and holds a normal A4 piece of paper in his hand.

»This morning the fax arrived and new pilots will arrive tomorrow morning, and the army's leaders have agreed that both of you should get back to Mr. Byun's ship and train there Ship are also needed and one day should also start from aircraft carriers, which is why they have to end their training as soon as possible.«, he reads at the end of the note and lowers only when he has ended the note. After that he looks at both Chanyeol and Sehun silently.

»That means we're flying back tomorrow?«, asks the blonde, the first of the two to be overjoyed.

»Yes, Park you can fly back with your jet and Oh will be brought back in a helicopter, as your new jet will be delivered to a port the ship can drive to.«, he explains, looking critically at Sehun in particular.

The black-haired just snorts, but then humming behind:

»It had to be, in my opinion, the pilots were and are more important than the metal and the money.« Sehun had already guessed that he would still be appealed for the destruction of the jet, but except for a warning was still nothing else happened.

»You can go now and pack your things.«, their superior then just says, shakes his head and lets the two go.

»Besides Oh, the supervisors decided that their behavior was right and they are not charged any further.«, Lee then adds, as they both get up and move their chairs back to the table.

Once again he throws a glance at the gray-haired and nods to him, because that hadn’t really expected Sehun.

But apparently everything turned out just fine and he also had the chance to talk to Baekhyun again.

He had already thought about what he would do when the training is interrupted and Baekhyun returns home.

He would probably have even gone to his house to be able talk to him, but he has been spared that now. He would even see him tomorrow and talk to him.


	30. Strong gusts of wind arise

The two young men have just left Mr. Lee's office when Chanyeol turns to the right and goes to sleep. He stops when he notices, that Sehun doesn’t follow him, but goes in the opposite direction.

»Sehun, where do you want to go?«, He hears the brown-haired then already ask. Sehun stops, annoyed, and only turns his upper body to Chanyeol.

»I'm going to train.«, He just grunts back and wants to turn around again to go further, as his buddy stops him yet another time.

»Honestly, I doubt it's good for your injured shoulder.«

»Yoda, I need my rest, I want to think. In addition, I can easily burden my shoulder!«, The black-haired hisses back, finally turns around and continues on his way.

With his back turned to Chanyeol, Sehun runs across the sand to the next tent, so he doesn’t get to see how Chanyeol looks after him and shakes his head.

And only when he enters the tent turns the brown-haired and goes to his and Sehun's tent to pack his things.

Only when it dawns slightly and the other soldiers take their supper, Sehun reappears. Without Chanyeol sitting on his bed eyeing him, he goes to his bed and then searches his things together.

Silently he scratches his things together for a few minutes, until he suddenly starts talking to his buddy.

»I'll get out of here tomorrow, two hours ahead of you. I just met the pilot during the training, who flies me back by helicopter tomorrow.«, Explains Sasuke and throws his things rather carelessly into his suitcase.

»Of course, helicopters aren’t as fast as the jet.«, The brown-haired man murmurs and only notices the oppressive mood at the end.

Sehun only glances at him, then he continues to wrap up his things.

He didn’t have to say anything, because he knew that his buddy finally understood what it was about.

As a pilot without a jet, you felt useless, especially if you were allowed to fly with a lame helicopter.

Baekhyun’s point of view:

»Your task for today is just serving out the food.«, says Karl, glaring at the two who, above all, confused Baekhyun.

What he suspected, however, is that he was mentally absent the last four days. Yesterday, he almost cut his right index finger without noticing if Lucas had not stopped him.

But how was he to think normally if he still did not know what had happened to Chanyeol and Sehun? Since Baekhyun secretly noticed four days ago that something happened, he has not heard anything.

Nobody could or wanted to say something to him. His buddy from the deck knew nothing, no matter when he bugged him. And his father was always silent anyway, because there was ice time between them, he didn’t want to ask him.

Actually, it was only Karl then, but he had not asked him, because he suspects that he knows nothing anyway. What should a chef already know?

»Why?« Lucas asks next to him confused and gets him out of his thoughts. Baekhyun, who has just admired his nails and has drifted away mentally, now raises his head and just looks at Karl.

»Because your friend seems to be completely beside him and before he does anything else to himself, you both just divide the food.«, that was the end of the conversation especially for Karl, the man just turns his back on them and marches into his Kitchen.

Lucas, who has slowly taken on the task, just wants to turn to Baekhyun and complain loudly when Karl suddenly says something: »It's best you pass the time in which you walk a bit!«, His thoughts are suddenly clear again and he stares at Karl shocked. Because if he was not mistaken, he winked at them over the counter.

With wide eyes he looks to his friend. This only smiles and shrugs. »Apparently he knows more than we thought. Let's take a look around.«, Still with a light smile on his face, the blonde turns around and leaves the canteen first.

»Lucas, what are you going to do now?«, He asks sullenly as he finally reaches his friend and walks down the hall beside him.

»Guess what! We listen to each other, because apparently there is interesting news, especially when Karl winks at us, it is a short indication.«, Mumbles the blonde softly and looks at him briefly. This in turn eyes Lucas briefly and then slowly comes out of his lows.

»You're right, he clearly gave us the signal that there is good news. In case of bad he would never have sent us off.«, Baekhyun rhymes with the behavior of Karl and is immediately excited again.

»Let's go scavenger hunt!«, His buddy cries happily and holds up his fist.

»You don’t have them all.«, he laughs and walks quickly past his friend.

»It doesn’t matter, the main thing you laugh again.«, says Lucas only back and then follows Baekhyun with quick steps.

»Baekhyun!«, He stops suddenly and turns around in surprise. For an hour now the silver-haired bored with Lucas runs through the corridors and hasn’t experienced anything with him yet.

Delighted that he sees his buddy behind him, he turns around and strokes a stray strand of hair behind his ear with a smile on his face.

»Hey, what are you doing here?«, He mumbles quietly and smiles at him.

»I searched you everywhere. I finally have news for you!« Baekhyun expands his eyes in surprise and just looks at him. He doesn’t even notice that his best friend is standing beside him skeptically and looking more than critically at him.

»Supposedly Oh and Park will arrive here in an hour. What exactly happened four days ago, I wasn’t told. But I can reassure you that both are healthy.«

»Thanks.« Baekhyun mumbles softly, approaching his new buddy, hugging him, then turning to face Lucas. Actually, he wanted to ask if they go to the flight deck, but when he sees the piercing look of Lucas he pauses and doesn’t say a word.

Only when Baekhyun's buddy disappeared Lucas addresses him. »Who was that and I thought you wanted Sehun.«, Immediately Baekhyun lights up and a grin creeps on his lips

»Yes, I still want Sehun. And he has often watch in the evening when I smoke a smoke on the flight deck. Let's just put it this way, he's a good friend of mine by now and he's trans.« Baekhyun mumbles softly, not knowing how to get on the ship.

»Achso..«, mumbles Lucas embarrassed and looks embarrassed to the side.

»Will you come to the flight deck?« Baekhyun asks, drawing Lucas's attention back to his face.

»Of course we take blankets again and dress us hot?«, The blonde asks jokingly back and winks to Baekhyun. This shakes his head laughing.

But then he reaches for Lucass hands and simply pulls him with him through the corridor to lose no more time.

As fast as he can, Baekhyun runs through the corridors and pulls the blonde, even up the stairs, behind him. With swing he opens the metal door, but stops after two steps, so that Lucas stumbles into it unchecked.

»What are you looking for here?«, Asks the man angrily who has braked him by his hand on his stomach.

»We just want to watch!«, Mumbles the silver haired softly and hopes that he somehow diminishes her the little dizziness. He looks briefly at the two, then nods and pulls his hand back from his stomach.

»As long as you two stand next to me, it should not be a problem. But you have earmuffs to put on!«, The man answers with little enthusiasm, goes behind Baekhyun and Lucas through the door and then comes two seconds later, again out with two earmuffs in the hand.

»Okay!«, He smiles sweetly and takes him one pair off to sit up.

Lucas, who had just been standing behind Baekhyun, immediately turns right next to his friend and takes the other couple from the man. Synchronously, the two raise their heads and look together into the sky to search for the two jets.

»I see one!«, Lucas yells excitedly next to Baekhyun and shows like a madman in the sky.

»What?? I just wanted to inform you!«, The blonde grunts then slightly sour, as he sees the confused looks of the bystanders. Baekhyun, on the other hand, only glances at Lucas, then looks back at the sky and critically observes the one jet.

Why only one? Should not it be two? Where was the other, when they always flew together.

»Who is it?«, Asks the silver-haired therefore both skeptical and anxious the man to his left.

»Park!«, The man responds only briefly, then looks at him briefly, but sternly, and moves slightly away from them to admit orders.

With a slight tug in his stomach and a feeling of discomfort, he watches Chanyeol steer the ship and land on the flight deck. Didn’t say his buddy, that the two are alright.

Both silently watch as Chanyeol's jet is pushed to the parking lot, only as he stands, Baekhyun takes two steps toward the man.

»Can we go to Mr. Park?«, He asks in a friendly tone and, to his surprise, nods. Beaming with happiness, Baekhyun turns to Lucas and nods to Chanyeol.

The blonde understands him immediately and runs next to him to the brown-haired, who just got out of his jet and takes off his helmet.

As much as Baekhyun is pleased to see him, the closer she gets to him, the more his stomach cramps. A second jet had still not landed, which meant something had happened to Sehun.

»Hey!«, Lucas roars happily as they stand in front of Chanyeol, who has just come down the stairs. Without warning him, his friend pulls him into a hug.

»Lucas let him alive!«, Baekhyun complains immediately when he notices that Lucas, the brown-haired but a little too much squeezes. And in fact Lucas lets go of him and apologizes meekly.

»Hello Chanyeol.«, he murmurs softly, goes to the ten tips, wraps his arms around his neck and hugs him so briefly to the welcome.

»How are you?«, The blonde asks immediately, as he has solved the hug and has loosely placed next to his friend.

»Okay so far, I'm just looking forward to a better bed.« Chanyeol jokes, scratching the back of his head as he glares at them with a big smile. Shortly Baekhyun smiles back, but then avoids his gaze and swallows his lump.

»Where is Sehun?«, He asks softly and bites his lower lip inconspicuously.

»Oh, he broke his jet.«, The brown-haired man just grunts and makes a dismissive gesture, until a loud noise breaks through the short silence.

»He's coming by helicopter back there!«, He yells, as the helicopter starts to land and is quite close to them. Surprised, Baekhyun turns to the helicopter landing behind him.

Through all the air that is whirled up by the helicopter, his little hairs dance in the wind. But can just in time to see how Sehun gets out, briefly raises his left hand in greeting and then heads for the island.

And although nothing else has happened, his breath catches for a moment and he has the feeling of running red.

»Well don’t you want to chase after?«, The blonde asks suddenly very close to Baekhyun's ear, so that the silver-haired slightly twitches. But then he pushes his friend aside and cheekily extends his tongue in answer.


	31. full moon

As on the evening before Sehun had to go to Afghanistan, Baekhyun sneaked onto the flight deck. But compared to then, about three months ago, he is not by his jet, but with his buddy.

Both of them have stayed in silence until now and he only occasionally pulled on his cigarette, the first one from Sehun's box. Until his buddy suddenly raises his voice softly.

»I can’t tell you what happened. So far no one has told me, why his jet is missing.«, He whispers to him, looks him briefly into his eyes, but then turns his gaze to the empty space, on which three months ago Sehun's jet had been.

»Thank you for your efforts, but Sehun is back now. I think, that's why I'll manage to ask him myself.«, He breathes softly, smiles at him briefly and then leaves his buddy, to be alone.

In the hope that the black-haired, just like last time that he shows up. Baekhyun slowly goes to the empty space and not let him out of sight.

As the silver-haired reaches the square, he sighs briefly and then leans his back against Chanyeol's jet. Waiting he looks into the sky and looks thoughtfully at the little stars. He really hopes he will turn up at this moment.

Baekhyun pulls on his cigarette one last time and just wants to throw it into the sea, when suddenly he hears footsteps. For a brief moment he freezes and forgets what he actually wanted to do.

Without paying even more attention to the cigarette, he simply lets it fall to the floor. Without stepping it out. Baekhyun turns with a positive foreboding and a happy smile, right to the top of the plane.

And indeed, as he had hoped, Sehun does appear seconds later, he turns to him and grins slightly at him.

However, he doesn't approach him as he had hoped, but instead goes to the opposite jet, leans against it and looks at him silently for a moment.

Baekhyun, who has watched him slightly disappointed and has moved his upper body with, sees his scrutinizing look and just because of this looks scrutinizing down on himself.

Due to the fact that he had not dressed up and was no longer allowed to go to his father's bathroom, he still wears his red checked nightgown and the spaghetti straps. 

Since the nightgown but goes over his butt, he had just before in the corridor, squeezed quickly into a dark skinny jeans. He picked up his trousers from the floor in the cabin with his red, gray striped cardigan.

»Pretty interesting look, that you carry there.«, jokes Sehun and makes him look again into his dark and unfathomable eyes, in which he threatens to drown almost immediately.

»Others would say that it suits a slut like me.«, he grumbles earnestly and averts his eyes from his eyes, as he does not want to see how he reacts.

However, Baekhyun jumps in shock and looks at him again, when he suddenly addresses him in an angry voice and does not say what others have said.

»Others also say that a woman who sleeps with several men is a slut and then raves about guys sleeping with several women and men. Please, tell me the difference, why your reputation is shitty, even though you're a boy yourself and I used to be the womanizer par excellence?«, He asks hissing and then looks at him seriously.

That he just confessed to him, that he wasn’t really better than him in the past, the silver-haired only understands marginally. But it can’t hold on correctly and pick up, because he talks again.

»In my opinion, all this is just stupid talk and you shouldn't give it so much weight. Even if you put on your sexy clothes and like to use men for fun, you should stay true to yourself. After all, you haven't developed this way without reason.«, he adds quietly, glancing at starboard.

Instead of looking him in the face again, he turns his head to the sea with a thoughtful look. Baekhyun stares at him stunned and finds no suitable word to answer him. Was that perhaps even a praise from him?

No one has ever shown any interest in understanding him or trying to guess why he’s like this. Except for Lucas, he had no one, who felt the same way as he did.

And now he faces Sehun, the guy he actually hated, because his father loves him so much, and he tells him indirectly that he understands him. He can't put his astonishment into words.

In fact, it takes a few minutes for Baekhyun to find his voice and ask quietly. »If you see it that way, I'll have to ask you a question. What do you think why Lucas and I are on the ship?«, Despite his soft words, Sehun turns his head to him and looks at his face briefly. Then he sighs lightly and answers his question.

»I think it has less to do with who you slept with. I don't know Lucas parents and therefore can't assess him. But with you, I suspect that your mother is behind the matter and that she hopes, that on this little trip, your father shows you that it's important, that you have a goal in life and not just party and sex. I already told you that before I left. Your father doesn't seem to care. He doesn't seem to care about anything that concerns you, also that you and your friend after this journey, continue as before.«, He astonished at his speech and especially his hard words, he just stares at him.

His hard words hurt him in no way, since he has long been aware that his father is no longer interested in him. But his words also make him think and change his life in the future.

By the black-haired staring at him, he notices that Sehun for a moment not looking directly at him. It seems to him almost as if he would see through him.

Then suddenly, before he can ask him if everything is okay, he averts his gaze and instead looks silently into the sky. And only then does Baekhyun realize, that he has been acting the whole time as if he were so in his thoughts.

In his opinion, something important in the thought seems to occupy him.

But since he does not want to think about it anymore and doesn't want to feel a stab in his heart, because he thinks he thinks of someone else, he addresses Sehun again and takes him out of his thoughts.

»What happened to your jet?«, He blurted out directly and only at his behavior he realizes that he has asked that very rudely. The black-haired lowers his eyes to his words and looks at him with clouded eyes.

Carefully he begins to tell him the whole story, he tells him about the two pilots who crashed and what he did to save the two and why his jet doesn't exist anymore.

He constantly looks him in the eye and watching him intently. So that he escapes no emotion from him. Baekhyun's gaze becomes more and more shocked at his words, and his innermost convulsions clash with what he hears.

Finally he tries to calm him down with his last words, since he can clearly see his shock. “We're all fine, the other two pilots are now in hospital in America. Nothing happened to Chanyeol and me, we only saved them! He closes and smiles lightly at him.

Which makes Baekhyun quite suspicious. 

»Oh.« Baekhyun mumbles softly as he didn’t think it was so dangerous for the two of them. If he only thinks that one of them could have died, it brings tears to his eyes.

Baekhyun could have actually lost Sehun even before he told him. Suddenly, he presses his lips together and fights against the tears that slowly blur his vision.

The silver-haired man can barely hold on so as not to cry in front of his eyes and break down. The thought that he had almost lost him, just didn’t let him go, his whole body trembled with fear.

»Baekhyun, that's our job.«, mumbled the black-haired softly, who seems to have noticed that he is getting in there. The lump in his throat doesn’t want to disappear in spite of his words, nor does he want to go up to him and seem to embrace him.

Baekhyun sees with a hazy look how he raises his right arm, but then stops and even stops a few steps in front of him. Of course he doesn’t miss the fact that he grimaced painfully.

Shocked, he opens his eyes and gets the feeling that the time around him is standing still.

»You're injured!«, Mumbles Baekhyun shocked, but also angry because he has now realized that he has lied to him. He walks up to him with quick steps and stops in front of him.

Without warning, the silver-haired man takes his hand away from the seemingly painful spot and looks only at that small area on his shoulder.

Carefully and almost anxiously, he strokes his injured shoulder. This allows Baekhyun to feel the bandage under his thin T-shirt.

»You just lied to me. Why?«, He asks in an angry voice and finally lifts his head to look into his eyes. He didn't notice that he was still stroking over his bandage gently.

»You almost cried, I didn’t want to worry you more. Please don't worry, it's just a smooth shootout and only has to heal together. I'm fine.«, he whispers softly back and looks at him with an apologetic look.

Baekhyun then bites his teeth hard and lowers his eyes back to her hand. His voice had sounded so much like regret that he couldn’t help but forgive him.

From that moment, there is a stifling silence between the two. By staring at Baekhyun's hand, which is still lying on his wound, he doesn't see how Sehun looks at him thoughtfully.

Only after a few minutes does he move slightly and the silver-haired lets his gaze wander over his shoulder, his arm and his neck.

His scent engulfs him more and more and he is only slightly aware that he must be very close to him, even if Baekhyun can smell him. Until he discovers something shiny silver on his neck.

»What is the meaning of the ring?«, He suddenly bursts out and he opens his eyes shocked. His heart immediately contracts convulsively with fear to his answer.

Only cautiously he raises his head and looks anxiously into his eyes, but doesn’t notice that a smile has crept on his lips.

Terrified by how close he is to his face, he takes a step back and tries to distance himself from him.

It is too late when Baekhyun realizes that he still has his hand on his shoulder. Almost in a hurry, the silver-haired man pulls his hand away, only then he lifts his head and sees that he also moves.

For Sehun now holds in his left hand the golden ring hanging from the silver chain around his neck.

Sehun, who has received his lame reaction, grabs his hand until it has just lain on his shoulder and presses it lightly against his chest.

Shocked, Baekhyun raises his head and looks him back into his dark eyes. At the same time, he stays frozen and simply lets him go.

Too much he is taken by his eyes. Without warning him, Sehun exerts a slight pressure on his hand, slightly spreading his fingers.

Without his being able to prevent it, he suddenly puts his ring, which is still hanging on the chain, over his ring finger.

»You must know Baekhyun, the ring belonged to someone who used to be very important to me. It was the most important person in my life.«, he whispers to him, looking him straight in the eye and approaching his with his face.

As close as his breath stops and his heart stops beating. He can clearly feel his breath on his cheek. He almost faints when he waits longer with his answer.


	32. Night 1-2

Silently, he bends closer and closer to his face, but stops before their lips can touch, so that he is only a few inches apart from his.

»He belongs to my mother.«, Initially dazzled by his joy, Baekhyun only hears that the ring doesn’t belong to his husband. Until he suddenly realizes what exactly it means that he has the ring and not his mother.

»What happened to her?«, The silver-haired therefore asks carefully and removes his face again, something of his to better look into his eyes.

He can hear how Sehun sighs slightly because of his question and and runs his other hand through his hair.

»She died of internal injuries ten years ago. She had a car accident,she was stabilized at the scene of the accident and brought to the hospital, where she died. The doctors could not help her anymore.«, he growls softly and avoids his worried look.

Baekhyun bites guilty on his lower lip and eyes him. With his question, he had most likely tore open an old wound and dug out all the feelings of his time back at her.

With a guilty conscience, he raises his free hand, the other still holds Sehun and presses she against his chest.

Gently, he puts his hand to Sehun's turned away cheek, then exerts some pressure and pushes his face back to his, so he looks at him again.

»I'm sorry.« Baekhyun whispers softly as he looks him in the eye again, where he immediately sinks. Even if it is inappropriate, he can't resist the urge.

While they both still looked each other in the eyes and his hand is on Sehun's cheek, he goes on his tiptoe and approaches with his face.

But he doesn't stop like Sehun, but presses his lips against his. In the hope that he doesn't push him away, he closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling of feeling his soft and warm lips.

As the black-haired then actually returns the kiss and presses his lips against his. Baekhyun feels thousands of butterflies fluttering around in his stomach.

He's suddenly feeling very hot and feels happier than in a long time.

Slowly his hand moves from his cheek to his neck. His lips become more demanding in time and work his lips gently but decisively.

When Baekhyun's hand reaches his neck, he gently crawls it and sighs into the kiss. Not a second later, he gasps briefly and opens his eyes to look at Sehun.

He, too, opened his own and grinned lightly into their kiss as he moved his hands further to his butt and pulled him closer to his body.

With slightly tingling fingertips he drives with his hand, which has just let go of him, over his chest. But he doesn't dare to do more with his hand, because the ring is still attached to the chain and he doesn't want to hurt him.

Meanwhile, the kiss becomes more and more urgent and while Baekhyun's free hand clings tightly in his hair and pushes him closer to him, his hands disappear from his bottom.

Curious about what he does, he opens his eyes again and can see with, that he easily turns the chain, then opens it and just lets go of it.

Now that the chain is loose, it falls down and slides through the ring and Baekhyun's finger. With a soft sound she falls to the ground and receives no further attention from either Baekhyun nor Sehun.

Instead, both deepen their kiss and the silver-haired one begins to work his lips gently. Dreamily, he sinks into the kiss more and more and fully enjoys the pressure of Sehun's lips on his and his hands, which now again touch his body and gently caress him.

He pulls back briefly and then kisses him again from the new. Immediately, the black-haired understands his little game and kisses him with each time harder and demanding.

As his hand is no longer attached to his neck by the ring, he stops stroking his chest and puts it to his other hand in his hair.

Shortly Baekhyun lets go of his hair and quickly strips the ring of his ring finger and sticks it to the middle finger, which then fits and doesn’t threaten to slip from his finger.

At the same time, Sehun suddenly stops kissing him and nibbles on his lower lip instead.

Immediately he presses his body closer to his and enjoys the tingling sensation in his body that he causes by nibbling and licking his lower lip.

After another little teasing on his lower lip, which he just enjoys, he let go of his lip and instead starts kissing his chin.

Baekhyun continues to enjoy his caresses and feels like a prisoner unable to move or indulge him until he feels a slight pressure from his hands on his hip and realizes that he is taking a step towards him.

He reflexively takes a step back and then understands what he's up to. Step by step they lovingly grope their way backwards while Sehun slowly pampers his neck and he buries his fingers in his black, soft hair.

Startled Baekhyun gasps once more, when he suddenly feels something cold in his back. Out of pure reflex, to escape the cold, he pushes his back through and presses close to Sehun, which hardly went as close as they already are.

He then lets go of his neck, grinning at him cheeky and just wants to bend back to his neck, which prevents the silver haired.

As fogged as he is by the feelings he is triggering with him at the moment, he responds quickly, loosens his hands from his hair and lays them on his cheeks instead.

Longingly, Baekhyun pulls him down and then presses his lips passionately on his. For a moment they repeat the game and tease each other.

Until Sehun takes the lead and challenges his tongue to lick his lips. Since he is addicted to him and his smell, he opens his mouth a crack and allows him to explore his oral cavity.

Baekhyun also takes his chance and penetrates carefully with his tongue into his oral cavity. And just as he tastes it and moves his teeth along, he nudges him with his tongue and challenges him to a fight.

Again and again irritates and teases his tongue his and Baekhyun's body heated more and more. More and more eager, he presses against him and slips his arms firmly into the back of his neck.

Meanwhile, Sehun pushes him back so that he feels the cold metal from the jet behind him. Unlike the first time, he doesn't gasp in shock, but even lets himself be easily pressed against the jet.

While Sehun's body pushes him hard against the jet, his hands move gently to the bottom of his thighs. Immediately, the silver-haired tightens his arms and pulls himself up to wrap his legs around his waist.

When Baekhyun presses his pelvis against his, he can clearly feel the increase in his crotch, which makes him gasp silently into the kiss of the tongue.

His whole body tingles and he gets warmer every second, he has already switched off his environment and focuses only on Sehun, who now again with his hands stroked his body.

Until Sehun suddenly just ends the kiss and turns his head away from him. As if by a blow, he returns to reality and looks up at him, moaning slightly.

»Shh!« Sehun gasps quietly out of breath and gives Baekhyun a fine goose bumps while he bites his lip.

»There's somebody.«, the silver-haired remarks quietly and shocked, when he is quiet for a moment and can also hear the two male voices.

Still clinging to him, he also turns his head to the top of the plane. Only by the way, he manages to catch his breath and calm his heart.

Sehun slowly and carefully turns his head to him and bends to his ear: »Follow me.«, he breathes in his ear with a scratchy voice and thus regains his full attention.

Baekhyun understands after a few seconds that he wants to escape, because in addition to his words, he nods to the other end of the plane.

Immediately, the silver-haired loosens his crossed legs around his waist and slides slowly back to the floor.

As his feet touch the ground, he releases his arms around his neck, his right hand immediately being seized by Sehun in his.

Without a word he goes to the end of the jet and just pulls him behind him.

Carefully and without making a sound, they crept stooping behind the planes. In doing so, the black-haired man continues to hold his hand and gently pulls him behind him.

Only at the last jet does he stop and look around. »We can do it without them noticing us.«, he whispers to the silver-haired and turns his head to him.

As he sits next to him and has turned his head towards him because of his words, his slightly reddened face, their faces are so close they almost touch each other.

»Let's go.«, he says suddenly in a harsh voice and turns his head after he has stared into his eyes, away from him and wants to get moving, but notices the Baekhyun doesn’t moved.

So he sits down again and looks at him. He knows it’s inappropriate, but he just has to ask that.

»Why did you only kiss my forehead back then?« Baekhyun asks in a low voice, but looks straight into his eyes.

»Baekhyun..«, he sighs for a moment, then looks around and turns his head back to his.

»If I had kissed you right back then, it would have smelled like farewell.« Sehun growls softly but honestly in a smoky voice.

»As if your words didn’t sound good enough like farewell.«, the silver-haired mumbles silently back and looks at him skeptically. 

The black-haired man laughs softly and lays his hand on his neck.

»It doesn’t matter now.«, he grunts him in a rough voice and pulls him the few millimeters to himself and lays his lips on his for a moment.

But then he releases the kiss again and turns his back on him to finally run away. With quick steps Sehun runs, followed by Baekhyun over the free area and then opens the door with momentum.

As they enter the inner room and Baekhyun closes the door behind them, they do not walk slowly through the corridors as he expected, no, the black-haired continues to drag him running, not knowing where he's going to take him.

Only several steps later, with the silver-haired almost only stumbling after Sehun, the black-haired stops.

But so suddenly that he stumbles into him, but before he can apologize or treat him, he turns to him and pushes him against the wall.

»Somebody's coming.«, he breathes out of his breath, then bends over to him and presses his lips addicted to his.

Just as longing as he does, Baekhyun returns the kiss and slips his arms back into his neck.

And only when they divide the one gentle kiss into several little yearning, he raises his quavering voice.

»There was nobody there?«

»Anyway.«, he mumbles back with his eyes closed and bites his lower lip once again before separating again.

»Let's go further.«, he grunts in a harsh voice, indirectly challenging him to release his arms from his neck so they can continue running.


	33. Night 2-2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, the new chapter comes already today and it is my first smut btw, please be merciful with me. I hope you'll like and enjoy this chapter.

They have both just reached Sehun's goal and the black-haired closes the heavy metal door behind them, while Baekhyun looks around skeptically.

It's gray and black around them, but not because of the lack of light, but because the machines on this level are painted so dark.

In his opinion, they're at the moment, on the plain where the control unit and electronics from the ship meet. In the middle, but a level lower and only accessible by a small steel staircase, lies the engine of the ship and buzzing in front of them.

»We're in the engine room. What do we want here?«, asks the silver-haired therefore skeptical and turns to him.

The black-haired walks the remaining two steps toward him, grinning at Baekhyun and putting his hands back on his hips to pull him towards him.

»Here you can be as loud as you want, no one will hear you.«, he mumbles against his lips and kisses him.

»Do you want to kill me?«, He asks more jokingly than seriously, but regrets his question immediately as he lets go of his hip, placing his hands on his butt instead and suddenly pulling him closer.

»There's a much nicer reason to scream.«, He mumbles and approaches his face again, which he had previously averted to ask him the question.

But instead of kissing his now swollen lip, he kisses his mouth for a moment before working his way to his jaw and neck.

As the silver haired discovers, that he doesn’t want to kiss him directly on the lips now, but wants to indulge him instead, he puts his head back.

Baekhyun closes his eyes and enjoys each of his kisses and gentle bites on his skin around his neck. And only when he lets go of his butt and lets his hands wander up his sides, a joyful sigh escapes him.

No matter where Sehun touches him, both his lips on his skin and his fingers slowly brushing the edges of his nightgown leave a tingling sensation that makes Baekhyun literally glow.

Gently stroke his fingers over his nightgown up, over his stomach to his chest. But he still gives his nipples no further attention, but wanders up to his shoulder.

He shoves his fingers under his jacket and strips her off. Baekhyun at once frantically strips his jacket from his hands, which have left him hanging.

Then he puts his hands on Sehun's cheeks, closes his eyes, pulls his head to him and with his tongue simply penetrates into his slightly opened mouth.

While a small fight develops between their tongues, he loosens his hands from Sehun's cheeks and trusts his hands, one at his bottom and the other at the back of his neck, holding him securely on tiptoe as his hands wanders over his body.

Carefully and curiously, the silver-haired lets his hands brush against Sehun's neck down to his back. He gently strokes his spine while he breaks off the kiss and prefers to devote himself to his neck.

As Baekhyun stands on his tiptoe, he can not reach his waistband and strokes forward somewhat disappointed.

Fascinated, he pursues his abdominal muscles with his fingertips over his T-shirt and sighs softly as Sehun begins to kiss his neck down to his collarbone.

Fully heated and weak, he sinks to his feet. meanwhile, the black-haired runs his hand into his hair and clings to it while gently rubbing his spine over his spine with the other hand, making him lightly press against him.

As he no longer stands on his tiptoes, he stops stroking his muscles and instead wanders with his hands to the hem of his T-shirt.

Without hesitation he takes it between his fingers and pulls it upwards. Baekhyun pulls him up to his shoulder, which is why he briefly breaks his caresses and takes off his own T-shirt.

the silver-haired uses his chance and eyes curiously his upper body. Taken by the muscles and the perfect body, he bites his lower lip, raises his hands again and gently strokes from his stomach to his chest.

He stops at his bandage and looks him in the face, but Sehun only smiles and raises his hands to his shoulder again.

Even before he can blink twice, he simply wipes the straps off his shoulder so that he too stands in front of him, his torso naked.

Since Baekhyun has often slept with men, he has no shame and looks him straight in the eyes, in which just as great lust blazes as in himself.

But instead of looking him in the eye, the black-haired man presses his lips to his mouth and involves him in another passionate kiss.

He places his hands on his waistband and gently brushes it along. Again and again Baekhyun strokes his fingertips on the waistband of his pants along the skin until he stops.

Longingly, he opens the button and the zipper to pull down his pants, until Sehun suddenly takes his hands away during the kiss, puts them on his stomach.

His hands strokes as well as his own around his waist before he opens his pants and pulls them down with his underpants.

To undress his pants completely, he interrupts the kiss and then kisses from his chest down to his belly button. 

Startled, Baekhyun inhales, but then enjoys his caresses with his eyes closed.

Even as he wanders up again, puts his hands on his hip and pushes him back as before, and again he leans over him and lets Sehun push him back until he feels something on his buttocks.

He climbs next to elegant out of his pants and underpants.

Baekhyun then leans back slightly and sits down on the small cabinet behind him and looks eagerly to Sehun, he quickly strips off his own pants and then goes back to him.

Longing, the silver-haired leans forward and gently embraces his lips against his chest, then he breathes small kisses on them and kisses his wounded shoulder.

But then he raises his head, takes Sehun's face in his hands and pulls him demanding down to himself.

»Sehun, please. I want you!«, He gasps and bites his lower lip eagerly. Sehun then presses his lips back on his and involves him in a kiss on the tongue as he bends over him and pushes back slightly.

Then he briefly interrupts the kiss and takes off his boxershort. It can’t suppress Baekhyun and peeps slightly down to see his best piece.

When he sees his big cock, he notices how his hole twitches with joy and his erection leaking with pre-cum.

Then he bends over Baekhyun again and strokes his hands over his thighs, down to his hips, where he embraces him and pulls his hips to himself

Baekhyun averts his gaze from their two pelvis and throws his head back and enjoys his caresses once more.

He feels his body start to tingle everywhere as his hands brush up from his waist. Baekhyun himself wraps his legs around his waist in time.

His hands move from his hip up his back, over his sides to his chest, to which he immediately devotes himself. His lips find themselves back in time on his neck and to leave a hickey.

Excited, Baekhyun gasps as he presses his thumbs against his nipples and gently massages them and twists them. None of the guys with whom Baekhyun had slept until now had spoiled and irritated him like Sehun.

He has drained in between his neck and now kisses down to his chest.

His tongue circling his nipples, which elicits another wheeze from Baekhyun and he just hopes that it will soon come to an end, so slowly he could no longer endure his pampering. He just wants more.

Meanwhile Sehun started to press a finger against his hole and to circle around his rim, before he pushed his finger inside him. 

Sehun watching as the silver haired instantly gripping the table beneath him. 

He didn’t waste any time and pushed in another finger, scissoring the boy open with his finger. 

The way the pink rim of muscles gapes slightly when he spreads his fingers got Sehun going. The black haired can’t wait to pound into this tight hole. 

As he releases his nipples to his relief and disappointment and instead lets his hands slide over his body with gentle pressure, he only hopes that he will finally take him.

As the moments pass by and Sehun already streched Baekhyun with three fingers, it’s time to finally make the smaller boy scream to his hearts delight. 

Sehun spat on his cock and the smaller boy gasps softly as he feels his tip at his hole. Then as his hands also wander to his butt and he pull him slightly forward, escapes him a soft moan.

As he enters him, Baekhyun interrupts the kiss completely and throws his head back in his neck.

Even from Sehun he can hear a slight groan as he completely sinks into him and completely fills him up. Immediately he wraps his legs tighter around his waist and presses him firmly against himself.

A pleasant gasp leaves his mouth as he begins to move in and over and over again.

A scream wants to leave his lips, as Sehun finds his prostata, but he prevents it and bites its lower lip to suppress its sounds of pleasure.

»I want to hear you.«, gasps Sehun as he looks him in his face, while he pauses for a moment and only looks him in the eyes. The silver-haired looked him in the eyes.

So he leans slightly upwards and presses his lips demanding on his and pressed simultaneously his heated body closer to him.

His right hand leaves his butt and gently strokes his back, but the stroking only takes a few seconds.

While Sehun clings one arm around his waist, the other clings to his shoulder and presses his body tight against his.

At the same time he leans over him, so that Baekhyun lies completely on the table. Still kissing him, he waits eagerly for him to finally join him again.

Not a second later he starts, to his delight, to pound into him again and coaxes a joyful groan, which he breathes directly into their kiss.

At his pounding, which are getting faster and harder, he claws his fingers in his back and breaks off the kiss.

Every moan caused by him suddenly seems impossible and so his voice resonates louder and louder in the hall.

But not only does he make sounds of pleasure, no, even Sehun, who indulges in kissing his shoulder again and again, groans and gasps softly against them.

Gasping, Baekhyun tries to hold onto his back while his arm disappears around his shoulder and drops him onto the table.

His hand is then found on his hip again and holds him with the other hand in place.

»Sehun.«, Softly and hesitantly, he groans his name and tries to claw even harder at him than he already is. Only briefly he wastes a thought that he had left some scratches on his back.

As he raises his pace a second time, he can barely breathe but only moan and scream his name.

»Sehun!«, He groans his name loudly as he brings him with another hard and deep thrust shock his orgasm.

While Baekhyun enjoys the waves of his orgasm with his eyes closed, he feels that Sehun has reached its climax and cums. Not only does he moan in his ear, no, he also bites his shoulder lightly afterwards.

And just as Sehun wants to pull back from him and want to free him from his weight, as he has layd himself completely on him, Baekhyun consolidates his grip and opens his eyes to look into his own.

»Please wait a moment.«, He mumbles softly and looks at him with dreamy eyes.

He can barely see Sehun's smile through the veil in his field of vision, but he notices how he eases himself down onto him and gently kisses his lips again.

For minutes he just lies beneath him, returns his gentle kiss and holds him in his grip.

»Baekhyun, we should go slowly.«, whispers the raven-haired in a rough voice, indicating that theoir little cuddle has ended.

With great regret, Baekhyun kisses him on the lips again and then releases his hands from his back and legs around his waist.

Exhausted, he stays lying and only lifts his head as Sehun steps back from him, eyes him briefly and then collects his things.

»Come on, I'll take you to your cabin.«, he murmurs, reaching out to help him down.

Thankfully, Baekhyun takes his hand and puts his hand in his. When he then stands on the ground, with slightly shaky legs, the black-haired doesn’t let go of his hand.

Instead, he pulls him up to him and bends to his ear.

»We can repeat this again any time you want.«, he growls softly in his ear and then kisses him gently on the cheek.

Baekhyun blushes easily and grins shyly at him. This guy really threw him completely off track every time.

_____

Shortly after they left the engine room and Sehun closed the door behind them, he took Baekhyun's hand in his and never let go.

Shy, what's uncharacteristic of him, he stands in front of him and looks down.

They have just reached his cabin and now have to part, but Baekhyun wants to get rid of something.

»Sehun, I have to confess something to you…«, he falters, raises his eyes and bites his lower lip.

But before Baekhyun can finish speaking, Sehun lays his index finger on his lips and releases their clasped hands.

»I think it's too early for this Baekhyun.«, he kisses him once more on the lips and disappears before he can reciprocate the kiss.


	34. Sunrise

For minutes he stands in the hallway and stares in the direction in which he went. As if in a trance, he raised his right hand and carefully touched his lips.

The kiss had been so short and gentle as if a feather had brushed his lips. As if everything had been a dream that night, a dream that Baekhyun slept with him and that he wanted to tell him, what he felt for him, but he didn't allow it.

His eyes sparkled with joy and he almost thinks he feels the same. Just why is he holding it back? If he really feels the way he thinks, why was it too early for him?

The silver-haired knows that he won't get an answer to the question, at least not tonight and probably not tomorrow either. But at some point he will talk to him about it, at least that's what he intends to do.

Freed from his thoughts, he turns and quietly opens his door to the cabin. Then he sneaks up to his bed, takes off his jacket and lies in bed with his jeans still on.

He lies in bed with his eyes open, stares ahead and hopes that he will soon fall asleep. Even if his short fun with Sehun had been exhausting, he had also excited him and his whole body tingled with joy at what had happened.

________

And yet at some point in the night he fell asleep and so he didn't notice how his producer got up and left the cabin.

The silver-haired boy wakes up on his own and turns to his left side before opening his eyes and yawning heartily.

Baekhyun looks tired at his father's bed and thinks nothing for a moment, until he puts his right hand under his head and suddenly feels something cold on his cheek.

Confused, he pulls his hand back and sits up straight. He raises his hand in surprise and looks at it, until he sees the ring on his middle finger.

A smile immediately steals on his lips and he thinks back to the previous evening. It wasn't a dream, it had been real.

He gently takes the ring with his left hand between his fingers and pulls it off his middle finger.

Baekhyun carefully takes it between his index finger and thumb and looks at him.

He notices that he must be older, and the question: How long must his parents have been married before his mother has died? imposes itself on him.

Had they married at eighteen and hoped their happiness would last forever? He turns the ring thoughtfully between his fingers until he notices a small inscription.

_Ji-eun, my real love. Oh Jongdae?_

»Sweet.«, the silver-haired mumbles softly and briefly examines the ring. Until he realizes that he has to give it back to Sehun.

Baekhyun thinks for a moment and looks up at the ceiling. How could he just give him the ring without anyone noticing that there was or is something between them.

Maybe he should ask him now, what's between them. And above all the question of whether his grower should find out, whereby he himself believes that he should only find out when she is no longer on the ship.

For safety for Sehun. He had never been worried about someone losing his job because of him.

Sehun is the first one where he really doesn't want his reputation to suffer because of him. The best thing to do is to go to him, ask him all of this and give him back the ring discreetly.

Maybe he can create a situation where nobody hears what they're talking about. But he has to find him first.

So he gets up immediately, puts the ring back on his middle finger, so that he doesn't lose it.

He leaves his cabin with a thousand butterflies in his stomach. With no idea what time it is and where Lucas is, Baekhyun enters the hall and stops.

»And where am I going now.«, the silver-haired mumbles quietly to himself and looks to the right and to the left.

Minutes after he had decided on a direction, he is already wandering down the aisle and hopes that someone will meet him soon.

Somehow he thinks it's bizarre, considering how many people are currently living on the ship and no one meets him.

Hoping that Baekhyun doesn't get any more anxiety attacks, he turns left and runs against a human wall. Without going down, he takes a step back and shakes his head.

»Sorry.«, he murmured softly and smiled apologetically at the woman. However, she only waves and wants to go on, which he immediately prevents.

»I have one more question.«, and the woman actually stops and turns to him in confusion.

»Do you know where Mr. Oh is?«, asks the silver-haired as inconspicuously as possible.

»Sure, he's on the flight deck with a couple of the new pilots and instructing them.«

»Thank you.«, Baekhyun quickly runs away and runs through the aisles to the flight deck.

He only stops at the metal door and takes a deep breath. While he was running all the time, he had an idea how to get him to talk to him privately in front of everyone present.

Determined, the silver-haired opens the door and enters the deck on which the strong wind is blowing, which immediately whirls through his hair.

To see exactly where Sehun is, he stops and wipes his hair with his right hand and he can already see the black-haired man standing and talking in front of the group.

As he looks at him, the butterflies flutter like crazy in his stomach and his cheeks slowly turn red.

With the thought that it seems to have hit him completely, he hastily turns his head up and sees the starboard where his grower is at this moment and is probably watching Sehun.

His feeling of happiness immediately falls and he lowers his head with a serious look. Stubbornly he looks straight at the black-haired and starts walking.

However, he plays with his thumbs slightly on his ring.

As he approaches you, only a few people notice that he is coming to you.

But then with every step he approaches you look more and more interested in his direction, so that Sehun turns his head towards him, probably only to know who is disturbing him.

When he sees him, however, he looks directly into his eyes and seems to silently ask him what's going on. 

With a tingling sensation in his stomach, what he caused by his look at him, he turns his head and looks at the end of the ship instead.

Since Sehun and the group are at the last jet, it is only a few meters from there to Baekhyun's destination, but in his opinion it should still be enough to talk to him in peace without the others understanding his words.

Only when he has reached the group does he turn his head to the left again and look Sehun directly into his dark eyes.

»Does anyone want to go for a swim?«, He calls out loudly, but especially sticks to the black-haired one with his eyes.

The latter not only looks at him in shock like the others, but has also widened his eyes in terror.

A grin creeps on his lips as he turns his head away and accelerates his steps to the show so that he can jump off the edge later.

When he reaches the edge and there are only two steps to jump off, he finally feels a hand on his upper arm that prevents him from walking further and turns him over.

As he had planned, Sehun followed and stopped him.

»Hey.«, He greets him in a soft voice, as he turned him around and saved him from the cold water as planned.

»Hey?«, He asks confused and Baekhyun can see that he doesn't understand what he's playing.

»Excuse me, but I wanted to give you the ring back and since I didn't.. well not really know how it is between us after last night, I thought I should make it inconspicuous. I don't know if you want my grower to find out, whatever is between us..«, he mumbles uncertainly and turns his gaze to the sea, while Sehun lets go of him and shakes his head.

»And I already thought I was so bad yesterday that you want to take your life.« Sehun grumbles back and puts his hand on his pelvis.

Startled, Baekhyun turns his head back to him and looks into his eyes, in which he sees something flashing and realizes that he was probably joking.

»Sure you were bad. I think you should clean your ears.«, He mumbles back softly and shakes his head to hide his smile.

»Baekhyun, even if I stopped you yesterday and didn't want you to say the words, it doesn't mean that I don't feel the same way. Only in my eyes the time was not right. I think when the time comes to say it you will feel it. But not after sex.«, At the end he grins at him briefly and Baekhyun finally understands him.

And only now did he really understand him. He had wanted to confess his love to him after sex. Embarrassed, he lowers his eyes and prefers to look at his shoes.

»Besides, I don't care whether the others know it or not. The only important thing is that your father doesn't notice.«, He mumbles to him and turns his head to starboard the moment he lifts his and wants to look at him.

»I heard what you did, it's better if he doesn't find out. At least not as long as we're both on the ship.«, he says seriously and turns his head back to him with a serious expression on his face.

Baekhyun nods in understanding, he had already thought that. But somehow he was also afraid, that the black-haired would still telling him off because he had embarrassed his father in front of the superiors.

But instead of speaking to him again, he releases his hands from his pelvis and instead takes his forearm in his hand and then gently pulls him behind him.

And again he just lets him pull him away and waits for him to tell him where to go.

»I'll take him to the park!« Sehun then shouts at the group as they both walk past them.

The silver-haired, on the other hand, only looks confused on Sehun's back, but can still be pulled along.

Only when they reach the metal door does he release his forearm, open the door and be the first to step inside.

»What did..«, but he doesn't get any further after Sehun has closed the door behind him and has approached him.

Because without warning, he simply leaned over and pressed his lips to his own.

At first Baekhyun doesn’t return the kiss, but then reacts when he puts a hand on the back of his neck.

»I'm sorry, but your father was watching us, I had to get out of there now.« Sehun whispers to me in a rough voice and suddenly gives goose bumps to the silver-haired one.

He stretches up again and kisses him gently on the lips.

»No problem.«, he mumbles, stands up normally and takes a step back from him. Then he lowers his eyes and carefully pulls the ring off his finger.

»Before I lose him.«, he murmurs softly, gently raising his eyes again as he extends his hand to him.

»He probably doesn't fit your ring finger, so I have to measure better next time.«, jokes Sehun, grins at him and looks him in the eye while he removes the ring.

»Thank you for taking care of him.«, he then says seriously, averting his gaze and loosening the chain around his neck around the ring.

»You've got your necklace back.«, the silver-haired man says astonished and remembers the moment when he removed it from his neck and they both fled.

»Yes, after our short fun, I went to the flight deck and got it.« Baekhyun grins lightly at his words and silently watches him close the chain again.

Then he walks up to him again, leans down to him and puts his hands on his back to pull his body against his.

»I should maybe tell you where my cabin is.«, he breathes in his ear and then kisses him gently on the neck.

Baekhyun blinks a few times in confusion, but can hardly move because of his gentle touch.

»Don't you share that with Chanyeol?«, He asks softly in a croaky voice and can hardly concentrate. His smell still drives him crazy.

»Yes, I do, but Chanyeol is on guard duty for the next two weeks.«, he growls in a rough voice and suddenly presses his lips back on him.

This time he returns the kiss immediately and also understands his hint.

So he plans to talk to Lucas afterwards and get very important things from his friend.


	35. a warm breeze comes up

When they ended the kiss and Baekhyun returned to a normal position, during the kiss he had stretched out towards Sehun, who grinned at him slightly but overjoyed and clasped their hands together.

»I'll go and see where I can help.«, mumbles the silver-haired and looks Sehun in his dark eyes without making any effort to leave.

As he stands there and just looks at him, he notices how he raises his hand and then gently strokes his cheek.

Every fibre of his body suddenly enjoys his tender touch, even when he sees the strand of hair that he has just brushed off his cheek and pinched behind his ear, he enjoys his tenderness.

»You're right, I should go back, too.« Sehun lets his hand sink again and just looks at Baekhyun, until he suddenly turns around and enters the flight deck again through the steel door.

Alone, Baekhyun is still standing there, just looking at the door. Surprised by himself, he's lost in thought.

Baekhyun really couldn't understand why he sometimes became so shy towards him.

After all, he was not his first guy, but the first guy he really fell in love with.

At the thought of it his whole body starts to tingle again and a light smile creeps onto his lips.

But then he turns around as well and goes to look for Lucas, after all he still had a lot to tell.

A few minutes later, he finds Lucas in the kitchen, as already suspected.

Baekhyun still couldn't quite understand why the blond one suddenly loved cooking so much, but he was happy that his best friend had finally found something he liked on board of the ship.

»Where were you?« were Lucas’s first words to Baekhyun.

But he just starts to grin, he had already thought that his friend didn't greet him, but would snarl at him.

But even before the silver-haired one can justify himself, Karl beats him to it.

»I told you so. No sooner is young Oh there than he's gone. Besides, I told you weeks ago that he wasn't averse.«, laughs Karl cheekily, but winks at him and leaves the kitchen.

Baekhyun looks confusedly at the bald man, but before he can figure out what exactly he means by that, someone suddenly pinches him in his side.

Knowing who that was, the silver-haired man turns his head to the left and looks at Lucas angrily, but he just grins at him broadly.

»So you and the hot guy.« Lucas breathes seductively and winks at him.

The silver-haired guy can hardly prevent him from turning slightly red, so he turns his head slightly away from Lucas.

Lucas’s words just made him think about last night and so he also thinks about how close he had been and how comfortable he had felt with him.

More and more pictures of their night together appear before his inner eye and make him nervously bite his lower lip.

All the feelings that flood over him and in which he even threatens to drown are completely new to him.

But even though he partly stands completely beside himself because of his feelings, he doesn't want to miss these warm feelings, he just enjoys them too much.

»Come on, what's between you now?« Baekhyun shrugs and turns his gaze back to Lucas.

Only then does the silver-haired return to reality.

The images of the previous night disappear before his inner eye and his gaze clears up again.

So Baekhyun sees again that he is standing in the kitchen with Lucas and that the blonde-haired looks at him with exaggerated curiosity.

The silver-haired would have thought, that his best friend in a comic would now have heart eyes.

But at the moment he is too much surprised himself about how distracted he was from his thoughts and so Baekhyun needs some seconds until he can answer Lucas.

»Um...«, as soon as he starts talking he stops and closes his mouth.

How could he explain to Lucas what happened between him and Sehun?

After all, his father wasn't supposed to know about it, but according to Sehun's opinion everyone else could know, which in his opinion would definitely not go well.

Because he is aware that if everyone knows, someone will tell his father about this.

So what the bottom line is that not everyone was supposed to know or hear.

»Yes??«, the blond curious man asks and waves intrusively in front of Baekhyun's eyes.

But he doesn't answer and doesn't react, he just bites his lower lip again, worried.

He had to tell his friend, he knows that much, but not here.

Someone could walk in here at any time and hear it.

So then where? So he thinks and goes through the ship step by step to find a suitable cabin.

Lucas almost completely jumps in the triangle, but he doesn't notice because he ignores his friend completely.

No matter which cabin the silver-haired man is thinking of, he would have to drag Lucas there first, which in turn would make others notice, which he doesn't want.

So all he had left was the kitchen and the chamber behind it.

Devotedly Baekhyun sighs, finally looks Lucas in the eyes again and realizes that he let his friend wait too long.

Because the blond one looks at him stubbornly and has even puffed up his cheeks.

However, Baekhyun only looks him apologetically into his eyes and then nods to the chamber.

»What are you doing?« Lucas mumbles annoyed and crosses his arms in front of his chest.

»Come on!«, he whispers, turns around and walks slowly to the chamber.

And when he hears footsteps behind him, he knows Lucas is following him.

So Baekhyun keeps running and only stops at the end of the chamber.

Here they could at least hear when someone entered the kitchen without being seen immediately.

»So what now.«, his friend continues to growl in disgruntlement and sits down on the table slightly.

»The thing is that me and Sehun are having a little affair now, if you want to call it like that.« Baekhyun mumbles softly at the end and looks aside for a moment to avoid having to look Lucas in the shocked face.

»What do you mean?«, mumbles the blond actually shocked and listens carefully.

»Well, you could say that we are together and we both love each other without having told each other. "But Sehun and I both think my father shouldn't know. So we have a little affair.«, explains the silver-haired man and turns his head back to Lucas.

While Baekhyun watches his blonde-haired friend's face, he needs a few minutes to digest what he just said.

»And um... what about the ring?«, Lucas asks somewhat haltingly and still seems to gnaw at his words.

»Oh, him, that's tragic.«, he says eerily and grins at him.

»What do you mean? Does he have an ex-husband who has died and with whom he has a child?«, Lucas asks excitedly and rhymes more and more fantasies together.

The silver-haired man just shakes his head and laughs slightly at Lucas’s fantasy.

»No, it was his mother's. Unfortunately, she died in an accident.« Sakura mumbles, really trying not to sound too cheerful.

Of course he was happy that it was only his mother, but somehow he was not allowed to be happy either, after all it was his mother who died.

His mother he will never see again.

»Oh!«, only comes from Lucas and Baekhyun can see that despite the surprised and horrified tone his friend is happy, too.

»I know it's wrong, but I was more than relieved when he told me it was his mother. I mean hello, I can't be happy after all.« Baekhyun mumbles and runs his hand through his hair.

Yes, somehow he needed this conversation now to clear things up with himself and not to behave wrong towards Sehun.

»Oh, don't worry so much about that.«, he mumbles, gets up from the table and walks towards Baekhyun, then pats him on the shoulder.

»I think Sehun knows that you are glad it isn’t a husband. Sehun can certainly see that it isn’t against his mother, he knows that you feel for him, that his mother has died.« says Lucas and then presses Baekhyun to give him a short hug.

But then he lets go of him again and grins at him. Baekhyun also grins back and nods.

He will talk to Sehun again to finally clear things up for himself.

»I have one more thing to ask of you.« Baekhyun then whispers softly and turns his head away with a smile on his lips.

It's not the first time Baekhyun asks his friend for this, but it's the first time that it has any meaning for him.

»Then make your request and I'll see if I can help you at all.« Baekhyun can clearly hear in his friend's voice that Lucas already suspects what exactly he wants to ask him for.

Humming, the silver-haired one raises his head again and then expresses his request.

»Can you please give me some of your condoms?«

»Hm.« Lucas then just says and looks up at the ceiling.

»Don't you think he has any of his own?«, when he hears his question, he looks at his friend angrily.

He has lowered his gaze again and looks at him with sparkling eyes.

Baekhyun can clearly see Lucas suppressing his laughter.

»I don't know, Lucas, and I'm not gonna ask him. I just want to be prepared and be on the safe side.«, he doesn't mention that he forgot it the night before, but he doesn't think that it's important and bad because in his opinion it will only remain unprotected for some people.

Without letting his thoughts show, Baekhyun crosses his arms in front of his chest and looks skeptically at Lucas while waiting for her answer.

Again the blond plays the superior one while he taps his chin thoughtfully before answering him.

»Do you even know how he is equipped down there? I mean, it could be that my standard size condoms are too small or too big.« Lucas mumbles and looks at Baekhyun again and gives him a cheeky wink.

Baekhyun actually opens his mouth in shock and stares Lucas only in the eyes.

But then he calms down, clears his throat and answers his friend's cheeky question.

»Lucas, just give me some rubbers and if they don't fit you'll know. Just because I'm giving them back to you.«, the silver-haired man grumbles and twists his eyes.

»Okay you get some of me. But you'll always give me a good report.«

»Lucas!«, it outraged Baekhyun and he looks at his friend in shock.

»Baekhyun, what do you think of me? Of course I don't want to know what your sex is like. I want to know how things are going between you.«, Lucas replies frantically and raises his hands defensively.

He then just sighs, lets his head hang and shakes it.

Sometimes, actually quite often, Baekhyun might despair because of his blonde-haired friend or just scream out loud.


	36. warm sunrays

»Come with me.« Lucas then takes him out of his thoughts, confuses what exactly the blonde now wants from him, Baekhyun tilts his head and looks at the blonde-haired questioningly.

»I thought you wanted condoms from me, so come with me and I'll give you the pack,« Lucas explains, and Baekhyun finally understands what his buddy wants from him.

So he nods and with a simple hand movement points out to the blond man what to do. Lucas laughs only briefly and then goes first out of the chamber and then out of the kitchen.

Silently, the silver-haired man follows his friend to their cabin. Only there Baekhyun stops outside and waits for his best friend.

During this time he is in his cabin and gets his condoms out of hiding to give them to Baekhyun.

But when he stands in front of him again, the silver-haired man wants to take the little box from his friend, but Lucas shakes his head and doesn't give the little box away immediately.

»Well not so fast.« Lucas rebukes him and waggles his index finger in front of his face.

»What do you want Lucas.« Baekhyun asks skeptically and crosses his arms in front of his chest, suppressing a smile and actually already knowing what exactly the blond one wants from him.

»But please don't use up all the money in the one month we are still here. I might even find someone.«, he jokes and makes the silver-haired man actually laugh.

»Don't worry Lucas, I'll hold on to myself as much as I can and don't jump on him every minute.« Baekhyun jokes back and then takes the box from Lucas' hand, which he now hands him again.

»Do you already know where you want to hide them?«, the blond asks thoughtfully, he on the other hand begins to grin mysteriously.

»Yes, I have a perfect hiding place in my head.«, Baekhyun mumbles conspiratorially, then turns away from his friend and leaves without answering him directly.

___________

The day when Baekhyun was with Lucas and talked to him is already several days ago.

In the last few days, the silver-haired man had hardly had time to talk to Sehun or to be with him for a longer time.

They only saw each other now and then in the corridor or in the canteen.

This was largely due to the fact that they both agreed to keep it a secret from everyone present except their two friends and the fact that he continued to help in the kitchen with Lucas contributed to the fact that he hardly saw Sehun.

As much as he would like to be with him every day again, it was not possible because the other pilots were practicing take-off and landing and he would only get in the way.

So the four had agreed that he and Lucas would continue to help in the kitchen.

Even if Baekhyun Sehun met him in the corridor from time to time or saw him at the food counter, it was not enough for him, not anymore.

The short, gentle kisses in the corridor or when he walked past him and stroked his arm briefly, the caresses were not enough for him anymore.

Now he finally had a friend and then he couldn't really spend his time with him or get close to him.

But Baekhyun didn't even want to sleep with him, he just wanted to have him with him and touch him, cuddling with him was enough for him.

Sure, he had been having fun with a guy almost every day in the past, but with Sehun it was different, he didn't want to be with him just for one reason.

He felt so comfortable and happy in his proximity that he simply wanted to have him with him every day.

And exactly because of these thoughts he now lies awake on his bed and waits.

Well actually he is lying awake because his whole body is trembling with excitement and his thoughts keep wandering to Sehun.

But mainly the silver-haired one lies awake because he is waiting for the sign, the sign that his father is asleep and he can sneak out of the cabin again.

For at last Chanyeol had his guard duty and he could see Sehun.

Of course he felt sorry for the brown-haired man, but his bad luck was his good fortune.

Even though he didn't know if Chanyeol knew what was going on between him and Sehun.

The last few days he had tried several times to talk to the black haired man about it, but they had been disturbed again and again and he had simply not been able to find out whether he had told him or not.

Not once had he been able to ask Sehun questions or talk to him. Again and again someone disturbed them.

Suddenly his thoughts stop and he immediately suppresses his own breathing noises, for a few seconds he concentrates on the other noise in the cabin.

In fact, he had not misheard, because again he can hear the still quiet snoring of his grower.

He continues to breathe quietly and waits patiently with a grin on his lips until the sleeping noises from his father on the other side of the cabin would become louder.

As much as he was happy about his snoring at the beginning, a few minutes ago. The more angry he is now, he is almost boiling over with rage inside.

His sense of time slowly fooled him and he slowly had the feeling that it was now hours. Hours that his grower needs to sleep deeply and firmly.

hours before he could finally leave the cabin safely.

With the feeling that soon his alarm clock would ring and the next day would dawn for him, he had waited in bed and then sneaked out angrily when he finally realized that he was in dreamland and could not wake up that easily.

So now he is in the corridor in front of the cabin and throws an angry look at the door behind him.

This was not directed at the door but at Kien. "Ass", he breathes quietly angry to the door, but then turns around and walks slowly down the corridor.

Shortly after Lucas gave him the pack, Baekhyun hid it in the communal shower. Exactly at the same place where he hid some clothes in the meantime.

After all, he didn't want to stand on the flight deck in sleeping clothes anymore.

Except that Sehun had liked it, he couldn't find anything positive about standing thinly dressed on the sometimes really windy flight deck.

And exactly because of that and not to catch another cold on the ship he secretly hid some clothes.

Once in the common room where the men shower, the silver-haired one does not go to the showers, but to the left to the lockers.

Quietly, although there is no one else in the room at the moment, he sneaks past the lockers and stops only at the one particular locker.

Suspiciously he looks to the right and to the left once more, and when he still can't see anyone or hear anyone, he kneels down, squats down and takes off the lower plate, then pulls out the key for the cupboard above it.

When some of the men stationed on the ship learned that Baekhyun and Lucas were going to shower with them from now on, they secretly got them a key to one of the lockers, which he and Lucas had to hide because his grower didn't know about it.

Actually they were not entitled to one, but the others on board think it's better that they have one and can store things there.

So he takes the key out of the hiding place under the cupboard and unlocks the grey spider.

Without paying any further attention to his clothes, he simply pushes them aside and then pulls out the small box.

Actually he had told Sehun that he would not come over the first evening and actually the silver-haired man did not believe that they would sleep together again immediately, but he just wanted to be prepared this time, because he could not imagine what would happen once he was with him.

Carefully he opens the box and pulls out one of the condoms.

He didn't have much time anyway, as Baekhyun didn't know what time it was and on the other hand he had to go back to his cabin so Kien wouldn't notice.

So he quickly closes the box again and puts it back into the closet.

With the condom in his hand, he closes the cupboard again and quickly hides the key back in its safe hiding place.

He really didn't want to waste any more time now, he had already wasted more than enough time in the last few minutes.

With quick steps he leaves the common showers and hurries down the corridor to get to Sehun's and Chanyeol's cabin as fast as possible.

Carefully he creeps through the corridors again and concentrates on not making a wrong turn and not getting lost, he finally walks to the cabin of the two boys for the first time.

And the danger that he makes a wrong turn on the way to them is very high.

In fact, he reaches the cabin without even getting lost, which makes him really proud and makes him smile easily.

Carefully he puts his hand on the door blade, grasps it and presses it down slightly to open the door.

He pulls the door open towards the passage. When the silver-haired one has opened the door a crack wide he peeps in carefully and immediately sees that the light is still on.

With a smile on his lips he opens the door completely and enters the cabin.

While his gaze wanders through the cabin and curiously examines it, he closes the door behind him and stops close in front of it.

Without Baekhyun noticing that he is being watched, he continues to look around and only when his gaze wanders over the beds does he flinch slightly startled and grin sheepishly.

He now looks directly into Sehun's dark eyes. »Hey.« Baekhyun mumbles, clasping his hands behind his back.

He can't completely understand where the sudden insecurity comes from, but the piercing look he has just seen makes him feel insecure.

»Hey, you couldn't take it any more.«, he asks jokingly and sits down in the bed he had been lying on earlier.

And only when he puts a book aside Baekhyun gets the idea that he has read a book until now and probably waited for him.

»As if you hadn't been waiting for me or do you always read a book at night?«, the counter-question comes from him and points to the book he has just put aside.

With a grin on his lips he approaches it with two steps.

He then hears Sehun laughing and sees how he shakes his head.

Then he moves aside a bit and taps the bed next to him. Questioningly, the silver-haired man looks at him while he has stopped and curiously patterned him.

»Come here and don't wait any longer.«, when he hears him say this, Baekhyun doesn't take long and starts moving again immediately.

With quick steps and still with his hands behind his back, he walks towards him.

The Sehun watches him and probably also notices that he hides his hands on his back makes him a bit nervous, so he nervously bites his lower lip.

»What are you hiding there?«, the black-haired man asks as he stops at his bed.

»Well, how shall I put it.«, he says somewhat clumsily and turns his gaze away from Sehun's eyes to look around the cabin a little.

His eyes made him sink into it every time and that he could not think clearly anymore.

So he releases his hands behind his back and offers her hand to him. Without looking at him he opens his fist and shows him the condom in his hand.

When he suddenly hears a laugh, he turns his head back to him and looks at his face in confusion.

When Baekhyun sees his exhilarated face in addition to his laughter, he is completely confused and looks at him that way, too.

»Now don't look like that.«, he laughs slightly, bends down again and takes the condom out of his hand and then puts it on the small table next to his bed.

»Come here, unfortunately we can't use that at the moment.«, Sehun then breathes seductively and reaches again for his hand in which the condom was still lying until a few seconds ago.

To his surprise, he then pulls it towards him so that he kneels on the bed. Even if his words confuse him once again, he obeys.

»Just wait a minute.«, he mumbles, takes his hand away and quickly takes off his shoes. Then he climbs back on the bed and sits down next to him on the mattress.

As soon as the silver-haired one sits on his mattress, he feels an arm wrapped around his hip and then pulls him towards him.

»What's wrong?«, he asks quietly and cuddles his head against his shoulder while he continues to press it against himself.

»Let's say that my wound won't heal that easily.«, Baekhyun quietly hears him mumbling, his words shock him anyway.

Quickly he raises his head from his shoulder again and looks at him in shock.

»Oh, the stupid wound has become infected.«, he hums then and doesn't calm the silver-haired one with that.

He slides all the way away from him and looks him in the eyes. But when he still does not move, he asks him directly.

»There's a tube and a new bandage in the bedside table, will you get it out?«, he asks quietly and smiles softly at him.

Grumpy Baekhyun narrows his eyes, but then turns around and opens the lower drawer of the table.

Slightly angry he takes the tube in his hand, closes the drawer again and turns to him. Then he just looks at him angrily in the eyes and waits until he talks. But Sehun just sighs at first and then talks.

»The wound has become infected.«, he grumbles and looks at his bandage. But then he raises his gaze again and looks him in the eyes.

»From the looks of it, I'll have to hog you for the next week.«, as he cannot quite make out his words.

But before the silver-haired man can ask him what he means by that, he puts his right hand to his cheek, bends down to him and then gently puts his lips on his.

Even though he is still angry with him and waits for further words from him, Baekhyun returns the kiss.

He has waited too long for a long kiss with him. After a few seconds the two end the kiss and look each other in the eyes.

»I'm going to need someone to take care of my injured shoulder for the next few days. My wound has to be cleaned every morning, creamed with the ointment and bandaged again. By the way, the same applies in the evening.«, mumbles the black-haired man and he can feel the movement of his lips on his own.

Without hesitation he overcomes the few millimetres and gently puts his lips on Sehun's.

»I will take care of you every morning and every night. And I will be very thorough in doing so.«, Baekhyun wispers on his lips after a short kiss.

But he cannot see the grin that creeps on Sehun's lips because he kisses him again and pulls him to himself.

But thanks to his inflamed shoulder he couldn't do more, he wasn't allowed to strain himself too much so that the inflammation wouldn't get worse.


	37. Twilight

»Let me take care of your wound.« Baekhyun ends the kiss and escapes Sehun easily.

The black-haired looks into his eyes for a moment, but then nods and sits down opposite him.

For a moment he enjoys the sight of his naked, but also well-toned chest, but before he can sink into reverie he shakes his head and bends over to him.

»I will now remove the bandage and take care of your wound.«, the silver-haired man explains his actions.

While his fingertips slowly grope along his bandage and search for the piece of cloth where he can open the bandage.

As he feels the end of the bandage bag, takes the cloth between his fingers and slowly wraps the bandage around his chest and shoulder.

Bit by bit he exposes more of his connected and hidden skin.

Baekhyun carefully puts the bandage on its side and then gently removes the gauze from the wound.

Thereby he lifts his head for the first time again and looks into his eyes. They flash at him cheekily before he speaks.

»I won't crumble to dust, you don't have to be so careful.«, the silver-haired, who was actually afraid of hurting him until just now, just stuck out his tongue in response.

For a short time he cleans the wound slightly by wiping it with a cloth and then he already creams the anti-inflammatory ointment on the wound and he applies some of the ointment on his chest as well as on his back and then carefully presses new mull on it, looking briefly into his face.

And in these Baekhyun can see that it hurts despite his iron face.

Without reacting directly to his stubbornness he just shakes his head and then completely bandages his wound with old bandage.

»Ready.«, the silver-haired one proudly announces at the end and fastens the end of the bandage with a bow on his chest.

»Did the bow have to be.« Sehun ask sceptically, Baekhyun turns away laughing and puts the objects for Sehun’s wound back into his bedside table.

»You're not going to take your shirt off in front of others, are you?« Baekhyun replies cheekily as he puts the ointment into the drawer and then closes the drawer.

Only now he turns to Sehun and sees his amused smile on his lips.

»No, only in front of you, since I'm not allowed to shower the next days. Only cat linen is allowed.«, he mumbles back and lies with his back on his bed.

Then he raises his left arm and indicates that he can cuddle up to him.

Without hesitation Baekhyun follows the silent request. So he lies down beside him on the bed, turns to him and puts his head on his naked chest.

He also puts his left hand on his chest and caresses him gently.

Almost two hours later the silver-haired one is still lying with Sehun and cuddling up to his chest.

So he still lies with his head on his naked chest and listens to his breaths and his beating heart with closed eyes.

More and more the steady noises from him, let him drift away slowly.

He almost falls asleep and sighs softly as Sehun begins to caress his back.

»Sehun.«, he mumbles slightly dazed, but stays lying there as he is. One could easily think that he has only said his name in his sleep and doesn’t want to talk to him at all.

»Hm.«, even the sound of the black-haired is just loud enough for him to hear.

»Can you set your alarm for two hours earlier? So that I can sneak back into the cabin just before my grower gets up.«, Baekhyun mumbles softly and then kisses his chest gently.

»No.«, he mumbles softly at first, but then puts his fingers under his chin and pulls his face slightly up to his.

»You have to go now.«, he mumbles softly and then bends down the rest of the way to kiss him on the lips.

Even though he is reluctant to, Baekhyun returns the short kiss and then lets go of him.

Reluctantly, he slips a piece of him away and looks him in the eyes, while his head is no longer on his chest but on his pillows.

Which doesn't really make a difference for the silver-haired one, as the pillow emits his scent in the same way.

»Then I'll take a nap and come back to you.« Baekhyun mumbles sadly as he doesn't want to leave.

He sighs briefly and then turns around and wants to get out of bed when he suddenly feels an arm on his hip that prevents him from getting up.

Not a second later a body is pressing itself against his back.

»Hm?«, he hums questioningly and turns his head slightly, but can only see Sehun's black hair, because he places his head in his neck and is kissing it gently.

»See you later.« Sehun hums softly, but in a rough voice. Baekhyun giggles briefly, enjoys his kisses and then gets up from his bed reluctantly.

His hand slides along his body and then falls limply onto the mattress.

When the silver-haired stands in front of the bed, he looks at the black-haired again and smiles softly at him.

He also looks him in the eyes for a moment before closing his and apparently trying to sleep.

»See you later.« Baekhyun breathes softly, turns to the door and walks towards it.

He opens the door for himself and turns off the light in the cabin at the same time.

He quietly closes the door behind him as he stands in the corridor and a few seconds later sneaks along.

It’s only a light and not a deep sleep into which he falls until his father gets up. So he wakes up when his alarm clock rings to wake him up.

With his eyes closed, he lies on his side, turned to the wall, waiting.

Baekhyun doesn't let on that he is awake, so he just lies in his bed and doesn't move.

So he silently watches how he turns off the alarm clock and gets up out of bed.

Afterwards the silver-haired hears the rustling of his clothes, so he assumes that he will get dressed and leave the cabin immediately.

However, this takes some minutes and puts Baekhyun's patience to the test.

It is especially difficult for him not to let it show, because even the smallest movement would betray him.

So he couldn’t even bite his lip at the moment. Restless inside he lies in his bed and waits and waits.

Almost ten minutes pass before he suddenly hears footsteps and notices how his creator opens the door and closes it again behind him.

Relieved he breathes out loud and wants to turn on his back when suddenly the door opens again and hears the voice of Kien.

»Thank you, I almost forgot my glasses.«, after his words he can hear his footsteps and follow him as he enters her cabin again and walks up to his bedside table.

After that Baekhyun hears how he pulls the drawer open, takes something out of it and pushes it again to leave the cabin.

After he has closed the door behind him this time he lies still and counts to thirty to make sure in case he comes in again.

But when the door stays closed and doesn't open again, Baekhyun turns on his back and runs his hand through his silver hair.

He remains lying on his back for only a few seconds and stares into the dark.

Humming he then turns to the left side and sits upright. Blindly he gropes his way to the door and then turns on the light.

Only now can Baekhyun pick out his clothes for the day. So he goes to his closet, gets new underwear and a new t-shirt as well as new jeans.

He quickly gets rid of his sleeping clothes and stands naked in his cabin. Since it is quite cold in his cabin, he gets goose bumps on his body and hurries to put on his boxer shorts.

With trembling hands and cursing about the cold, he puts on the turquoise shirt with rabbits on it and slips his legs into the long jeans.

Before he closes the door behind him he quickly turns off the light in the cabin and goes to Sehun's and Chanyel's cabin.

Not quite as carefully as the night before he walks through the corridors, along the way he meets some people who just greet him friendly and then happily walk on.

Only at the door to the cabin in the Sehun, as he suspects, still sleeping, Baekhyun stops and takes a deep breath to calm down.

After all, he doesn't want to enter the cabin like a giggling schoolgirl and make a fool of himself in front of him.

Although he really couldn't be happier at the moment and his whole body is tingling with joy again and so agrees with him.

But he suppresses the giggling and pulls himself together before he puts his hand on the blade and opens the door.

»Morning.«, the silver-haired one stops in surprise and looks at the black-haired one who is already awake and sitting on his bed with his feet on the floor.

»Morning.«, he mumbles back in surprise, but then releases himself from his rigidity and enters his cabin to close the door behind him.

»You’re already awake.«, he mumbles softly, doesn’t let him out of his sight and slowly walks towards him.

Sehun just grins at him and looks him in the eyes. »Since when are you awake?«, the silver-haired asks as he stops in front of him and looks down into his face.

»For about twenty minutes now, my alarm clock has actually been ringing at the same time as your father’s.«, the black-haired man yawns at the end, closes his eyes and puts his head back into his neck.

»Seems like you have slept well for the last few hours.«, he hums back and suppresses a yawn himself.

»I haven't slept much since you left.«, he hums back, keeping his eyes closed and his head in the neck.

»Did you miss me so much?« Baekhyun joked, kneeling before Sehun. The black-haired man laughs at his words and opens his eyes again.

»That may well be.«, he mumbles back, then suddenly puts both his hands on his cheeks and pulls his head towards him.

He kisses him gently for a moment and then puts his forehead against his while simply looking into his eyes.

»I should tend to your wound again.« Baekhyun breathed softly through his nearness with clouded thoughts.

»Yes, you should.«, he replies just as quietly in a rough voice. However, it takes a few seconds before he lets go of his face and detaches his forehead from his.

Baekhyun takes it with a heavy heart and tries to concentrate on taking care of his wound.

Tacitly he removes his bandage from his chest and his wound again. He is about to remove the gauze when he thinks of something and stops.

»You might want to tell my sire that I'm taking care of you. Then I won't have to sneak up on you all the time, but can officially move in with you. Except, of course, at night when I miss you.«, he mumbles sheepishly at the end and stares at his wound so as not to look him in the eyes.

But his laughter, which he tries to suppress, makes him look up.

»Don't worry, I'll talk to him later.«, he just says and looks him in the eye again. His eyes clearly say that he is amused by his quiet words.

And it is precisely because of these amused flashes in his eyes that his cheeks turn red and he quickly turns his head away from his face again.

Highly concentrated he stares at his wound and creams it again, puts the gauze back on the two wounds and carefully dresses them again.

Without even once raising his gaze and just as he is finished, kneeling down again and then getting up, he feels a hand in his neck.

So Baekhyun carefully lifts his head again and looks into his eyes, in which he immediately sinks.

And again he pulls it gently towards him and gently puts his lips on his.

The silver-haired one briefly replies to the kiss, but when he suddenly ends the kiss and looks him silently in the eyes.

And again he sinks into his eyes and cannot think clearly.

So he just stares into his eyes and notices that his cheeks are turning red again, but this time he does not avert his gaze but looks into his eyes as well and waits for him to react first.

»Thanks, my puppy.«, he breathes softly and shocks Baekhyun.

On his words he widens his eyes and walks a little bit with his body backwards, which also removes his hand from his neck.

»Puppy?«, he asks skeptically and flares his cheeks because of the nicknames that are stupid for him.

»Yes, Puppy.«, Sehun jokes back and winks at him. The silver-haired one just twists his eyes and sits down on the floor a bit away from him.

»That's a really stupid nickname.«, he grumbles back stubbornly and crosses his arms in front of his chest to emphasize how much the nickname contradicts him.

»Don't be like that, it was just a joke, it's too early for nicknames.«, replies the black-haired quietly back, lets himself slide off the bed and kneels on the floor in front of him.

»But the name fits quite well.«, he mumbles, leans over to him and kisses him again longingly on the lips.

Baekhyun immediately forgets his thoughts about the nickname and prefers to kiss him back. Thereby he puts his arms into his neck and presses himself against his body.

»Hey Sehun!«, the two of them suddenly drive apart and stare at the door.

»You haven't told him yet, have you?«, the silver-haired man mumbles softly as he sees the surprised look of Chanyeol and also notices the slightly shocked look of Sehun.

»No, i didnt had the time yet.«, he growls and gets up.

»Yoda, please close the door.«, he then grumbles at his buddy and angrily knocks the dirt off his pants.

»Okay...«, he hears Chanyeol mumbling confusedly, then sees him sceptically scrutinizing him for a moment and closes the door behind him.

»You live in a cabin and you didn't have time to tell him?« Baekhyun asks Sehun quietly, who twists his eyes for a moment and he can even quietly hear him mumbling, that he had forgotten it.

Unbelievingly he gets up from the floor, also knocks the dirt off himself and hums in a bad mood: »Forget, how can you forget?«

Both Sehun and Baekhyun forget that Chanyeol is still there, until he makes himself noticeable by clearing his throat.

»So you two, what's going on between you?«, asks the brown-haired man and he turns to him.

»My darling can tell you that. I'm going into the kitchen.«, replies the silver-haired, lilting happily, and kisses the black-haired quickly on the cheek before he hurries out of the cabin, leaving the two alone.


	38. Dawn

Sehun’s Point of view

At the beginning still slightly absent due to his gentle kiss on his cheek, that he has lured him into a trap Sehun notices quite late

When he realizes that he has given him a nickname in front of his buddies he wrinksled his nose.

Sure, it was just a simple nickname, but to say it in front of his buddies was more than just brazen of him.

»Darling.«, but before Sehun can think of how to punish Baekhyun for his wickedness Chanyeol's words interrupt his thoughts. 

Annoyed he sighs and runs his painless hand through his black hair. 

Then Sehun slowly starts moving, passes Chanyeol and stops in front of his wardrobe, which he slowly opens.

»It was just a joke from him.«, he hums softly as he opens the closet doors.

»Look, you sat on the floor here and kissed. Please tell me what is going on between you.«, the brown-haired man answers and turns his head towards him for a moment before pulling a T-shirt out of the closet and closing it again.

»And I don't want to hear the short version.«, a little annoyed Sehun turns to his friend and slips on his T-shirt.

»But I have to go!«, he grumbles annoyingly and gives Chanyeol a searching look.

»Sehunie, this is not my problem. Besides, Baekhyun has asked you to tell me before.«, the brown-haired stubbornly replies and unties his shoes.

»Oh, Damn it.«, he hisses angrily and sits down on his bed to face his buddy.

»I'm waiting.« Chanyeol just comments on the behavior of his buddies, sits upright again and looks at Sehun.

»The day, or rather the evening we arrived back here on the ship, I spoke to him. I cleared the air with him and told him everything. Now he knows about the ring, too. He knows everything I feel for him and I know about his feelings.«, mumbles the black-haired at the end and looks down at the floor.

»So you told him how you felt about him?« Chanyeol asks and Sehun can clearly hear joy in his voice.

»Not exactly. He kissed me, I kissed him and well, we slept together.«, he answers calmly, shrugs his shoulder briefly and then stands up.

Without answering the brown-haired he goes to the door and leaves the cabin.

»Hey, you can't just walk off! So you didn't tell each other that you love each other?«, the roaring question of Chanyeol, which Sehun hears before he closes the door behind him, he intentionally leaves unanswered. 

Just like he deliberately didn't want to hear from Baekhyun that he loves him, he knows that when he hears these words coming out of his mouth with his soft voice, he breaks down and doesn't stick to his plan anymore.

But which is important for the both of them and their future. To stop thinking about it, the black-haired sighs and shakes his head slightly. 

With the shaken off thoughts Sehun finally continues his way and finally goes to the flight deck, for which surely his students are already waiting.

______

A week has passed, a week in which Sehun Chanyeol has still not answered the question. 

A week in which Baekhyun came to him every morning and evening and spent a few minutes with him.

And a week in which he had to go to the ship's doctor every afternoon after lunch and had his wound checked.

Just like now. »Hello.«, he growls annoyed after opening the door to the doctor's office and entering the cabin.

»Hello Mr. Oh, punctual as always.«, he is greeted friendly by the doctor, but turns his back to him and closes the door, while he also rolls his eyes because of the exaggerated friendliness of the doctor. 

And only when he has closed the door does Sehun turn back to the doctor and sit down opposite him on one of the two chairs.

The doctor behind the table digs around in his notes for a few more minutes and then looks at Sehun briefly checking him.

»So Mr Oh how are you?«, the doctor asks and puts on his glasses properly.

»Do I really have to answer this question every day.«, the black-haired hisses annoyingly and turns his eyes away from the doctor.

»Yes, because that way I can find out if her condition changes. if you're getting better, if you're getting worse...«

»It's okay, I get it. The question is survival. And to answer your question, I'm fine. It's been a great day until just now, except I'm sick of showing up here every day. And now I have a headache.«, he grumbles and touches the root of his nose.

»I understand you, but it has to be done.«, the doctor replies seriously and stands up.

»I don't know why you're so reluctant to be examined. I don't want to talk like the psychologist either. Which is why I'm leaving it, Mr. Oh. So just sit on the couch, take off your top and I will examine your wound.« Sehun was annoyed by the doctor's sermon and only got up from the chair when the doctor ended. 

Humming, he pulls the T-shirt over his head and then sits upright on the couch. 

Silently, he watches the doctor unwind the bandage, which Baekhyun had only renewed in the morning, then moves to his right side and tries to wrap the bandage from his shoulder until he suddenly stops.

»What have you got there?«, he hears the doctor ask skeptically. Humming, Sehun turns his head away and looks straight ahead.

»That's a hickey.« Yes the night before he had made out with the silver-haired, but nothing more, thanks to the shitty wound it just wouldn't work, but Baekhyun and he wanted more.

Okay, if Baekhyun really wanted so much more he didn't know, but he would soon go crazy if he was only allowed to cuddle with him, he was a man and wanted more.

»A hickey?«, he hears the doctor ask and wakes up again from his thoughts that have wandered unnoticed to the night with the silver-haired.

»Yes a hickey! And now examine the wound.«, he grumbles annoyed and doesn't want to talk about it any further.

»Interesting.«, the doctor mumbles softly and then finishes unrolling the bandage and then palpates the wound. 

The black-haired man doesn’t notice the pain that he gives Sehun when he palpates the wound, as it has gotten less and bearable compared to the previous days.

»Your wound has improved.«, he hears the doctor's voice softly, before Sehun feels the doctor bandage the wound again.

»You can put some loading on your shoulder again«, skeptical about what the sentence exactly means, he narrows his eyes and lets the doctor finish his work, while waiting for an explanation.

»You can put your shirt back on.«, the doctor says and takes a step back. 

The black-haired man immediately puts on the T-shirt and covers the hickey from Baekhyun again.

He had put this on his shoulder right next to the bandage. 

Sehun only shakes his head when he thinks back and remembers the words: »This is for everyone to know that you're taken.«

»What exactly does that mean, I may strain them slightly.« Sehun then asks, however, and leaves the couch while the doctor goes back to his table.

»That you may enjoy yourself with the lady, but no more!«, the doctor says seriously at the end and looks up at Sehun. 

He nods silently and he avoided commenting on the fact that it wasn’t a woman. He remains outwardly calm while a real tornado rages inside him and he can hardly wait.

»I don't want to know with whom you're involved with.«

»I wouldn't have told you either.« Sehun answers immediately, turns around and leaves the doctor's cabin.

After closing the door behind him, he puts his hands in his pocket and runs off. 

While he walks through the passage and thinks about how he can meet Baekhyun the best now.

That he is trying to find a way to tell him inwardly is, as always, not apparent outwardly. 

And yet he has a pattern too, which he always does when he thinks about it, while he thinks about it his fingers in his trouser pocket are playing with the seam.

It's so inconspicuous that no one notices that he too has a quirk, like Baekhyun, who always bites his lower lip, or Chanyeol, who always nervously crosses his arms behind his head.

While the black-haired one follows his thoughts and thinks about where he can best meet Baekhyun and how to tell him without being too obvious, he suddenly sees the silver-haired one in the corridor in front of him.

Luckily he comes running straight at him. With some effort he suppresses the smile that is about to creep onto his lips when Baekhyun raises his head and looks at him in amazement. 

He can see how he slightly accelerates his steps and a light smile appears on his lips, like every time they meet or see each other for a short time lately.

With Sehun the pleasant heat spreads again into his body and the feeling of happiness floods him. As unusual as the feeling for him is, he enjoys it with every fibre.

»Hey.« Sehun greets him quietly as they almost reach each other and looks him deep in the eyes. Since he is alone with him in the corridor at the moment, he takes his chance.

»Hey.« Baekhyun greets him back, stops in front of him and looks him also longingly into his eyes. Sehun turns his gaze away from his eyes and nods slightly to him.

Carefully he lifts his left hand while they stand diagonally opposite each other, then he gently strokes his right hand up to his wrist. 

He embraces this and slowly strokes on to his hand, where he then ties his fingers with his own.

Carefully he lifts his left hand while they stand diagonally opposite each other, then he gently strokes his right hand up to his wrist. 

He embraces this and slowly strokes on to his hand, where he then intertwines his fingers with his own.

Even if it’s risky, he now simply wants to enjoy this little gesture, but since the black-haired man can't see anyone else in the corridor, he takes the risk. 

So they both stand close together in the corridor and he gently strokes his hand with his thumbs. Lightly he leans over to him and then whispers into his ear: »I can put some loading on my shoulder again.«, he whispers to her and removes his face from hers again. 

Waiting, Sehun looks into his brown eyes, which immediately widen. But then he sees Baekhyun catching himself and his eyes start to shine with joy. 

So the black-haired briefly strokes his soft skin with his thumbs again before he lets go of his hand and wants to bend down to him.

However, he stops when he sees someone entering her corridor and coming towards her. The black-haired man quickly stands upright and lets go of his hand.

Actually he had planned to kiss him now, but the plan had now fallen through and made him growl slightly annoyed. 

For a moment he nods at Baekhyun and then goes on, knowing that in a few seconds it will understand and won't be angry. 

So he walks further along the corridor, nods at the man briefly and then turns around the corner without once turning around and looking at him.

_____

Meanwhile it is already in the evening, or rather in the middle of the night. Always between 11 pm and midnight Baekhyun enters his cabin, secretly for the third time, of course. 

So the black-haired man lies awake on his bed this night too, waiting for him. Unlike the nights before, however, he doesn’t hold a book in his hand to read bored until the silver-haired comes. 

No, he is now lying on the blanket with Boxer only, accompanied by Boxer, waiting for him. While he waits for Baekhyun and hopes that his father will fall asleep soon he looks at the ceiling and puts his hands under his head. 

Busy with his thoughts he looks at the deck, which is slightly illuminated by his bedside lamp. 

His thoughts don't really revolve around anything important, much more different thoughts buzz through his head. 

So his thoughts turned around the day shortly after he had undressed and laid down on the bed and he had thought about how fast time goes by and that the young, new pilots do not have many weeks left until they have to be able to do everything.

But when the thoughts of the other pilots became too stupid for him, he stopped them and just stared at the ceiling bored.

And just in this moment he exhales annoyed and twists his eyes bored until he closes them and suddenly he sees Baekhyun in front of him. 

His bright brown eyes shining towards him. His silver hair, which smells of strawberry and in which he likes to bury his head. 

And only his soft lips from which he can never get too much.

»Good Evening.«, startled, he winces, opens his eyes and slightly lifts his head. Astonished, he looks at the door and can see Baekhyun standing there. 

Inside he curses quietly about his own inattention. 

Why did he think about him and forget everything around him, he knew that he forgets everything when he thinks about him or he is near him, mostly only he counts for him.

»Good Evening.«, he breathes back and looks him smiling in the eyes, because he has just noticed that he looks at him longingly and cannot turn his gaze away from his naked upper body.

However, when Baekhyun finally makes it and lifts his head and looks into his eyes, which cheekily sparkle at him, his are narrowing immediately. 

Curious what he will do now Sehun watches the silver-haired one.

He looks positively surprised as he walks towards him step by step, then stops for a moment, pulls his t-shirt over his head and continues walking towards him. 

Shortly before his bed he stops once more, Sehun watches intently as he threads the button of his trousers through the hole and then opens them. 

Interested, he watches how the pants reveal his beautiful, bare legs and fall to the ground. 

More than just impressed, he lets his gaze wander over his half-naked body, interested, his gaze wanders along his curves. 

Until suddenly he moves towards him again and now grins cheekily at him. 

When, to his surprise, he swings himself onto his lap dressed only in his boxer he can't help but run his tongue over his lips. 

Without hesitation, he then takes his face in his hands and pulls it gently down to his side, not a second later pressing a longing kiss on his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you'll enjoys and like this story so far


	39. The sky darkens

Still deeply asleep, Sehun snuggles up even closer to the warm body lying in bed in front of him. Quietly grumbling he puts his arm around the warm body and then presses him closer to his chest.

Pleasantly he cuddles his head more into his hair and inhales his sweet scent. »Baekhyun.«, the black-haired man sighs softly in his sleep and doesn't even notice what he just said.

Even when the person in front of him hums slightly and cuddles up even closer with his back to him, which actually didn't work at all anymore, he doesn't wake up from his dream.

Only when someone hammers against his iron door does he awaken slightly and a grumbling unintentionally escapes his lips.

»Mr. Oh get up!«, suddenly another voice yells behind him and Sehun sits upright in his bed, shocked.

»Fuck.«, he whispers softly and runs his hand through his black hair.

To calm himself and his fast beating heart, he yawns briefly and turns his head to the right, where he has just noticed a movement.

»Oh Sehun, are you there?«, someone yells behind the iron door again and Sehun drops his heart in his pants at that moment.

Slightly relieved that the person just knocks on the door and doesn't just rush into his cabin, Sehun breathes out and looks Baekhyun into his eyes.

This one has just attracted his attention by turning on his back and yawning tiredly.

Silently, the black-haired man raises his index finger to his lips and tells Baekhyun to be quiet and not to make a sound.

But then he turns his head towards the iron door and answers the man's voice.

»I’II be with you in a moment, Mr. Byun. My alarm clock didn’t ring.« Sehun roars and then curses softly before turning his head back to the silver-haired.

He still lies on his back under his blanket and grins at him slightly. Quietly hissing, the black-haired strokes through his hair once more.

He didn't regret the night with Baekhyun at all, nor the fun they had together.

He only regrets that he fell asleep afterwards and left him with him, because that's the only way they got into this shitty situation.

Grumbling, he turns his head away from him and looks at his alarm clock.

»The batteries are dead.«, he grumbles annoyingly and turns back to him. He has turned to him in the second and patterned him, and now that he has turned to him, he is patterning his naked chest.

He can see how Baekhyun lost thoughts raises his hand and slowly strokes his chest. Absent he also raises his left hand and brushes the strands from his face.

Without thinking, he caress his face softly. Until there is another knock at the door, he winces slightly and returns to reality.

»Mr. Oh, can I come in I need to talk to you.« Sehun immediately slides away from Baekhyun in panic and falls almost backwards from the bed, but he catches himself in time and turns his head back to the door.

»Give me a second, I'll come to the door. I need some time to wake up.«, the black-haired man yells back and reveals himself.

When he has knocked the blanket back, he hums slightly annoyed when he sees that he and Baekhyun have slept naked in the bed.

Couldn't he have at least put his boxers back on after they were done? Anyway, his gaze stays on Baekhyun's naked body for some seconds, but he pulls himself together and turns his head away from him.

Quickly he gets up out of bed to put some more distance between him and himself.

»Lie with your head against the wall and press yourself up against the wall.«, he whispers to him, but then turns his back and searches the floor for his boxer.

He can hear that the silver-haired first sighs, but then apparently follows his indirect request.

When he has finally found his boxer shorts, he quickly puts them on and then turns to him.

This lies with its back to him as desired. »Breathe easily and don't move.«, he whispers to her quietly, crawls back onto the bed and takes the blanket in his hands.

Carefully he puts his blanket over his body and then takes his pillow in his hand. Gently he covers Baekhyun with his blanket and pillows to cover him completely.

Only when he is sure that there is nothing to be seen of him and will discover him at once, he goes back and stands on the floor.

Quickly he collects Baekhyun's clothes from the floor and then quickly hides them under Chanyeol's blanket.

Then he turns to the door and walks towards it with quick steps. But after he has only taken two steps he stops in disgust and looks down at his bare feet.

»Damn it.«, he curses quietly lifting his left leg and pulling the condom off his foot, disgusted.

With a distorted face the condom pulls off his foot, but still holds it in his hands to quickly walk to the door.

And to prevent the Byun from not opening the door from the outside. So he puts the hand holding the condom against the wall and quickly opens the door to the outside.

»Morning.«, he hums then, pretending to be tired and yawning for clarification.

»Morning Mr. Oh.« Kien hums back in a disgruntled manner and leans slightly to the side to look past him into the cabin.

»As I said before, my alarm clock has given up the ghost.«, the black-haired man grumbled repeatedly and looked briefly into his cabin himself, but didn't look at his bed for too long just to avoid attracting attention.

Bored, he leans against the wall next to the door and slightly covers his hand with the condom so that Mr Byun don’t sees the condom.

»You should make your bed.« Kien hums and looks at him again.

He just nods and again pulls the door slightly towards him, since Baekhyun's father isn't standing alone in front of the door and the other soldiers are also trying to take a look into his cabin.

»Yes Sir. I will get dressed immediately, do everything properly and then start my service.«, he replied, but he doubted that Byun had come only because of his delay.

»You can start your service later, first you must help me find my son, since he is apparently not with you.« Sehun hears him growling.

»Why should your son be with me?«, he asks in amazement and looks him seriously in the eyes.

»After all, he comes to you every morning for your wound. He hasn't been in the cabin all night, which is why I'm looking for him.«

»He usually goes after taking care of my wound to shower. Maybe your son was there, saw that I was sleeping and is taking a shower.« Sehun said and thus turned Kien's suspicion away from him.

»All right, I'll see you in half an hour.«

»In the cafeteria I would suggest to them, maybe Baekhyun is there by now helping his friend.«, he interrupts his boss, when he nods and walks down the corridor, Sehun goes back to his cabin.

Sighing he leans against the door from the inside when he has closed it.

»Lieutenant, you have just lied to my grower.«, he suddenly hears the soft voice of Baekhyun, so he raises his head and sees how he has rolled himself into the middle of the bed and is about to get up.

Quickly the black-haired one walks away from the door and quickly throws the used condom into one of the two trash cans.

When he arrives at his bed Sehun stops the silver-haired one by walking quickly towards him and nailing his hands to the mattress. Then he slowly bends down to him.

»You must get dressed now and hurry to the communal showers. I'll go as fast as I can after your father and then come to the showers in half an hour and you should look really showered then.«, he breathes to him and then kisses him gently on the forehead.

»Hey, I was lying under your blanket and pillow the whole time, I almost suffocated.« Baekhyun accuses him and looks up at him slightly obstinate.

»Sorry Baek, there was no other way.« he mumbles at the end, lets go of his hands and takes a step back so that the silver-haired one can get out of bed.

Baekhyun takes his chance, throws the blanket aside and gets up from his bed, Sehun has to hold on tightly to himself.

So he turns away and averts his gaze from his naked body.

»I better get dressed.«, he grumbles in a scratchy voice, turns his back and goes to his closet.

While he is getting fresh clothes from his wardrobe he hears the rustling of clothes behind him.

And when he puts on a new dark blue t-shirt he turns around and sees Baekhyun putting on his pants.

While he is wearing his boxers and a T-shirt, he is standing in front of him without upper body and his pants. Slowly he walks towards him, takes his face in his hands and then kisses him gently on the lips.

For a moment he feels the silver-haired kissing him back before he finishes it and takes a step backwards away from him.

»We have to go now.« Baekhyun mumbles quietly and watches as he turns to Chanyeol's bed to put on his T-shirt.

»You're right.«, the black-haired man turns his back on him again, goes back to his wardrobe and takes out a pair of jeans which he immediately gets into and puts on.

Only then does he go to his bed and lay his blanket and pillow neatly on his bed, as befits a military employee.

During Chanyeol's time Baekhyun paints Chanyeol's bedspread neatly again, so that the brown-haired later on doesn't notice that something has been hidden in his bed.

When he has finished, he stands at the door to Sehun. The black-haired puts his hand on the door handle and turns to him once more.

»Wait a few minutes and then leave my cabin and don't forget in half an hour we'll be at the communal showers.«, he quickly bends down to him once more, kisses him briefly on the lips, but then moves away from him, presses the handle and opens the door.

He only takes a quick look at him before he goes through the door and disappears into the corridor.

When he has entered the passage he quickly closes the door behind him and then hurries to the ship's canteen where he wanted to meet Baekhyun's father.

With quick steps he walks along the corridor and nods to everyone who comes towards him, not letting them know how nervous he is and hoping that his plan really works and that Byun won't find out.

Because the black-haired guy doesn't want to know what happens when Kien finds out that Baekhyun and he have a secret affair.

Slightly humming he turns right and already sees the entrance to the canteen from afar. Immediately he slows down his walk and hardens his face so that no one notices anything.

So he enters the canteen cool as always. He slows down his steps immediately and walks straight towards Kien, who is still standing at the counter and talking to Lucas.

In the hope that the blond hasn't got the plan completely through, he walks towards them.

»Oh there you are Sehun.«, he greets him first and looks him seriously in the eyes. the black-haired man then raises an eyebrow in confusion and looks at Lucas.

»Baekhyun told me yesterday that he'll go to your place this morning, take a shower and then be here with me in the kitchen around 8 o'clock.«, the blond man hisses and looks at him angrily.

Sehun just shrugs his shoulder and answers him calmly. »I overslept, maybe he's still in the showers after all.«, the black-haired man turns to Kien and looks at him.

»Well then, let's go to the communal showers.«, the byun turns and walks out of the canteen first.

As Kien turns away, Sehun looks at Lucas again, which turns out to be a mistake for him.

Because the blonde haired one winks at him and then wiggles her eyebrows. Sehun therefore twists his eyes, then turns his back and follows his boss with quick steps.

Silently, the black-haired one follows its continuances and looks strained on its back.

He really hopes that the silver-haired one has made it in the meantime and is in between actually in the common showers.

And in this moment they already reach the showers. And just as Kien puts his hand on the door handle, Sehun takes a step towards him and stops him.

»Maybe we should knock first, we can't just walk in there, after all, there might be women in there.«, he stops the byun and then releases his own hand from Kiens and knocks against the metal of the door instead.

He nods understandingly after his words and takes his hand off the doorbell.

»Is anyone there?« Sehun shouts loudly and knocks on the door one more time. Hoping that the silver-haired one will understand the sign and open the door for them.

However, when after a few seconds still nothing happens, Sehun sighs and lowers his head.

»Apparently we have to look.«, he grumbles and this time puts his hand on the door blade in front of his boss.

And just when he wants to push it down, it goes down by itself and the door opens.

Quickly he takes a step back and makes room for the person coming out.

»Morning.«

»Baekhyun.«, he grumbles and bites his teeth strongly on each other, but nothing else is noticeable.

However, inside he notes that he has to talk to him again because of this situation.

Because Baekhyun only stands with a towel around his body in front of him, his father and what annoys him most, the other guys.

Since his hair is still wet and drops are falling on his naked shoulder he assumes that he really jumped under the shower in order to make everything look real.

Although the towel, which was the only thing covering his body, was a little exaggerated.

»Get dressed and then come to my starboard side!« Kien barks at his son while the black haired one continues to struggle not to show how much Baekhyun's performance makes him angry.

»And you all go to work!« Kien closes the door to the showers and leaves.

Sehun who can't see Baekhyun anymore, who probably still stands behind the door in surprise, grumbles quietly but doesn't leave the door.


	40. A goblin lightning pierces the clouds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you're alright. Here is the new Update with Smut :)

Baekhyun point of view

A pleasurable but quiet humming escapes his lips as he suddenly feels an arm on his waist and is then pulled backwards closer to the warm body behind him.

Pleasantly sighing he cuddles even closer to the body without waking up.

Only when the warmth disappears into his back and the person jerkily sits up, Baekhyun awakes from his sleep.

An unpleasant cool breeze blows past his now naked back and wakes him up.

Grumbling, he turns on his back because of the not exactly gentle wake-up and yawns shortly before he opens his tired eyes.

Removing the rest of the sleep he wipes his fingers over his eyes, which are closed again briefly.

The voice behind the door and the knocking on it he had not really noticed until now. He was also confused by the shocked look of Sehun, to whom he had just turned his head.

He is about to ask him what is going on, he already opens his mouth to ask his question but when he sees his right forefinger held to his lips he tells him to be quiet.

Silently he closes his mouth again and nods to him afterwards as a sign that he has understood.

So the silver-haired one sees how he turns his head back towards the door and then roars: »I’II be with you in a moment, Mr. Byun. My alarm clock didn’t ring.« Baekhyun shrugged and looked at the iron door in equal horror.

His father was right outside the door, right outside the door. What did that iron door mean to keep him out of trouble Now he understood why the black-haired had stared at the door for a few moments in horror.

But when he hears Sehun next to him cursing softly he manages to turn his head away from the door. Because of his desperation, which actually cheers Baekhyun up a little bit, he grins at him when he turns his head towards him again.

Still grinning, he watches him as he quietly hisses his way through his hair.

Then the silver-haired one notices how he sinks into his thoughts. That's why Baekhyun turns to his side, supports his head on his hand and then also looks at him lost in thought.

Tense, he watches his muscles start to work as he leans slightly to the side and looks at the bedside table.

»The batteries are empty.«, he hears him hum but doesn’t react further to his words.

Lost in thought and completely fascinated, he raises his right hand while still supporting his head with the other, carefully touching his skin with his fingertips and gently stroking his muscles.

Only slightly at the edge he notices how Sehun lifts his hand and then gently strokes single strands from his face.

But when there is another knock at the door and he hears his father's voice, he pauses frustrated in his movement.

»Mr. Oh, can I come in, I need to talk to you.«, annoyed Baekhyun flares his cheek, but when he gets Sehun's shocked reaction he suppresses a laugh.

He found it too funny how he suddenly slides away from him in panic and almost falls backwards from the bed.

»Just a second, I'll come to the door. I need some time to wake up.«, the black-haired man yells back and reveals himself. That he also uncovers Baekhyun with his action escapes him completely as he suddenly can hardly breathe anymore.

The sight of his naked, perfect body took his breath away. Heat climbs his body again and he just gets incredibly hot while staring at his naked body. But then, to his surprise, he just stands up and puts more distance between them.

Disappointed Baekhyun lets his gaze run over his body once more before he looks into his eyes. That his father is still standing in front of the door, he has meanwhile successfully completely repressed.

»Lie with your head against the wall and press yourself up against the wall.«, he whispers to him suddenly, looking confusedly into his eyes, but then humming in disappointment and then turning his naked back to him.

»Breathe easily and don't move.«, he hears Sehun's soft voice. Without a sound leaving his lips, he closes his eyes and tries to continue sleeping while the black-haired man gently covers him.

As he gently covers him with the blanket and his pillows and hides him from the eyes of his grower, he takes a deep breath. With his eyes closed he lies there quietly and enjoys the scent that comes from his blanket.

Light, very discreetly he snuggles up deeper in his blanket and enjoys being enveloped by his scent, only slightly at the edge he hears clothes rustling but doesn't pay attention to it.

Afterwards he listens to his steps almost half asleep, which he can hear very well because he walks on the floor with bare feet.

»Damn.«, only his silent cursing makes him frown in confusion.

He would love to sit up now and see why Sehun has just cursed. When he then hears a sound that can't be defined, he raises his eyebrows and thinks about how this sound could be connected to his cursing.

Only when he opens the door does it dawn on him that the black-haired may have stepped on the condom from the evening. Immediately an amused smile creeps onto his lips.

The light smile on his lips doesn’t disappear in the time when he listens to Sehun and his grower and waits for him to finally come out of his cozy hiding place.

The moment when Byun says Sehun should make his bed, Baekhyun bites his lower lip and has to hold on to himself to keep from laughing.

Only when he hears the two say goodbye and closes the door does he dare to move. While he sighs softly and leans against the door, Baekhyun frees himself from his hiding place and lies down in the middle of the bed, dragging his blanket with him and wrapping himself in it, since it is too cold for him to be naked without a blanket.

»Lieutenant, you have just lied to my grower.«, he speaks softly but clearly so that the black-haired can really hear and understand him.

As he looks at him all the time and secretly scrutinizes him, he also sees how he raises his head and looks him in the eyes.

Baekhyun wants to stand up straight and walk to him, but when he suddenly accelerates, moves and then stands in front of the bed after only a few steps.

He can't help but notice how he threw the old used condom into a garbage can and just when the thought comes back to him that he actually wanted to pull him up with it, he puts his hands on his and nails him on the bed.

He just wanted to lift himself up with his hands and get out of bed, which Sehun now successfully prevented.

»You must get dressed now and hurry to the communal showers. I'll go as fast as I can after your father and then come to the showers in half an hour and you should really look showered then.«, he breathes to him and then kisses him gently on the forehead.

More than just dissatisfied with the kiss on his forehead, he warps his mouth.

»Hey I was under your blanket and pillow the whole time, I almost suffocated.«, says he and indirectly begs for more than just a kiss on the forehead.

»Sorry Baek, there was no other way.«, unhappy that he doesn't realize what he actually wants, he keeps looking at him obstinately. But when he lets go of his hands and takes a step away from the bed, Baekhyun gets an idea.

So the silver-haired beauty takes the opportunity to throw the blanket aside revealing his body and then elegantly rises from his bed. To irritate him even more he stands close to him and looks at him seductively.

When he then notices a slight red shimmer on his cheeks and he suddenly turns away and averts his gaze from his naked body, which he has patterned until now, he has to giggle slightly.

He finds it too delicious that he can get him so easily out of his mind.

»I better get dressed.« Baekhyun hears him growl in a scratchy voice. Of course it was nasty of him to tease him like that, but it was also nasty of him to dance around naked in front of him and then to walk around with just a boxer so that he could still see his hot upper body.

When the black-haired one then goes to his cupboard and opens it, he stands still and watches him. Only when he gets too cold and a goose skin spreads over his body does he start looking for his clothes.

However, he doesn't have to search long, because when his gaze wanders over Chanyeol's bed he sees the uneven ceiling. So he turns completely to the bed and lifts the blanket.

Hurriedly, already shivering slightly from the cold, he puts on his socks, his boxers and his pants.

Just as he is buttoning the button of his pants, Sehun turns to him.

Longingly he returns his gaze and notices how he comes towards him again. Gently he takes his face in his hands, when he notices his face coming closer to his he closes his eyes and waits for his warm, soft lips to touch his.

Only a few seconds Baekhyun is allowed to return the kiss before he finishes it and takes another step backwards away from him.

»We have to start slowly.« he mumbles quietly and depressed, much too much he would have liked to kiss him longer or feel him more intensely.

When Baekhyun sees the look of Sehun, he smiles slightly and then strokes his hair almost shyly to the side. Afterwards he turns back to Chanyeol's bed to put on his t-shirt.

»You're right.«, he hears Sehun say yes. For a moment he turns his head in his direction and sees how he turns around and goes back to his wardrobe.

But then he turns his head away from the black-haired one and finishes dressing himself.

Ready dressed, Baekhyun paints Chanyeol's bedspread properly again, so that the brown-haired one later doesn't notice that something has been hidden in his bed.

When he has finished, he approaches Sehun at the door. »Wait a few minutes and then leave my cabin, and don't forget, in half an hour we will be at the communal showers.«, as if he were a small child that he had to remind again.

Annoyed, he rolls his eyes, but still enjoys his gentle kiss. After that Sehun disappears from his cabin and Baekhyun stays behind alone.

Careful that no one sees him, he panically avoids almost every noise and hides behind columns or stairs. Only when he enters the cabin his heartbeat calms down and the panic disappears from his bones.

Relieved, Lucas goes to his locker and after he has taken the key out of the hiding place, he opens the locker, takes out a towel and closes it again, leaving the key in place on purpose.

With the towel in his hand he goes to the showers under which he plans to wait until Sehun arrives.

He almost didn't hear the knocking at the door because of his happy humming, but since he heard it, he immediately turns off the tap.

Then he trudged his bare and wet feet across the floor to his towel. With these he rubs his feet briefly through his hair so that it’s at least a little dry.

»Is anybody there?«, When he hears Sehun roaring loudly and knocks against the door once more, he hurries a little and wraps the towel around himself.

On the one hand because he was under time pressure and on the other hand he just wanted to tease Sehun. So he goes grinning to the door and opens it.

»Morning.« Baekhyun gasps almost startled. He had thought that only his grower and Sehun would be at the door, he never suspected that there would be four other guys there.

»Baekhyun.«, carefully he turns his head to Sehun, who had just grumbled his name. He can see how he angrily presses his teeth on each other, he himself had already stopped laughing by now.

So he turns his head shyly away from him and looks at his grower.

»Get dressed and then come to my starboard!« Kien yells to him, which makes him flinch slightly.

»And you all go to your work!«, without warning his grower suddenly pulls the door shut in his face.

Baekhyun is just thinking about what to do first, he first calms Sehun down and apologizes to him or goes to his grower as ordered.

The silver-haired is still standing at the same spot and is thinking about what to do when the door suddenly opens again.

Surprised, Baekhyun raises his head again and interrupts briefly to bite his lip. Surprised he realizes that Sehun has just entered the cabin and is now standing in front of him.

But when he sees his angry look the joy of seeing him fades away.

»What were you thinking.«, he asks him angrily and looks into his eyes, which takes away Baekhyun's fear again, but he also knows that he has to explain himself.

»It was not my intention I wanted to tease you, but I thought it was just you and my dad outside the door. I was shocked myself when I saw the others.«, he admits honestly and looks apologetically at Sehun.

He snorted for a moment and then runs his nose through his hair.

»I'm glad, but that you're jealous and want only you to see me like this.« Baekhyun breathes softly and stands on his tiptoes before he can even react.

Longingly, he wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him longingly.

For a few seconds they both stand there and kiss, Baekhyun presses his body closer to his own. Until Sehun, however, breaks off the kiss and pushes it away with his hands on his hip.

»Baekhyun there are so many reasons why we shouldn't do it here.« he whispers in a smoky voice and continues to hold him. The silver-haired one, however, can see a clear demand in his eyes and doesn't want to give up yet.

»Give me your reasons and I will refute them.« he breathes back seductively and then he hears Sehun sighing.

»The place for pleasure isn’t exactly suitable. Someone may disturb us at any time.«

»Then we go between the lockers and prevent our moans, just like last night.«, on his words he can see how he licks his lips and his words seem to have their effect.

»We don't have time, I have to do my work and you have to go to your father.«, the black-haired man grumbles and then doesn't look him in the eye for a few seconds.

Which makes him grin, as he can see very well that he is examining his body, which is only covered by a towel. When he then looks him in the face again he bites his lower lip briefly and then answers him again quietly.

»A little quick number, without big caresses.«, he releases his arms into his neck and moves both hands over his chest.

»You're killing me, Baek.«, he hears his smoky voice and wants to press himself against him again, but that doesn't work as he holds him firmly.

»I don't have a condom with me and I don't want to risk it a second time.«, at his croaked words he stops stroking his chest, frees himself from his grip and takes his hand in his instead. Without a word he pulls him behind him to his locker.

Arriving at the locker, he continues to hold Sehun's hand and takes out the box with his free hand.

Joyfully he turns to Sehun. With a surprising change of heart, he immediately releases his hand from his hand and takes the box from him with his other hand.

Since he is acting much too fast for him he can only watch as he takes a condom out of the box, drops the box to the ground and bends down to him.

Happy that he finally agrees, he wraps his arms around his neck again, presses himself against it and gladly returns the stormy kiss.

With a tug he suddenly removes his towel and stands naked in front of him in the cold room. But what he doesn't pay attention to at all, because he is just hot in this moment.

When he pushes him away again, he starts to complain, but when he sees that he opens his pants and lets them fall with his boxer, his breath catches. Almost frozen, he looks at his limb and bites his lip as he puts on the condom.

After unpacking the condom and pulling it over his dick, he pulls it towards him again stormily. Sehun immediately engages him in a kiss, but feels how he places his hands on his thighs and suddenly lifts him up.

Happily he gasps briefly in the kiss and clings his legs around his waist. His hands then disappear from his thighs. For this he suddenly feels a locker in his back.

When Baekhyun suddenly feels something on his hole and then penetrates him, he throws his head back on his neck and groans between his gritted teeth. However, he cannot hide his lust for long.

Because when he puts his hands on his butt and at the same time thrust deeper into him, he groans unhindered according to his name.

»Sehun.«, immediately afterwards he feels his demanding lips pressing against his. Without hesitation, he returns the kiss and lets the black-haired boy engage in a French kiss that muffles your two noises.

The comforting wheezing that escapes him when he starts to move is successfully muffled by their heated French kiss. He just can't stop the sounds from lust, however much he wants to.

With every push in him, he hits his sensitive point and sends a wave of pleasure through his body.

In order not to lose his hold, Baekhyun grabs his neck even more tightly and at the same time presses his Hips closer to his own with the help of his legs.

His bumps are then faster and harder, which only makes him moan without will.

But not only it is always difficult for him to suppress the sounds of pleasure, he also hears moaning from Sehun and gasp during their deep frensh kiss.

As he increases his pace slightly and presses his butt even closer with his hands, he quietly shouts his name in the French kiss.

»Ahh Sehun!« Baekhyun moans his name unhindered when he gives him an orgasm with another hard and deep push, which is why he throws his head back.

While he is enjoying his orgasm and leaning his head against the locker, he can clearly feel how the black-haired man reaches his climax and cums into him.

While the silver-haired relaxes, his dick twitches for a few seconds. He still clings to him with his legs.

»Baek..«, he hears Sehun softly and gasping out of breath. When he leans his head forward to see what he has, Sehun gently presses his lips on his, Baekhyun briefly returns the kiss with his eyes closed.

»We both have to go.«, the black-haired breathes again, takes his hands from his buttocks and then holds his thighs tight to help him back to the floor.

The silver-haired grumpily loosens his legs around his waist as he pulls out of him, after which he puts his trembling feet on the cold floor.

While Baekhyun struggles to keep himself on his feet, the black-haired man removes the condom and pulls up his pants and boxers.

Before he leaves him alone, however, he leans down again and kisses him on the lips again.

________

Still intoxicated by the happiness Sehun gave him, Baekhyun enters the starboard. Without having to announce himself, his grower turns to him.

He gives him a quick, angry look, but he doesn't care, because only butterflies are flying in his head at the moment and everything else is clouded by it.

Baekhyun is impatiently waiting for him while he briefly discusses something with someone and then approaches him.

»We're going to one of the offices.«, he says nothing more to him when he arrives. Without reacting to his words, the silver-haired man follows him through the door and leaves the starboard with him.

He follows him silently through the corridor until he stops and opens one of the many doors.

He is not quite sitting on the chair facing his grower when he is already opening his mouth.

»I know that you sneak out of the cabin at night!«, His feelings of happiness disappeared suddenly and he is faced with the harsh reality.

Shocked, he sits down on the chair and stares at Kien.

»I don't know where you're going and I don't care either. But you overdid it that night. I don't know where you were all night or who you were doing it with on board. I only tell you one thing, it was the last time.« Kien angrily slams his fist on the table between them and makes Baekhyun flinch in alarm.

He restlessly plays with his fingers under the table.

»If you still dare to do it again, you'll regret it, I swear to you! I'm not going to tell you what to expect then. But believe me it will not be half as nice as this half a year what we both will soon have behind us!«, He roars loudly at him, but then just gets up and leaves the office without another word to him.

He slams the door behind him, leaving Kien shocked and slightly destroyed.

What should he do now? He desperately puts his head in his hands and supports his arms on the table. Hopelessly he lets a few tears roll down his cheek.


	41. Individual snowflakes fall down

To let his mind wander a bit so he gets an idea to get through the next week, he hides his face completely in his hands and closes his eyes.

That his grower has known for several weeks, if not months, that he sneaks out of the cabin almost every night is the worst thing that could have happened to him at the moment.

Although when he thought about it that wasn't the worst of it.

The worst thing that could have happened was that Kien found out that Sehun is the man he is sneaking to.

Baekhyun wished too much that the current day had never dawned at the moment. If only the silver-haired one had woken up in the night and sneaked out of Sehun’s cabin.

Then his grower would never have burst so excessively, he would only have had to lie in his bed in the morning.

Then the last week on the ship would have gone well for him and the black-haired man. After all, there were only 7 damned days left that he would have had to get through.

He wanted to spend the last seven days with him secretly on the flight deck at night because Chanyeol's Guard duty ended today.

But his plan with Sehun to meet secretly on the flight deck would fall into the water now, because after the announcement of Kien he would certainly not sneak out the next days at night and that only because he wants to protect him.

»We just wanted to spend the last few days…«, he mumbles quietly but then stops himself and lifts his head out of his hands.

They only had seven more days together and then what happened? Until now he hadn’t thought about it once or talked to Sehun about what they would do when he was back on land and he was on his way.

Would they tell their parents about it or was it just a one month affair that ended as soon as the month was over.

If that was perhaps even the truth, it was only a small affair, a short joke, after all he had kept him from confessing his feelings back then.

Of course he also noticed that Sehun has more feelings for him, than just the sex between them, but unlike him he seems to have thought that there is no common future.

Finally he is aware that Sehun will not give up his job for him and he doesn't want that boring and especially lonely life like his mother.

With empty eyes Baekhyun looks straight ahead, thinks of nothing for a moment but just stares at the wall. Until he sadly shakes his head, then lowers it slightly and leaves the office.

He would have to tell the black-haired one somehow without getting too close to him, he just wanted to draw the line.

Depressed, the silver-haired walks down the corridor and somehow tries to grasp a clear thought that might calm him down.

However, when Baekhyun suddenly hears further steps behind him, he gets panicky and his eyes easily fill with tears.

Carefully he turns his head back when he sees who is walking behind him and smiles at him slightly he quickly turns his head forward again and accelerates his steps.

Yes, it was wrong to flee from him just now, especially since he actually has to tell him that he won't be coming on the flight deck tonight. But his heart has been hurting too much from the second he saw him.

Baekhyun didn't want to talk now, he just wanted to go to his bed, get under his blanket and let all his grief out.

But the black-haired won't let that happen, as he suddenly feels his wrist being grasped and he turns him around in the small corridor.

When the silver-haired one looks briefly into his face he can clearly see the confusion in his eyes.

Sadly he also realizes that he has got to know him so well in the last weeks that he can read his emotional state in his eyes. So he quickly lowers his gaze and says not a word.

»What happened?« Sehun is the first to break both their silence. Baekhyun knows very well that he wants him to look up now, but he can't.

»Baekhyun, look at me and tell me what your father wanted.« Sehun breaks the silence again after a few minutes in which he kept looking at the ground and clenched his teeth.

»What's wrong?«, he then asks just as gently as he can finally look him in the face. Although his face is in his hand he wants to turn his head away, which he of course prevents.

»He knows I sneak out at night, but he doesn't know where I always go.«, he breathes softly in a fragile voice. But when he pulls him towards him and presses him in a firm embrace, a surprised sound escapes him briefly.

For a few seconds Baekhyun enjoys his embrace, his smell and the warmth he radiates. Until he manages to push himself away from him and takes a step backwards.

»Maybe it's better that way.« he says quietly and looks down at the ground again. The silver-haired knows that he has just understood that they couldn’t meet in the evening.

»Baekhyun?«, he hears him ask and knows he's asking to explain himself.

»Sehun, we never talked about what happens when the month is over and I thought about it a bit after talking to my grower. I think it's better if we don't see each other for the last week. It's just a fling anyway.«, he takes a step backwards away from him and then looks him seriously in the eyes.

»You can't be serious, Baekhyun?«, he hears the black-haired ask angrily and gets angry himself.

»I'm totally serious. Look, you were right, I don't know what the words mean, so it's better that I didn't say them. You're right, it's not possible. This between us. I don't want to end up like my mother.«, he roars angrily, suppresses the tears that are coming and turns around.

Quickly Baekhyun runs down the hall and flees from Sehun so he can't be stopped again.

__________

Baekhyun himself wouldn't have thought so, but last week ended tomorrow. Tomorrow he would return to his home where either Lucas or his mother would pick them up.

Not only did he not expect that the days would pass so quickly, he also didn’t think that he would be able to avoid Sehun.

Since his emotional escape he has avoided him daily. Always in time for the food distribution he left the canteen and went somewhere else.

He knows that Lucas and Karl have noticed his behaviour, but is grateful to them for not talking to him about it.

And just at that moment, Baekhyun leaves the canteen.

He has just had his dinner with Lucas and Karl and has already said goodbye to them as he wants to go to the flight deck to think about himself and his future.

Even though he avoids Sehun, his words that he should do something with his life still remain in his head.

So he walks along the corridor, probably the time before last, and simply inspects everything, because even if he wouldn't admit it, he knows that he will miss the ship.

But before he can finish his thoughts, Baekhyun's right wrist is suddenly embraced and pulled into a dark chamber.

»I've had enough of your games. We have to talk now.«, he hears an angry voice in front of him as he presses his back against the cold wall and holds his hands above his head with one of his hands.

»Sehun?« Baekhyun asks startled, but is certain from his voice that it's him. Even if it's dark and he can't see him, he looks up slightly, where he suspects his face to be.

»Nice that you still know my name.«, he hears Sehun humming, but realizes that he has no other signs of releasing him.

»Why should I have forgotten him within a week?«, he asks and tries to free his hands from his.

»Because you said some bullshit and then hid from me. You ran away from me every day.«

»Yes I ran away from you, but that doesn't mean I don't feel anything for you anymore!« Baekhyun mumbles softly at the end and can't hold back the one little tear that leaves his eye. Softly he hears him sighing after his words before he answers him.

»Baekhyun, please listen to me for a moment.« he hums softly and, to his relief, lets go of his hands. He probably hopes he won't escape now.

And even if the silver-haired one was up to it somewhere inside, he wouldn't have known how, because he didn't see anything, it was completely black in the room, he couldn't see him or the handle to the door.

»I didn't want to hear those three words from you because I would have dozed off. I didn't think it was as much of an affair as you think. Baek, I've grown just as fond of you like you do for me. Only...«, he interrupts himself briefly and Baekhyun looks up in the dark, seeing nothing where he suspects his face to be.

»Baek, I don't want to be on the road and hope you'll stay with me and be faithful to me. I don't want you to wait for me hopelessly and lonely, I want you to make something of your life and get a job. Yes, I would love to have a relationship with you, but I'm not giving up my job for this. We're both personalities who never used to be able to live with just one partner. So I don't know if you or even I would be able to wait for each other.«, he says quietly at the end and suddenly turns on the light in the chamber.

Dazzled by the sudden light Baekhyun squints his eyes and then opens them only slowly to get used to the brightness.

»We don't see each other for half a year, we don't talk on the phone or write to each other.

We also don’t make contact with each other through others. In this sense we live apart from each other for half a year. In half a year the ship will return to the port where we will dock tomorrow. And when you stand with all the other people and wait for me, then I know that we will make it. In that time…«

»I’ll also realize how strong my feelings for you are. But what if mine stays and yours disappears?«, he interrupts him and looks uncertainly into his eyes.

»You don't have to worry about that, I have known for a long time how strong mine are for you.«, confused he raises his forehead in folds.

»I don't quite understand what you mean by that, but okay. I hope you'll explain it to me in half a year.« Baekhyun answers and nods to him.

Somehow the silver-haired one didn't need half the year at all, he had missed him already this week, when he stayed away from him.

Baekhyun had also noticed how painful it was for him not to have Sehun with him and still he wants to know how deep his feelings really are and if they’re still there after half a year. Maybe he was the one for him.

»This has to be now.«, he suddenly mumbles and pulls him out of his thoughts. With his eyes clear again he can see how he closes his eyes and immediately he does the same.

When Baekhyun closed his eyes, he felt his lips on his own. The silver-haired one lets his hands hang limply at his sides while he returns the kiss, as he doesn't want to get too involved in the kiss.

»Now that was a goodbye kiss.«, he breathes cheekily after the black-haired man has finished the kiss and slightly removed his face from his own.

He smiles slightly at him, but only briefly the two of them are aware that the goodbye is coming.

»If my feelings for you don't vanish and yours for me, it's going to be a damn tough months for both of us.«, he breathes softly and looks down at him.

»Yes.« Sehun agrees quietly and monosyllabically in a hushed voice.

»Please take care of yourself, Sehunie. Not that if I'm standing at the harbor in half a year and waiting for you, and you're not there anymore.« Baekhyun mumbles in a choked voice.

With every day that he painfully thinks about him he should perhaps pray that nothing happens. Half a year is a long time after all and a lot can happen.

»The same goes for you.« Sehun doesn’t promise him anything, nor can he, after all, anything can happen at any time. Something could also happen to him in half a year, he had to agree with him.

Baekhyun lifts his head with tears in his eyes and looks into his unfathomable dark eyes for half a year, probably for the last time.

Without another word, the black-haired man bends forward, kisses him gently on the forehead one last time and leaves the room not a second later.

While he still stands there with his eyes closed. He had just closed his eyes to enjoy his gentle kiss on his forehead with every fibre of his body.

__________

Yawning Baekhyun stands in front of his suitcase and just throws his last cigarette pack on top of his clothes when the door opens.

»Morning.« Baekhyun hears Lucas humming and turns his head to him smiling.

»Morning.«, he mumbles quietly and watches his friend sceptically as he curiously approaches his suitcase.

»You obviously put your cigarettes on top?«, when he hears Lucas' question the silver-haired man finally understands why the blond one just looked so curious.

Why Baekhyun just shrugs his shoulder and stands next to him, turning back to his suitcase.

»We're about to leave the ship anyway, so what's going to happen when he sees them.«, mumbles the silver-haired calmly and closes his suitcase.

»And how is it now between you and Sehun?« Lucas asks him in the moment when he puts his heavy suitcase on the floor.

For a moment Baekhyun gives his friend a skeptical look. After that he sits down on his bed, on which the blond has also sat down in the meantime.

»What should be there? It's over and done with.« Baekhyun lies to his friend's face. He knows that he should tell him, but he wants to keep it to himself in case his feelings aren't as strong as he thought.

»Are you serious?«

»Yes, my Ernst Lucas. I don't want to discuss it either. We can talk about it when we get home, but not here. Let's just go upstairs. At least the ship is about to dock.«, he gets up with it, goes to the door and opens it.

Only then does he turn to Lucas and can see that his friend looks at him sceptically.

Only because of the sceptical look of the blond one the silver haired one forces a smile on himself but doesn't show how little desire he has to be happy and cheerful.

It actually takes an hour until the ship has docked and they are all allowed to get off.

Baekhyun and Lucas had taken their suitcases out of their cabins while the ship was tied up at the harbour and then stormed off the ship as soon as the time came.

»Mom.«, they both are surprised when they both see their mothers, because they actually thought that only one of them, either Baekhyun's or Lucas’s mother, is picking them up.

But without thinking about it Baekhyun first lets go of his suitcase and then hugs his mother very tightly. She laughingly returns the hug and holds him tightly.

»I missed you.«

»I missed you too.«, he mumbles back and closes his eyes to enjoy the hug and the caress from his mother on his back.

Only when they release their embrace Baekhyun opens his eyes again and looks behind him to the ship.

At that moment, right now, he wished he had something from him. Something that smelled like him, that he could snuggle up to whenever he missed him.

Baekhyun would love to have a jacket, a t-shirt or something similar from Sehun, just to smell him every day.

He is a bit mad with himself because he could have thought ahead and stolen a t-shirt from him at night when he was always with him.

»Come on, let's go. I'm sure your father will stop by tonight.« Baekhyun heard his mother say, who had just taken him out of his thoughts.

Inside, however, the silver-haired man shakes his head and denies the statement of his mother.

He didn’t want to see his grower. No, he had hoped to see Sehun once again for a short farewell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! <3 I want to thank everyone who read this story until now, I hope you had fun with it <3


	42. The cold is increasing

When Baekhyun can't stand the piercing look of Lucas anymore he turns his head to the left side. Because that's exactly where he's been walking next to him since all four of them started to move and walk to his mother's car.

While their mothers are talking excitedly, Baekhyun looks at the blond only dumbly but questioningly.

But Lucas also shakes his head silently for a moment and then looks silently forward without explaining to the silver-haired why he stared at him so much.

Baekhyun then pulls his face, but leaves it at that and looks forward to their mothers again, just like his best friend.

Their mothers have just reached the barrier through which he and Lucas and his father drove half a year ago.

Since neither his own mother nor Lucas's mother work for the military, they both have no card to open the barrier.

Both have only a small ID card with which they may enter the premises as wives, but aren’t allowed to drive past them.

He sighs quietly and wipes a stray strand of hair from his face with his free and slightly shaking hand.

They now have to walk another five hundred meters to the public parking lot where his mother was allowed to park. The worst part of it wasn’t even the many meters he had to walk to reach their destination, after all they got warm.

No, what bothered him more was the suitcase he had to pull behind him and which got stuck in every pothole. That his hand almost froze off was the worst thing.

Of course his mother had packed his suitcase half a year ago and had also packed a few sweaters since he only arrived again in winter.

But a pullover and a transition jacket were not enough at 10 degrees minus. And the fact that he had no hat or gloves only helped Baekhyun to feel the cold around him even more.

He just changes the suitcase into his other hand and puts his half-frozen hand into his jacket pocket when he suddenly hears a noise behind him.

Curious, he turns his head and follows the motorbike that is just passing them, but brakes at the barrier. But then after the barrier has opened, the rider accelerates and races away.

Impressed and delighted, he looks after the driver. Without being able to prevent it, the question whether Sehun is driving a car or a motorcycle creeps into his head.

»Impossible such behavior. With the road conditions he can break his neck at any time.«, his mother awakens him from his thoughts. Back in reality, Baekhyun has to agree with his mother easily.

On the streets and sidewalks was everywhere fresh snow from the sky, so it was dangerous to race with the motorcycle through the streets.

»Come, I'll take the suitcase from you so you can warm both your hands.«, the silver-haired lifts his gaze from the snow-covered ground and at the same time releases the suitcase for his mother.

Who has just come back the few steps and takes the suitcase from him.

»Who would have thought that after all these years, there would be snow for Christmas this year. When we packed your suitcases, we really didn't expect it.« while Lucas’s mother says this, she smiles at her son happily.

Baekhyun watches the two for a moment until she wants to start running again first. But he is stopped by Lucas' sneezing.

Immediately a smile creeps onto his lips and he just can't hold back the following sentence anymore.

»Looks like I'll be able to pay you back soon and nurse you back to health.«, he jokes and then grins cheekily at him. But the blond one laughs only briefly and then sticks his tongue out.

»You wish.« but even before Baekhyun can answer Lucas’s words his own mother screams in between.

»You better hurry to the car so you can warm up.« Without hesitation he agrees with a nod and runs off.

The other two also started to walk behind the silver-haired and his mother to the car.

_____

Lost in thought Baekhyun sits on one of the many benches in the shoe shop. Absent in his mind he watches his friend as he turns joyfully into his new shoe in front of the mirror.

But there is nothing of joy on his own lips, the corners of his mouth don’t twitch a millimeter upwards. Which could be the reason why Baekhyun is in his thoughts again.

While the silver-haired man thinks about the past month, he rests his head on his hand and sits on the bench, slightly bent forward. The weeks of December, which was unusually cold at the beginning, flew by in a flash.

For a week after he and Lucas returned home, Baekhyun visited his friend every day and nursed him back to health. Since the blonde-haired guy actually had to make an explanation on the short way to the car, as he already expected.

Although Lucas's mother was at home every day, he walked to his friend's house early in the morning, took care of him and only went home to his mother in the evening.

Lucas's mother had told him at the very beginning that he didn't have to do this, but he considered it his duty as Lucas had taken care of him on the ship in every way.

The blond had endured his whining and he had had to nurse him back to health just as well when he had been ill. So it had been natural for Baekhyun to take care of his best friend.

So he prepared fresh tea and warm soup for his friend every day, taking the liberty of making a different tea and soup for Lucas every day.

Looking back, the silver-haired realizes that it was a miracle that he hadn’t infected himself.

Lucas, who doesn't notice Baekhyun's lost view, turns in front of the mirror one last time before he walks towards him.

»I'll definitely take those.«, the blonde-haired woman proudly announces and Baekhyun checks his friend's shoes once more.

»They're really great Lu, but shouldn't you get more practical shoes?« With this question the silver-haired is alluding to something that his best friend has already achieved and he himself hasn’t yet achieved.

Two weeks ago on New Year's Eve he had made up his mind that this year he would do something with his life and not just hang around.

But up to now the silver-haired one wasn’t yet one step further, he simply didn’t know what to do with his life, which profession he should learn.

The whole professions and then the millions of professions that could be done simply overwhelmed him.

Out of desperation, he even talked about it for one evening with his mother, but then he rather dismissed the conversation as useless.

She had tried to persuade him that he should follow in his father's footsteps and join the navy

Baekhyun didn't want to be dependent on anyone anymore, he had realized during the six months on the ship that he wanted to lead his own life and therefore didn't want to be dependent on any male being.

But to concentrate again on the present and especially Lucas, he gets up from the bank.

He simply leaves the things he has already bought in the bags at the bank and walks with his back to the bank to the shelf where the comfortable shoes suitable for work are.

With Lucas and his own shoe size he stops and looks at the shoes on offer. A white and not so ugly pair he takes out of the shelf and turns back to the bench.

When he looks back to the bench, Baekhyun sees Lucas sitting on it and he also can't escape the skeptical look the blond haired man gives him.

But the silver-haired one doesn't react at all and walks towards him with the couple in hand.

»They’re ugly.«, he hears him growl as he puts his shoes down.

»They may be ugly, but they are better for your feet when you have to stand for eight hours.« Baekhyun replies and looks at him defiantly.

He puts his hands on his hips and looks down at Lucas who is still sitting on the bench.

His mate looks at her briefly checking, but then sighs unhappily and turns his gaze downwards. He therefore also looks at the white shoes.

»Well, they're for work and they're supposed to serve a purpose. I don't want to go to the disco with them.«, mumbles Lucas and Baekhyun watches him silently as he slips into his shoes.

The silver-haired also watches his friend silently as he stands up and takes a little walk through the shelves.

»They fit and I can walk inside. Let's go.«, with this the blond sits back on the bench, takes off his shoes and then slips back into his own.

While his best friend grabs the two pairs of shoes and literally runs to the checkout, he stops for a moment and looks at himself in one of the many mirrors in the store.

His silver hair peeked out from under his grey cap and his brown coat that reached up to his bottom and protected him from the cold winter.

He wears flat winter boots and tight skinny skinny jeans. When he looks at himself in the mirror he can't deny that he found himself attractive, of course with a few mistakes here and there. But still he was happy with himself.

Since one month he couldn't think of anything else but his smell, his eyes, his black hair and his character, which made him doubt from time to time if he was good enough for him.

»Are you coming?« Surprised, the silver-haired man turns around and sees that Lucas has already paid and is actually waiting for him. Baekhyun immediately grins slightly and runs to his friend.

»Sorry I was in my thoughts.«, confesses the silver-haired man as he reaches him. But he twists his eyes and says: »Sure, you must have thought of him and his hot body again, as you often do.«, he insulted his friend by punching him in the arm, but then smiles and shakes his head.

Somehow his girlfriend was right, because it wasn’t unusual that he thought of Sehun and then of their nights together.

When he leaves the shoe shop a few seconds after Lucas, a sudden stabbing pain twitches his head and he immediately raises his free hand to his forehead.

Baekhyun almost tends to stand still, but since the pain subsides he instead quickly catches up and continues walking next to Lucas.

Since the pain has disappeared again, the silver-haired guy doesn't think anything of it and rather blames it on the temperature difference between the shop and the cold air.

However, not even ten steps later Baekhyun stops and looks at his friend with a distorted face.

Lucas, who noticed that he suddenly stopped, turns to him confused and looks him worriedly in the eyes.

»Lucas, something's wrong. I feel sick.«, he mumbles and puts his free hand, which he had previously held to his head, on his stomach.

His friend looks at him briefly and then says: »We haven't eaten all day. Maybe that's why.« He briefly closes his eyes and tries to ignore the nausea. When he feels better he swallows and then nods.

»Let's go for a pizza.« Baekyhun suggests and opens his eyes. Lucas grins slightly at him, walks up to him and hacks into him.

»Don't worry, it's probably just because we haven't eaten anything yet.«, his buddy mumbles to him and Baekhyun has to realize that it's obvious that he's not feeling well.

He takes a deep breath and then starts moving again to go to the next pizzeria. the reason why he could be sick sounded more and more plausible to him.

After all, he hadn't eaten anything since this morning when they left to go shopping. Although he hadn't even had breakfast, he had only drunk a glass of orange juice.

About five minutes later the two of them have almost reached the pizzeria, so Lucas lets go of him and just walks next to him.

The smell of freshly baked pizza gets into his nose and he closes his eyes for a moment and thinks about what he could order.

When Baekhyun opens his eyes again it's like a soap bubble bursts. Suddenly everything comes back. The stabbing pain in his head and also the sickness return.

Suddenly he feels as if he has been beaten up and promptly sees stars shining before his eyes as if someone had punched him in the face with his fist.

»Lucas.«, he breathes desperately, thinking he can't hear it. But his friend turns to him in surprise.

Baekhyun only sees the blonde one coming towards him, after that everything around him turns black, for a moment he can still hear his voice, until he loses consciousness and can't grasp a thought anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and what do you think is the reason baekhyun feels bad? any guesses?
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter.<3


	43. Hail hits the ground

A slight twitch goes through his body and brings him out of the void. He tries to come to himself with a slight humming sound and tries at the same time remembers what happened.

As he regains more and more of his consciousness, he also notices the headaches, which slowly get worse and worse.

He gasps quietly because of the headache when he is completely awake and just as he is about to open his eyes a strange noise stops him.

It is even and repeats itself over and over again. He ignores his headaches for a short time as best he can and tries to find out what exactly this noise is.

It is by no means a beeping, but rather a sound produced by a human being, it is reminiscent of soft smacking.

»What's that?«, mumbles the silver-haired and opens his eyes a crack wide. But what he finds difficult and when Baekhyun finally opens his eyes a bit he sees pure white.

»Am I in heaven?«, he grumbles, opens his eyes a little further and then realizes that he is lying down and there is a wall opposite him, which also explains that white.

»You're finally awake again.«, the smacking next to him stops abruptly and in return he hears the voice of his best friend. He clumsily turns his head to the left and looks at Lucas briefly.

»You're eating an ice cream?« Baekhyun croaked in a weak voice and then thought about how long he had been unconscious. After all, his voice croaked and his mouth almost completely dried out.

»Sure, I was hungry. Since you just flipped over five hours ago and then I came here to the hospital to see you, I haven't eaten anything yet. Like you.« Lucas mumbles at the end and the silver-haired man watches silently as he lets his ice sink and looks at his face.

»How are you?«, when asked by Lucas, he turns his head back and lets himself sink back into bed completely. He closes his eyes and then answers his question in a low voice.

»I have a headache and my mouth is dry.«

»There was a doctor there every hour, someone should come and check on you right away. But until then you can have my ice cream so that your mouth doesn't dry out completely.«, the blond man actually holds the ice cream out to him.

»No thanks, I think I'll press the beeper, maybe a doctor will come quicker and check on me.«, he grumbles and keeps his eyes closed.

Baekhyun is now lying in a hospital room, the other two beds in the room are still free, luckily for him. Apart from that he hadn't been taken care of yet, as he wasn't connected to any devices

»Lucas, have I been lying here the whole time or have I been examined somehow.« Lucas, who has started to lick his ice again in the meantime, stops and looks at him.

He has just opened his eyes again and turned slightly to the right to look for the switch.

»Yes, of course they examined you in the ER. They didn't tell me what you have. Only that it's nothing bad and therefore you don't need any treatment, but just have to wake up by yourself.« Baekhyun listens rather casually to his friend and nods as this one ends.

Relieved, the silver-haired man sighs when he finally sees the remote control, quickly grabs the remote control and then presses the button to call the nurse with his thumbs.

Then he lets go of the remote control again and lets himself fall back into the pillow and mattress in relief.

»Well, I hope a doctor comes now.«, he mumbles, closing his eyes. All he wanted from that doctor right now were painkillers. Because this headache is gonna kill him.

»When I fainted, did someone catch me?« Baekhyun asks cautiously, trying to find out if his headache was caused by a collision with the floor.

»Sorry Baek, but I couldn't catch you You collapsed so fast that I couldn't react in time or fast enough.«, he hears the blond haired mumbling. Understandably he nods, but remains silent and hopes that Lucas will continue to talk.

»Your head fell on the paved ground. Luckily not too much, because you didn't get a laceration. In the emergency room they just said you might have a concussion.« Baekhyun just growls.

Did he think something like that, so a simple painkiller wouldn't help him.

A few minutes later, probably only 5 minutes, for the silver-haired but a felt half hour later the door to his hospital room opens.

Lucas immediately stops licking his ice cream, which makes him wonder when he has finally finished eating it.

»You pressed the button?« Baekhyun hears a female voice ask and that is the only reason he opens his eyelids and looks at the door with his eyes.

»I pressed the button and I need a doctor.«, he answers and turns his head slightly towards the nurse, who was looking at Lucas until now, so he turns his head towards Sakura only now.

»Oh you're awake. Of course I'll get the doctor immediately.«, the nurse replies, turns around and leaves the sickroom again.

»How much longer is this going to take?« Baekhyun whines, closes his eyes again and turns his head straight again.

»Well, maybe he'll find a doctor quickly.«, mumbles Lucas and then licks his ice again.

»Lu, can you please stop this. I’ve a headache, please stop licking that stupid ice cream, it's driving me crazy.«, he grumbles in a disgruntled mood, opens his eyes again and turns his head towards the blond one to look at him reproachfully.

»Oh right.«, mumbles Lucas, who is sitting next to him on one of the visitor chairs, embarrassed, lets the water ice in his hand sink again and gets up.

»I was almost finished anyway.« Lucas suddenly gets up. He looks at him in amazement.

He already thinks that the blond wants to leave, but then he sees his best friend go to the trash can in the room and throw the rest of the ice cream into the trash can.

»Thanks.« Baekhyun mumbles weakly, although he is aware that it's a waste of food, but his headaches still drove him crazy.

_______________

Half an hour later the door opens again. During this time, Lucas is no longer sitting on the chair next to his bed, but on the bed with him.

The two of them had watched television until now, nothing interesting only the children's show Kim Possible. But when they hear the door open, Lucas switches the TV to mute and both turn their heads to the door.

To his relief, a doctor comes in at that moment and he has to correct himself. With a light smile on her lips she approaches them.

While the silver-haired man is still looking at the doctor, he notices the mattress moving next to him. Apparently his friend next to him is just leaving the bed to give the doctor enough space when she examines him.

»How are you?« the doctor asks as him. Baekhyun, who has been watching the doctor the whole time, still looks at her and also sees the blond one behind her squeezing past and then falling onto the chair next to him.

The silver-haired one therefore stops watching him and looks at the doctor again.

»I have a headache, a hellish headache, but otherwise I feel fine.«, mumbles Baekhyun and finally answers the doctor's question.

»Well, I'll get a nurse to give you a painkiller right away. But first I'm gonna examine you and take a look at your chart to tell you what happened.«

»There's nothing else, I haven't eaten anything lately, especially this morning.«, mumbles the silver-haired man, thus braking the doctor before she can even examine him.

»I don't think that's the reason, Mr. Byun," says the doctor with a knowing smile and goes to his left side.

»Call me Baekhyun.«, he just mumbles back and then lets the doctor examine him quite unwillingly.

Before Baekhyun's and Lucas' eyes, the doctor knocks back his blanket. A little confused, he looks on and then pulls up his T-shirt, what he still has on. Carefully and sceptically, Baekhyun watches the doctor.

As great as it is that the doctor examines him and thinks that the silver-haired one is missing something more than just that he has not eaten anything. The doctor carefully palpates his stomach and doesn't let on what exactly is wrong with him.

Only when she pulls his T-shirt down again and covers him again she smiles at him gently, but she still doesn't say a word.

So she shines in Baekhyun's eyes, which makes him blink in an overstrained way, as the doctor has shone a light in his eyes without any warning.

»I’ve the results of the blood test...«

»You just took my blood? Are you only allowed to do that because I was unconscious?« Baekhyun asks hissingly and interrupts the doctor.

She shakes his head briefly, but then answers him friendly.

»Yes, they took blood from you in the emergency room, because you have to make sure that they don't have anything serious.« the doctor answers honestly and wants to finish her previous sentence, but Lucas interrupts her.

»How can you draw blood from my friend when he's passed out because he hasn't eaten all day? His circulation is probably already in the basement.«, says the blond man and he can clearly hear how horrified his friend is about this fact.

»We didn't take gallons of blood from your friend, just a small vial to test it. Besides, your friend will get something to eat later.«, the doctor answers and goes to the end of the bed to write the benefits in the patient's file.

Just as the doctor opens the file, the door opens and a nurse comes into the room.

»You rang the bell?« Baekhyun raises an eyebrow in confusion and is about to answer the nurse when the doctor answers.

»Yes, we would need some food and a mild painkiller for the headache from the impact on the floor. Oh, and please call Priya.«, the nurse nods and closes the door behind her.

»When did you ring the bell?« Lucas asks confusedly and speaks from his heart.

»Shortly after I examined your friend.«

»Who's Priya, what's her specialty?«, the blond asks curiously.

»If I can finally say what I found during the examination, you'll also find out what Baekhyun's problem is.«, the doctor hisses back and he notices that the limit has been reached by the doctor.

»Well then say so, we won't interrupt you anymore either.« the silver haired answers politely and throws a warning glance at Lucas.

»I wanted to say earlier that they did not suffer much damage from the impact and that a concussion can be excluded. However, we found out in your blood.«, at the end of the sentence the doctor smiles and then talks.

»Your values are average in themselves, only the blood test showed that you should pay attention to your Nutrition in the future. At least for the next few months.«, the doctor continues.

»Baekhyun, you're pregnant.«, the doctor proudly announces. He just looks at her in shock and completely forgets to breathe.

»What?« Baekhyun asks shocked and struggles for breath, which becomes increasingly difficult for him. How could that be? He was a man and men can't get pregnant. At least that's what he always thought.

»You heard right. You are pregnant. In which month Priya and everything else can tell you that she is the midwife on duty at the moment.«, the doctor explains and continues to smile at him joyfully.

But he has lost all colour and, in addition to his headaches, he can no longer think.

»You're pregnant?«, the silver-haired turns his head to the door in shock. He hadn't even noticed someone had come into the room.

»Mom.«, he said haltingly and looked at his mother, who gave him an angry look, shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally happening. Who all waited for this moment? What do you think will happen in the next chapter? I hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	44. Destruction due to the downpour of hail

Only a few seconds later Baekhyun manages to turn his gaze away from his mother and instead looks anxiously at Lucas.

However, the blond one doesn't seem to be less shocked about the fact that Byun Yejin is here as he is himself.

Because Lucas, like himself, is completely pale in the face and cannot turn his shocked look away from the blonde-haired woman in the doorway.

Baekhyun briefly allows the thought that Lucas would probably have dropped his ice cream on the floor in shock now, if he hadn't already thrown it away.

But then he looks at the doctor who smiles kindly at Yejin and isn't even aware of the fact that she should probably never or at least not find out it that way.

Only when the silver-haired man hears the door close does he turn his gaze back to his mother, who still has an angry look on her face.

Almost stomping walks runs past the bathroom and then walks past the two empty beds.

Fearfully he watches his mother and never lets her out of his sight for a second.

Baekhyun tries to swallow his lump in his throat, which had formed in the last seconds, when his mother stops in front of the doctor and looks at her.

»I hope that was a more than bad joke about my son being pregnant.« Yejin hisses and he suddenly becomes nauseous.

»Please calm down and it wasn't a bad joke at all. In general, I find that having a child is a miracle and we should be happy about it from the bottom of your heart.«, the doctor answers honestly and continues to be friendly, which confuses him.

How could this woman keep smiling and being friendly when his mother could burst any second.

»Do you have any evidence to back up your supposition?«, his mother yells, and he can barely pull himself together not to panic.

»I have already informed our midwife. Since she will then do an ultrasound, you will get your proof as an image on a screen. And I can also give you another proof, because the result of your son's blood test is clear and it proves that your son is expecting a child.«, the doctor defends herself and he sees how she crosses her arms in front of her breast and looks at Yujin challengingly.

Baekhyun already sees in shock how his mother wants to answer and probably wants to yell at the doctor one more time, when the door to the room opens again.

»Quite a lot going on here.« Baekhyun breathes out with relief and looks almost grateful to the two persons who now enter the room. One of them is the nurse from before and he hasn't met the other woman yet.

Both cross the room with quick steps and while the older lady stops in front of his bed, the nurse on Lucas’s side comes to him and hands him a small cup out.

However, Baekhyun only looks at the new woman in the room and absently takes the cup. She seems to be older than his mother, and her blond hair, tied in two plaits, reaches up to her bottom.

»I'm glad you're here.«, suddenly says the younger doctor, pats the blonde-haired woman on the shoulder and then turns to him. He is still trying to process the whole situation as best he can.

»This is our midwife Priya, she will take care of you from now on and will accompany you during your pregnancy. Before you take the painkiller in the cup, you should eat something.«, the doctor says to the silver-haired and then nods goodbye to him and Lucas.

Without a word in Mebuki's direction, the doctor leaves his hospital room, followed by the nurse.

»I took the nurse's lunch for you earlier. Here you go.« Priya says friendly and moves to his right. The silver-haired one immediately sits up and smiles gratefully at her.

»Thank you, please call me Baekhyun.« Baekhyun introduces himself politely and takes the sandwich from the elderly lady. From that second on he has faded out his own mother and concentrates only on the meatball bun in his hand.

»And who else do we have here?«, the blonde asks friendly and he knows that the question is not addressed to him but to the other two in the room.

»Yukhei Lucas, I'm Baekhyun's best friend.«, he replies and the silver-haired glances briefly at his friend. He notices that Lucas has colour in his face again and that he has probably lost his fear of Yejin.

»Probably the most important person in this room is me. Byun Yejin and the mother of the allegedly pregnant man on the bed!«, she hisses and makes no attempt to shake hands with Priya as a greeting.

»I'm sorry to contradict you on two counts. The most important person in the room right now is your son, since he was unconscious until a few minutes ago. On the other hand, I believe the blood values that your son is pregnant.«, she replies objectively, he himself eats the bread roll more than slowly and his gaze falls back on Lucas, who glares at him slightly angry.

»Eat on Baek, so we can finally get it over with. You can't avoid the stress with your mother if you slow down.«, the blond one hisses softly at him. For a moment he looks ahead, where Priya has meanwhile stood up to his mother and discussed with her.

»Lu, I'm really scared.«, he mumbles back and looks again into the eyes of his buddy.

»No matter what happens I'm here for you. After all, I'm your best friend.« Lucas whispers back and glances briefly at Yejin and Priya. Baekhyun then breathes heavily and turns his head back straight.

Inwardly he agrees with him, he could not avoid the stress with his mother and he should get it over with as soon as possible. So he quickly eats the roll.

»I'm done!«, he just says, but still manages to get the two of them to stop arguing and turn to him. Without much thought, he quickly drops the liquid medicine and flips back his blanket, turning his back on Lucas to get out of bed.

With rather shaky legs he stands next to the bed less than ten seconds later and smoothes the blanket so that you don't notice that the whole thing went a bit too fast and his body wasn't at full strength again.

»I think you'd better lie down again and eat a little more, Baekhyun!«, he hears the doctor say and immediately shakes his head.

»No, I want to get this over with as soon as possible. After that I can still stuff myself with food.« Baekhyun turns away from the ceiling and turns to his mother. She looks at him angrily and looks at him angrily.

Baekhyun doesn't miss that his mother's gaze hangs on his belly and she stares at it as if the silver-haired was already in his ninth month.

Unsettled by his mother's gaze, he looks down at himself but can't see anything, not even a hint of a bulge.

»Well, let's go. Mom and Lucas, you can both go. I have plenty of room in the exam room.« and there's a steady clink of the room as Priya walks.

After he has quickly put on his shoes, which have apparently been taken off together with his coat, he wants to follow the midwife immediately but stops at the end of the bed and looks around for his shopping and his bag.

»I've got everything here.«, he hears Lucas say and turns to him. In fact, the blond man is holding his bag and the two shopping bags in his hand.

Baekhyun is just about to go and tell Lucas to give him all this. But the blond hair waved away before he did and said: »Don't bother, I can carry it a few meters for you.« Gratefully he smiles at his friend and then sets off to walk to the door where Lucas is waiting for him. He ignores his mother completely and takes his jacket off the hook next to the door.

When they arrives in Priya's examination room, she indicates to him that he can already lie down on a lounger.

Meanwhile Yejin and Lucas take a seat in front of Priya's desk, while she sits on the swivel chair behind the desk and takes out some files.

»First we fill out the form and then we do the ultrasound.«, explains the doctor and rummages around on her desk.

»I need your full name, your date of birth and your age.« Priya mumbles and glances at him who has been watching her the whole time.

»Byun Baekhyun, my birthday is on 6th May and I'm 18 years old.«, he replies bored and sits up straight.

»You don't even know if he's really pregnant yet. Can you examine him first.«, his mother hisses angrily and he already gets the fear that his mother will get up any second and start to examine him herself.

"Fine as you think, but then be quiet," Priya replies angrily.

Baekhyun then immediately lies down on the couch without waiting for her to ask him to do so. When the blonde-haired sits down next to him on the stool, Baekhyun voluntarily pulls his shirt up a little and exposes his belly.

»Thank you.« Baekhyun just nods and watches Priya prepare.

Only when he sees Priya put a gel in his hand and warns him that it's cold does he tense up a little and become afraid of what is about to happen.

Baekhyun himself doesn't doubt that the two doctors are right - although he still wonders how it is possible for a man to be pregnant - he is much more afraid of his mother's reaction. In the meantime, she has gotten up and stood at the couch.

When the silver-haired watches the doctor switch on the device and places the ultrasound head on his stomach, Baekhyun doesn't dare to take a breath anymore.

Like Priya, he also looks at the screen and doesn't pay any attention to his mother, but because of her a cold shiver and an unpleasant premonition spreads into his body.

When the doctor stops and says what is to be seen, something his mother probably never wanted to see, time stops for him.

Suddenly his heart slumps down and he feels sick, carefully he turns his head towards his mother and sees how she first widens her eyes in shock, but then narrows them and looks at him in rage.

The small white bean - the shape of the small bubble reminds Baekhyun at least of a bean - shines happily on the screen into the silent room, where hardly anyone dares to say anything.

For him it takes hours until his mother awakes from her stiffness.

»You little Slut. I actually thought it'd be good for you to go with your father,but apparently it didn't work out. Instead, you even let yourself get knocked up by a lesser man!«, after her angry exclamation she slapped her son before the others in the room could even react.

Before anyone can defend Baekhyun, or himself, Yejin stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

When the door slams shut Baekhyun loses all the color in his face and turns his head back to the screen, on which the small bubble still flickers in a black and white pattern.

To pull himself together so that he doesn't cry in front of the doctor and his friend he bites his lower lip hard.

Only when Priya escapes a soft sigh and she removes the ultrasound probe from his belly does the silver-haired lift his head and look into her brown eyes.

Now that the image of the embryo has also disappeared, Lucas also awakens from his trance, gets up from his chair and goes to him.

But before Lucas reaches his friend the doctor gets up and goes to him.

Carefully, the older blonde-haired woman takes Baekhyun's right hand in her own.Meanwhile, he's still just lying on the couch staring at Priya.

Whereby he only manages to wipe the gel off his stomach and pull down his t-shirt.

»If you go home later and anything happens, call me immediately.«, the doctor interrupts herself briefly and bends down to give him a hug.

Baekhyun himself holds his breath, as he hadn't expected such a reaction.

»Whatever happens, I'll help you.«, the silver-haired man hears Priya whisper in his ear during the hug. Then the blonde stands up straight again and turns to him, still standing behind her.

»If your friend doesn't dare contact me, I expect you to let me know.«, she says sternly to Lucas, who is more than surprised as he cannot understand Priya's actions.

»Don't worry, I'll be in touch in any case.«, while Lucas answers her and shakes hands for reasons that are incomprehensible to Baekhyun, he sits up and slides down from the couch.

»Before you two leave right now, I need to finish filling out this form with you. I'll only examine you properly tomorrow, as you probably have enough problems ahead of you for today.«, the doctor turns to him and nods briefly to the desk.

So Baekhyun walks the few steps back to the desk together with Lucas and sits down on the chair opposite Priya.

As the two sit down he sees that she picks up the note again and puts on her glasses.

»Well then, let's get on with it.« Baekhyun hears the older blonde-haired woman murmuring and then watches how she briefly skims the note.

»Ah, there we are, besides your address you have to tell me if you know who the father of the child is.« Priya looks up and looks him straight in the eyes. Baekhyun then smiles slightly and for a short while forgets his mother's reaction.

»Yes, I know who the father is.«

»Yes, we know who the father is.« Lucas replies simultaneously with him in unison.

Surprised that his friend has also answered, he turns his head towards him and looks the blond confused in the eyes.

»What? After all, he was the only one you raved about and slept with all the time.« Lucas defends himself, then shrugs his shoulder and turns his head towards Priya.

Meanwhile Baekhyun still stares at Lucas and feels that his cheeks are turning slightly red.

»Don't look so shocked. After all, I'm his best friend, so I know who the creator of the little worm is. He is also Baek’s Guy!«

»Lucas!« Baekhyun calls immediately and turns his look away from his profile, shocked and slightly overstrained, to look at the doctor with an embarrassingly touched head in red.

»Well then you will tell the father today and I can register him tomorrow.«, at her words his face loses its redness and he quickly looks ashamed at the floor.

»Well, it's not quite that easy.« he mumbles quietly afterwards and falls into his thoughts to consider how and whether he should tell Sehun.

»The problem is that... he's not available right now. His mission... His order has sent him to a place where there is no way to contact him. But he will be back in five months.« Lucas lies haltingly but is still grateful to him.

»Well then, I guess he's in for a round of surprises. But the most important thing is that he is declared at birth anyway.« Lucas answers in a reassuring voice.

»I have a question, how is it possible for a man to get pregnant? I thought only women could get pregnant.«, he asked to change the subject and also because he was interested.

»It’s very rare that a man can get pregnant, it borders on a miracle that you got pregnant. The likelihood of complications is higher than women.«

After half an hour he and Lucas leave Priya's office and then immediately the hospital of the base.

Although most of the patients in the hospital either served in the military or were relatives of someone like that, Baekhyun was surprised that she didn't ask what he and Lucas were doing on a ship.

The question of whether she thought the silver-haired works for the navy slowly formed in his head.

»How did this even happen? You had my condoms and you never told me one failed.«

»What?«, he asked him quietly as he did not understand his friend's question, he had been too absorbed in his thoughts.

»Baek must be dreaming all the time?«, the blond got upset and went through the hospital door first. Only outside a few steps behind the door does the blonde stop and turn to Baekhyun.

»I asked you politely earlier, but you didn't listen. So again how could this miracle happen when you had my condoms.«, from Lucas voice he can clearly hear how pissed he is because he has to ask the question a second time.

Instantly, Baekhyun's thoughts wander to the first night with Sehun again. His cheeks turn slightly red which makes him turn his head to the side.

»Well, I didn't tell you the whole truth about our encounter on the flight deck. We weren't just talking then.«, mumbles the silver-haired embarrassed man, takes a breath to continue talking.

»One thing led to another, and so we had sex that night.«

»You've fucked on the flight deck.«, because of Lucas’s shocked, loud exclamation he turns his head to him in a flash and widens his eyes.

»No, of course we didn't make it onto the flight deck and thank you for your restraint.« Baekhyun grumbles back and looks around briefly at the place where other people are standing next to him and Lucas.

In fact, some of them are even staring at Lucas in shock, which is why he goes to him and grabs Lucas’s upper arm with his free hand.

Silently he drags his friend behind him until the bus stop.

»It was not intended at the time for us to sleep together. It just happened, we both just let ourselves get carried away and did it in the engine room without thinking about it. We both had a serious breakdown, but I don't regret it at all.« Baekhyun explains her actions after sitting down on the small bench at the bus stop.

____________

An hour later, because the bus was late, Lucas and Baekhyun are standing in front of the house where he grew up and his mother is waiting for him. With a quick glance at the blond man who smiles at him encouragingly, he unsteadily unlocks the apartment door and opens it.

»You don't even have to come in.«, the silver-haired shrugs and takes back the foot he was about to take his first step into the apartment.

Otherwise he freezes and feels his heart slip into his pants and tears collect in his eyes. The cool tone in his mother's angry voice has already foretold him the worst.

»What?« Lucas asks next to him in shock when Yejin enters the hall from the living room and Baekhyun can't make a sound.

»I don't want to hear your excuse Baekhyun Besides, I don't want you to live here anymore!!«, she hisses without answering Lucas and his shocked question, her angry look all over him.

This one starts to tremble involuntarily and has to pull himself together to not burst into tears although his vision is already blurred. So he only sees blurred how his mother bends behind the door and brings something out.

When his blond haired mother slams it in front of his feet on the floor he realizes that it is a travel bag.

»I never want to see you here again!« Yejin slams the door with this, and Baekhyun's heart shatters into a thousand pieces like a mirror.

»You can't do that, he's pregnant!«, his best friend next to him immediately shouts and hammers angrily against the front door.


	45. Snow angel

Baekhyun inhales heavily and slowly turns to Lucas, who still hits the poor front door like a madman and yells at it.

»Lucas, please calm down. The neighbours…«, he breathes softly and puts his right hand on Lucas’s shoulder. But his blonde-haired friend doesn't even notice this.

So the silver-haired one presses a little harder on his shoulder and mumbles a little louder: »Lucas, please calm down.« but his voice isn't too loud as he struggles against it inside, not to despair.

At least not as long as they are in public and everyone can see or observe him. The blond one seems to be only now able to hear Baekhyun's desperation in his voice.

Because the Yukhei immediately stops knocking at the door and turns to him instead.

For a moment Lucas looks him apologetically in the eyes and when the silver-haired one releases his hand from Lucas' shoulder the blond-haired one bends down and picks up Baekhyun's travel bag.

»The best thing is for you to come home with me now.« Slightly insecure, he follows his friend and turns his back on his parents house.

___________

»I understand your situation Baekhyun, but you can't stay with us forever You can spend the night with Lucas and tomorrow you'll get up early and find another place to stay.«

Baekhyun who had expected exactly this reaction from Lucas’s mother just nods and then gets up from the sofa to leave the living room.

The older women had always held together, so why should it be any different now. Now that he was carrying a child and both older women didn't know the story behind it. Which, as Baekhyun suspects, doesn't interest them anyway.

It takes Baekhyun a whole ten minutes while sitting alone in his friend's room until she comes to him.

When the door opens and Lucas comes in, the silver-haired speaks to him immediately, even before the blonde can say anything.

»I just got off the phone with Priya. She had already imagined such a reaction from my mother. She wants me to come by her office tomorrow. She wants to try and help me.«, he explains calmly as he sits down more comfortably on Lucas’s sofa bed.

»I'm sorry, but I just can't persuade my mother to keep you here.«, the blond man sighs and Baekhyun can hear that his friend is as desperate as he is.

»Lucas, it's not your fault.« Baekhyun mumbles and looks down. He blamed himself for the whole mess. If only he'd thought about it then it never would've happened.

Then he would probably continue to try to find a job that suits him and continue living with his mother.

But now his priorities have changed and he has to look for a safe shelter for himself and the unborn child.

»I know you and Sehun have this very stupid arrangement. But don't you perhaps want to get in touch with him, after all, your situation has changed.«, the silver-haired immediately raises his head again and looks at Lucas firmly.

»No.«, briefly Baekhyun takes a break, which he uses to get up from the couch.

»Neither of us will contact him, Lucas. I don't want him to find out about this and and stays with me for the child.«

»You can't just walk onto the ship and stand in front of him seven months pregnant.« Lucas grumbles back and looks at Baekhyun defiantly.

»Lucas, you're not going to tell him.«, he replies intransigently, while at the same time the subject is finished for him. Lucas, who probably notices that he won't get through to him with the subject, sighs slightly.

»Fine, as you like. But I'll help you find a place to stay. While you're with Priya tomorrow, I'll contact some old friends.«, mumbles Lucas and smiles at him slightly.

»Thank you Lu.« Baekhyun whispers in a voice drenched in grief. Embarrassed, the silver-haired looks his buddy in the eyes and embraces him gratefully.

»Let's take the couch off so you can sleep on it.«, mumbles the blond after letting go of him.

»Is there anything I can help you with?« Baekhyun asks insecurely as he sees Lucas walking to the couch and pulling at the bottom.

»No, you're pregnant and you mustn't exert yourself further. You've had enough for today.«, his best friend croaks and pulls desperately on his couch. Baekhyun, who watches him for a moment, has to suppress a laugh and then stands next to the blond one.

»You might want to remove the blanket first.« Baekhyun explains, bending over the couch and removing the blanket from the cracks in the couch. Lucas, who hadn't expected it, doesn't pull at the bottom again a second later.

Since the seat is no longer firmly attached he comes towards Lucas with a jerk so that he lands with his bottom on the floor. Laughing out loud, Baekhyun looks at his friend on the floor and as sorry as he is, the ashamed look of Lucas makes him laugh even more.

A few minutes pass until the silver-haired one has calmed down a bit and reaches out to his friend to help him up.

»I'm really sorry Lu… but that just looked too delicious.« Baekhyun presses apologetically and then helps him up on his feet.

»Oh, that's no problem. And even if my butt hurts a bit, it was worth it to hear you laugh from the heart again.«, with that Lucas knocks the dirt off his butt and goes to his wardrobe.

»Then I want to give them a blanket and a pillow so we can finally get some sleep.« Lucas announces happily and throws a pillow and a blanket at Baekhyun a few seconds later.

Dressed only in a T-shirt and panties, the silver-haired lies down on the couch.

»Good night.«

»Good night to you too, Lucas.«, according to Baekhyun, the blond guy turns off the light in the room.

Through the blackness and darkness that surrounded him his thoughts drift to the day he left the ship and he was annoyed that he had not taken a souvenir of Sehun.

At that time he had only wished for something that smelled like him and that he could cuddle up to.

Sure, Baekhyun would cuddle up with the child when it was born, but he is sure that it can't be compared to a jacket or sweater of his. Especially since he has to wait another six months.

________

It's just nine o'clock the next morning when Baekhyun sits at the kitchen table with Lucas and drinks his cup empty. Then he gets up from his chair and puts the dirty dishes into the sink.

»I'm leaving. I wrote Priya's address on a piece of paper.«

»No problem. Like I said, I'll wash yours off and pick you up in an hour.« Lucas winks at the silver-haired one.

Baekhyun smiles briefly and then leaves the kitchen to put on his shoes and coat in the hallway.

When the blond one then hears the front door being closed he quickly picks up his dishes and throws them into the sink. Hastily he then leaves the kitchen himself and runs into his room.

Only when he reaches his bedside table does he slow down and sits down on the bed with verve while at the same time grabbing his mobile phone from the bedside table.

Then Lucas pulls the box up from his bedside table and pulls out a small folded piece of paper. As quickly Lucas can fly his fingers over the keys of his smartphone.

He quickly types in a friendly and polite text message before typing in the number he got from Chanyeol and pressing send. Then he saves the unknown number under the name:

Do Kyungsoo

and hopes that Chanyeol has warned his friend and that he knows that he gave Lucas the number.

only now Lucas gets up from his bed and puts the note back into the compartment while holding the mobile phone in his hand.

Without closing the box he leaves his room again and goes back to the kitchen to wash the dirty dishes as promised.

Half an hour later he had already done everything. Not only had he washed the two cups and plates, but he had also talked to Chanyeol's Boyfriend on the phone.

And Lucas could tell from the voice that it was a man about their age and that he seemed nice, if not slightly shy.

Anyway, the blond one is happily taking off his jacket and shoes to leave the house and pick up Baekhyun. After that he wants to kidnap him into the city.

At the pizzeria the day before he made an appointment with Kyungsoo on the phone and since their meeting was actually about Baekhyun he had to go there, too.

Just in time the bus reaches the bus stop. He quickly jumps out of it and runs in the direction where Priya's practice is located.

To be on the safe side he had looked during the ride in which direction he had to go as soon as he left the bus.

With quick steps he runs across the paved ground and sees Baekhyun just leaving one of the many buildings, but has his back turned to him.

»Hey Baek!«, he yells loudly and waves his arms so his friend notices him. Lucas sees Baekhyun turn around in surprise, but then sees him and stops.

»Everything all right Lucas?«, he hears Baekhyun asking worried questions as he stands slightly out of breath in front of him. The blond one, however, just waves him off and stands up straight again.

»All right, you better tell me what Priya said.« Lucas sees Baekhyun looking down at the floor and sighs softly.

»Priya feels that if there's no other solution, i would come into a shelter that was set up for these situations. It would be better for me and the child.«, from his voice, Lucas realizes that his friend doesn't agree with the proposal.

»Before you go there, I'm sure we'll find something else for you.«, he mumbles reassuringly and pulls him into an embrace like the last few days.

»I just want to go home.« Lucas hears his friend mumble in an embrace. Still hugging Baekhyun he curses inside and thinks about how to drag his friend to the pizzeria, and the truth was out of the question for him yet.

While Lucas desperately thinks about it and continues to hold Baekhyun close to him, even though he doesn't return the hug anymore, he hears a soft growl.

Surprised, the blond one lets go of the silver-haired one and grins slightly at him as he takes a step back.

»You're hungry after all.«, he says cheerfully and takes his hands off Baekhyun's shoulders. He looks at him confused for a moment, but growls in agreement.

»Let's go to the pizzeria, it should only be a ten minute walk from here.«, he warbles cheerfully and takes his hand in his to pull him behind him.

Meanwhile, Baekhyun agrees with him humming and after a jerk the blond one starts to move, without grumbling again he lets himself be dragged to the pizzeria.

»Lucas please not so fast.«, he grumbles after only a few steps and frees his own hand from Lucas.

»Okay.«, he mumbles too late when Baekhyun has already freed himself from his hand. After that, the two run silently next to each other.

Whereby he keeps inconspicuously looking at his friend and observing him, just to get an idea how Baekhyun will react in the same way.

But when he meets Baekhyun's gaze he quickly looks ahead again and runs happily humming, with quick steps over the intersection where the pedestrian light has just switched to green.

He can already make out the building of the pizzeria, which is why he looks around a bit and tries to find out if Kyungsoo is already waiting somewhere.

Unfortunately, he has to realize that there isn't just one person standing near the pizzeria, but three. And all three seem to be waiting for someone.

»Are you Looking for someone?« Lucas winces and turns his head to the left. During his search for Kyungsoo he had forgotten that Baekhyun was walking next to him. Once more he lets his gaze wander over the square, searching.

»Kind of.«, mumbles the blond haired and looks more closely at the three people.

»What exactly do you mean, Lucas?« Baekhyun asks and crosses his arms in front of his chest while standing still and looking at him sceptically.

But even before he can answer him and thus tell him his little secret between himself and Chanyeol, one of the three persons stops in front of the two of them and addresses them directly.

»Lucas? Baekhyun?«, the black-haired asks calmly and attracts both his and Baekhyun's attention.

»Kyungsoo?«, he first asks back, but then holds his hand out to the black-haired man.

»But yes, I'm Lucas and this is Baekhyun.« Lucas then turns his head to Baekhyun and sees that he's best more than confused.

»You know each other?« Baekhyun then asks and Lucas can only grin sheepishly.

»Not really. Wouldn't we rather talk about it in the pizzeria over a really tasty pizza?«, he asks nervously and giggles slightly.

»He doesn't know about it?« Then Kyungsoo asks to Lucas’s excess. Immediately the blonde-haired shakes his head and takes one hand each of the two in his own.

»Come on, let's talk inside.« Lucas takes them by surprise and just pulls them behind him.

The fact that Baekhyun gives the young man a staring and questioning look escapes him completely. But instead Baekhyun falls for the fact that the black haired one is a good-looking man.

»Baekhyun, that's Do Kyungsooand Chanyeol's friend. Kyungsoo, that's Byun Baekhyun!«, he introduces the two to each other again as they sit at a table in the pizzeria.

»How do you know Kyungsoo, Lucas?«, he hears the silver-haired one ask first.

»Chanyeol gave me a little note with his number on it the morning before I stormed into your room. He said that in case we had a problem. And well, I'd say we do have a problem.«, the blond mumbles and looks at him apologetically, Baekhyun gives him an angry look and then looks at Kyungsoo, who looks at them.

»You have a problem?«, the black-haired asks promptly and before Baekhyun can decline, Lucas answers him.

»Yes. Baekhyun had started something with Sehun last month that no one knew but me and Chanyeol. Now the problem is that Baekhyun is pregnant and his mother has literally kicked him out.«, he explains everything to the stranger and then watches Kyungsoo giving the silver-haired one a caring look. But then he sighs and looks almost guiltily at his cola on the table.

»I know your secret. Chanyeol wrote me a letter last month saying that you, Lucas, would contact me soon. The letter also said about the little secret of Baekhyun and Sehun. Whereby I was really happy for Sehun that he finally found someone with whom he is on the same wavelength.« Kyungsoo mumbles at the end and looks Baekhyun insecurely in the eyes.

»I also know about your six months. If you want you can stay with me until Sehun comes. I have a spare room and feel lonely without Chanyeol, and Chanyeol likes you, and Chanyeol's friends are my friends, too.« Kyungsoo says at the end, grinning at the silver-haired.

Lucas sees his friend swallowing and collecting little tears in his eyes.

»He says yes and thanks.« Lucas replies overjoyed.

»Well then it's decided.«, mumbles the black-haired man quietly and smiles at the two of them.

»Thank you Kyunsgoo.« Baekhyun suddenly says as well, stands up and hugs Kyungsoo surprisingly warm.

»Please don't hold it against me. But I feel sick right now, I really have to go to the toilet," Baekhyun mumbles quickly and Lucas can only watch his best friend run away.

Only for a moment the blond one looks worriedly after the silver-haired one, before he bends over to Kyungsoo.

»You have to do me a favour, but Baekhyun mustn't find out about it because he's against it.« Lucas whispers and glances briefly towards the toilet.

»You want me to write to Chanyeol in the letter that Baekhyun is pregnant.«, the black-haired softly says what the blond was about to ask him.

Astonished, he looks the black-haired in the eyes, but he can't say anything more because Baekhyun appears at the table again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyungsoo has finally arrived, I hope you're as happy as I am about him :D 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter <3


	46. Snowflakes are gathering

Sehun’s point or view.

More than annoyed, he sits in his bed and stares at the ceiling of the cabin. In the last days, weeks, he could curse himself regularly.

Because even two months after Baekhyun and Lucas left the ship, his blanket and pillow still smell of him.

Whether his scent was really still hanging in his bed clothes or whether he was just imagining it, he couldn't say exactly. But whenever he lies in his bed and tries to sleep he has his scent in his nose.

Grumpy, Sehun turns his head to the side and looks at his alarm clock. Again he had slept only three hours in one night, if this went on he had to abort the mission for his own Safety.

They were back in action and had to fly important control or support flights almost daily.

Humming, Sehun rises from his bed and gets dressed for the day. The black-haired makes up his mind that he won't waste any thoughts on Baekhyun this night, because he needs the sleep very much.

When he arrives at the ship's canteen, he runs his right hand through his hair once more and then his two hands over his face.

Only then does he enter the canteen and head for the counter, which also has a coffee machine.

While the others all get their breakfast, Sehun only stops at the coffee machine and waits for his black coffee, which he urgently needs, to finish.

Before the last drop of the hot liquid drips into his cup, he looks around once more and lets his gaze wander from the counter over the whole canteen.

More or less enthusiastically, he then discovers his blonde-haired buddy in the crowd.

Without letting him out of his sight Sehun watches his buddy squeezing himself away from the counter through the crowd and then unintentionally sitting down at a table with two free seats.

With an annoyed sigh Sehun takes his now hot cup in his hand and makes his way to his buddies. While he walks very slowly past the people and makes sure that he doesn't spill his brown, almost black liquid.

That his thoughts wander to Baekhyun, who would probably push or shove him on purpose to spill his coffee on himself.

Almost a smile creeps onto his lips because of the thought, but he can suppress it in time.

So he sits down again with his neutral expression on his face at the table where Chanyeol is already sitting. Sehun sits down opposite him at the table and lets his gaze wander to his buddy.

There he sees not only the food from the blond but also an A4 letter, which tells him clearly that today is again the day of the post office, once a month the mail was sent to them from home.

As he sees Chanyeol reading the letter and barely touches his food, he also leaves him alone. So he just sits his buddy across from him, sips his coffee and lets his eyes wander through the canteen.

So a few minutes pass until Chanyeol suddenly puts the note aside and pushes his plate in front of him. Chanyeol isn't confused by the fact that his buddy doesn't say anything, but instead gives him a glance at the food over and over again.

As long as it is enough for him, he angrily puts his cup on the table and looks at the blond challenging.

»What is Yoda? Do I have something on my face? Why are you staring at me all the time?« Sehun asks angrily and glares angrily at Chanyeol.

»I've got nothing.« he sees his friend say, and pulls a face.

And yes, he sees the words of Chanyeol because he is just answering him with a full mouth and the food almost falls out of his mouth.

Disgusted, he pulls his face away and turns his gaze away from the blond one.

»Dude, don't ever answer me again when you're eating. That's disgusting!«, the black-haired grumbles and raises his forehead one last time before he continues.

»And eat up first. Afterwards you can still tell me why you are looking at me like that.« Sehun continues to grumble, takes his cup in his hand again and looks at his cup.

Since Chanyeol has the habit of chewing with his mouth open, he prefers to look at his coffee cup and twist it in his hands, which is actually completely untypical for him.

For some minutes he just sits there and takes a sip from his cup every now and then.

When Sehun emptied his cup, Chanyeol also finished his meal at the same time. So his friend pushes his plate aside and he lifts his gaze from his cup.

For a moment the black-haired man looks at his buddy just waiting, but when still nothing comes from Chanyeol, he rolls his eyes.

»Can you finally answer the questions now?«, he hisses and tells Chanyeol that he should finally talk.

»So I was looking at you because of what's in the letter from Kyungsoo. But I have to ask you something first.«, the blond haired mumbles and scratches the back of his head.

»Yoda, just tell me what's wrong.« Sehun hisses as his thoughts begin to turn to Kyungsoo and he worries that something has happened at home.

»Hunnie, it's not that easy, I can only tell you if you answer my questions.«, he immediately narrows his eyes and looks his buddy in his eyes.

»You’re really serious.«, he rather hums to himself then to Chanyeol, leans back against the chair and closes his eyes.

»Then ask.«, he asks the blond one, but leaves his eyes closed and just waits for his buddy to ask the question that is on the tip of his tongue.

He hears silence and only the talk of the others in the canteen, but not Chanyeol's question, why he opens his eyes annoyed.

Inwardly he decides to slap his buddy when he has gotten up and left him.

But against his expectations and to Chanyeol's luck, the park is still sitting opposite him. Sceptical about why his friend hasn't asked his question yet, Sehun raises an eyebrow and just looks at him.

»You know, I don't know how to ask the question.«, he hears Chanyeol murmuring, Sehun's patience has meanwhile reached its limit.

»Unless you're going to propose to me, just ask.« he growls angrily, not realizing that he's making his friend even more insecure.

But then the black-haired watches silently as Chanyeol plucks up his courage, takes a deep breath and finally opens his mouth to speak.

»My question concerns you and Baekhyun...«, his friend doesn't get any further, though, as Sehun interrupts him with a snort without being able to prevent it.

Chanyeol isn't impressed by that and just keeps talking: »You guys have that weird arrangement, what with six months and all, right?« Even when Sehun realizes that it is only a rhetorical question he answers with a simple nod.

But he's only doing that because he hopes his buddy keeps talking like that.

Sehun wants to get an explanation why Chanyeol asks him something like that, without any context, because he can't understand what the deal he made with Baekhyun has to do with Kyungsoo's letter to Chanyeol.

»How exactly did you mean that? Had I understood correctly then that neither of you may ask a third person to tell the other.«, confused by the new question, whose meaning he now understands even less, Sehun raises an eyebrow and answers quite sceptically.

»Yeah, right. We agreed not to contact each other, even through third parties. Why do you ask that?«

»And if Kien suddenly finds out about Baekhyun and confides in you Would that be okay then?«, he hears the blond ask instead of answering the question asked.

That Chanyeol just ignores his question and instead asks his own and again confusing question slowly makes Sehun angry.

So the black-haired reaches for his cup and holds it firmly in his hand while he answers Chanyeol's question.

»Yes, if you want to put it that way, yes, it would be okay. Baekhyun doesn't know that I have found out and since he had no intention to contact me.« Sehun growls and gets up from his chair.

Afterwards he turns the table to which Chanyeol is still sitting with his back turned and wants to leave to end this annoying and, in his opinion, senseless topic.

He has just taken a step away from the table when he hears behind him the scratching of a chair being pushed across the floor.

»Baekhyun is three months pregnant.« A bomb couldn't have hit any clearer.

A jolt goes through his body, so that his hand lets go of the handle of the cup, which hits the ground with a clatter and shatters into a thousand pieces.

For himself, time stops, even his heart stops for a moment when he cannot move because of shock.

The voices around him fall silent for him and only when he slightly wakes up from his shock his heart continues to beat.

»What?«, he asks and can't prevent his voice from shaking slightly and his heart from increasing the tempo.

After his question he slowly turns back to Chanyeol, but otherwise remains frozen in place.

»Baekhyun is expecting a child. Kyungsoo wrote this to me in his letter.«, actually, he only gets the beginning of what the blond one says.

Because as he says that Baekhyun is expecting a child, which Baekhyun fathered with him, a lot of hormones are released and he can hear the blood rushing in his ears.

It takes several seconds until the feeling subsides and the happiness hormones slowly decrease. So he manages to think again, which makes him think about a lot of questions.

How does Kyungsoo know?

How did Baekhyun know Kyungsoo?

How could Baekhyun be pregnant even though he's a man?

Does Kien know Baekhyun's pregnant?

And those were just some of the questions and thoughts that went through his head.

»Stop!«, he then hums a little too loudly and stops his own thoughts.

Without noticing Chanyeol's confused facial expression he finally starts moving again and takes one step back to his chair.

Without a sound leaving his lips he sits down on the chair again.

»I didn't say anything.«, he suddenly hears his buddy say and raises his head because he has only stared at the floor for the last few seconds.

As Sehun understands that Chanyeol just felt well addressed, the black-haired shakes his head.

»I didn't mean you but my thoughts, Chanyeol.« Sehun mumbles, finally sitting upright and running his hand through his hair.

»Baekhyun doesn't know that Kyungsoo wrote you, doesn't he?«, he quickly asks again in a normal, calm voice, as if he had never lost his self-control.

Even if Sehun could already guess the answer from the blond one because of his questions from before, he asked, just to confirm.

»According to Kyungsoo's letter, Lucas asked him So I suspect Baekhyun doesn't know about it and…«

»Probably didn't want it either.« Sehun finishes Chanyeol's sentence, since he had already thought of it. He sighs briefly and lets his eyes wander to the side.

»If he didn't want to, and even if he keeps our agreement, we should respect that. Chanyeol, I don't want to know anything more, everything I don't know can be told to me by Baekhyun himself.« he says seriously and looks the blond one in the eyes to make sure that he really understood.

»I only want you to let me know if it's something serious. If something has happened to him or the child.« Sehun gets up again and turns around for the second time to leave.

But when he sees the shards of the cup on the floor in front of him, he changes his plan once again. So instead of leaving the canteen he goes to the counter and asks for a dustpan and a hand brush.

Under the observing eyes of Chanyeol he then sweeps the broken cup together.

Without even looking up and looking the blond one in the face, he sweeps the broken pieces away and doesn’t let his inner restlessness and what he still has to cope with show.

The only thing the black-haired wants now is to go out on deck and to smoke a cigarette, after all he isn’t told every day that he will be a father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here you have Sehun's reaction, I hope it has been brought across realistically. I hope you enjoyed it. <3


	47. Icy wind

After Sehun has disposed of the shards of the cup in the bin next to the counter and returned the shovel together with the broom, he leaves the canteen in a hurry.

On his way through the corridors his stomach cramps slightly and a bitter taste slowly rises from his stomach and remains in his mouth.

He keeps accelerating his steps and accidentally bumps into someone in the corridor, which the black-haired ignores, as he only needs to get some fresh air.

When he finally arrives at the heavy iron door, he rips it open with verve and runs through it without slowing down. After that he just walks on with quick steps without closing the door behind him, Sehun just keeps walking straight ahead.

With stormy steps he crosses the flight deck. His destination is his new jet, the jet that was delivered the day Baekhyun left the ship.

The new jet was basically exactly the same jet as the one at that time, but for him there was a little difference, because Baekhyun had kissed the old jet at that time, so the new one didn't have his message.

Completely confused about what he just thought, Sehun shakes his head and then stops next to his jet.

He takes a short deep breath and then walks a few more steps around the top before leaning his back against the jet.

Not a second after his back touches the cool metal, he desperately closes his eyes and tries to calm his heart that is beating too fast.

He crosses his hands in his neck and tries to calm down, but at the same time he pushes all his thoughts aside.

But when he notices that putting thoughts aside does not work, he loosens his crossed arms and opens his eyes again.

Almost as if in slow motion, he reaches into his trouser pocket with his right hand and immediately takes out his cigarette pack.

Overhastily he opens it, takes out a cigarette and then puts the cigarette in his mouth. As there is no wind at the moment, he manages to light his cigarette at the first attempt.

He puts his left hand into his trouser pocket while he pulls strongly on the cigarette and exactly there he covers the handkerchief, which he still has from the time Baekhyun kissed his jet.

He still can't understand what exactly drove him to do it back then, but he is happy that he did it and that he now has a souvenir.

Letting his thoughts wander, he takes his cigarette out of his mouth and breathes out the smoke.

As the smoke has left his mouth, he immediately pulls on his cigarette again, his eyes resting on the sea and his thoughts overflowing.

His thoughts are not in the here and now, but with his silver hair and his brown eyes, which always sparkle so wonderfully when he rejoices with all his heart.

But when his thoughts suddenly wander to her farewell, his stomach suddenly cramps up. Again he pulls strongly on his cigarette in the hope that the stupid trembling of his hands will finally subside.

Fear and several thoughts flow through him at the same time, so the nervous trembling of his hands doesn't let up, no it even gets worse.

Cursing, he throws the already smoked cigarette on the floor and steps it out hastily.

Without thinking and hesitation he takes the box out of his trouser pocket again and immediately lights the next cigarette. Which he almost smokes up within a few seconds.

When he throws it back on the floor and exits and puts the next one in his mouth, he realises that he must slowly think about what he is doing now.

»Shit!« Sehun curses quietly angrily, pushes himself off his jet and starts to run a little round beside his jet.

If he had known three months ago that Baekhyun was pregnant, he would never have let him go just like that, nor would he have made the deal with him.

»Damn it all!«, he hisses angrily and kicks an invisible stone away from him. What could he do now? How should he carry out his mission here, when he now knew that the silver-haired was expecting a child from him.

He could hardly stand to hear anything from him and the fact that he is pregnant now doesn’t make it better.

How could he manage to sleep at all now, he would get even less sleep.

Sehun actually wants to experience it, he wants to see how his belly grows, how the child in him grows.

He wants to accompany him to every visit to the doctor, but this stupid arrangement prevents it.

Angrily he hisses once more and tries to find a clear idea what to do now.

»Are you okay?«, startled Sehun stops and turns to the voice.

»Yes... No...«, mumbles the black-haired and touches his forehead in confusion. All of this is kind of over his head right now.

Damn it, it was early in the morning, it is already light and he is walking around the flight deck all agitated, he is lucky that pine hasn't come down from starboard yet.

So he turns all the way around and looks at his opposite briefly until he can place his opposite.

»You’re the... Buddy from Baekhyun.«, he says quietly and ponders for a moment whether the name might ring a bell, but he remains missing.

»Yes, I’m his Buddy who is Trans.«, he says directly, Sehun, however, can only nod and turns his back to walk a few steps to the edge of the ship.

»What's the wrong.«, he hears the guy ask, the black-haired just turns his head back to the guy for a moment, but then looks out to sea again, takes out another cigarette and lights it.

»Dude, you better not do that. That's your fourth one now. Within how many minutes?«, the guy asks and suddenly steps beside Sehun. But he just snorts and lights his cigarette. 

Sehun just wanted to be alone at the moment and not talk to anyone because he first had to clear this with himself.

»Whatever's bothering you right now, you should talk about it.«, the kid says again. He throws him out of the corner of his eye, however, just a glance.

»I’m not someone who talks about his problems with others.«, mumbles Sehun, but realizes inside that maybe it is better if he talks to someone, maybe it is even quite good to talk to a stranger.

»Look, I know, I think everybody on the boat knows what you're like. The cool, macho like, non-talking guy.«

»I don't feel that cool at the moment.«, he hums back and realizes that he has already smoked the cigarette again in a few puffs. In a bad mood he drops it on the floor and steps it out again.

»Unfortunately I cannot allow you to smoke any more, you’re polluting the environment with it.« Sehun raises an eyebrow in confusion and turns to the guy next to him.

For minutes he just stares at him before he sighs devotedly and turns his gaze back to the sea.

»All right, I won't tell you much, but I'll tell you something.« the black-haired grumbles briefly and drives himself furiously through his hair.

If the guy had already seen him totally exhausted he could let himself go completely. For a moment he gives the guy a look, sees that he nods and then turns his head back towards the sea.

»Well, as you can probably guess, it's about Baekhyun. So indirectly, so…«, he mumbles confusedly for the first time and for the first time he has no idea what exactly to say.

»I know about your agreement.« Sehun turns to the left in shock and really looks at him with his mouth open for a second. But now he gave up his mask completely, he could smack himself.

»When did he see you? There were only a few hours between our conversation and his departure.« Sehun mumbles lost.

»Oh just before he left the ship. But it doesn't matter. So you learned something, but not directly from him?«

»Yes, I've learned something about Baekhyun and also not directly from him.«, he confirms and lets his gaze wander over the sea for a moment, then he takes a deep breath and turns back to the guy next to him.

»He's pregnant, and I'm telling you this because I know that he trust so and so I can trust you too. Apart from you, me, Chanyeol and his friend, no one else knows about it.«, he says at the end, emphasizing the last two words.

When Sehun sees that his counterpart nods understandably, he just looks at him.

»You want me to help you.«, the guy suddenly notices and Sehun just nods.

»Fine. I won't advise you. I'll only tell you what I think, what Baekhyun thinks and why he acts like that.«, he takes a short breath and the black-haired continues to listen to him attentively.

»Baekhyun probably doesn't want you to know because he's afraid that you only want something from him because you know he's pregnant. He doesn't want you to be with him just because you have a child and you should accept that wish.« And that's when he realizes. All this time, he's doubted his deal with Baekhyun.

All the time he wanted to jump into the next helicopter and fly to him, pull him to himself and just hug him.

But now he realizes that that would be wrong, because he wasn't supposed to know.

»From his point of view I don't know.«, he mumbles and breathes heavily, sudden fear seizes him.

Baekhyun was pregnant, really pregnant, what was to become of his future now?

»Exactly!« Sehun breathes out panting and tries to think clearly.

»I'm gonna hang on for the next few months and then I'm gonna see my pregnant boyfriend in Washington. He'll have a clear belly by then, but he'll probably have pictures from the examinations and I won't have missed years of my child's childhood, just the pregnancy.«, he mumbles and takes his cigarette pack out of his pocket again.

»The last one.« he explains and looks briefly to the left.

»No problem, and like Baekhyun, you're welcome to come up at night We don't have to talk if you can't sleep, Sehun…«

»What's your name?«, he interrupts him and pulls his cigarette.

»Jacob.«

»Well Jacob, when I can't sleep, I come up and smoke a cigarette or two, but talk. Well, you know that's not really my thing. And I hope you didn't want to flirt with me.«, he jokes at the end and even though he still feels uncomfortable and has to realize that he is going to be a father, he feels slightly better and can even live with this slight insecurity. At least until he sees Baekhyun again.

Jacob suddenly starts to laugh and taps Sehun unexpectedly on the shoulder.

»Don't worry, I'm already in a relationship.«, he laughs and walks away from him to leave him alone.

Relieved, but also confused, the black-haired exhales and then pulls his cigarette slightly to at least enjoy it.

Sehun spends a whole hour on the flight deck with his jet. Where he didn't even smoke, but just looked at the sea, lost in thought.

But now he goes through the iron door again and enters the interior of the ship.

However, he can only take a few steps before he is already stopped and looks surprised at his buddy, who is really slightly out of breath in front of him.

»Are you okay Chanyeol?«, he asks confusedly and raises an eyebrow.

»Yes, everything's fine, I've just been looking for you everywhere.« Chanyeol gasps and leans on his knees before continuing his conversation.

»I wanted to talk to you again about whether you're really sure you don't want me to contact Baekhyun. Besides Kien asked me what happened to you. I told him that you have stomach problems.«, now Sehun's second eyebrow also raises.

»Yes I'm sure he doesn't want me to know, so he shouldn't want me to know that I know.«, he pauses for a moment and watches his buddy sceptically as he snorts and stands up straight.

»Why did you tell him I had stomach problem. Why stomach problems? why didn't you tell him that I had slept badly.« Sehun grumbles and crosses his arms in front of his chest clearly annoyed.

»Uh yes, I didn't think of that.«, the blond mumbles embarrassed and scratches the back of his head.

He shakes his head and continues to look at his buddy sceptically. Inwardly he thanks him for it, because it distracts him from his other thoughts.

______

Baekhyun’s point of view.

For a month now, the silver-haired has been living with a person who was strange to him at first.

For a month now, the silver-haired man has been living with a person who was strange to him at first.

But in the meantime he counts the black-haired guy among his close friends and Baekhyun is infinitely grateful to him for simply taking him in without asking any questions.

»Baekhyun is all right?«, he hears Kyungsoo's voice through the bathroom door.

»Yes, everything's Okay. Just morning sickness.«, he replies casually, gets up from the toilet and opens the door to the bathroom.

»I'm sorry if I woke you up.« Baekhyun mumbles embarrassedly as he opens the door and stands directly opposite Kyungsoo,

»No problem, at least I can get to my work on time.«, he answers with his calm voice that makes Baekhyun grin.

»Thank you Soo. Thank you for everything.«, the silver-haired suddenly mumbles and pulls his freind into an embrace.

»No problem. Besides, Sehun needs a boyfriend.« Kyungsoo replies loosely, but loosens the hug.

»Well, I won't keep you any longer.«, he releases the bathroom and goes to the kitchen.

If he's already awake and has already woken up Kyungsoo, he might as well prepare breakfast for them, lately he's been very hungry, he could eat something all the time.

Although nothing unusual, nor is his taste quite normal, and he is not yet hungry for weird stuff.

While Baekhyun stands humming in the kitchen and makes a coffee for his friend and an orange juice for himself, he hears Kyungsoo taking a shower in the bathroom.

Carefully he sips his orange juice and watches the black-haired as he smears a bread roll for work.

»Why didn't you become a doctor?«, it suddenly slips out. »Sorry.«, he mumbles quickly as he doesn't really want to ask, but it slips out unintentionally.

»I could have been a doctor, but I think it's nicer just being a nurse. While my boss operates on them and treats their injuries, I am there for them in the surgery and take care of them so that they don't feel too bad.« Kyungsoo answers and packs his smeared roll together with a slice of cucumber into his lunch box.

Baekhyun grimaced, He hates cucumbers like the plague.

Again, Baekhyun watches him and has to smile a little bit, his new boyfriend works as a nurse for a pediatrician in the practice, which is clearly fun for him.

»Can I confide something stupid in you Kyungsoo?«, he suddenly asks and stops the black-haired guy who just wanted to leave the dining table.

»Sure.«

»Kyungsoo, I think that what happened between me and Sehun is really serious. I mean, there is no clearer sign than a pregnancy that we belong together.«, he mumbles happily and strokes his stomach, if he didn't know he was pregnant he would now suspect that he is slowly gaining weight and becoming fat.

When the silver-haired stops his steps he looks up and sees that Kyungsoo has stopped in front of him.

»Baekhyun, you're not only looking forward to seeing Sehun because you're pregnant by him, are you?«, he hears him ask cautiously.

He doesn't quite understand his question and raises an eyebrow asking him.

»Of course I'm looking forward to seeing Sehun because I'm pregnant. I mean this is a clear sign that we belong together.« Baekhyun mumbles confusedly.

»Baekhyun please do me a favor and think about whether you'd want to be with him too if you weren't pregnant Please don't tie your feelings for Sehun only to your pregnancy.« Kyungsoo said earnestly and went down on his knees in front of him and saw the black-haired looking gently into his eyes, which made Baekhyun smile.

»At the beginning I was afraid that I was wrong and that they were not really true, the pregnancy only showed me that it is true and that I don't have to have any doubts.« the silver-haired answers honestly and cheerfully.

»That's good.« Kyungsoo mumbles softly and strokes his leg gently.

»You have to go.« Baekhyun then interrupts his stroking, though.

»And I have to go, too.«, he mumbles quickly behind him and gets up, although the black-hairedis still kneeling in front of him.

»Do you have to throw up? I can stay here for a while.«, he hears him murmuring worriedly. Quickly Baekhyun shakes his head while Kyungsoo gets up and takes a step back to make room for him.

»No, I just have to pee really badly.«, he says hurriedly and runs to the bathroom. As he runs out of the kitchen he hears his friend laughing softly, which also makes him laugh a bit.

Yes, Baekhyun is really thankful from the bottom of his heart for taking him in and that he isn't alone with the pregnancy.

Because Sehun, who would probably help him if he knew, won't get to see him until the seventh month, that is, only when he almost had it behind him.


	48. Sun clear sky

Still smiling, Baekhyun enters the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Blind, as there is no window in the bathroom, he gropes his hands along the actually brown tiles to find the light switch.

When he feels it, he taps it and the room is immediately lit. But quite overcome by the sudden brightness in the room he closes his eyes.

He stands still in the bathroom with his eyes closed, leaning against the door and waits for a few seconds until he opens his eyes again slightly.

The same moment he opens his eyes a crack wide, he hears the rustling of clothes through the door. After that he hears Kyungsoo quietly say goodbye and wish him a nice day before the front door is opened and closed again.

When the front door is closed Baekhyun opens his eyes twice more, but then he gets used to the brightness quite fast.

Still with the happy smiles on his lips he pushes himself away from the wall and takes a few steps forward, looking into Kyungsoo's wall mirror, which starts at his hip and goes up almost two meters.

Happy and overjoyed, he looks at his own reflection with warm and shining eyes. Because he is expecting a child and his hormones are changing, he gets more and more pimples on his face.

But now he could not undo this, moreover he is aware that besides his pimples there will be more physical problems during the pregnancy.

While he looks at himself in the mirror he notices that he doesn't have to pee anymore.

Therefore he turns his gaze away from the mirror and looks down at himself. For a few seconds he really wonders if it could be the baby.

Sceptical about his own thoughts, because it is still too small and cannot yet press on his bladder, he lifts his head again and shakes it slightly.

To distract himself a little from his strange and unrealistic thoughts he looks around the bathroom.

When his gaze gets stuck on the shower, he briefly considers whether he should really take a shower.

His conscience told him too clearly that he shouldn't use up the water costs of the nice, friendly and helpful Kyungsoo senselessly just because he wanted to enjoy the warm water on his skin for a moment.

After further minutes of thinking about it he finally peels off the clothes he had put on after getting up.

With the decision not to spend too much time in the shower and not to use too much warm water, he takes off his clothes.

With his bare feet he treads over the warm tiles, thanks to the underfloor heating. Shortly before he enters the shower Baekhyun stops in front of the mirror once more.

Examining himself in the mirror he looks at himself and remains with his eyes mainly on his stomach. Not much can be seen yet.

But if the silver-haired did not know that he carries a new life in himself, he would claim that he has taken too much. Which would be no wonder, as he has been eating more than all the years before.

Lost in thought, he raises his left hand and strokes his naked stomach lightly. In admiration he just stands there and looks at his belly.

Baekhyun never would have thought that he would have a child so early and so young, and then to be pregnant himself, he still can't fully understand that it's even possible.

But now that it had happened and he had actually become pregnant at his age, albeit not on purpose, he was looking forward with all his heart to being there for his baby.

Even though this threw his plans off and he couldn't start an Training like Lucas in August.

But now Baekhyun had time to find out what he wanted to become and when his child was old enough he would start his search from scratch.

However, the thought that he would be dependent on Sehun for as long as possible bothered him, but he would change that as soon as possible, because the basic idea that he doesn't want to be on someone's pocket anymore is still present in him despite the baby.

The thought that Sehun is then with him and supports him cheers him up, even if Kyungsoo and Lucas think he should not see the child as a sign that they should be together, because for him it is a clear sign.

Only by the small miracle he is sure that he will love Sehun forever and he is the only one for him.

The silver-haired one doesn't even care if it is a boy or a girl, the only thought that counts for him in this respect is that he is descended from both of them and is healthy.

With a delighted smile and the confidence that everything will get better, the silver-haired man raises his gaze and at the same time stops stroking his belly. So he gets into the shower.

When he stands under the shower head and has closed the shower, he pushes the tap upwards. Immediately warm water from the shower starts to flow over his head and then over his body.

A pleasant shiver runs through his body, which is why he closes his eyes with relish.

Half an hour, that's how long he had actually been standing in the shower, enjoying the warm water on his body.

Of course, he had not only stood there for half an hour and let the water flow, no, he had soaped and showered himself. But now he had turned off the tap and was about to leave the shower.

Surprised, Baekhyun finds out that it's not that much colder outside the shower. Relieved that he doesn't get goose bumps and has to start shaking he goes to the folded towels and takes the top one from the stack.

Slowly the silver-haired dries itself from the shoulder downward and cheers its hair somewhat dry. He then puts his clothes back on and leaves the bathroom, stopping briefly after leaving the bathroom and turning on the fan to draw out the humidity.

Then he opens the window in the kitchen as well as in the other rooms so that the whole apartment of Kyungsoo is ventilated.

At first he hesitates, but then he decides to enter Kyungsoo's bedroom, so he quickly hurries through it, opens the window and then disappears again with quick steps, not that his friend still thinks he has rummaged through his stuff

with a relaxed and easy step he then goes to the guest room, he is about to enter it, but then he stops in the door frame and looks into the room.

In itself, Kyungsoo's guest room is modern, beautiful and freshly furnished, but still he has to admit that he doesn't feel at home.

Which is probably even better since the whole thing is only meant to be and is only a temporary solution.

Lost in thought he stays in the door for a few minutes until the wind that blows around him through the rooms becomes too strong. And even before the doors or windows can slam because of the strong wind.

So he walks with quick steps through the apartment and closes all windows again before he lets himself fall on the couch.

Since he doesn't know what to do the rest of the day, he grabs the remote control bored and turns on the TV. Maybe he could surprise Kyungsoo with a delicious dinner.

However, before Baekhyun can hold on to his thoughts and think about what to cook for dinner, the doorbell rings.

Quite unmotivated he lets his gaze wander to the left to the wall, next to the TV, to the clock, immediately a smile steals onto his lips and he gets up from the couch motivated to open the door.

When he arrives at the door, he literally travels up and enters the stairwell.

»Lucas, my salvation.« Baekhyun shouts joyfully and embraces the blond one just as joyfully.

»Hey, I know you don't have to thank me.«, jokes Lucas and shakes his head, but replies his embrace.

»Though I don't know why you're happy? After all, I come by at 10 o'clock every day.«, he takes a step back and indicates to him to come to the apartment before the silver-haired answers.

»I'm happy to see you because you can help me and that's why you're my salvation once again.«, mumbles Baekhyun embarrassedly, but grins broadly at his girlfriend anyway.

In the last few months it had become a habit that Lucas rescued him from all sorts of situations.

Before the blonde can ask him questions, which he can help him with, the silver-haired pulls him into the living room.

»Sit down, I'll get us something to drink.«, he just says and hurries into the kitchen, where he takes two glasses out of one of the upper cupboards.

On her way out of the kitchen, with both glasses in her left hand, she stops for a moment and with her free hand she catches one of the soda bottles from the crates next to the door.

In the living room, where Lucas is waiting for him and watching him closely, Baekhyun first places the two glasses on the glass table in front of the couch and then opens the bottle.

»I thought I would cook Kyungsoo some food as a thank you. After all, I've been living here for almost a month now and haven't thanked him yet.«, he starts and sits down on the couch next to his friends.

»And I thought you might have an idea what I could do since I have no idea what he likes to eat.«

»I've known him as long as you have, so I have no idea what he likes to eat. But if you don't have a problem with that I would suggest ratatouille.«, he hears the blond man say softly at the end, which makes him sceptical.

»Where did you get ratatouille?« Baekhyun asks sceptically and leans over to Lucas to check him out.

Lucas just grins embarrassed and then answers him: »I want to practise for my training and I've heard that Ratatouille is suitable for it.«, the silver-haired thinks for a moment, but quickly agrees that he can help and thank both of them.

»Do you know what you need in your head?«

»No, but I'll find the ingredients and the recipe on the Internet.«, according to Lucas, he turns on the TV again, which he had turned off earlier with joy.

»Well then, let's go shopping.«, he orders jokingly, glances at it from the side, but then looks at the TV while the blonde one digs his mobile phone out of his pocket.

For dinner the three of them sit on the couch in the living room and gobble up the food while the TV is on. But the TV is hardly noticed by the three of them, as they are too busy chatting.

»Thank you, that's really delicious, but you didn't have to do that.« Baekhyun raises his head in surprise and looks at his friend who just said that.

»Kyungsoo, this has to be done. After all, you just took me in here even though you didn't know me at all.«

»I already told you that it's no problem and that I'm happy to help Sehun, even if it's only indirectly and he doesn't know it.«, the black-haired man answers again only loosely and waves his words away.

»How long have you known Sehun?« Lucas suddenly asks.

»Hm.«, at first only comes from Kyungsoo, while he turns his head thoughtfully towards the ceiling and leans against his black couch.

»For five years now.«, he mumbles thoughtfully, but then nods and looks at the two again. Whereby Baekhyun swallows his lump that has just formed in his throat-

»So you don't remember his mother?« Baekhyun hesitantly asks. Of course, he wants to learn as much as possible about Sehun, but he also feels uncomfortable to squeeze someone without asking Sehun.

»No, I don't know his mother anymore, but I know his father and his brother.« Kyungsoo answers honestly and makes him bite his lower lip.

»If you want I can tell you a little bit about the two and the rest you just ask Sehun.« Kyungsoo suddenly suggests and Baekhyun assumes that he has realized his inner conflict.

»If that's okay?« Baekhyun asks quietly back as he isn't quite sure. But the black-haired just nods and gets up from the couch. Curious Lucas and Baekhyun watch him curiously as he goes into his bedroom and stays there for a few minutes.

While his friend has disappeared into his bedroom, Baekhyun turns his head to his best friend and looks at him questioningly.

However, Lucas just shrugs his shoulder and then points back to the room, when Baekhyun turns his head to the right again because of this he sees that Kyungsoo comes out with a picture frame in his hand and walks straight towards them.

»The picture is a bit older, but the two still look the same today. That was the first day of Chanyeol and Sehun in the military.«, Explains Kyungsoo and sits next to him on the back of the couch while holding the picture to him.

Baekhyun holds out his hand hesitantly and takes the picture from the black-haired.

»You surely recognize Chanyeol and Sehun.« Baekhyun nods silently while his gaze is on the young black-haired in the middle of the group, the Chanyeol can also be seen in the picture, he ignores completely at the moment because he is too focused on looking at Sasuke.

»The one directly to his left is his brother Oh Junmyeon.«, With that the index finger of the black-haired suddenly appears on the picture.

It is difficult for him to look away from Sehun to look at the man next to him. The first thing he notices is that he is smaller than Sehun and as good looking as Sehun himself, must be in the family.

»Junmyeon lives with his fiance in New York, the two have a small to medium-sized IT company there.« Kyungsoo informs him, he nods understandingly.

»And on the far left is his father, Oh Jonghyun.«, This time Baekhyun immediately follows Kyungsoo's finger as he taps an older man. And again the first thing that strikes him is the resemblance that Sehun has to him, only the man's face looks very strict and unyielding.

»Jonghyun sold the house on the outskirts of town after his wife died and has been living in a penthouse in New York since then. Junmyeon moved near him a few years ago. Jonghyun himself is a well-respected lawyer!«, He ends and stands up from the back to go back to his seat, leaving the picture in his hands.

She still looks at the picture and looks at the three men while he has a question.

»And Sehun? Does he also live in New York?«

»No, he only goes there every other weekend and visits his father, he lives here nearby.«, he lifts his head in surprise and puts it slightly to one side.

It surprises him something that Kyungsoo doesn't tell him where he lives, on the other hand it is more Sehun's right to show and tell him than Kyungsoo's.

He nods understandingly and thought he on a base, and he himself quite lives nearby.


	49. Thaw

Still shocked by his dream Baekhyun sits vertically in his bed. With eyes widened with shock he tries to calm his fast beating heart in his chest by breathing evenly. This dream had felt so real to him, so cruelly real.

Thinking about the dream that woke him up, he lowers his head and looks past his hand lying on his chest to his belly, which has already grown in the last two weeks. And exactly around the little wonder in his belly his dream had also turned.

Absent, he lowers his hand from his chest, in which his heart is beating normally again, and puts his hand on his stomach. His dream had been about Sehun learning that he had been told about it by his father and that he had travelled to him immediately afterwards.

Absent, he lowers his hand from his chest, in which his heart is beating normally again, and puts his hand on his stomach. His dream had been about Sehun experiencing that he was pregnant through his father and then immediately went to see him.

Contrary to his hope and actual opinion, he had shouted at him and demanded that he abort the child immediately. Then there were his words that struck him in his heart. He would have changed his mind, he would have got to know someone on the ship and above all he would have learned to love them.

He would not love him anymore and that he therefore could not use a child. Desperately, Baekhyun tries to chase away the upcoming tears and the oppressive feeling.

»It was only a dream.«, he whispers to himself quietly and takes a deep breath. But his thoughts wander to the maybes.

Maybe Sehun will react like that when he finds out. Maybe his feelings are not as strong as he claimed. For minutes he just sits there and stares at the blanket in front of him. In which he has been playing with his fingers for a few seconds.

Despite the shattering dream, he still hopes that the child growing under his heart is a sign of their love. The dream that he doesn’t want the child and that he is pushing him away from himself becomes more and more unrealistic for him from second to second.

He ignores the dream and its associated sign that he should not see the child as a sign of his love for Sehun and gets up from his bed.

With fresh clothes that he has taken out of the wardrobe and that covered his grown belly, because they are a little wider, he goes into the bathroom.

When he was sitting freshly made in the kitchen, Kyungsoo came to him.

»You have to go to your appointment with Priya today. Are you ready?«

But even before he can open his mouth to answer Kyungsoo and that he doesn't need to come along. Because his friend had taken his hand in his own.

»No matter what you say to Baekhyun, I won't care I have noticed often enough that a woman feels alone and on her own during pregnancy even though her partner is with her. And Sehun is not even close to you, so no, I won't leave you alone for the ultrasound and I'll go shopping with you afterwards and pay for the things on my and Chanyeol's credit card.« Baekhyun silently closes his mouth again, which he had opened only a few millimeters before Kyungsoos announcement.

Baekhyun needs another moment to digest the care of Kyungsoo, only then he nods slightly and allows the black-haired to indirectly accompany him. He smiles at him.

He was probably right, it was better if he didn't go alone. Even though they had already discussed it a few days ago, when Kyungsoo had simply handed in a holiday for today to his boss and only told him afterwards.

»I'll put your maternity clothes on the list.«

»You're making a list.« Baekhyun asks confusedly and bends forward slightly, the smell of Kyungsoo's coffee gets into his nose, which he finds more than just unfortunate since he can't smoke or drink coffee because of his pregnancy, both were his favorite addictions.

»Yeah, especially after we go to Priya's, the list will fill up. I think we're starting to need some things for your pregnancy.« mumbles the black-haired and writes on the note.

Then the silver-haired watches silently as his friend folds the note and puts it in his pocket and drinks his coffee.

»Come on, we have to go, it'll take us almost half an hour by tram.« Kyungsoo gets up from his chair and puts the cup into the sink afterwards.

During this time Baekhyun leaves the kitchen and closes the window in the living room. Since he doesn't feel any hunger or thirst at the moment.

__________

Arriving at Priya practice, the two of them sit in the waiting room for an estimated ten minutes, waiting to be called. Their short wait may be related to the fact that they were the first and only ones in the waiting room in the early morning.

In the examination room, they sat down at Priya's desk first. He waits a moment while she unlocks her screen before the blonde-haired gynecologist and midwife speaks to him.

»I have a question.« Baekhyun asked directly, since they had already said hello to each other in the waiting room. After hearing his voice Priya turns her head and looks at him through her glasses, giving him her full attention.

»Can you recommend a few shops where I can buy things for my pregnancy?« For a few minutes she types silently on her computer, until the printer behind her jumps on and pulls a sheet from the stack. 

»I have written down oils that help against stretch marks and shops where you can buy maternity clothes and also maternity fashion. The shops here in the city I wrote down for you actually advise their customers well and don't charge much money.«, when she ends and puts the note on her desk in front of them she stands up.

Baekhyun, who got a little bit sick because of the thought of all the money Kyungsoo spends on him, only notices in passing that his doctor tells him to follow her.

However, Kyungsoo suddenly stabs him in the upper arm, so that he comes back to the here and now.

With his belly exposed he lies on the couch and looks at the still black screen. He sees his friend get up from his chair, pick up the note from Priya, fold it carefully and put it in his pocket.

Curiously, he turns his head away from the black screen and towards Kyungsoo, who meanwhile has moved away from the desk and approaches him.

However, he is surprised to see that the black-haired stops next to him and watches Priya apply the cold gel on his stomach.

Although the gel did not feel so cold to him, he turns his head forward and also observes the midwife. When the midwife starts her examination, Kyungsoo observes her more interested than Baekhyun, because she just lies there and stares at the screen.

While Priya keeps tapping the screen and saying what he sees, he only understands a bit and doesn't really recognize his child in the picture. Kyungsoo on the other hand is beaming and listens with interest to the words of the doctor.

Yet, he feels like they are in a twisted world, shouldn't he be as interested in hearing Priya as Kyungsoo is? Is his behavior a sign that he doesn't really want this child?

»As far as I can see and as far as I can tell, everything is fine with your child.« Priya says, surprised by the words that clearly penetrate through to him, he looks again with a clear gaze at the blonde-haired who did not look at him but just put the ultrasound machine aside.

»I'd say they're coming back at the end of next month, because with any luck I'll be able to tell you if it's a boy or a girl.« Surprised, Baekhyun sits up after Priya has wiped the gel from his stomach and looks at his midwife in amazement.

»You'll be able to tell next month.«, he asks just as surprised and cannot believe that he'll know the gender next month.

»If the child doesn't prevent it, yes.« Priya answers him in a low voice and grins slightly at him while he can only look surprised.

»Would you like to have the picture.«, the blonde then suddenly asks and points to the screen where Baekhyun can see nothing but black and white.

»No, thanks.«, he gets up from the couch and stands beside it. Afterwards he gratefully hugs Priya and says goodbye to her before he leaves the room and the building together with Kyungsoo.

Silently, the two walk next to each other, Baekhyun almost suspects that Kyungsoo will blame him for not taking a picture of his unborn child with him.

So the silver-haired also suspects that there is an unpleasant silence between them and Kyungsoo is just waiting for the right moment to grumble at him.

But at the moment he wouldn't do that yet, Baekhyun supposes, as there are too many people around them.

»Baekhyun, do you think your father knows that you are pregnant?«, more than surprised he stops and looks at the black-haired man, who only notices after two steps that he has stopped.

The silver-haired had been racking his brains the whole time about what question Kyungsoo might ask, or what he might accuse him of, but he never gave a thought to this question.

That's why he was so surprised, he didn't think that Kyungsoo wasn't angry at all.

»Um…«, faltered as he tried to regroup.

»No, he doesn't know yet. My father always reads his letters just before he arrives home, after his mission is finished.« Baekhyun grumbles and walks towards his friend to walk with him further into the city.

As he walks past him he only realizes after a few steps that Kyungsoo isn't following him. So he stops and turns to his friend, who is still standing there and looks at him questioningly.

»Don't you think your mom would call him?«

»My mother only calls him in bad situations. And I'm sure she would have considered me a minor nuisance. For her to call him, the house she lives in would have to burn down. I'm still alive, I've made a big mess in her eyes and therefore I'm not worth a phone call.« Baekhyun mumbles and confesses at the same time how he feels about his own mother.

»But she is your mother.« Kyungso is shocked to discover that the black-haired didn’t want to say it. So he puts a bitter smile on his lips before he answers his friend.

»unlike lucas' mother, mine was never warm and caring. Of course she raised me well and was also there for me when I had questions, but she never let me feel this love. I don't think my parents know what it means to understand someone and to give them love. That's probably why they get along so well with each other.« Baekhyun mumbles at the end rather to himself than to Kyungsoo, which is also why he turns his gaze to the ground.

For minutes it's silent until the black-haired asks another question, in a timid and quiet voice.

»What happens when they find out who the father is?"

»I don't know. I only know that my father loves Sehun more than anything. I suppose they'll suck up to each other and try everything to get to him.« Baekhyun mumbles and slowly lifts his eyes back to Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo looks at him compassionately and raises a hand with which he then runs over his arm to cheer him up.

»I suspect my father knows who Sehun's father is and that he is a respected lawyer.«


	50. Sheep Clouds can be seen

The hand of the clock has just moved to the full hour, announcing that it is nine o'clock in the morning. As the hand of the church clock has moved, the church bells ring out and cheerfully announce the current time.

And while outside in the city the streets are already illuminated by the sun, this doesn't apply to Kyungsoo's apartment. In this one Baekhyun sits insecurely in the light of the small bedside lamp on the couch in the living room.

No, he didn't want to pull up the blinds and let the bright sunlight into the apartment, it would make it much too clear to him that the day had started and the month since he had last been with Priya was over.

He sits cross-legged on the couch and stares at his hands across his stomach. Whereby his thoughts digress briefly and he has to remember that his belly has grown bigger, it's only a few centimetres, but he notices it.

When he blinks briefly, his gaze falls on his hands again. Between them he holds two small baby socks and fiddles with his fingers unsteadily around on them.

He bought the two socks together with Kyungsoo a month ago, after he had been with him at his midwife.

Because of their curiosity they spontaneously entered a baby shop and even before all the baby clothes could shine on him, his friend's socks caught his eye.

So he had simply grabbed Baekhyun's hand and pulled him behind him, towards the socks.

The special thing about the two socks is not only that one is blue and the other rose, no the special thing about the two socks is that they were provided with a pendant and can be used as key rings.

Even before the silver-haired could have prevented it, Kyungsoo bought him a sock of both colours, of both colours because they didn't know then what kind of sex the child would have.

Back in the here and now he uncertainly puts the blue sock next to him on the couch and then leans back against the couch with the pink sock in his hand.

As he breathes in and out regularly and feels a slight tickling or fluttering in his stomach, he checks the pink sock in his left hand.

With a frustrated sigh, however, he lets his hand sink and drops the sock next to him on the couch.

When the sock lies on the couch Baekhyun leans forward again and then gets up from the couch. With thoughtless steps he walks towards the window near the couch and then pulls the blind up to finally let the sunlight in.

Even if it's only on the one window right now. Inwardly he feels shaken as he looks outside through the window and lets his gaze glide across the street.

He has the feeling that there is something wrong with him, because when he looks at the two small socks, he feels nothing.

But shouldn't something actually make him feel a sense of joy? Shouldn't he actually prefer a certain sex? Shouldn't his heart beat like crazy when he takes the pink sock in his hand because he wants a girl?

Or shouldn't a big grin creep up on his lips when he sees the blue sock? Was it normal that he didn't care which gender the child would be? And unlike some mothers, he had no names for his child in mind.

Frightened, he flinches and clutches at his quickly beating heart. Immediately he turns around and goes to the coffee table on which his mobile phone is lying, which has just started to ring loudly and thus startled him, because otherwise there would have been silence in the room.

»Yes?«, he mumbles into the phone after seeing on the display that Kyungsoo calls him. After reading his name, he answers it immediately.

«Hey, how are you? Are you still driving yourself crazy because of the socks?«, his friend asks him immediately and a depressed sigh comes over him quietly.

Without answering Kyungsoo immediately Baekhyun starts to move and slowly walks back to the window

»Soo…«, he starts mumbling quietly and leans his back against the window sill, when Kyungsoo already interrupts him.

»Baek, don't worry about it and stop googling, or I'll cancel the Wi-Fi. You've been going crazy ever since you went on that expectant mothers page.«

»But they’re all so different from me.«, the silver-haired replied immediately when his friend ended.

»Yes, because they're sentimental mothers and you're Baekhyun. You're calm and cool, you don't freak out about it. And the most important and best thing about you, which I think is that you don't care what sex the kid will be. You love your kid anyway. Whether it's a boy or a girl.«, according to Kyungsoo the tears are shooting into his eyes and he can just about roll them down his cheek. Quickly he wipes his eyes with his free hand.

»Thanks Soo.«, he breathes in a choked voice. He's very grateful to the black-haired for his kind and caring words.

»No problem, but get ready to leave, you have to be back with Priya in an hour. And remember, no matter what, you can call me and I'll come straight to you.«

»Thanks Soo, but I'll hold out until our meeting with Lucas at the cafe at one o'clock," he hangs up on them both first.

Then he puts his mobile phone down on the windowsill and takes a quick look out of the window to enjoy the view for a moment.

Only then does he take a deep breath and walk away from the window to pull up the remaining blinds and open the windows briefly for ventilation.

____________

Baekhyun leaves Priya's practice with the corners of his mouth lifted with joy. With light steps he enters the staircase and walks towards the banister.

There he puts his right hand on the banister and leaves it on the railing for protection while she joyfully runs down the two floors.

Arriving at the ground floor he stops for a moment, takes his hand off the railing and looks out through the glass door. But then he starts moving again, opens the door and steps through the door.

Once outside, he walks down the three steps with feather-light steps. He stops on the sidewalk once more, looking for a moment at the street in front of him on which the cars pass him.

Baekyhun watches the passing cars until he turns his head to the left and looks at the clock.

»Half twelve.«, he mumbles to himself rather than reading the time on the church clock. Dissatisfied that he now has to spend another hour and a half alone in the city, he moves his mouth and turns his gaze back to the street.

Just as he is thinking about what he could do until one o'clock, while watching the cars again, he turns his mouth into a pout. Until suddenly his stomach growls and takes him out of his thoughts.

Immediately he realizes that he hadn't eaten since he got up. So he decides to get something to eat. The longer he thinks about it the more sure Baekhyun is that he will get a sandwich.

So the silver-haired turns away from the road and bites her lower lip in a considered manner.

For almost two minutes he thinks about which direction he had to go to get to the baker, but when he can't think of it he just turns right and wants to leave it to chance when and where he gets a sandwich.

But when he sits on a chair and eats his sandwich halves, he is not sitting in some bakery, but at Subway.

Because after half an hour he gave up looking for a baker and went back the way he came across Subway, which was exactly opposite to the direction he had walked before.

So now he sits in the subway, at the window and eats his roll while he watches the passers-by passing by.

With pleasure he bites into his roll once more, when he suddenly takes a movement towards him. And when Baekhyun turns his head away from the window and looks curiously ahead he sees that a man of his age has taken a seat at the table opposite him.

»Hey.«, he greets him and Baekhyun can clearly see his mischievous grin. Inwardly, he rolls his eyes, but instead of that he smiles at him in a friendly way.

»Hey.«, the silver-haired greets him friendly back and allows himself a second to look at him. She has to admit that he is attractive and also fits into his former assortment.

But now he has Sehun and he is much hotter than the guy sitting opposite him.

»Don't get too comfortable.«, he says directly to him and bites his bread roll once more.

»What?.«, the blond-haired guy who only has one coffee asks directly.

»Well you shouldn't get too comfortable on the chair.« Baekhyun repeats himself annoyed and puts his roll on the napkin.

»What do you mean? Do you have a date?«, the brown-eyed man asks back and Baekhyun immediately shakes his head.

»Well then, I don't see any problem there, sweetie.« he breathes to him and leans his well-built body towards him.

»Oh but there are many.« Baekhyun grumbles, lowers his gaze and takes his roll back into his hands. »Well, there is problem number one, I have a boyfriend.«, he says and raises his gaze to look at the blonde-haired men.

»Yeah, but he's not here at the moment.« the guy mumbles seductively to him and leans forward to him. Baekhyun, however, moves away from him and leans back.

»Yes, the second problem is that I love my boyfriend and I won't cheat on him when he's so much hotter than you.« Baekhyun says directly and looks the guy angrily in the eyes.

»I'm hotter.«, the young man grumbles and leans back again, away from him.

»Besides, I'm pregnant.«, he adds and then watches guy curiously to see how he will react according to his words.

So he sees how the guy also briefly looks at him, then hisses quietly and angrily, takes his coffee back in his hand, gets up and angrily leaves the place opposite him.

»Bye.«, he calls him joyfully behind and even waves to him when he has arrived at the door and turns to him once more.

When he narrows his eyes because of his actions, Baekhyun immediately presses his lips firmly together and suppresses the laughter that he wants to escape from him as much as possible.

With bloated and slightly pink cheeks he lowers his head and tries to concentrate on his food again and get rid of the little laugh.

Which he doesn't succeed in doing very well as he has to giggle quietly over and over again because of the expression on the guy's face before he left the shop through the door, with his cafe-to-go in a tight grip.

When he leaves the subway store after half an hour and steps outside through the door into the cold winter air, he wants to step back, turn around and go back into the store.

But instead of immediately fulfilling his own desire for warmth, he shakes his head and instead pulls the zipper all the way up and crosses his arms in front of his chest to protect himself from the cold.

Afterwards he walks, embracing himself, along the path to walk slowly to the café. Even though he would like to do so because of the cold, he does not take the direct way to the café, but the detour through the park.

Pressing his coat firmly against himself, he walks slowly along the gravel path through the park. Even though he is cold, he is not yet so cool that he is trembling. So he lets his eyes wander over the park.

Across the white meadows, the trees slightly covered with snow and to the pond in the middle of the park, which is too frozen at this time of the year and surrounded by signs saying that it is forbidden to enter the pond.

He pauses briefly as he lets his gaze wander back from the pond to the white meadows in front of him. He sees green buds and leaves on these meadows, between all the thin snow. Astonished, he takes a few steps towards the small plants, then stops in front of them and kneels down.

The cold around him is forgotten, because instead of continuing to press his coat with his arms he stretches his fingers for green and then gently strokes the snow with his fingers.

Surprised, he realizes that it is a snowdrop, which is not yet in bloom, but can be clearly recognized by its bud.

The first messenger for spring, it suddenly comes to his mind and he realizes that March will be over in a few days and April will begin. The days and weeks without Sehun passed rapidly for him.

It rotates once around its own axis and tries to find a clock to read the current time. But when no clock is near him he sighs resignedly and takes his hands out of the coat pocket in which he had just put them to warm them up.

He reaches into his pocket and takes out his cell phone carefully. He briefly taps the button on the side so that the screen lights up and Uhr tells the time.

According to the time, there was still half an hour to walk to the cafe. With this he starts moving again, puts his mobile phone into his coat pocket and walks on through the empty park.

___________

Arriving at the cafe where he wants to meet Lucas and Kyungsoo he digs through his hair and lets the snowflakes, which are hanging in his hair, fall to the ground. Afterwards he pats the snow from his shoulder and enters the typical American cafe.

Just before he had reached the café, he had been only a few steps away from the entrance when it suddenly started snowing. But now that he's standing in the cafe and looking for an empty seat, since he's a quarter of an hour early, Baekhyun doesn't disturb the snow flurry outside anymore.

When he sees that there is a four seat free at the window, he goes straight to it, then sits down on the bench facing the door. He wants to take off his coat when he is addressed.

»Excuse me, but that's a foursome.«, the waitress with the short hair says to him friendly.

»I know.« Baekhyun replies, bending forward and taking off his coat.

»Yes, why are you sitting here?«, the waitress asks uncomprehendingly.

»Because I'm waiting for my two friends.«, he informs the waitress and then turns his head away from her to look out the window.

Because through this he has just seen a movement in the corner of his eye, but now that he is looking directly out of the window, he can no longer see anything.

A questioning expression decorates his face while he continues to look out of the window and ignores the waitress.

Only the ringing of the small bell at the entrance door can be heard before Baekhyun turns his eyes away from the window. So he turns his head curiously towards the door and notices in the corner of his eye that the waitress isn't standing at his table anymore.

But that doesn't matter to him at the moment when he is concentrating on the door. Disappointed seeing a family enter the café.

First the little girl enters the café, then a boy follows her and then the two parents, who look very similar to the two children.

However, as much as the happy little family brings Baekhyun feelings of happiness inside and he has to remember that one day it will be the same for him and Sehun, he is more disappointed that they aren't his friends.

That's why the corners of his mouth drop again and the silver-haired turns his gaze away from the little family.

When the little bell sounds once more he immediately raises his head again. He had lowered his head and stared sadly at the table. But now he raises his head again and looks forward to the door.

Immediately, the corners of his mouth lift up again and he raises his right hand delighted that his friends are finally here.

Gladly he waves to them and draws attention to himself with a loud. »Hello here I am.« Then Baekhyun looks at how Lucas nudges Kyungsoo and points in his direction, as the black-haired had been looking around for him until just now.

Also on the face of his friends he can immediately recognize a smile as they come towards him and then burst on the bench opposite him.

»Hey Baek.« Lucas greets him as he sits down on the bench next to Kyungsoo.

»Hey Lu.«, he greets Lucas back and smiles slightly at the black-haired one, as he had already seen him in the morning.

»Excuse me for earlier.«, it suddenly comes from the left and Baekhyun turns his head in that direction because of the female voice. At the end of the table he recognizes the red-haired waitress from earlier.

»No big deal.«, he waves and smiles at the waitress slightly, looking briefly at his friends and they look at him in surprise and confusion, as he had already thought.

He also grins at his friends a little bit and tells them that he will explain the situation to them later on. With that Baekhyun looks at the waitress again and orders something to drink and a piece of cake, followed by Lucas and Kyungsoo.

While the waitress moves away from the table to get the orders, the three of them start to talk.

In the beginning, the three of them chat about their day and what happened until just now. However, until Kyungsoo only inspects him.

»What's wrong?«, he asks back confused and doesn't lose his smile.

»Well, you've been grinning the whole time. I just noticed you seem happier now than you did this morning. What happened?«, the black-haired man asks immediately. And he sees that Lucas also looks at him immediately.

»It's nothing really.« he replies quietly and gives nothing of why he's suddenly in a good mood.

Instead of answering, he stands up briefly and reaches into his trouser pocket. Then he takes the picture from his pocket. This is exactly why he had carefully taken his mobile phone out of his handbag in the park earlier.

Proudly and with a broad grin he then puts the picture on the table. At first Lucas puts his head crooked because of it and takes the picture off the table.

Still confused he looks at the picture, holding it in the middle and letting Kyungsoo look at it.

While they examine the picture, Baekhyun takes one of the socks from his coat pocket and puts his hands on the table, hiding the sock in his left hand.

»I know what gender it is.«, He proudly announces and sees how Lucas and Kyungsoo immediately raise their heads and look at him intently. That's why Baekhyun opens his left hand and drops the little sock on the table.

»Oh my god.«, the blonde breathes immediately, but immediately drops the picture and takes the blue sock in his hand.

»Is it going to be a boy?« Kyungsoo asks surprised, looking into his eyes.

»Yes.«, the silver-haired softly breathes happily and takes the sock out of Lucas's hand without him being able to look at it for a moment longer.

»Yes, it will be a boy.« he says happily, looking only at the sock in his hand.

»I’m sure that with Sehun's face and his hot physique he will be a real swarm of girls.« he proudly announces, smiling widely.

Lucas and Kyungsoo take a quick look at him, but then smile too and are happy for him, although it evades Lucas that he would rather have a girl.

After more minutes in which they mostly discussed the better sex, he suddenly thinks of something.

»You don't believe what happened to me at Subway this afternoon.« Baekhyun leans slightly over the table and starts telling the two of them what is happening.

Whereby he changed the subject on purpose, because it annoyed him to discuss the better gender.


	51. The calm before the storm

April

The month that was changeable in terms of weather like a pregnant woman with her mood swings. And maybe that's why Baekhyun was so drawn to the month at the moment. At the moment the weather had pity on him and his friends.

Because while the three are moving through the city of Washington again on a Saturday afternoon, the sun shines happily above their heads and warms the air slightly.

So Baekhyun only put on a thin sweater from his maternity wear and then put on a thin jacket when he left Kyungsoo's apartment.

In the meantime he had to wear the clothes from the maternity wear every day, because his belly had increased in size in recent weeks, so that he could no longer hide it under a normal T-shirt or sweater.

The sweater he was wearing today wasn't too tight around his stomach, but in a few more weeks he was sure he would show his stomach clearly.

With a happy smile on his lips, he follows Lucas and Kyungsoo, who run in front of them, through the aisles of the furniture store until they finally reach the baby department.

Baekhyun stops in the baby department and looks around in shock.

»So much.«, he breathes in shock and continues to look around.

»Does a child really need all of this?«, He then asks a little louder and walks towards a changing table. Under the observation of his friends, he stops in front of the table and takes the corner of the blanket that was placed on the changing table as a decoration.

»One more and the other less. But somehow a baby really needs all of this.«, he hears Kyungsoo saying what he had already suspected. So he just nods and continues to look at the ceiling while kyungsoo on the left and Lucas on the right next to him at the table.

»Now that you can see your stomach and I can see you standing here in front of the changing table, I only really become aware of how real the fact that you are going to have a child is.«, he hears Lucas muttering next to him. Surprised because of him, he turns his head to the blonde and smiles gratefully at him.

»I've been getting more and more excited in the past few days. My thoughts are more and more about my and Sehun's future, together with the child.« Baekhyun admits quietly and looks away from his best friend again.

»We should maybe make a list of everything you need right after the child is born.« Kyungsoo's voice suddenly sounds next to him.

»Yes, I think that would be better. Because when I look around here I feel a little overwhelmed.« Baekhyun murmurs and turns his back on the changing table. He carefully lets his gaze wander over the objects and the other visitors.

»Well then let's make a list and then buy the things.« Shocked, the silver-haired turns back and looks at the black-haired with big eyes.

»What?«, He asks in shock and even turns his body to Kyungsoo. In the meantime, she briefly moved away from the two and got a pen and a note from the nearby column.

»We are now writing down what we need most and are buying it right here in the store. After all, there are only three months left.« Kyungsoo replies calmly and places the note together with the pen on the changing table. Baekhyun and Lucas are still standing there.

»No.«, he then says clearly and takes the note from him.

»No?«, he asks confused and he sees the black-haired wrinkled forehead.

»Kyungsoo, you've already paid enough for me and for the child. I don't want you to pay for the furniture.«

»Baekhyun, it's not a big deal for me to pay you this. Besides, how else are you going to get the furniture?«, He hears the black-haired gently say.

Therefore he takes a short breath and then replies in a low voice: »I just wait until Sehun is there. It will all be very stressful and tight, but I am sure that we can do it.«

»Baekhyun!«, suddenly comes from behind him. But before he can turn to his best friend, he stands next to Kyungsoo in front of him.

»Baek, you can't wait for Sehun.«, says the blonde-haired woman, looking slightly shocked. Which easily confuses Baekhyun because he can't quite understand where the problem is.

»Why not?«, He asks the two of them and looks into both Lucas and Kyungsoo's eyes, because the two suddenly have a different look and look at him with compassion, which he cannot understand.

»Baek, he is currently in action, so something can happen at any time.« the blonde begins, but is immediately interrupted by Kyungsoo.

»That doesn't mean that what has to happen to him, Baekhyun. It is enough if his assignment is extended and he has to do the mission for another month. And that's really not uncommon.«

»You can't wait for him.« Lucas adds, then looks at him apologetically. The silver-haired wrinkles his nose and turns away from the two.

Even if he doesn't like to hear it, he realizes that it had to be. Because only now is he thinking about what could happen if Sehun is not there in six months, if his mission, his mission is really extended.

What should he do if he really wasn't there when he had the child, where should he live with the baby if he hadn't even talked to Sehun.

Suddenly a lump forms in his throat, it is difficult for him to breathe and he notices how tears shoot into his eyes. Since he doesn't want to see Kyungsoo and Lucas crying, he doesn't turn back to the two of them, but instead just raises his hands and wipes his eyes.

Then, however, he first feels one hand on his left and then another hand on his right shoulder. Uncertain he bites his lower lip again, but does not turn to the two, he is even very sure that the two are standing behind him and have put his hands comforting on his shoulders.

Thanks to his friends, Baekhyun calms down and turns to the two behind him, their hands sliding off his shoulder. He agrees with the two of them, they were both right, he had to write down all the things now and start thinking about what she needs for the child.

However, he takes the note from Kyungsoo when he has turned to him and puts it on the changing table. Then he leans over it and writes Ikea on the top of the note. Only when Baekhyun wrote the last letter does he turn back to Kyungsoo and Lucas.

»I'm giving up.« Baekhyun says quietly, but smiles softly at the two of them before he continues talking.

»However, I don't want to buy the furniture here right away. That's why I'm suggesting something else.«, The silver-haired continues, but then stops himself, turns away from the two and then walks towards the pillar without saying a word.

The column on which the notes and pens are attached and to which Kyungsoo went earlier. Once at the pillar, df takes two pieces of paper and turns back to the two. With two more pieces of paper in hand, Baekhyun goes back to Lucas and Kyungsoo.

»So I suggest we write down what we need, what it is called, so that we can find it again and the price. Then we go to two more furniture stores and write down the furniture there. And then later this week we will get the furniture.«, the silver-haired explains to the two.

»Baek…«, but he immediately interrupts the black-haired again.

»Please Kyungsoo, let's do it this way. We still have one week. I already have a guilty conscience because I am lying on your pocket, then I don't want you to buy furniture here that is cheaper elsewhere.« Baekhyun ends and looks into Kyungsoo’s eyes to see his opinion convince.

The black-haired silently agrees by smiling at him and nodding slightly, then Baekhyun turns his head to Lucas and looks at them.

But the blonde also nods at him, which makes him happy and satisfied. Only then do the three go through the department.

Baekhyun really only notes down the items he needs when the baby is born. Because somehow he also wants to buy a few things with Sehun as a small family.

When he thinks that he will soon form a small family with Sehun and his son, he suddenly becomes very weak and a light shiver runs through his body, whereby he tends to touch his stomach unconsciously.

When they leave the blue and yellow shop an hour later, not only pieces of furniture, such as a cot and changing table, are on the note, no, as suggested by him, the names of the furniture and the associated and advertised prices are on the first note.

So they leave the furniture store to go to the next one and fill in the next note.

One after the other, Baekhyun follows Lucas walking in front of him while Kyungsoo follows him. A shiver runs through him like in a shop, but unlike in a shop, this shower is not filled with heat and pleasant, but rather cold and uncomfortable. So that an uncomfortable goose bump spreads on his skin.

He ponders briefly whether he did not misinterpret the tingling from earlier and it was not uncomfortable. Then he shakes his head and goes on.

He sees in the corner of his eye how Kyungsoo looks at him with concern, which is why Baekhyun looks over his shoulder and smiles slightly at him. So he tries to tell him that everything is fine.

You walk over the cobbled sidewalks and cross the alleys to get to the next furniture store. They turn right and left again and again, with Lucas leading them, whereby Baekhyun hopes that the blond-haired girl really knows where he is going and where exactly the next furniture store is located.

So while he follows Lucas and examines the buildings and shops, Kyungsoo suddenly rushes past him and goes to the blonde. Baekhyun only briefly watches them.

Only when Kyungsoo taps on Lucas shoulder to get his attention, then the two talk quietly to each other, he doesn't take the whole thing seriously, just shrugs his shoulders and then looks at the shops and houses again.

However, when they arrive at an intersection, Baekhyun stops in shock. He takes a deep breath and grabs his stomach in shock. It feels like someone is ramming a knife into his stomach.

If at the beginning he moaned slightly because of the pain because of the nausea, a cry suddenly breaks out of him.

At first he doesn't understand who is screaming because he is too much overwhelmed and blinded by the pain, until he realizes that it is he who is screaming so painfully.

»Baekhyun!«, He hears Kyungsoo and Lucas roar, but cannot recognize them exactly, because at the moment he only sees everything blurry. Before Baekhyun can answer his friends or even his eyes clear, he suddenly becomes sick and everything around him turns.

As if someone had suddenly punched him in the face, he only saw stars until his eyes went black. He still clings his hands to his stomach as he faints and loses consciousness.


	52. Cumulus clouds are rising

Lucas point of view.

This time Lucas reacted faster, this time he gets him in time. When he sees Baekhyun fainting, his legs giving up and him threatening to fall to the ground again, he reacts before Kyungsoo can even twitch.

So Lucas walks quickly to him, reaching his silver-haired friend after only two steps. Just in time he stretches out his arms and catches him as light as a feather.

As he holds Baekhyun in his arms, he slowly kneels slightly and then crouches down on the paved stone floor, while his hands continue to rest calmly, but also slightly trembling, on Baekhyun's back.

And only when he sits down on the floor, no matter if his jeans get dirty, he gently presses his best friend against him, his hands moving forward from his friend's back, while Lucas gently takes care not to touch his stomach.

Because Baekhyun's hands are still resting on them, which is why he assumes that his painful scream had something to do with the child.

Carefully he raises his right hand and strokes Baekhyun gently over his hair, bending forward slightly to Baekhyun's ear and then whispers:

»Hey, Baekhyun, it'll be okay. Come Baek wake up.«, he mumbles quietly over and over again, saving his words bit by bit and only whispering the name of his friend in despair, but he don’t stop stroking his hair.

In doing so he completely shuts off his environment, ignoring the people standing with him and Baekhyun and worriedly asking what happened.

But when Lucas still doesn't notice any reaction from the silver-haired after a few minutes, he panically lifts his head and looks around briefly without orientation. For a moment he feels as if he himself had been unconscious for several minutes.

But then he sees black hair to the left of Baekhyun, immediately he looks closer and recognizes Kyungsoo kneeling to their left. Worried he throws a glance at him and opens his mouth, but then Kyungsoo already answers the not yet asked question.

»I'm not a doctor, but I can feel his pulse, it's a little weak, but it's there.« Kyungsoo says and Lucas only notices that the black-haired has one hand outstretched and presses his fingers against Baekhyun's neck. But then he takes his hand back and kneels on the floor.

»I've called the ambulance Lucas, it will be here in a few minutes.«, whispers the black-haired to him. He smiles gently as he realises that Kyungsoo is trying to calm him down and gently strokes the arm closest to him for a moment.

After that, however, Kyungsoo gets up and turns to one of the passers-by around whom he had stopped. While his friend gets up and turns his back to Lucas, the blonde lifts his gaze and watches the people with his eyes.

He notices that it's mostly women who are watching him and Baekhyun worriedly. This calms him down a bit, as he was afraid that the ten people around them were only here to gawp and not to miss anything.

»Could you please see when the ambulance is coming and then could you please bring him here.«, only because of Kyungsoo's soft voice he turns his head back to the black haired woman. He looks at the passers-by in a friendly way and is probably waiting for someone to react.

»No problem, stay with your friend.«, an older woman suddenly says, he estimates her to be in her mid 60s before she leaves. Lucas almost believes that the woman is leaving and the ambulance won't find her now because the group around them slowly dissolves.

»Thanks," he then hears Kyungsoo breathing and sees him kneeling down next to him on the floor again.

»I don't know what's wrong with Lucas, but I'm sure Baekhyun will get better soon.«, the black-haired mumbles softly and begins to stroke Baekhyun's left arm.

The blond one then lowers his gaze again and watches his own hand stroking Baekhyun's hair over and over again.

The silence then infects the two of them and seconds pass before a voice breaks their uncomfortable silence.

»This way.« Lucas lifts his head in surprise and sees the older woman coming towards her, two young men, dressed in red and white following her.

»They are here.« Kyungsoo then says unnecessarily and while Baekhyun is still lying on his lap, he stands up.

While the black-haired stands up, Lucas nods gratefully to the older lady and apologizes to her in his mind that he thought she had run away. Only in the corner of his eye does he see two more women from earlier coming back.

»Hello.«, he suddenly hears a male voice next to him say, so he turns his head to the right. And indeed, one of the two young paramedics is sitting next to him, he briefly allows himself to examine him and notices that he is attractive. Which in his opinion is due to his brown hair and dark eyes.

»I’m Ten. I'm going to examine your friend for a moment.« he explains in a friendly voice and bends over Baekhyun. A little reluctant, he pulls back his arm that lies between Baekhyun's chest and belly.

»Lucas.«, he mumbles back quietly, introduces himself and then looks at Baekhyun's silver shock of hair. While the brown-haired examines his friend, Lucas only notices incidentally that Ten's colleague goes to the other side and places a stretcher there.

»He has fainted, but unfortunately I can't find out more details, so he has to go to hospital.«, he suddenly hears Ten say, which is why he raises his head.

For a moment he just looks at him and doesn't move. Only when he is gently touched on his arm, the blond haired lifts his gaze and looks into dark eyes in surprise.

»Lucas, we'll take Baekhyun off your hands now.« Ten, who is looking into his eyes right now, warns Ten again.

Without him being able to prevent it, Baekhyun is taken from his arms not a second later. Frozen solid, he watches the two paramedics as they put his friend on the stretcher.

Then they turn their backs to him and carefully push Baekhyun towards the ambulance, which stands not far away and looks ahead.

When the rescue workers have walked a few steps away from Lucas, she widens his eyes in shock and arrives back in reality.

Immediately he squats down and jumps up from the floor. Without paying attention to the others, but especially to Kyungsoo, he almost runs off to catch up with the two rescue workers.

With quick and hurried steps Lucas hurries after them and still doesn't realize that he left Kyungsoo behind. Only when he arrives at the ambulance he slows down his steps and then stops at the paramedics and the ambulance.

Unsteadily he watches them pushing Baekhyun into the ambulance and then taking care of him. Only when he averts his gaze for a moment, because the silver-haired one just gets a needle in his arm, he sees Kyungsoo next to him. In shock he widens his eyes and also his mouth.

But not a single sound leaves his lips, he closes his mouth again and bites his lower lip apologetically.

»I'm sorry.«, he then breathes softly and looks Kyungsoo honestly apologetically in the eyes.

»Lucas, I know you're beside yourself.« Kyungsoo just whispers back and waves off easily. It takes a load off his mind. »Thank you.« whispers Lucas honestly grateful.

»No problem Lucas.«, replies the black-haired calmly and smiles at him friendly before nodding his head towards the ambulance.

Lucas therefore turns his head to the side and looks at the ambulance. There he sees legs next to Baekhyun, which for him means that one of the paramedics has sat down next to his friend.

He can't see who is sitting with his friend because another paramedic is getting out of the ambulance and blocks his view.

Only when the paramedic steps aside he sees Ten sitting next to Baekhyun in the ambulance and taking care of him.

»Ten?«, he asks cautiously and kicks at the doors of the ambulance.

»Lucas?«, he hears him ask back and sees him lift his gaze from baekhyun to look at him.

»Can I come with you?«, the blond haired asks quietly, in a slightly suffocated voice.

»That's only possible for family members.« the brown-haired replies and he can hear clearly in his voice how sorry he is. And even when Lucas hears it, he ignores it.

»Please. He's my best friend. His mother has kicked him out of the house, so please Ten, I have to go with him.«, he says angrily as he looks him in the eye in desperation.

He watches Ten look away for a moment and looks at Baekhyun, but then he raises his eyes again and looks into his eyes.

»Kai?«, the paramedic suddenly asks and Lucas notices that Ten is not looking at him but at him. Astonished he turns around and sees one of the other two paramedics standing behind him.

»He can go with us, we have to leave now.«, he answers, Lucas immediately goes straight to the ambulance and gets into it to sit next to Ten.

Kyungsoo meanwhile watches Lucas for a moment until Lucas gets into the ambulance and the doors are closed behind him. When the doors are closed and the ambulance man wants to go to the passenger side, the black-haired intercepts him.

»Excuse me, but what hospital are you driving to? My car is in the parking garage around the corner and I would come after.», he explains quietly and smiles at the man.

He listens attentively to the paramedic as he not only tells him the hospital but also explains how to get there. He talks a little bit faster, as Baekhyun finally has to go to the hospital to be examined and treated completely.

While Kyungsoo stands diagonally behind the ambulance and repeats the words of the paramedic over and over again to not forget them, he sees the paramedic on the passenger side getting in.

Then he watches the blue light start flashing and the ambulance slowly starts to move.

Uncertainly, he looks behind the red and white vehicle in which his two new friends are located. Even though he only knows Baekhyun and Lucas for a few months he has already taken them deep into his heart. Until the ambulance reaches the end of the street and turns left.

When the car, with his friends inside, disappears from his view, Kyungsoo turns around and heads for his car.

While he slowly starts to run, he gets the idea that he might be able to drive home to get Baekhyun's clothes and other things for the few days in the hospital.

_______

Worried, he looks at his unconscious friend. »I'm sure he'll be all right. In the hospital they will take good care of her and they will get him well again.« Lucas turns his head to the right in amazement.

Next to him he sees the paramedic sitting slightly bent forward, but he is not looking at his friend, his patient, but at him. Embarrassed he smiles at him for a moment before he turns his gaze away and looks at Baekhyun's face again.

It seemed so wrong to him to flirt or joke with the brown-haired at the moment while his friend is unconscious and has some problems. The blonde-haired girl doesn't react to him anymore but concentrates only on his best friend.

His friend for whom he must now be fully available. Only when his friend is doing better he can respond to Ten, but now Lucas had to push Baekhyun into the foreground, he wasn't allowed to be distracted.

Just at the moment when he wants to bend over to Baekhyun and brush one of the stray strands out of his face, the ambulance that rushes through the streets of Washington makes a left turn.

As he wasn't prepared for it Lucas slides slightly to the right and even falls with his upper body in Ten's direction.

»I'm sorry.«, he mumbles immediately when the ambulance stops going round the bend and straightens up again. With slightly reddened cheeks of charm he stares at Baekhyun with widened eyes.

»That's no problem, Lucas.«, he suddenly hears Ten say softly and then feels him stroking his back in a cheering manner.

»Ten, my friend is not well. I think…«

»Lucas I know.«, he lifts his gaze in amazement and looks into his eyes, which shine a friendly light on him.

»I'm just here for you and your friend. After all, he's my patient until we get to the hospital.«, he hears him say, which almost brings tears to his eyes. So he can't travel together and therefore hugs the black-haired short hand.

»Thank you. But I think I am overdoing it a bit, he is not going to die. He's just fainting.«, mumbles Lucas and smiles embarrassed at him after he has released the hug.

He sees Ten trying to answer him, but when the ambulance suddenly stops. Without answering Lucas, the brown-haired grins at him again, then gets up and squeezes himself past him to the door.

»We're here.«, he informs him rather casually and opens the doors of the ambulance at the same moment. Lucas immediately gets up and stands behind Ten.

»Who do we have here and who is the man?«, one of the doctors asks while Ten has climbed back past Lucas to Baekhyun and the other two paramedics are standing in front of the ambulance at the doctors.

»This is my best friend Sakura Byun Baekhyun. I’m Yukhei Lucas and I was there when he suddenly just fainted.«, he answers slightly bitchy and then steps out of the ambulances to stand in front of the doctors.

»Your friend has fainted just like that?" asks a woman in a smock, Lucas immediately turns his head to the doctor and answers him honestly.

»No, he screamed before and held his stomach.«, mumbles Lucas thoughtfully, hearing something being put on the floor in the background and not a second later he sees his friend being pushed past him.

The doctors reach the entrance with Baekhyun just when he thinks of something terribly important.

»Wait!«, he yells loudly and runs after them.

»He's six months pregnant!«, cries Lucas furiously and only then does he realize.

»Oh my God. He's grabbed his belly. What's wrong with the baby?«, he asks in shock and suddenly takes gasping breaths. One of the doctors immediately lets go of Baekhyun and walks towards him.

»Take it easy, breathe.«, she tries to calm him down, but Lucas just shakes his head in panic.

»His hebamme is Priya…«, he begins insecurely and wants to rattle off all the data from him, but when the doctor gets in the way.

»Relax, I got the data on Priya. I'll inform her immediately. Please take a seat on one of the chairs in front of the emergency room.«

»Um, yeah, okay. Another friend of ours will be coming soon," he mumbles, then stops as she almost walked through the door of the emergency room.

So Lucas turns around, runs his hair through his head and goes to the chairs. On which he sits and with trembling hands takes his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket.

Nervously the blonde looks at his mobile phone and waits for Kyungsoo to write him that he is there and asks where he should go. His thoughts turn panic-stricken around the little boy in Baekhyun's stomach and that nothing happened to him.


	53. Hot and cold air meet, a tornado is created

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Please do not read this chapter if you can't handle miscarriages and are sensitive to it.

A slight pain that suddenly runs through his body awakens him rudely from his dream. At least for him it feels like he was asleep at the moment.

And not just for one day, his body feels as if he had slept through several days, his lungs are completely dried out and scratch easily when he swallows. All too quickly he opens his eyes in panic.

But when he is blinded he immediately closes it again and only notices his strong headache, which probably woke him up.

He desperately tries to ignore the headache as he raises one hand and presses it against his forehead in the hope that the pain will subside a little, he tries to remember what happened.

He hopes that a thought flies in his face that tells him what has happened and where he is at the moment, but through the pain that roars through his head he can hardly think his own name.

»Baekhyun?«, he hears the voice of his best friend in a subdued way, which easily makes him push the pain into the background, but only slightly.

»Lucas?«, he asks quietly, but can hardly hear his own voice as he is completely dehydrated.

»One second.«, he hears his friend say softly and feels for a moment how someone gently strokes his arm.

»Kyungsoo, can you please call a nurse?«, he hears Lucas say and tries to somehow escape from his nightmare in time itself.

The nightmare of pure blackness that surrounds him and then the pain that runs through his head and his whole body.

It seems strange to him that his headaches run through his whole body.

When the thought comes to his mind he remembers the day and the moment when he was shopping with Lucas and Kyungsoo and suddenly a stabbing pain runs through his body.

Suddenly he gets a short breath and his heart accelerates his heartbeat.

»Kyungsoo!«, he hears the blond one on the edge begging, while he suddenly feels two arms on his arm.

Slowly as he wants to open his eyes despite his increasing panic but does not want to be blinded he opens his eyes a little bit.

Although at the beginning he can only see bright, blinded white, his eyesight clears up with time and he can see that Lucas has bent over him.

in the first moment where his vision is still slightly blurred, Lucas looks like an angel to him.

With his blond hair and white blanket in the background he clearly looks like an angel for Baekhyun.

Only when the silver-haired one blinks a few times his eyes clear up and he can clearly recognize his friend.

»What happened Lucas?«, he asks quietly and looks at his friend with heavy lids.

»You collapsed in pain when we were shopping yesterday.« Lucas explains quietly and strokes the silver-haired gently over his arm.

»I fainted for a day?«, he asks in a low voice and notices himself slowly drifting away.

»Um...well, you weren't only unconscious, they also operated on you, so you were also under anesthesia.«, that his friend doesn't sound that credible, since Baekhyun's eyes close as soon as his friend answers him, the panic disappears, he doesn't notice how fast his heart beats as he falls into deep blackness.

Humming he wakes up a second time, but this time he has really dreamed and he doesn't wake up because of his pain, he even hardly feels any.

»What happened.«, he asks confusedly and opens his eyes slowly as he remembers that he is lying in the hospital surrounded by white walls.

»You were still too exhausted so you went back to sleep.« Lucas explains to him.

Baekhyun turns his head to the left because of this. Right next to him on one of the chairs that are actually standing at the visitors' table, his best friend is sitting and slightly leans his upper body towards him.

Only in the corner of his eye Baekhyun sees black hair, which is why he suspects that Kyungsoo has grabbed the second visitor's chair and is sitting next to Lucas in front of his bed.

However, Baekhyun's main focus lies on Lucas, who looks at him worriedly.

»The nurse which Kyungsoo called earlier gave you some stronger painkillers.«, the blond mumbles softly and Baekhyun nods slightly before he starts talking.

»Thanks, it helps. How long was I unconscious this time?«, he asks behind, but turns his gaze away from Lucas and tries to sit up carefully.

But his best friend immediately prevents this by jumping up from his chair, which slides across the floor and makes a squeaky sound because of Lucas' quick movement.

Lucas then immediately bends over him again, stretches out both his hands and puts them gently on his shoulders before pressing him back into bed.

Silently, but with anger in his eyes, Baekhyun lets it happen and falls weakly and exhausted, the way his body feels right now, back into bed.

»You're still too tired for that, Baekhyun. That's why you fell asleep earlier. You need to rest. You need rest.« Lucas murmurs sternly but gently to Lucas and only sits down on the chair again when he's sure that Baekhyun has understood him and will really stay in bed.

Waiting and angry that Lucas does not trust him enough, he watches his friend and waits impatiently for him to sit down on his chair while he himself stays in bed.

»What time is it?«, he asks as the blond haired sits exhausted on his chair again.

»It's just after two, I've just called a nurse to bring you something to eat and drink.« Baekhyun tilts his head a little and looks Kyungsoo in the eyes.

He hadn't even noticed that Kyungsoo had moved, he realizes in surprise.

»What happened?« Baekhyun asks directly but quietly and sees how his two friends are shocked and catch them flinching together.

______

Angry and also angry about the fact that he is not told anything by the two, the silver-haired man stares at the opposite wall.

Lucas and Kyungsoo, who are still sitting next to him on the chairs and look at him apologetically, only make him angrier.

They and also the nurses who came in the last hours did not answer the question what happened.

Baekhyun knows exactly that they know what happened and they also know why he has a single room despite his lack of health insurance.

But none of them talk to him, none of them tell him what is going on or what happened.

But that his two friends can't even find reassuring words while they all just sit there for three hours waiting for the doctor. This whole situation upsets Baekhyun.

And that's also the reason why he doesn't look at them but just stares at the wall, he just can't look them in the eyes because of his rage.

He realizes that his friends may have been forbidden to tell him anything about what happened, but the longer his friends remain silent the more angry he gets, no matter if they should tell him something or not.

He realizes that something is missing, he realizes that something is wrong, but he doesn't know what and he can't examine himself, because his body is too weak at the moment.

But before he can think about it any further his room door is opened. When he hears the door open he sits up slightly and turns his head towards the door. Tensely he watches a doctor, a woman and a nurse enter the room.

The nurse who is the last to enter the room closes the door behind her and then follows the doctor and the woman with quick steps.

Confused, Baekhyun tilt his head to the side and doesn't let the three persons who just entered the room out of his sight.

When all three of them stop in front of him and take a quick look at his friends and see that they are now looking at the floor, his hands start shaking nervously.

Only with difficulty he can turn his head back to the doctor and when Baekhyun looks directly at him he sees how the doctor opens his mouth.

He can clearly see with his eyes how the doctor's mouth is moving and he also notices how he is looked at by all present, almost sad and sympathetic.

But that the doctor's words have not yet reached him and that at the moment everything seems to happen in slow motion, he is clearly confused and has no idea what is going on. Will he perhaps die?

But then he hears the voice of the doctor as it reaches his ears and his voice slowly sits together in several sentences.

When he understands his words, not only does his breath stop for a few seconds, but his heart also stops beating and refuses to continue beating for a few seconds.

Only when he is almost suffocated does he breathe in jerkily, grasping the words completely and widening his eyes in horror. In this small moment the slow motion stops, instead everything around him accelerates.

Only on the edge he hears how the doctor, after the difficult confession that his friends and the nurses have kept from him, continues to talk and probably tries to explain the most important things to him.

But Baekhyun only hears a hissing in his ear, so that the words can't reach him. Completely under shock he turns his head away from the doctor and stares at his white blanket.

White as white as the rest of this lonely hospital room. His first thought as he looks up at the blanket

In this moment he is all alone in the room, he doesn't notice the others anymore but just stares down on the ceiling completely empty.

However, since this position slowly becomes uncomfortable he slowly sits down and under pain especially in the abdominal area Baekhyun slowly sits up, but continues staring at the blanket.

His thoughts are empty for a few minutes, nothing of black and small stars dancing before his inner eyes. Until his own world collapses, the doctor's words reach him again and he can think again.

His vision immediately becomes blurred and the fingers of his hands that he has placed in his lap become blurred in each other.

His breathing and heartbeat lose its regularity and come to a halt taking. Never before in his life has he felt so much abandoned, lonely and above all incredibly sad. A sob unfolds from his lips as the first tears roll down his cheeks unhindered.

Horrified, he slaps one hand in front of his mouth and tries to suppress more sobs of sadness while he gently strokes his other hand upwards to his belly. He feels so empty in this moment.

Everything in him is broken, even more tears leave his eyes and make his vision blur even more than it already has, he feels more lonely and hopeless than ever before in his life.

In his whole life he had never lost anything so important that meant so much to him. His whole life, all his thoughts of the last months and also the words he said to everyone suddenly make no sense anymore and have no value in his life for him.

What value has his life now anyway? For him there is none at the moment, he just feels nothing but blackness in which he only wants to sink and to which he wants to give himself completely.

In this moment and according to the words of the doctor his life makes no more sense to him.

»I’m sorry with all my heart Mr. Byun, but we could not save your unborn child.«, the words of the doctor sound again and again in his head with his deep, dark but compassionate voice.

Again and again and again like an ominous echo or mantra his words repeat themselves in his head since he can think more or less clearly again.

It takes minutes for Baekhyun to raise his head. Instead of continuing to stare at the bright blanket and his hands lying on his stomach, he looks the doctor in the eyes.

He hadn't even noticed that Priya is now in his room, nor did he notice that Lucas is talking to the doctor.

»They couldn’t save my unborn child. No, they couldn't save my son.« Baekhyun mumbled softly and was still heard by the doctor. The doctor turns his head towards him and looks him straight in the eyes.

»That's right.«, he hears the doctor humming softly in agreement, while the conversations of the others in the room fall silent and they all immediately turn their eyes worriedly to him.

»You are right. We couldn't save your son.« the doctor confirms once again, but looks at his colleague.

»Mr. Byun, in order to better cope with the whole thing, the whole loss, maybe you should talk to our psychologist.«, the doctor points briefly at his colleague next to him, Baekhyun looks briefly at the woman.

»Not at the moment. If it's okay, I'd rather be alone for a moment.«, he denies immediately and turns his gaze further away from the doctor and the psychologist towards Priya.

»Can you please get out.«, he asks quietly a second time and looks directly into Priya's brown eyes, but his mind wanders away and he is no longer in the hospital room.

»Of course, but let me tell you something else. If you want to know what happened, come to me and I'll explain everything. It's not your fault!«, she replied seriously but worried at the end.

Then Priya starts to move and walks towards him on the right side of the bed.

When the blonde-haired girl stands next to Baekhyun at the bed she bends down to him and then presses him slightly against her.

»You have my full compassion Sakura, I know how painful it is to lose a child.« Priya whispers softly into his ear and then gently strokes the silver-haired one's back until she ends the hug and strokes.

Then Priya rises but looks him in the eyes once more before he goes back to the others at the forehead of the bed. Silently Baekhyun watches the blonde one as she gives the psychologist a quick glance and when she nods she passes her and the doctor.

She is the first in the room to approach the door and then opens it. Meanwhile, Kyungsoo and Lucas also get up from their chairs, which he can see, as their gaze is still on Priya behind them.

For a short time he feels a feathery touch on his arm until he realises that Lucas has just touched and stroked his arm.

Probably to express his condolences and sympathy, which leaves him untouched at the moment and he continues to just look at the door where Priya is waiting for the others.

When he sees the doctor, the wife and his friends approaching the door, he hears, as if through cotton wool, only very quietly as Lucas asks the doctor carefully when he can leave the hospital again.

But before the doctor answers and Baekhyun can hear his answer they enter the hall and the nurse, who is the last to leave the room, closes the door behind them so that he doesn't hear a word anymore.

When the silver-haired one becomes aware that he is now actually alone in the room as desired, he can no longer hold on to himself.

He presses his lips firmly together, turns his head away from the door and sits upright, clumsily. Unhindered the tears immediately leave his eyes and roll down his cheeks.

Baekhyun himself, who now feels even more lonely and unhappy than a few minutes ago, just stares at his belly, on which he also prayed his hands.

A sob is coming away as he strokes his hands lightly over it and thinks about the fact that he doesn't have his unborn child in him anymore.

He feels stabbed in the moment, like a dying person who sees no more sense in his life and especially in his love for Sehun.

He realizes that the child was not a sign of love for the black-haired, in general there was no sign for him anymore. Did he love Sehun at all?

Would he have thought about him for the last months if he hadn't been pregnant? All these questions and even more dark thoughts are mixed up with the loss of his child.

What was the sense of all his hope and happiness if he lost everything in one fell swoop. If now everything was over.

»At least he will never find out about it.« he mumbles quietly to himself and sinks even more into his inner darkness from which he will soon no longer be able to free himself.

When the thought comes to his mind that he has lost his child, for whom he has done so much shopping with Kyungsoo the last week, and will never get it back again, a soft scream is heard, but at the same time he gets nauseous.

All the sadness and despair take over him, so he quietly weeps with his hands over his belly, while his tears drip down his cheeks onto the white blankets.

He will never be able to hold his little boy in his hands, never be able to see him and except for the six months he has carried him under his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't be too angry with me for this chapter.


	54. Storm on the high seas

Sehun's point of view.

Black, dark and cloudless lies the night. Just as still as its surroundings and hidden in the darkness of the night it stands on the flight deck.

Near the door, protected in the dark, he stands still and looks up at the starry night sky while he ponderingly pulls on his cigarette.

Only a few more days and then the month of May is over. The day when the ship and its crew will moor in the military port again is getting closer and closer.

Sehun's thoughts circle around Baekhyun and their child as he looks up to the sky and watches the stars.

When they arrive in a few days and he is waiting for him there, he should be in his 7th month according to his estimate and already carry a belly with him.

A soft sigh escapes him and he lowers his gaze to look around the flight deck that stretches out in front of him.

He's up here alone today, just like the last few days. After Kien had seen him smoking on the deck in the early morning, he had made him do the guard duty as a punishment.

So that Kien didn't notice that Sehun was still smoking despite this punishment, he hid under the ledge and secretly smoked up his cigarette.

When he smoked it up he didn't drop it on the floor as he used to do before, instead he squeezed it out with his hand on the floor and then put it into the second and empty cigarette box in his trouser pocket.

Then he steps out of the darkness to start his tour slowly with both hands in his trouser pockets.

Sehun knew that Kien had thought of this task as a punishment for him months ago, but the black haired felt that it was a blessing to have to be on guard at night for weeks.

For this way he had his peace and could think without being disturbed. He could ponder about his future and about Baekhyun and their child.

So he is just a few steps away from the heavy metal door when it is opened from the inside and someone steps on deck.

»Hey, Sehun stop.«, he hears his buddy behind him screaming. Annoyed he growls, but stops and turns to his buddie.

»What?«, he then asks growling as Chanyeol actually knew that he enjoyed his peace up here on the deck, so his buddy knew that Sehun didn't want to be disturbed.

»Oh, I just wanted to visit you.« Chanyeol evades him and stops next to him.

»I don't know what do you mean by that as we share a room, but okay.« he just replies and starts moving again - after all, he had to make his round.

When Sehun has taken two steps, he hears Chanyeol also start to move and then catch up to him to walk next to the black-haired.

They walk a few steps silently next to each other until it becomes too much for him, he angrily glares at his buddy and stops.

Well, the blond could hardly see Sehun's angry look because it was night and especially dark, but still the nervousness that Chanyeol radiated slowly annoyed him.

»Yoda, what's wrong?« Sehun can easily see when Chanyeol flinches and stops beside him.

Immediately the blond turns his head away so that he has his back half turned and looks at one of the jets in front of him.

»Well, Kyungsoo wrote me.«

»He writes you every month.«, he grumbles annoyingly, but plays around with his fingers on the cigarette packets in his trouser pockets.

Of course, Kyungsoo wrote him every month, which wasn't accompanied by big events, but to see Chanyeol nervously meant that there was something in the letter that Chanyeol didn't like at all.

However, Sehun hardly believes that Kyungsoo wrote him that he met another man, because he knew that he loved his best buddy with all his heart.

That's why his thoughts wander to Baekhyun, the reason why he also plays around nervously with the packs.

»Yoda, I told you, when it comes to Baekhyun…«

»Unless it’s important.« Chanyeol interrupts him seriously and turns to him.

He is immediately shocked by the serious look of his best friend and needs a few seconds to breathe again and typically skeptically raises an eyebrow and doesn't let on how exhilarated he is because of it.

»Kyungsoo sent me this for you.«, he says quietly and Sehun can see his buddy swallow briefly before he stretches out his arm and hands him the letter.

»Do you know what it says in it?« Sehun asks skeptically and takes the letter from his hand.

»No, Kyungsoo just wrote one sentence about it.« He immediately realizes that Chanyeol is hiding something and since he stops with him Sehun suspects that Kyungsoo has written a sentence that he should stay with him.

When Sehun can't stand the look of his buddie anymore, he lowers his gaze on the letter, takes a short deep breath.

While he pulls himself together he unfolds the letter from Kyungsoo. Slowly and attentively he reads through letter.

Word for word he silently reads the letter, while Chanyeol slowly moves away from him and allows him the moment of rest so that he can deal with the letter and the written words alone.

Shocked, He widens his eyes for a moment, he can no longer maintain his cold facade in this moment, it just doesn't work.

He is too shocked by what is written on the letter. Thus, a few seconds later the short letter in which Kyungsoo adds that Baekhyun is doing better meanwhile, escapes his attention, but Sehun ignores it.

Lost in thought and shocked he just stares straight ahead and doesn't even realize how Chanyeol appears in front of him again, bends down and picks up the letter from Kyungsoo.

Only shortly before the end, right at the edge, he stops and takes a deep breath to calm down a bit and to get rid of the trembling of his hands in his trouser pockets. But it doesn't work, his hands are still trembling, he doesn't manage to calm down.

»Sehunnie?«, the blond asks cautiously, eventually Kyungsoo briefly tells him in the letter to him that Baekhyun has lost their child and that he is supposedly better now.

»Give me a few more seconds.« Sehun whispers softly with a fragile voice and raises his hand in Chanyeol's direction, stopping him so that he doesn't speak to him again. Then he passes his buddy and walks to the edge of the ship.

»Fuck.«, he whispers desperately and frantically runs his hands across his face. But he is not ready to cry in front of his buddies, no, he could pull himself strong enough together at the moment.

For minutes he just stands still and stares straight ahead, knowing that if it was light he wouldn't see anything anyway as tears are gathering in his eyes.

His breath becomes more and more stagnant, until suddenly a hand rests on his shoulder, Sehun can pull himself together again.

But before that he actually flinches briefly, but can pull himself together quickly and therefore turns his head only slowly to the left, where his buddy is standing and has put his hand on his shoulder.

»Sehun, you should let it out.«, he hears Chanyeol say softly and then feels his hand disappear from his shoulder.

A reason for him to turn his head away again and stare straight ahead, his buddy should not see how close he is to tears.

But before Chanyeol can speak to him a second time he swallows and speaks with a fragile voice on his own.

»Chanyeol, I cannot. All I want to do right now is get in the damn helicopter and fly to him. I want to take him in my arms, press him against me and try to calm him down.«, he growls angrily and clenches his hands in fists.

»Sehunnie, Kyungsoo has…«

»I know Kyungsoo has written that he is feeling better, but how can he be better if he has lost his child?« asks Sehun and turns to his buddies. Chanyeol immediately avoids his gaze.

»Baekhyun has….« Sehun hesitates briefly and then corrects himself.

»Even though I haven't been with him for the past few months, which I now see as a huge mistake, I also lost my first child. Chanyeol, it doesn’t just go like this.« Sehun interrupts his buddy angrily and runs his hand through his hair.

»Sehun it's only a few days left.« Chanyeol mumbles, who can already guess what's going on in his buddy's head right now.

»Chanyeol, the few days is too long. I have to be there for him.«, he yells and completely forgets that no one else should notice. But he doesn't care at the moment, he just wants to go to Baekhyun and be with him, be there for him.

He would really like to turn around now, run to his cabin and throw his things into the suitcase, only to take off in the helicopter a few seconds later.

This would even work theoretically since he has a helicopter license since two years.

»Leave it!«, his friend grabs him firmly by his shoulders with both hands.

»Remember that Baekhyun doesn't know, that you know about it. How do you think Baekhyun will react when you suddenly show up and wants to comfort him? even though your supposed to don't know about the child, Sehun. Baekhyun will surely misunderstand it and besides it would be much too dangerous if you would fly now, you are not able to do it at the moment!.«, he tries to talk him into his conscience.

Sehun has to swallow after his words, but inside he also agrees with his buddy. Baekhyun would most likely go crazy and even yell at him eventually, since he hadn't been there for him the whole months he had been pregnant.

The whole thing, the whole situation would only end in a fight and would probably destroy more than save or heal. Desperately Sehun drops his tense posture and wipes his face once more with both hands.

Slowly Chanyeol's hands on his shoulder disappear and he takes a step back to breathe more freely.

But still angry inside he turns around and strikes weakly with his flat hand against the jet standing in his immediate vicinity.

»I will not fly. But I can tell you that the next few days until we finally arrive and he is waiting for me in the harbour will be the worst days for me.«, he admits and turns to his buddy and shows him at the same time how the whole thing is taking him.

He does not cry in front of his best friend but shows him how he feels about it right now with his sunken face.

Not only the thought that he has lost his child gnaws at him, but also the fact that it can be that Baekhyun isn't standing there, doesn't greet him and doesn't wait for him.

The reason why he could act like this is obvious to him, he hasn't been there for the whole months, he has lost his child and should wait for the father of the child he has lost, although he doesn't really know him.

He knows that his chance of standing next to Kyungsoo and wanting to see him again has now dropped from 100 to 50 percent.

»Go in I'll take over for you.« Chanyeol mumbles to him, pats Sehun on the shoulder and then presses the letter from Kyungsoo into his hand.

»Thank you.«, and he really means it, because he realizes that Chanyeol understands him and now gives him a few minutes, maybe hours of being alone, during which Sehun can process what happened and what he wrote.

______

And where better to process what happened than in the gym. So he went to the gym as soon as he left the deck.

But before that he went to his locker and took out his tracksuit bottoms. Dressed only in his training pants he stands in front of the punching bag and stares at it furiously.

Humming, he reaches out with his right hand and hits the bag with full force, then he punches with his left hand.

He repeats this over and over again until he is already gasping quietly and slightly out of breath, letting his hands fall and hanging limply.

»Damn!«, he hisses angrily, raises his right hand again and strikes with full force.

The red punching bag in front of Sehun staggers back and forth a little as he turns his back to him, desperately gripping his black hair and then wiping the tears off his cheeks.

As angry as he was and wanted to relieve his frustration, he could not prevent tears from running down his cheeks. So desperate, hurt and at the end of his nerves he was the last time when his mother died.

As much as he does not like it, he cannot prevent more tears from leaving his eyes and crying silently. Angry about this and the frustration that builds up in him he turns around and punches against the punching bag again.

Even if it's idiotic, it's his only chance to let out frustration and to let feelings out, he’s too proud for anything else.

That's why he prefers to train until he is too exhausted to even lift his little finger or his hands are scratched and bleeding easily, no matter how late it gets he just needs it now. After all, it's his only way to manage his feelings.


	55. The storm calms down

While Chanyeol consciously avoided him the following days and hardly got on his nerves, the others on the ship did not know what had happened and accordingly do not avoid him.

Every day they annoy him as much as before he had read the letter from Kyungsoo. Because of them, for him partly stupid behaviour, he almost always lost his nerves, which are already very thin by now.

Every day he was almost about to go crazy and yell at everyone. But he could still himself hold back from doing so. Even if he didn't have much rest and time for himself, he could always drive himself down a bit and think.

Lost in thought, the black-haired stares at his almost completely packed bag. Today everything would be decide for him.

No matter if Baekhyun is waiting for him in the harbour next to Kyungsoo or not. And if Baekhyun really shouldn't stand there and wait for him, then he had already decide for himself in the last few days that he will definitely visit him, because without a right conversation with him he won't let him go.

Determined and with the hope that he won't have to look for him, but that he will stand in the harbour and wait for him, Sehun stands up straight again, turns his back to his bag and goes to his cupboard to clear the last clothes out of it.

Neatly he piles them up in his bag, which lies on his bed. Before he closes the zipper he looks around the room once more. His gaze briefly touches Chanyeol who is just dropping his t-shirts into the travel bag.

Shaking his head he averts his gaze and looks further through the room. But when he can no longer discover anything that belongs to him, he bends down again to his travel bag, closes it and then throws it on the floor.

»Yoda, are you ready?« Sehun asks waiting after he has turned to the blond haired and crossed his hands in front of his chest.

»In a moment.«, he hears Chanyeol humming and sees how his friend throws his last things into the bag, afterwards he folds the cloth blanket over and tries with great effort to close the bag.

The black-haired watches his buddy annoyed. It takes almost a minute until Chanyeol has closed his stuffed bag.

»Now I am ready.«, with this Chanyeol lifts his bag from his bed and throws it on the floor next to Sehun's.

»If you would put your things in order, you would neither take so long, nor would you have to fight with the zipper every time to get them.« Sehun grumbles, raises an eyebrow and gives his best friend a sceptical look.

»But when you're finally finished then we can go.«, he continues to growl, goes to the door he opens and goes out into the hall without waiting for his buddy any longer.

Arriving on the deck, Sehun walks up to his new jet and stops right there. It takes a while until Chanyeol stands next to him and then leans against his own jet.

So while the two of them stand on the deck by their jets and look in the direction in which the land will soon be visible, both of them hang on to their own thoughts.

The fact that he doesn't know if Baekhyun will wait for him in the harbor or not makes him even more nervous than he already is.

It is actually untypical for him that he lets his feelings influence him so much, but now here on the ship where they are heading for the harbour, he can hardly control himself. The silver-haired one really drives him crazy.

»Sehunnie is everything all right with you?«, he suddenly hears his buddy ask, skeptically he raises an eyebrow and turns his head to the blonde-haired people.

»I'm just saying. you've been nibbling your nails all the time and you don't do that normally.« Sehun looks down at his fingers in surprise at the words and sees that the nail from his thumbs actually looks nibbled.

Astonished at himself, he pulls both eyebrows together and immediately puts his hands in his trouser pocket. This behaviour was more than just strange from him.

As he also senses the still questioning look of Chanyeol at him, the black-haired briefly lowers his head, sighs and then answers his buddy.

»As much as I hate to admit it Chan. I think I'm a little...excited about Baek.« he grumbles at the end and stares stubbornly straight ahead, as he doesn't want to look at his buddy, he has a hard enough time admitting it to himself as it is.

Only in the corner of his eye he sees Chanyeol nodding, but he doesn't say anything about it yet. Probably the blond haired guy has to digest the unusual words of Chanyeol himself first.

»It still makes me crazy not to know whether he is waiting for me in the front or whether he has turned away because of the loss and doesn't want to know anything more about me.« Sehun adds of his own accord and thus gives even more of his inner.

»Honestly Sehun, I don't think you have to worry so much. I bet he is standing somewhere in the harbor next to Kyungsoo and is waiting for you.« Chanyeol replies and pats him on the shoulder.

»Hm, thank you.« Sehun hums back quietly and is really grateful for the words of encouragement, but he could only believe it himself when they are in the harbour and he can see it for himself.

That's how long he would still doubt and be excited. In the meantime he also noticed why he destroyed the nails of his fingers.

Usually whenever he was upset or at the end of his nerves he lit a cigarette and smoked it. But since he was now with Chanyeol literally standing on a plate, he couldn't take his sedative nicotine, so he chewed his nails apparently absent mind.

And now that he has put his hands in his trouser pocket he is playing around with the hem again.

»You know Sehunnie, I'm really looking forward to finally seeing my Soo again after all these months.«, at the voice of Chanyeol he turns his head towards him and looks at him before he shakes his head.

Still leaning on the jet, the blond stands there, his arms crossed behind his head and his gaze straightened.

»I really don't know what he wants from you.«, jokes Sehun and looks at Chanyeol again, who looks at him pretending to be angry. No, the truth is that Sehun is happy for the two of them and hopes that he gets something like that with Baekhyun.

Only slowly are they approaching the country. The closer they get to the mainland, the clearer it becomes. Sehun can now see the buildings and forests. In order to recognize the people and more exact details they have to approach by the ship some more meters.

Impatiently waiting for them to get the remaining meters behind them, Sehun turns his head to the right towards Chanyeol, who is still leaning against his own jet and still has his arms crossed behind his head, the only difference to before is that he has closed his eyes and seems to sleep easily.

So he turns his eyes away from his friend again and looks ahead where the land is slowly approaching. With the time that passes, with the minutes that pass they get closer to the mainland.

So he can gradually see not only the details of the harbour and the buildings, but also the people standing there.

When after several minutes, or better said half an hour, they drive to the landing stage and pass the waiting family members and friends, Sehun becomes restless.

Next to him, Chanyeol also wakes up from his sleep and stands next to him. Meanwhile, the black-haired has narrowed his eyes and lets them glide over the people in search of the striking silver-coloured hair from Baekhyun.

However, Kyungsoo is the first one who catches his eye and a slight smile elicits him. The black-haired woman stands in the middle of the crowd and smiles embarrassedly upwards to them.

His calm nature makes him stand out from the crowd in a very different way. Sehun knows only few people like him, who don't necessarily want to be in the spotlight and also don't want to stand out at any cost. His best friend was the complete opposite.

»Hey, Kyungsoo!«, he yells next to him like on cue. Only for a moment he risks a look to the side and sees his buddy like a wacky one waving at his Boyfriend.

When he wants to turn his head back to Kyungsoo something stings his eye. His heart stops immediately and if he weren't so in control right now he would probably open his eyes wide.

Next to Kyungsoo there was actually Baekhyun, his hope that he really is waiting for him is fulfilled, but at the same time he also puts a damper on himself. Worries about him sprout up in him when he sees that he didn't look at him, but instead turned his gaze to the ground.

With his blue dyed hair he almost claimed that he looked breathtaking, but the image of him was tarnished by not looking up and Kyungsoo even gave him a worried look.

One last time Sehun lets his gaze glide over Baekhyun before he turns around and approaches Chanyeol.

»Chan i-«, he stops himself in surprise. Because when he has turned around and wants to say something important to Chanyeol, he is no longer in his place.

Which is untypical for the blond one, as he usually stays on the flight deck until the end. Knowing that something is wrong Sehun turns his back on the harbor and goes back to the ship to his and Chanyeol's room.

_______

In their cabin, as Sehun had expected, Chanyeol is sitting on his bed.

»What are you doing?«, he asks as he approaches and sees that he has taken out the letters from Kyungsoo again.

»What do you think? I'm reading Soo's letters again. He has written that he is feeling better.«, a sigh escapes Sehun as Chanyeol raises his head and looks at him confused.

»Chanyeol, Soo wrote that Baekhyun is doing better again, but that doesn't mean that he has completely overcome the loss.« Sehun mumbles and sits down on his own bed opposite Chanyeol.

»That he is standing out there next to your Boyfriend is a good sign.«, he adds and then lowers his head while he puts his arms on his legs and interlocks his fingers.

»If you think so.«, he first hears Chanyeol humming and then like something rustling and a zipper being tightened. Chanyeol has probably just put the letters back in his travel bag.

»I have something to tell you, too.« he says, clears his throat briefly and then lifts his head to look directly into Chanyeol's with his dark eyes.

When he sees Chanyeol's questioning and waiting look, he takes another deep breath before he starts to explain himself.

»Chanyeol, I will quit my job today.« Sehun then says seriously and looks at the blond one just as seriously. Chanyeol widens his eyes in surprise and needs a moment to catch himself.

»You are leaving the military?«, he shakes his head at Chanyeol's question, but avoids Chanyeol's gaze from the moment.

»No, I'll only quit by Kien. I’m transferring to another supervisor. I cannot work for him when I am with his son, whom he treats like dirt.« Sehun finally presses his jaws furiously on each other.

»You know that I will come with you.« Chanyeol suddenly asks and he can't stop turning his head to his buddy in surprise.

»Chanyeol, that…«

»Leave it, you know very well that I'm always there where you are and Baekhyun is a friend of mine too!« Chanyeol interrupts the black-haired man and grins at him broadly. Sehun then silently looks at his buddy, then nods and gets up.

»See you later.«, with that he leaves their common room and steps into the corridor to go to Kien.

________

In front of the closed door to Kien's office he stops, closes his eyes and takes one deep breath before raising his hand and knocking on the door.

»Come in.«, when the voice of his superiors falls silent, he opens the door, enters the office and closes the door behind him again.

»Ah Sehun it's you, come sit down.«, says Kien as he lifts his eyes from the letter in his hand to see who is there. But Sehun doesn't sit down on one of the two chairs, instead he only goes up to the desk where the Commander is sitting.

»I'm reading the letters of my wife.« Sehun watches silently as the elder of them puts the letter aside, takes off his glasses and shakes his head.

»Not only did my stupid son sleep with one of the idiots here on this ship under my command. He even got pregnant.« Sehun is about to open his mouth and say something about it as he continues to talk angrily.

»Hard to believe, right? If I find that fool, he'll fly off my ship on the edge.«, he briefly lowers his head, but then raises it again and looks at Sehun, already amused, into his eyes.

»But there is one good thing about it all, my wife has thrown our good-for-nothing son out of the door.« Sehun opens his mouth in shock and anger.

»Your son lives on the street?«, it takes him away and he angrily clenches his hands in fists. If Baekhyun was really kicked out at home, at least that was the explanation why he suddenly was in contact with Kyungsoo, presumably he lived with the black-haired since the kick-out.

Moreover, he can only assume that Baekhyun either got the address directly from Chanyeol or gave it to Lucas, which doesn't matter, as long as he was safe and he finally knew the reason why Kyungsoo was involved.

»If he's not staying with his friend Lucas. Then yes.« Kizashi answers him casually but then looks at him skeptically.

»Firstly, I can tell you who the father is!« Sehun takes a short breath and sees how Kien looks at him joyfully and has lost all skepticism.

»Secondly, you don't have to fire that idiot. He's standing in front of you right now and he's about to quit your service!«

»You slept with my son?.«, it shocked Kien, so he can only nod before he continues.

»Yes, and I quit your job because I can no longer work for you now that I know how you treat your son. Baekhyun only became what he is because his parents are a failure in every intents and were never there for him. Instead of seeing me as your son you should have seen him as your son and treated him accordingly.« Sehun roars angrily and hits the desk with his fist without thinking.

»So you think you have a future with him. Then have fun in one way or another. But believe me, it's not gonna last forever between you. Even if he has a child by you. I know my son.«, Kien says mockingly and leans back into his chair.

Meanwhile Sehun angrily pulls back his hand and forbids himself to tell Byun that Baekhyun has lost their child.

»You were never there, you don't know him at all.« he says angrily, but then closes his eyes and tries to calm down because he doesn't want to risk his entire reputation in the military because of this man.

»I hereby inform you once again that I and Park Chanyeol will resign from your service and move to another commander. Except in really, really urgent emergencies, you don’t can request me or Chanyeol, and I will pass it on. I don't want to see you again.« he growls, gives Kien a last angry look and then leaves the office, slamming the door behind him into the lock.


	56. Light drizzle

Baekhyun's point of view

Silently, the now blue-haired one walks along beside Kyungsoo. He doesn't dare to raise his face, instead he looks at the paved sidewalk from the parking lot to the military harbour. Exactly the way he had walked half a year ago together with Lucas and their mothers.

His thoughts of his own mother falter briefly. But quickly he frees himself from the oppressive feeling, shaking his head slightly. 

He finds it hard to believe that half a year has already passed, everything that had happened to him lately did not fit into half a year in his opinion, it had felt more like two endlessly agonizingly long years and not like 6 months. 

So much had changed for him as in his whole life before that. His mother hadn't even contacted him in the last few months, which didn't matter to him anymore, and from him his mother could burn in hell, just like his grower had become relatively unimportant to him. 

And even though he doesn't care about his grower, he falters for a short time and almost tends to stop. At the thought that he would probably even meet him today with a lot of bad luck, he gets quite queasy in his stomach. But instead of stopping, as his instinct demands, he continues to walk and lifts his gaze from the ground. 

However, the thought of meeting his father did not make him half as nervous as his fear of seeing Sehun again. If he even wants to see him again. Excited and with trembling hands, Baekhyun turns his gaze aside. 

For a moment he is surprised, but then he grins at Kyungsoo excitedly and insecurely, he really hadn't expected that the black-haired man would look over to him at that very moment and scrutinize him critically.

»Come calm down.« Kyungsoo mumbles softly, lets his own hand sink and takes Baekhyun's hand, who is tremblingly playing with his handbag, into his own hand.

»Everything will be fine, I promise you. You know, it's usually Lucas' thing, but believe me, I have a feeling that everything will be alright.«, while he hears the soft words of his friend, he presses the hand of Baekhyun while he is talking and tries to cheer him up with this little gesture. 

Baekhyun then takes another deep breath and then takes a close look at the barrier, which is only a few steps away from them. Thereby, he repeats the words of Kyungsoo over and over again in his mind and tries to think in a really positive way.

A few seconds later, the black-haired still has his hand tightly clasped by him until he releases his hand from his. While the blue-haired is dangling his hand limply back again, he bites his lower lip. 

In the time when he sinks into his thoughts again, Kyungsoo goes to one of the guards at the barrier, the black-haired shows his card and is then allowed to cross the barrier followed by Baekhyun. And while they're approaching the docking point of the ship the wind blows directly towards them. 

Shivering slightly from the wind coming from the sea, he rubs his hands over his arms and tries to chase away the goose bumps. Baekhyun immediately hopes that the wind will die down towards the afternoon.

He and Kyungsoo came here earlier to get places at the front. In this respect he had simply trusted in Kyungsoo and his experience. After all, his friend has already picked up his Boyfriend several times. Since they are almost the only ones on the area the two of them run calmly to the edge. 

When they stop at this one, Kyungsoo first squats down and then sits down on the edge to let his legs dangle casually over the edge. 

For a short time Baekhyun stands indecisively behind Kyungsoo and watches him, but then he pulls himself together, sighs softly and then sits down on the ledge next to him and also lets his legs dangle.

Without looking at him directly, Baekhyun collects his courage. When he then opens his lips and wants to talk to Kyungsoo, he stubbornly stares straight ahead at the sea where one wave is replaced by the next one.

»Kyungsoo…I…«, but he stops himself, lowers his gaze and closes his eyes that slowly fill with tears.

»I'm sorry Kyungsoo. I was such a stupid, selfish jerk. I can never make it up to you or Lucas.«, he mumbles in a husky voice at the end and puts his face into his hands, immediately the tears leave his eyes and flow down his cheeks.

Inside Baekhyun is screaming with desperation, he falls from one hole to the next and there seems to be no end in sight, it seems as if he will never get out of there and despite his misbehavior Kyungsoo and Lucas still stand by his side, they still help him as best they can and stand by him. 

And all this even though he hurt them with his behavior, actually the two should push him away, at least in his opinion. As if he had heard his thoughts, Baekhyun feels how Lucas leans over to him, puts his head on his shoulder and gently puts an arm around him.

»Every person processes their experiences differently, your way of overcoming it somehow wasn't exactly the right way, but above all, you drove Lucas crazy with it, but in the end, you caught yourself. Baekhyun, you came to us and asked us for help, that was the right thing to do and in the end it was a good thing, too.« Kyungsoo gently lets his arm sink and then strokes his back gently, but then Kyungsoo adds something else:

»Well, somehow we all screwed up. But now we're even and if there's something wrong we're all here for each other.«, he hears him murmuring softly, Baekhyun closes his eyes gratefully and lifts his head out of his hands.

»Thank you for being there for me, although you don't really know me and I've treated you really meanly in the last weeks.«, he whispers back in a shocked voice and leans his head against Kyungsoo's.

»Oh no, I like you despite your bitchiness and who knows maybe I still have my bad days.«, he jokes and even makes him giggle slightly.

»I've been living with you for almost half a year now, and in that time I can honestly say you're just too nice and cheerful for that. You are much too happy for that.«, he mumbles quietly at the end. He is about to open his eyes when a memory appears before his eyes. 

The day he met Sehun for the first time and turned out that he is not that overachiever with the light blue blouse, the family crest on his chest and the sophisticated language. So he had always imagined at least his enemy, his brother in the law, he really hated him then. And now?

Exactly one year later he prays inwardly, hopelessly to all the gods that he wants a relationship with him. Which in his eyes is rather unlikely, especially since he still has to confess something to him.

»Between 11 and 14 o'clock the ship is supposed to arrive here, depending on how he gets through and the weather on the sea.«, he suddenly hears Kyungsoo say softly and Baekhyun almost assumes that he has heard the fear-filled thoughts.

»Even if it arrives here at eleven, we're two hours too early.« Baekhyun grumbles and opens his eyes as he was about to fall asleep.

»Better too early than too late.«, he hears Kyungsoo answer and the voice sounds even softer than usual. Therefore, a light smile spreads on his lips and he looks out to the silent sea. 

If his friend is that tired he won't prevent him from getting some sleep. So Baekhyun uses his time and thinks about the words to tell Sehun how best to do so.

»Better too early than too late.«, he hears Kyungsoo answer and the voice sounds even softer than usual. Therefore, a light smile spreads on his lips and he looks out to the silent sea. 

If his friend is that tired he won't prevent him from getting some sleep. So Baekhyun uses his time and thinks about the words to tell Sehun.

__________

Time passes, the two hours that have passed until now have gone by for him as if in a flash. Now, however, the two of them are no longer sitting on the edge of the cliff and letting their legs dangle unconcerned; instead, the two of them stand there with the other family members or friends, waiting for the ship. 

Another countless minutes, almost half an hour, pass until something can be seen on the horizon and then slowly come closer and closer. 

Immediately the most different feelings flood through him. On the one hand joy and hope to see him again, the thought that they could hug each other for greetings, that he could breathe in his wonderful scent and maybe even kiss him, makes his cheeks turn slightly red. 

But on the other hand his fingers also start to tremble violently and the fear and panic that all this is going wrong rises up in him and makes him feel restless. 

The different feelings and the uncertainty almost drive him insane, if Kyungsoo wouldn't stand next to him at this moment and put an arm around his shoulder, Baekhyun would have run away long ago and would have hid for the rest of his life. 

But that didn't work out, so he stands nervously together with his friend in the front and can clearly see how the ship slowly gets closer and closer.

And when the ship is clearly in front of them and is just about to wind the last knots over to dock, Baekhyun nervously lowers his gaze and bites his lower lip while his heart in his chest increases the beat and beats faster with excitement. 

While Baekhyun lowers his head his eyes fill with tears again, so that he watches the water in front of him with blurred vision.

Kyungsoo, who notices a movement in the corner of his eye, turns his head slightly to the side and inconspicuously squints at him. The black-haired man can then see that his friend has lowered his head. 

Kyungsoo breathes out in shock and lowers his head for a moment, but then he quickly raises his eyes again and tries to find his Boyfriend on the ship. 

It does not take long before he discovers him and sees Sehun standing next to him. He doesn't let it get away from him and looks at Sehun for a moment, noticing that the black-haired girl next to Chanyeol is apparently no better off than Baekhyun. 

However, he only glances at him for a moment, as his heart and his head only want to see his friend, who is waving at him in comparison to his usual reserved manner.

He can see that he is upset about the two and their relationship to each other. Once more he smiles gently at him before he turns away and goes out of his field of vision. 

So he can only see Sehun, the stranger faces now surrounded for him, standing alone on the deck, but he has to turn his head slightly to keep him in sight. 

The black-haired man turns his head towards Baekhyun and even nudges him slightly with his elbow. But he doesn't raise his gaze and thus doesn't see Sehun worriedly looking at him and then disappears from the deck, just like Chanyeol. 

Therefore, frustrated he moves his mouth and turns his head away from Baekhyun. For him it still takes some long minutes until the ship has finally docked and the stairs are rolled up. When the first sailors and soldiers leave the ship, Kyungsoo turns back to Baekhyun and then pushes him aside quite rudely.

»Baek, come on now, the first ones are already leaving the ship.«, he whispers behind him and actually manages that Baekhyun slowly raises his eyes.

»Come with me.«, he grumbles somewhat annoyed and clasps Baekhyun's wrist to pull him along with him. Sure, he had pity for Baekhyun and all that happened, but slowly he wanted to see his friend and not wait for him any longer than necessary. 

So Kyungsoo just starts to move and drags Baekhyun, through the crowds behind him. Baekhyun isn't that enthusiastic about it, but he still lets himself be pulled along, he is just too weak for that at the moment. 

However, when Baekhyun lets his eyes wander and then Kyungsoo recognizes him by pulling him directly to one of the stairs from which some soldiers come down, he suddenly stops and stops his friend with it.

»What is it?« Kyungsoo asks almost panicky, lets go of his wrist and turns around to the blue-haired one in shock.

»I'm not going up there.« Baekhyun takes it away in panic, underlining that he is not going up there, he raises his right hand and points to the top deck.

»Baekhyun, I'm going to go up there and greet my Boyfriend. Either you come with me or you stay down here alone.« he blinks a few times in surprise, but then folds his forehead and grumbles.

»Kyungsoo even if I come with you, there is still the problem that we are not allowed to go up there…«, after all, there were soldiers standing in front of the stairs, too, making sure that no unauthorized people enter the ship. After his words he sees his friend calmly waving away.

»First of all you're the son of Byun who somehow owns the ship and secondly I always do that.« the black-haired answers loosely and takes Baekhyun's hand in his again to pull him with him.

When the two soldiers who are standing right and left of the stairs arrive, Kyungsoo stops in front of them and as far as he can see he grins politely at them.

»Do Kyungsoo and Byun Baekhyun, may we?«, he hears his friend carefully ask in front of him, while Kyungsoo nods slightly towards the stairs.

»Sure no problem.«, one of the two men and just shrugs his shoulder as if it were no big deal. Kyungsoo nods slightly to the two and enters the stairs while Baekhyun stands still a bit surprised. But then the two men also smile and take a step onto the stairs.

»Thanks.«, he breathes before he accelerates his steps and catches up to Kyungsoo.

With every step he takes towards the end of the stairs and the flight deck, the speed of his heart accelerates. The black-haired one reaches the end of the stairs a few minutes before him and then disappears from his view. 

Therefore, Baekhyun stops for a moment and lowers his gaze to the iron stairs. He wasn't allowed to back down now. So he lifts his head again, unsure of himself, biting his lower lip and then walking up the remaining steps.

When he reaches the top he struggles to breathe, but then calms his breathing and looks around for Kyungsoo. He discovers his friend quite fast near the iron door, but Baekhyun also realizes that Kyungsoo seems to be waiting for him.

»Kyungsoo. I’ll stay here.«, he immediately calls to him and smiles apologetically. The danger to meet his maker was higher in the ship than on the flight deck.

»Okay.«, he hears him shouting until he waves him slightly, then opens the door and enters the ship. How many times had he done this himself half a year ago? Countless times he walked through that door. But now he no longer wanted to step through that door. 

But he can understand that Kyungsoo finally wants to see his friend again and also wants to touch him, which isn't why he is angry with him, after all he still has a life of his own and doesn't have to be with him all the time. 

So he turns his back to the iron door and starts moving in the opposite direction to it. As if all by himself, without stopping and looking around, he walks towards Sehun's jet and stops only when he reaches it. 

He glides his gaze over the jet next to it and with the sticker still in the same place he is sure that it is Chanyeol's jet. 

That means he really did find the right parking space right away. With trembling hands, he walks the remaining two steps towards Sehun's new jet and then touches the tip very lightly with his trembling index fingers. 

The touch lasts only for one breath, which he then closes his eyes and lets his hand hang limply by his side while he enjoys the wind. 

He enjoys the pleasant coolness that surrounds him through the cool breeze to not think about what is about to happen to him.

»Hey.«, he shrugs slightly, but keeps his eyes closed as he first hears his rough voice directly at his ear and then feels his hands stroking along his waist and he hugs him gently from behind. 

His voice, his loving embrace and his perfume which he can clearly smell when he presses his chest against his back cause him a heavy, but also pleasant goose bumps. 

He feels safe in his arms right now and completely afraid, because he is afraid of what is coming towards him.


	57. Bright sunshine

Sehun's point of view.

»I'm gonna go Yoda.« Sehun bends down, picks up his bag and goes back to his buddy.

»See you around.« he taps the blond guy on the shoulder with his free hand. Sehun wants to walk on and leave her room forever, which they had been living in for years, when Chanyeol talks to him again and prevents him from leaving.

»If you run into Kyungsoo on the way up, please don't tell him yet. I want to tell him myself that we have given him notice.« Sehun stops in surprise and turns to his friend. Sceptically he raises an eyebrow and then asks his question.

»What makes you think I would run into Kyungsoo?«

»Because you're always the first to run into him.« Chanyeol replies, looking at his buddy in a challenging way. Sehun needs a moment to realize that the blond one is right.

»It's your own fault if you always take so long to get going.« Chanyeol calmly shrugs his shoulder against Sehun, then turns his back and cannot refrain from smiling slightly as he enters the corridor.

As expected by his friend, the black-haired actually runs towards him on the way up.

»Hello, Sehunie.«, he greets him friendly. He nods politely to him and greets him as well, but he does not stop, he just slows down his steps. So he has already passed him and has to look over his shoulder when he suddenly speaks to him.

»He's upstairs. I'm keeping my fingers crossed for you, you both deserve it.«, he hears him whisper softly, but Sehun has no words to answer him. Kyungsoo, however, apparently doesn't expect an answer from him. 

When he closes the iron door behind him and enters the flight deck, he stops for a moment and lets his gaze glide over the deck. Searching, he looks around for Baekhyun until he spots him by his jet. 

Immediately, a slight smile creeps onto his lips as he stands with his back to him and carefully touches the tip of his new jet with his fingers. 

For a moment he lets his eyes wander over his body before he walks towards him and sneaks up behind him. Just before he reaches Baekhyun Sehun leaves his travel bag at Chanyeol's jet. 

After that he walks the remaining steps towards him, sneaking silently closer until only a few centimeters separate his back from his chest. 

Inconspicuously he bends down closer to him, and when his mouth is at the level of his ear, he briefly inhales his sweetish scent before addressing him.

»Hey.«, he breathes softly towards him and comes even closer. Since his voice has just flinched slightly, his lifted corners of his mouth rise a little higher due to the gentle smile of a moment ago, so that he closes his eyes with pleasure and grins happily. 

Moreover, his closeness makes him raise his hands carefully and gently slip them over his waist until they are folded in front of his belly and he hugs Baekhyun from behind.

While Sehun keeps his eyes closed and enjoys his closeness, he notices how Baekhyun slightly leans back a little bit more and enjoys his embrace, but he also feels that he is slightly cramped.

»Hey.«, he then hears him whisper it back softly and timidly. Slowly Sehun opens his eyes again and turns his head slightly towards his, while he feels his hand resting on his.

»I missed you.«, he breathes softly and can't stop the scratching in his voice. But it doesn't bother him any more, after all, Baekhyun should know how much he missed him, so he gently kisses him on his hair to confirm this.

_____

Baekhyun’s point of view.

With his gentle words and the tender kiss on his hair, everything contracts in him, which is why he takes his hands off his and then turns around to him with some effort in his embrace. Actually, he wants to look him in the eyes, but when he sees his confused look only briefly, he doesn't make it. 

So instead of looking into his eyes, he lowers his gaze and presses his face to his chest, while at almost the same height his fingernails claw into his T-shirt as if he was afraid he would run away.

As he presses himself tightly against him and enjoys his intoxicating scent and warming body heat, he feels his hands rise, one of which strokes his back and the other placed on his shoulder.

»Baekhyun?«, he hears him ask quietly, but he doesn't react further, instead he keeps his eyes closed and just enjoys his closeness.

»Baek do you hear me?«, he hears him ask a second time and then not only notices how he stops stroking his back, but also bends over slightly. Since he doesn't want him to push him away easily and look him in the eyes, he nods at his chest and mumbles that he he hears him.

It takes a few seconds before Sehun gently strokes his back again, probably he has confused him for a moment or even looked at him sceptically, but he didn't want him to look him in the eyes for too long, in the end he still looked at him everything and now he just wanted to enjoy his closeness and not be pushed away.

»Baek, I know that you got pregnant by me And I also know that you have lost the child.«, he hears him say softly, he noticed that he sounds slightly insecure.

»I also know that you knew. Kyungsoo confessed it to me, the last letter to you, I told him personally.« Baekhyun mumbles and then bites his lower lip. 

When Kyungsoo confessed it to him two weeks ago, Baekhyun went through an emotional roller coaster. At first he had been angry with Kyungsoo and Lucas because they had told Sehun without his knowledge. 

Then he had been angry with Sehun for several minutes because he had not come to him and had not stood by him. Until he realized after one night that none of this matters anymore after what happened, what he lost and what he might still lose.

»I was mad at Kyungsoo as well as you and Lucas. But you are not to blame, we were both just too stupid and we both followed our warning too closely. When I digested that you knew about the pregnancy, I wanted you to know that I had lost our boy. It would have been too much of a shock for you otherwise.« Baekhyun mumbles slightly, swallows his lump in his throat and then raises his head to look Sehun in the eyes.

______

Sehun’s point of view.

His breath faltered briefly when he heard it was a boy. When he then raises his head he takes his chance and looks at him briefly, but he sticks to his eyes. 

Which are not beaming at him full of joy and happiness, they seem rather sad and hurt instead. Whereby he also sees that there is something apologetic in them.

»I wanted to be with you. When I heard you had a miscarriage, I wanted to jump on that damn helicopter and fly to you, Baek. I could have slapped myself in the face for not being there for you and if I had known that you had found out by now that I knew all about it, I would have come to you immediately. I would have been there for you.«, he complains and looks him firmly in the eyes, so he doesn't miss it like his otherwise shining eyes fill with water and then the tears roll down his cheek.

Without hesitation, he takes his hand off his shoulder and gently wipes away the tears. Smiling at him with embarrassment, he bends down to him, kisses her light as a feather on the cheek and then buries his face in his neck while he presses it firmly against him. 

Since his apologetic look does not go out of his head and he has been pondering the whole time what his apologetic look might have to do with, Sehun now assumes that his look refers to the fact that he has lost the child.

»Baekhyun, please don't blame yourself for this, because it's certainly not you. I have no idea why you had a miscarriage, but I'm sure it wasn't your fault and you couldn't have prevented it. I don't blame you, so don't blame yourself either.«, he breaks away from him and looks into his eyes again. Their noses are only a few centimetres apart. 

Now that they have, from his point of view, talked a little bit about the bad subject, he would like to kiss him. Of course, the topic itself isn't quite finished yet, but superficially it's cleared up for him and the rest they both can still talk about in the next days or even weeks. 

That's why he wants to bridge the last centimeters and kiss him, but just when he slightly leans over to him and wants to gently, almost longingly put his lips on his, Baekhyun lowers his head. Which makes him more than just sceptical. So he removes his face from his and looks skeptically at his blue hair, since he can't see his face anymore.

________

Baekhyun’s point of view

His words are like acid, his breath on his neck skin feels like fire slowly burning him. When he then also moves away from him and looks into his eyes, he gets nauseous from fear and panic. 

He sinks so deep into his fear that he doesn't want him at his side anymore after telling him his shitty secret, which he realizes almost too late how his face is approaching his own and he is about to close his eyes. 

However, when Baekhyun realizes that he wants to kiss him, he sadly bites his lower lip and lowers his head to prevent the kiss.

»I know it's not my fault.«, he can just about pull himself together not to cry, but his voice betrays his sadness.

»If that's not what brings you down. Then what's wrong with you Baekhyun?«, when he hears his serious and stern voice Without being able to stop it he starts to cry and soft sobs come over his lips while tears roll down his cheeks. So now the time had come, now he had to tell him. 

It was all over now. So he freed himself from his still gentle embrace. Quickly he turns his back to him and puts his face into his hands, the tears running down his cheek become more and more and let his vision completely blur.

»Baek please talk. Damn it, what's wrong with him.« Sehun asks angrily and he squints his eyes desperately. When suddenly his hand on his shoulder feels his dam breaks.

»I really messed up, Sehun. I screwed up my future with you myself.«, he mumbles softly, takes a short breath and then turns to him. He takes his face out of his hands and looks into his face, right next to him he wipes away his tears, so he can see that he is looking at him confusedly, both eyebrows pulled together and even slight panic is reflected in his eyes.

»Sehun, I saw our child as a sign of love. I really thought for a while I wouldn't love you without the child. I was so stupid, I clung so hard to the fact that when I lost our son, I didn't believe in loving you either. I thought it was all a stupid imagination.«, he takes a deep breath and at the same moment lowers his head so that he doesn't have to look Sehun in the eyes any further.

»I didn't talk to Kyungsoo or Lucas for weeks, I'd turned away all attempts to get rid of them and so I went to discos almost nightly. I used to get drunk and forget my troubled thoughts. But the other night I met a guy.«, he felt so sorry. He can't hold his sobs anymore and buries his face in his hands again.

______

Sehun’s point of view.

Shocked, Sehun widens his eyes according to Baekhyun's words. Uncertainly, he looks at the blue-haired one in front of him for a moment, who is crying his eyes out. He would love to take the two steps towards him, take him in his arms again and comfort him. 

But his words just now prevent that, instead a lump forms in his throat. He tries to stay calm and keeps his composure just about. So he clears his throat only slightly.

»Did you…«, but he falters, finishes the sentence he started and takes a deep breath.

»How far did you go with this guy?«, he asks harsher than intended, finally he somehow also realizes that Baekhyun didn't love the other core. At least that's how it sounded, it sounded like a stupid slip that he regrets from the bottom of his heart.

»I left the discos with him.«, he hears his voice soaked with tears and his heart contracts painfully. He didn't want to hear it, but he had to. He had to know how big a mess he'd made. Only if he knew that, he could know if it would work out with them in the future.

»I went to his place. I followed him to his bedroom.«

»Baekhyun please.«, he breathes desperately and lowers his head himself, he didn't want to hear the details, his heart couldn't handle it. He just wanted to know if they could still save their relationship, not how and where he did it with this guy.

»I kissed him and was only in my underwear in front of him, but then I saw you before my inner face. I suddenly felt sick. I escaped from his apartment as fast as I could afterwards.«, a stone falls from his heart and he breathes in relief. Immediately he takes two steps towards Baekhyun and pulls him gently to his chest again.

»Baek you were able to brake in time. I can forgive what you did with a clear conscience. You didn't sleep with that guy.« he says calmly and kisses him gently on his hair. Relieved, Sehun lifts his head and looks up into the blue sky, he is happy from the bottom of his heart that he hasn't done anything more, that there hasnt been more with this guy.

»But I have one more question.«, he says and lowers his head again.

»Which one?«, he hears Baekhyun ask in a choked voice.

»You've put your clothes back on. You didn't run through the streets in your underwear, did you?« Sehun asks quietly and a bit amused, he wanted to cheer up the battered mood a bit after all. 

On his question he hears him sniff and sees how he raises his head, wipes his eyes and then looks at him with his still glassy eyes.

»No, I put them on in the bedroom.«, he mumbles back quietly and cuddles up to his chest, his fingernails clawing back into his T-shirt.

»That's good.«, he replies and strokes his back gently as before.

»Only next time, don't make it so exciting, I thought I was having a heart attack.«, he jokes softly and presses Baekhyun even tighter.

_____

Baekhyun’s point of view.

He can hardly believe that he forgives him so easily. And yet a laugh also escapes him after his words. Baekhyun closes his eyes and cuddles up to his warm chest, in which he can hear his heart beating quite fast.

»I promise I'll never make it exciting again.«, he breathes softly, rubbing his cheek lightly against his chest and notices how a pleasant feeling spreads inside him while he inhales his scent. Suddenly, insecurely, he opens his eyes and looks at his hand which lies directly on his heart and can feel the Heartbeat of it.

»After all, I don't want to lose you forever because of this.«, he speaks softly but clearly, concentrating on his heart himself. Which actually stops beating for a moment, his own heart immediately accelerates and a slight blush spreads on his cheeks.

»Look at me.«, he then hears him say pleadingly. To confirm how much he wishes to look at him he feels how he gently feels a few fingers under his chin and pushes his head slightly upwards.

»I don't want to lose you either. Never.«, he breathes to him as Baekhyun looks him in the eyes. As he approaches his face, he pauses and only speaks further as their noses almost touch.

»I won't let you go.«, a grin appears on his lips, because he had already thought that he didn't want to be the first to say the three words. This is how Baekhyun reacts, even before Sehun can put his lips on his own, changes his position slightly and puts his hands around his neck. 

Baekhyun quickly overcomes the remaining centimeters and presses her lips longingly onto his. But only for a moment, just as the black-haired one returns the kiss and puts his hands on his hips, he removes his head from his.

»I love you.«, the blue-haired whispers softly to him and looks him straight in the eyes to see his reaction. His heart is beating madly in his chest and he himself can hardly wait for his answer. His gaze immediately becomes gentle and his lips adorn a light smile.

»Me too.«, he whispers softly back and bends over to him again, but Baekhyun twists his mouth and sparkles at him slightly angry.

»Say it properly!«, he demands immediately. Sehun answers him on the order immediately, but differently than he had expected.

»I love you too, Baek. And now let me finally kiss you or I'll go crazy.«, his voice scratching, and to confirm how much he finally wants to have his lips on his, he puts both his hands on his cheeks.

Without hesitation he bends down to him again, tilts his head slightly and presses his lips longingly on his. This time Baekhyun doesn't interrupt him, but instead pulls himself even closer to him with his hands on his neck. 

Hot warmth flows through him, makes his heart beat faster and makes him sigh comfortably, right into the kiss.

Only after minutes do the two separate from each other again. Sehun then takes his hands out of his neck, then takes a step back and takes his right hand in his. Immediately he interlocks his fingers with his own and smiles lovingly at Sehun. The happiness flows through him into this moment.

»Let's go.« Sehun goes to his travel bag with it, stops there briefly, picks it up and then goes on. While he does all this, their fingers are still intertwined and Baekhyun lets Sehun gently pull her along without any argument.

»Sehunie.«, Baekhyun asks quietly as he stumbles down the stairs behind him, still holding his hand tightly.

»Hunie, where are you taking me now? I don't know if Kyungsoo wrote it to you, but I live with him.« they have just reached the end of the stairs when the black-haired stops and turns to him. If he hadn't braked in time, he would have run into him as abruptly as he had stopped in front of him.

»No, but I thought you were staying at Kyungsoo’s.«, he answers him, releases his hand from his and instead puts both hands back on his hip.

»Your father told me earlier that your mother threw you out.«

»Oh.«, it takes him by surprise.

»You were by my grower when he read my mother's letters?«, He still asks and looks at him confused. Baekhyun herself knows that her father always reads the letters only shortly before they moor in the harbour, but what did Sehun want with him.

»Yes, but only for a short time, since I have quit my service with him.« Baekhyun widened his eyes in surprise and wanted to ask why he had done this when Sehun continued speaking.

»I don't want to serve for anyone who treats his son so shitty and has no idea what's going on with him. But I will continue to serve the military.«, he hears him add, nodding understandingly, then looking him further into the dark eyes. 

Baekhyun would never have asked him to give up his job for him, even if he will only see him from time to time, he preferred to be separated from him forever.

»And how long does it take to get a new supervisor?«

»Half a year, roughly. That's how long you'll have to put up with me.«, he bends down to him and they kiss longingly for a moment.

»I will just about bear that.«, jokes the blue-haired one between the kisses and cannot prevent his cheeks from turning slightly red with joy. He sees how he looks at him after his last kiss and grins as his gaze hangs on his red cheeks.

»Let's get my keys and then leave.« Sehun turns his back on him. Immediately Baekhyun stands next to him, takes his hand in his and puts his head on his shoulder as they slowly start to run again.

In the same building where his father had left his key, they are now standing and waiting next to each other at reception. Bored, Baekhyun lets his gaze glide through the room until he hears Sehun's voice.

»Thank you.«, says the black-haired next to him as the man behind the reception hands him the key. But instead of leaving the building again, as Baekhyun had thought, Sehun goes even deeper into it, until they stand in front of lockers like on a ship. 

His travel bag lets Sehun drop wordlessly next to him while he stands behind him confused and watches the black-haired unlock one of the lockers.

»Here.«, with the words addressed to him, he suddenly turns to him and Baekhyun can see that he is holding a helmet towards him, which he probably just took out of the small metal cabinet and now holds it towards him. F

or a moment he looks at the helmet before he takes it off and holds it in his hands, at least he raises his head and addresses Sehun.

»You have a motorcycle?«, he asks in amazement. But Sehun does not answer his question any further. Instead, he can only see the black-haired nodding silently in reply to his question and statement, turning his back to get another helmet out of the cupboard for himself. 

Then he takes his motorcycle key from the hook in the locker. Baekhyun just watches him silently until he talks to him again.

»Were you the idiotic motorcyclist who rode off on the snowy roads back then.«, he asks in horror and remembers the moment from half a year ago when he walked to the car with Lucas and their mothers.

»Yes.« Sehun answers him and Baekhyun can see him turning around and grinning at him. But then he turns his back to him again and locks the locker.

»Since we were only here for a short time back then and my jet was loaded onto the ship, I went to my father in New York.« he turns to him again and the blue-haired sees from his gaze that he wants to explain something to him.

»I know Kyungsoo told me where your father and brother live. He also told me what they do for a living. But that's all!« Baekhyun adds quickly, because he doesn't want Sehun to feel betrayed. But he smiles gently at him and puts his arm around his waist.

»Come on, let's get out of here now, Baek.« he repeats his words gently and then pushes him out of the building.

While they run to his motorcycle, Sehun continues to leave his arm on his hip. And only when they stand in front of his motorcycle does he release his hand from his hip and move away from him a little. 

He stops on the spot, crosses his arms in his back, holds the helmet between his fingers and watches the black-haired just as he straps his travel bag to his motorcycle. 

But he is not interested in that in the least, he just watches Sehun and his muscles that tense and relax with every movement. He watches him until Sehun is ready to come back to him and put both his hands back on his hips. Happily, the corners of Baekhyun's mouth move upwards while his eyes start to glow.

»Get on.« Sehun growls to him, kisses him again and then pulls him closer to his black motorcycle. After only two steps to his Yahama, Sehun breaks away from him, gets on his motorcycle and puts on his helmet at the same time. 

Meanwhile Baekhyun stands motionless beside him and really doesn't know what to do now. He has never ridden on a motorcycle before, he had always been too scared of it, but now it was no different.

»Come here to me first and put on the helmet.«, he hears his voice, uncertainly he lowers his eyes on the helmet in his hand and after a short hesitation puts it on. 

As ordered by him he then goes to him and lets him put on the helmet. With trembling hands and somewhat wobbly legs, he takes a step backwards and then carefully gets on the bike behind Sehun. 

Carefully he climbs up and slowly sits down on the square behind him. Fearful he puts his hands on his hips, but as soon as his hands are at his side he takes both his hands in his and pulls him forward and prays them on his belly. There he voluntarily interlocks their fingers with each other and presses himself closer to Sehun, which again brings a smile to his lips.

At the beginning of the ride he presses his body firmly against Sehun's back and pinches his eyes tightly together because his fear is too great. But with the meters they leave behind him curiosity rises in him.

So he opens his eyes a slit wide to watch something. But that is not enough for him, he wants to see more, he wants to know where they are going. Once again he closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, encourages himself and opens his eyes again. 

Astonished he recognizes the way and in contrast to the thought that Sehun like his parents lives on a base, they just drive at high speed towards Washington.

Half an hour later they arrived at Sehun's apartment. He parked his motorbike in the underground car park and then led him to the stairs which take you upstairs. Baekhyun, who is climbing the stairs in front of the black-haired ones, stops on the stairs when they have left the first floor behind them.

»I can't believe that you don't live on the base.«, he breathes in surprise when he can't stop it and keep it to himself anymore, after his words he turns to the black-haired ones.

»The life on the base is not for me, people live there who live completely according to the law and do not tolerate any joy.«, when he hears his serious words, he cannot help but smile happily again.

»If you now go up the remaining stairs, we're already there, too.«, he points past him and Baekhyun turns around confused. In fact, only two steps higher the second floor is already lying in front of him.

»You live on the second floor?«, he asks unnecessarily and turns around in a swinging manner.

»Yes, it's the door on the left.«, he hears him say before he can even look for a name plate. After his words, Baekhyun turns to him and sees that he, too, is now arriving at the floor. Excited about how his apartment looks like, he crosses his hands behind his back and watches Sehun curiously as he unlocks the door.

»Go on in.«, he hears Sehun say as the door opens a bit. As he hears his amusement in his voice, he sticks out his tongue and then goes into the apartment first. No sooner has he taken a step into his apartment than he is surrounded by his wonderful scent, which he enjoys only too much.

_____

Sehun’s point of view.

After he goes to his apartment, he follows him to his door. With a grin on his lips he stops and watches Baekhyun standing in the hallway, looking around in fascination. Since the three doors are slightly open, the blue-haired man could take a look into the kitchen, as well as into the bathroom and the living room with only a few steps. 

While Baekhyun stands in front of him and looks carefully into the room left of him, he enters his own apartment completely, closes the door behind him and simply drops his travel bag on the floor. Tenderly, he puts his hands around his waist again and then gently presses his body against his back from behind.

»The first door on the left is the kitchen, as you can see. The second door is the bathroom with a spacious bathtub.«, he pauses briefly and turns Baekhyun to the right to the third door.

»And this is my living room, from there you can get to my bedroom.«, he whispers slightly hotter to him and then kisses him gently on his neck.

»And if you want it, it's all yours too, we'll pick up your things from Kyungsoo tomorrow.«, he didn't want to wait any longer, no he wanted him to live and live with him from today on. Sehun sees that Baekhyun looks at him in astonishment and that his cheeks even turn slightly pink.

Later in the evening the two of them sit on the black couch of him and watch TV only incidentally as they actually talk about the last half year.

»Well, we would have had a son.« Sehun addresses the sensitive topic of his own accord, putting an arm around Baekhyun to calm him down and pulling him closer to himself. Since both are lying lengthwise next to each other on the couch, the blue-haired then puts his head on his chest and even an arm around his belly to cuddle even closer to him. Which actually gives him a slight tingling sensation in his body.

»Yes.« Baekhyun breathes softly and Sehun immediately starts to stroke his back.

»If you want I have some ultrasound pictures and a cute little blue sock.«, when he hears his voice faltering slightly, so he kisses him gently on his hair.

»I'd love to, but later babe.« he whispers to him and kisses him one more time on his hair. For a moment he enjoys his closeness until he strokes his hands higher and higher and reaches his hair.

»Why is your hair blue?«, he asks softly and strokes his hair. After his question Sehun can hear Baekhyun inhaling slightly ponderously and seems to pull himself together.

»About a month ago, after I lost our son and went crazy, I gathered and changed after that night. Kyungsoo and Lucas took me to the hairdresser the very next day to change me from the ground up.« Baekhyun mumbles and moves away from Sehun.

»I have something to tell you as well.«, he confesses to him and Sehun immediately looks at him again with a warning because his last confession almost knocked him over. Baekhyun seems to realize how tense he is, because he immediately tells what's on his mind.

»I have sought an education. In a few months, I'm going to start training as a midwife. For a few weeks now, I've even been doing an internship with my midwife Priya, who will even train me.«, he proudly announces and smiles happily at him. Sehun himself is about to congratulate him as he continues speaking.

»But I won't earn that much money then.« Baekhyun mumbles softly. Sehun can't hold himself back in the moment, because he just seems too sweet. So he bends over, pulls him into his arms and presses him firmly to himself.

»Don't worry, with my money we'll get you fed as well.«, he jokes briefly and kisses his forehead gently.

»I'm glad you have found an education.«, he breathes softly afterwards but can hardly hold on to himself, so he takes his face in his hands and kisses him longingly. Slowly he lets himself sink back and pulls Baekhyun onto his lap. 

While her kisses become more and more intense, the pleasant warmth spreads into him again and his body starts to tingle. He will never let Baekhyun go.


	58. Chapter 58

»When is somebody gonna fucking come?« Baekhyun twists his eyes annoyed while his fiancé is walking restlessly like a tiger in front of the emergency room's stretcher. Baekhyun lies on the one, who has meanwhile started training as a doctor, and is also waiting for a doctor.

»Sehun please calm down.«, he mumbles softly and closes his eyes as he feels nauseous for the third time this morning and the felt hundredth time this week.

»Are you nauseous again?«, the black-haired then asks anxiously, hurries to him and sits down on the chair next to him. Baekhyun just nods and tries to calm himself down by breathing evenly. 

He had been trying to explain what was wrong with him for days, but when he threw up for the second time this morning, Sehun simply called a taxi and took him to the hospital, which in his opinion is totally unnecessary. 

But since his fiancé hadn't even listened to him, he now let him fidget. Because no doctor had come just for him until now. Shortly after he arrived at the hospital and Sehun registered him, the woman made two important phone calls. 

Accordingly, it is difficult for him not to grin broadly in anticipation. When the door is opened and he sees Sehun turn his head towards the door and look at it intently. 

The nausea disappears immediately and a secret grin creeps on his lips, but it disappears again immediately when Sehun turns his head towards him and looks at him annoyed.

»What are those two doing here?«, he also asks him immediately and Baekhyun can't help but look at him apologetically.

»I'm sorry love, but I called them earlier, after all I belong to your family now and the two are very important to me.«, he mumbles quietly, but then turns his head to the door and greets the two new ones in the room.

»Hello Jonghyun, Junmyeon.«, he greets the two of them, but doesn't get up from the couch, but waits for them to come at them. Then he first hugs Jonghyun and then Junmyeon.

»Thanks for coming.«, he thanks them friendly and smiles at them.

»Why are you here?« Junmyeon asks, looking especially at his brother. He just twists his eyes and points to his father and brother to sit down.

»We are here because I feel nauseous all the time.« he mumbles and gives Sehun a secret look. The black-haired, however, doesn't notice this at all, as he stares at the door again and hisses slightly.

»You are here because you are nauseous.«, he hears his soon to be father-in-law ask, and not only can he see a grin on his lips, but also in his voice he can clearly hear how much it amuses him.

»Yes.« Baekhyun answers with a grin on his lips and now reaps a confused look not only from Junmyeon, but also from Sehun. 

Meanwhile Sehun has pulled both eyebrows together and is looking at his face. But before he can say anything the door is opened once more and the clacking of heels can be heard.

»Priya?«, asks Sehun, who has turned his head back to the door, wondering.

»Why are you here?«, she asks suspiciously, closes the door behind her and then turns around, looking at Sehun in particular, asking.

»What should I do, Priya? He hasn't listened to me for the past few days and just dragged me here this morning.« Baekhyun mumbles and now looks at the rest of the room looking at Sehun. He still has no idea what's going on and raises an eyebrow sceptically.

»Could someone please tell me what's going on?«, he hisses after a few seconds when no one has said anything. Baekhyun starts giggling and looks over at Priya. The blonde-hairede sighs briefly, but then she tells Sehun what's wrong.

»Baekhyun, your fiancé, is pregnant.«, she says directly and looks directly into Sehun's with her brown eyes. He widens his eyes and looks at Priya in surprise.

»What…?«, he asks haltingly and turns his head to Baekhyun, who can't hide it anymore and grins at him broadly.

»I've been trying to tell you all week, but you never quite listened to me!« Baekhyun mumbles and smiles at him slightly.

»You don't mean the situations where you wanted to tell me about a patient now, do you?« Sehun defends himself, but smiles at him slightly.

»Yes!« Baekhyun cries almost desperately. But then Sehun puts his hands on his cheeks, pulls him towards him and kisses him passionately on the lips.

»I’m happy.« he breathes against his lips and kisses him again until his father clears his throat, only then the two separate and look at Jonghyun. But he doesn't look at them but at Priya.

»What month is Baekhyun in? After all, the two want to get married in December.«, the eldest inquires and makes Baekhyun widen his eyes in fright.

»So in December he'll already be in his fifth month, since he's currently in his third month.«, with a slight hint according to Priya's words, Baekhyun bites his lower lip and turns his head towards his fiancée. He grins cheekily and looks him straight in the eyes.

»Then it would be best for you to move the wedding forward to November, then we all still have October to plan everything.« Jonghyun explains to the two fiancés objectively, but is then interrupted by his older son.

»Hold on a second. You two have been engaged for three months now.« Junmyeon clearly holds up three fingers and stands up from his chair by the door.

»And Baekhyun's in her third month.«, he continues and walks towards the young couple. Baekhyun immediately averts his gaze and notices how his cheeks start to burn and turn red.

»In short, you two were doing it while I and Father were standing at the front door and ringing the bell.« Junmyeon asks a little louder and looks at the two of them seriously. Since his future father-in-law is present. 

Whom he now sees as his own father. He is so embarrassed about this that he hides his face in his hands and starts to turn completely red.

»Exactly, you got it Jun.«, when he hears Sehun answer, he can clearly see in his mind's eye how he grins at his brother with a winning smile and challenges him.

Jonghyun is the first in the room to break the silence and the dueling looks between the brothers as he starts to laugh.

»Baekhyun, you don't have to be embarrassed by this.«, he brings out between his laughs and Baekhyun slowly lowers his hands and looks at his father-in-law in the making with his still red face. 

»It's not so embarrassing. You won't believe what happened to me and Jieun when we were about to take Junmyeon to…«

»Father please, no one wants to know.« Sehun interrupts his father immediately and looks at him slightly distraught. When his father nods and indicates that he will not say anything, Sehun bends over to the blue-haired and he closes his eyes as Sehun gave him a gentle kiss on the forehead

_______

Ten years later, Baekhyun sits lost in thought on his couch in the living room. Thoughtfully he looks at the photo album in his lap and admires every single picture thoughtfully. 

Until suddenly the front door opens and attracts his attention. Immediately, the blue-haired one folds his photo album towards his lap and places it on the coffee table in front of him.

Slowly and carefully he gets up from the couch and goes into the hall. His ten-year-old daughter is standing there, taking off her shoes.

»How was your day sweetie?", Baekhyun asks and watches his daughter as he takes off his winter coat. Baekhyun himself leans against the door frame and crosses his arms in front of his chest, noticing that she is in a bad mood.

»Sappy.«, curses the little black-haired girl, who looks a lot like his father. So Baekhyun also looks into her dark eyes when his daughter raises her head.

»What happened?«, Baekhyun asks cautiously and goes back to his couch on which he sits together with his daughter. She puts her hands in her lap and looks grumpy at the coffee table.

»We are supposed to invite our fathers next week to present their profession to the class. But mine is never there.«, Baekhyun immediately widens his eyes in shock, but bends down to her and gently strokes her back.

»Haeun, are you angry with your dad?«, he asks cautiously with a slight presentiment.

»Yes, he's never there for us.« she yells loudly and Baekhyun can see a tear leaving her eyes.

»Sweetie, please don't hate your Daddy.« Baekhyun starts, leans back and pulls his daughter to himself.

»When we learned that we were going to have you, your dad delayed his service and stayed with me until you were born. Haeun, Sehun comes home every month and checks on us. Just look, shortly after you were born, he bought his parents' house back so that we could live here.«, he says reassuringly and continues to gently stroke his daughter's back.

»But he's gone so much.«, she complaints softly and cuddles closer to her Papa.

»You know what I'll tell you two things.« Baekhyun begins, wrapping both arms around his daughter, then continues.

»First, your daddy will be with us for a long time.«

»Why?« Haeun interrupts him and looks curiously up at Baekhyun.

»Because you will soon have a sibling and your dad will take care of us day and night and be there for us.« Baekhyun says calmly with a slight grin and strokes his free hand over his belly.

»Besides, maybe I should tell you something about my past.« Baekhyun starts telling his own story, his love story with Sehun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to know what Baekhyun tells his daughter, you just have to read the story all over again. ;)
> 
> I want to thank everyone who read this story, I'll post a new story in a few days and I hope some of you want to read it too. Love goes out to all of us! <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I’ll briefly introduce the characters here:
> 
> Byun Baekhyun
> 
> 18 Years old
> 
> He lives with his parents at a Navy base near Washington.
> 
> Yukhei Lucas
> 
> 18 Years old
> 
> He also lives with his parents at a Navy base near Washington.
> 
> And he is Baekhyun’s best Friend
> 
> Oh Sehun (Rang: Lieutenant)
> 
> 25 Years old
> 
> He is under the command of Byun Kien
> 
> Park Chanyeol (Rang: Lieutenant)
> 
> 25 Years old
> 
> He is under the command of Byun Kien.
> 
> Chanyeol & Sehun work as pilots for the Navy, their planes are hunting jets.
> 
> Byun Kien (Rang: Command Master Chief)
> 
> 50 Years Old
> 
> Baekhyun’s father
> 
> Sehun’s & Chanyeol’s boss
> 
> The husband
> 
> The superior
> 
> Doh Kyungsoo 
> 
> 24 Years old
> 
> Chanyeols Boyfriend
> 
> Note: He will appear later, but he has an important role


End file.
